Blaine's Version of Events
by 08trekker
Summary: Throughout Season 2, it's obvious that Kurt is in love with Blaine. But although many romanticize Blaine, his actions made it clear he just wanted to be friends, and he was just naturally flirty. Here's what I believe was Blaine's point of view during Season 2 with Kurt. Contains lots of fun with Wevid and Niff. Rating's just me being paranoid-this is my first fanfic ever! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Our Endearing Spy

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee. Wish I did, though.**

Chapter 1—Our Endearing Spy

**Performance in 5, senior commons. Soul sister? -Wes**

As finished her lecture, I texted Wes back: **Uh uh, td! -Blaine.**

I could practically hear his exasperated sigh at my love for the amazing icon that is Katy Perry from the other side of the school as he replied, **Fine...you owe me! And tell ur class, and don't be late! -Wes**.

My friend Jeff glanced at me curiously when I quietly exclaimed in triumph. As I was texting the okay back to Wes, I whispered to Jeff, "We're doing Teenage Dream in 5!"

Unfortunately for me, caught my whisper. "Mr. Anderson. Would you mind sharing what is more important than my class?" her sharp voice called to me from across the room.

Knowing she loved the Warblers, and that I was one of her top students gave me the boldness to stand up confidently, declaring, "Well, there is gonna be a Warbler's performance in 5 minutes guys! We'll be at the Senior Commons!"

As all my classmates jumped up grinning (and not only at the potential of getting out of class), ' face relaxed into a smile and a sigh. "Alright, class dismissed!".

While all of the other boys filed out talking amongst themselves, I approached her desk. "Thanks." I said.

She smiled and responded, "Ah, you know I love these performances as much as the kids. Hurry along, and sing well!"

With those words, she walked out of the classroom, closely followed by me. As I hurried down Dalton's large spiral staircase, my phone buzzed.

**Come on, hurry up! -Wes**

I quickly typed back **On my way. -Blaine **when I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I stared at the nervous boy in front of me.

Soft, styled chestnut brown hair, beautiful pale skin, and wide blue-green eyes were the first features I noticed about him. Second was the fact that his tall and slim build was not clad in a uniform, but rather dark pants and a studded leather jacket. "Excuse me, um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm-I'm new here." were his first words to me.

As my mind automatically latched on to the fact that even if he was new, he would have a uniform (even emergency transfers were given one for their first day), my manners kicked in, and I reached up to shake his hand. "My name's Blaine."

He shook it, replying, "Kurt", then looked nervously around at the crowd of rushing boys. "Uh, so what exactly is going on?", he asked.

"The Warblers!" I laughed, and , leaning in, confided that "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance. It tends to shut the school down for a while." I winked at him, wanting to show him I didn't bite.

Confusion crowded his face. "So, wait, the glee club here is kinda...cool?" he asked.

With the words "glee club", it clicked into place—he was from another choir group and was most likely spying on us—hence the nonexistent uniform. However, instead of kicking him out, I decided to let him see us. I mean, we had nothing to hide, why not show off a bit? Now not trying to scare him off, I smoothly responded, "The Warblers are like rock stars here!" He looked surprised, so I grabbed his hand, saying, "Come on, I know a short cut." The flinch I felt when I grabbed his hand (along with his obviously well-groomed appearance contrasted to his sloppy attempt as copying the Dalton uniform) told me everything: gay, bullied, looking for a safe place, and using spying as an excuse to check out Dalton Academy, which had a reputation as being a "gay" school. Poor kid, I thought to myself.

When we reached the Senior Commons, I let go of Kurt's hand and slipped my bag off my shoulder, noticing all the other Warblers had already arrived.

"Boy, do I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt murmured as he glanced (still wide-eyed) around at the grandeur of the room.

Not wanting to break his cover yet, I reached over and adjusted one of his lapels, jokingly saying, "Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid!" He stared at me, still wide-eyed and completely taken aback, and I reflected that probably no one else did things like that to him. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I said, mindful of Wes' glare, and turned toward the Warblers.

As I began to sing the beginning of Katy Perry's (god bless her) Teenage Dream, I relished the look on Kurt's face as he heard me sing. Finding myself wanting to show off to our spy, I maintained eye contact with him throughout most of the song. This meant I was able to savor the looks of wonderment, surprise, and enthusiasm that competed for display across his face.

When we finished, I noticed him clapping, eyes bright, as other Warblers clapped me on my back, telling me how great I was. Catching Wes and David's eyes, I whispered to them, "We've got ourselves a spy."

They started, then spotting him immediately, nodded. "He's cute." David whispered appreciatively.

"You're straight." I replied. He shrugged.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't think another guy's cute. Wes is cute."

"Okay," Wes cut in, "all that aside, shall we talk to him?". I nodded, and approached Kurt where he was still standing.

"You guys were amazing!" He half-gasped in a high, breathy voice.

Smirking, I shrugged, saying "Thanks. I'm sure your glee club is also great." As his face fell, I added, "I know you were spying on us. Coffee?".

A look of confusion rested for a moment on his face at my question, but soon vanished to be replaced by a frightening calm as he nodded slightly. However, I noticed if I looked in his eyes, a deathly fear was evident, even prominent, along with a slight tremble of his hands. David, Wes and I showed him to Dalton's small café, where we sat down at a round table and he took off his jacket, revealing a patterned gray suit top. Yep, I though, definitely gay.

"This is Wes and David." I introduced him to my friends.

He mouthed a 'thank you' to Wes when he handed him a latte. He gripped it tightly, then said, slightly sarcastically, but with the fear still evident, "It's very civilized of you all to invite me for coffee before beating me up for spying."

"We are not going to beat you up." Wes immediately said firmly, probably remembering how I had been when I first came to Dalton. Three words: a big mess.

Kurt looked mildly surprised. David leaned forward, saying with his usual easy grin, "You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was sort of endearing."

Kurt blinked at this, and I cut in smoothly (before our conversation from before regarding straight vs. complimenting guys could come up), "Which made me think that spying was not the reason you came here."

Kurt looked at us staring at him, more supportive than hostile, and grew apprehensive. "Can I ask you guys a question?", he asked. The three of us nodded, curious as to what he wanted to know. Kurt leaned forward slightly, and cautiously queried, "Are you guys all gay?".

I chuckled along with Wes and David at Kurt's question, well-aware the world thought Dalton was a gay school. "Uh, uh, no," I answered, containing my laughter when I noted his crushed expression. I elaborated, saying "Well, I mean, I am, but these guys have girlfriends." His eyes seemed to light up slightly at this—I was probably the first gay guy he'd ever met.

David explained how Dalton worked, how "This is not a gay school. We just have a zero-tolerance harassment policy."

As Wes added in how, "Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

I studied Kurt's face. There was a sad hopelessness there as he reacted to Wes' words, and I knew Wes had just depicted a hopeless dream, a beautiful paradise just out of reach, for him. I know it had felt that way when I first arrived at Dalton. It had taken David and Wes' combined efforts months to get me to come out of my shell.

Thinking I'd have a better chance to talk to and help (because I desperately wanted to help this boy who reminded me so much of myself before Dalton) Kurt alone, I nodded briefly to Wes and David, asking, "Would you guys excuse us?".

They caught the memo instantly (though David gave me a look that just screamed 'We'll talk about this later!'), and stood up easily. Clapping Kurt on the back, Wes told him,"Take it easy."

Now I had my chance to find out the facts. I started out with the obvious—"I take it you're having trouble at school."

His eyes gleaming with unshed tears, he nodded slowly. "I am the only person out of the closet at my school," Kurt explained, reinforcing my assumption, "and I try to stay strong about it, but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell, and nobody seems to notice".

Memories of past bruises, locker slams, dumpster tosses, and slurs passed through my thoughts. Glaring students, faces of once-friends, and of uncaring teachers flitted through my head, and I found myself opening up to Kurt. "I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school, and it really..." I searched for a word to describe the way I had felt at my old school, "pissed me off. I even complained about it to the faculty, and they were sympathetic and all-" Kurt looked away at this, and I leaned forward, "-but you could just tell that nobody really cared. It was like, "Hey, if you're gay, your life's just gonna be miserable. Sorry, nothing we can do about it.". So I left" I glanced around at the high, arched ceilings of Dalton, "I came here. Simple as that." I hoped I didn't sound bitter. I loved Dalton, I really did, but it still hurt to think of my old school. Kurt was looking at me steadily, so I continued. "So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to tell you to just come and roll here," Kurt looked almost gratified by these words, "but tuition at Dalton's kind of steep, and I know that isn't an option for everybody." Kurt looked so disappointed at this, and I became more passionate in my endeavor to help him. "Or, you could refuse to be the victim." He shot me an unbelieving look. "Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt," I explained, "and you have a chance right now to teach him."

"How?" Kurt asked, skeptical of my claim.

"Confront him!" I exclaimed, "Call him out!" I took a deep breath, then said (for some reason I don't know, I hadn't ever voiced this before), "I ran, Kurt, I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me away, and it is something I really, really regret."

Why was I telling him this? I hadn't even told David or Wes that I was ashamed of how I came to Dalton. Kurt nodded his head shakily, probably taken aback by the raw emotion in my voice. I checked my watch, and it was getting kind of late to be chatting, so I told him, "I have to go, but could I have your cellphone number? Just in case, you know, you ever want to talk." He nodded silently, and we exchanged numbers.

As I stood up to leave, he suddenly said, "Thank you. For-for everything."

I winked, trying to lighten the mood. "What are friends for?"

When I returned to my dorm, it was to find Wes and David sitting on my bed, grinning at me. "What?" I asked, confused.

"So, what didja talk to our endearing spy about?" David asked.

"He has a name, you know. It's Kurt." I replied, still trying to puzzle out their, while not abnormal, still strange behavior.

"Really? Cute name. We actually never caught it, as you ordered us off like a pair of dogs." Wes answered. I flinched, realizing I had kind of ordered them around.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought-"

"You wanted some alone time with Kurt?" David cut in, grinning.

I looked at him strangely. "No, I just thought that he'd be more open to talking about what was wrong in front of only me, and not two straight guys."

Wes gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his heart. "AH, no! It hurts too much! Blaine thinks we aren't sensitive enough!"

"Hey!" I defended myself. "I only thought he should have someone who can empathize, not just sympathize with him."

Wes considered this for a moment, then laughed, saying, "Whatever you need to tell yourself."

He and David pushed themselves off my bed and headed out the door, laughing to themselves. Running my hand through my hair (and ruining at least half an hour's worth of work in the process), I stared after them, still not sure what they had been going at.

The next day was pretty much the same routine as every other, except for the number of guys congratulating me on my number yesterday had increased substantially. Usually it was only one or two guys who had heard the Warblers practicing, but today most of the guys from each class made sure to take the time to praise me and my voice. Being the lead Warbler had its perks.

At lunch, as usual, I sat at the Warblers' table surrounded by Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Cameron, Thad, and Trent, to name a few. It was David who brought up Kurt.

"So, did you guys see the spy yesterday?" As I glared at him, the other guys looked surprised.

"Oh, was that the guy Blaine was singing to?" Nick asked.

David and Wes nodded spastically, and the other guys looked appeased.

"So that's why he wasn't in uniform." Jeff said, "I had wondered about that. And that he didn't look very familiar."

"Yeah, what was his name?" Thad asked.

"Kurt." I answered. Trent gave a small chuckle at this.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" I asked defensively.

"Whoa there," Trent replied, "I wasn't making fun of the name or anything. I just appreciated the reference."

"What are you talking about?" David asked, clueless.

Trent looked at us like we were insane. "Anybody else know?"

Nick and Jeff were thinking, but apparently came up with nothing.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you guys call yourselves a show choir. Kurt, as in Kurt von Trapp." He explained. He only received blank stares from us. "The Sound of Music?" he asked, and we all gave an 'ohh' of realization.

Talking about Kurt, I remembered what I had advised him to do today-stand up to his bully. Thinking about how hard it would be for him, I sent him a text-**Courage. -Blaine**.

"Who are you texting?" Jeff asked curiously, and for good reason, as everyone I normally texted was sitting at the same table.

"Isn't it obvious?" Wes smirked. "He's texting Kurt."

"So what if I am? He's going through a hard time, I'm just helping him out." I defended myself. Everyone looked at me and smiled. What was going on here?

"So on a more serious note," Thad began, "what are we gonna do about our spy?"

I looked up, confused, to see the others nodding thoughtfully. "Huh? What do you mean, do to him?" I asked.

"Well, he did see us perform, didn't he? And now he's gone back to whatever school he's from's glee club, which, by the way, do we know where he's from?" Thad explained. Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"Umm," I answered, realizing I in fact had no clue what school he was from, "that kind of never came up..."

David smacked his forehead with his hand. "Really, Blaine, really?"

"What? I was more concerned with helping him than trying to pump him for information." I answered indignantly, ignoring the snickers from Nick and Jeff.

"So all we know is that this kid, Kurt, do we know his last name?" Thad started again, once again veering off to ask me a question.

I rolled my eyes. "I think it's Hummel, I saw that name in his phone." I answered.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" Wes exclaimed, typing into a lab top he had procured from his bag. He turned the screen so we could all see the heading, 'New Directions, the new glee club at McKinley High in Lima, OH, wins their Sectionals, and will progress to Regionals'. It went on to list all the members, Blaine remarking silently that there were only 12-they had just enough to compete-and there was him, listed as Kurt Hummel. There was a picture of the whole club, and I immediately picked Kurt out from the other 11 kids, standing straight with a smile on his face.

Wes reclaimed his computer, and opened up a new window. "So we know what club he belongs to now, let's take a peek."

"Wes, that's cheating!" Nick exclaimed, surprised.

Wes looked up from the compute to stare at Nick. "Not if it's in public domain. Example-YouTube." He replied.

Nick looked slightly appeased, especially after Jeff patted his hand, saying, "And technically, we're only returning the favor."

"Here we go." Wes interrupted them, once again swiveling the screen so we could see it. He had typed in 'Kurt Hummel' into the search engine, and gotten a few results. Clicking on one, it directed him to a channel called 'The New Directions'. Wes clicked on a note, saying that this had all the songs performed by the New Directions, filmed courtesy of the AV team, who wanted something to do. Just as Trent started to ask why they would ever upload their videos on YouTube, Wes shushed him and clicked on one of the videos. The song _You Can't Always Get What You Want _came on, and there he was in the front, smiling and singing. We watched the video, occasionally commenting on it. The overall decision of the Warblers is that the New Directions would be some tough, but not impossible competition.

David, being David, saw a link to another video which had our spy's name on it, and eagerly clicked it. The screen went black, then showed Kurt, maybe a year or two younger (his face was less angular, more round), standing in some basement backed by two girls that had been in the previous video. He was wearing, god, Blaine tried not to stare. Kurt sported a black unitard, black skinny jeans, a black vest, and black tie tied round his neck. Wes paused the video before the music started.

"Whoa." David whistled.

"He's hot." Jeff whispered.

I shook my head slightly to rid myself of the image as Nick glanced at Jeff, slightly hurt. "Okay, guys, this is getting kinda creepy and stalkerish, even for your guys. Can we just stop?" I asked.

Thad looked confused. "Don't you wanna hear him sing?" he asked.

I considered it. "No. I can always just ask him myself one day." I decided. No way was the first time I heard him sing gonna be from a video.

"Your loss." Wes said, but thankfully gave it up as the bell rang. I hurried to my next class, excited to get the Warbler's practice later in the day.

After the final bell of the day had rung, I hurried to Warbler's practice, ready for another hour or two filled of song and laughter. The Warblers really were the favorite part of my day. They were always supportive of me, and all adored my voice. Also, they were just fun to hang and sing with.

Unfortunately, the first thing Wes did during the meeting was inform all the members who weren't already aware of Kurt's existence about our endearing spy (why they continued to call him that escaped me). Their reactions ranged from indifferent, to outraged, to concerned. Thankfully, Wes, David, and Thad managed to calm down the other Warblers, assuring them that it was fine, Kurt was a good person, and that they had seen a performance of the New Directions as well, so they were on even footing.

One Warbler had the sense to ask, "And how do we know so much about our spy? Even his name? I mean, it wasn't as if after spying on us y'all sat down to coffee and talked or anything."

Wes, David and I traded looks. "We have our sources." David said confidently.

"They actually have coffee with him, and he and Blaine exchanged phone numbers." Nick stage-whispered.

"Really?" asked the Warbler.

"Yeah." Nick replied, which caused the room to break out in titters.

"Hey!" I once again defended myself in regards to Kurt. What was up with this? "He's going through a hard time, and I thought I'd help him out. It's not like I invited him to rehearsal or anything."

At that precise moment, the doors were thrown open, and in rushed a disheveled Kurt.


	2. Chapter 2 Problem

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee. But hey, only five more months til Chanukka!**

Chapter 2—Problem

(At that precise moment, the doors were thrown open, and in rushed a disheveled Kurt. )

All the Warblers turned to stare openly at the boy. He was wearing a white shirt under a black sweater with lots of artful holes paired with red skinny jeans. More prominent was his altogether desperate air. He looked absolutely alien and out of place in the Warbler's room.

A Warbler whose name I often forgot, what was it, John, was the first to speak. "Who are you?" he asked, his voice full of confusion and maybe a little hostility.

Kurt flinched at John's tone, and I stepped forward. "This is Kurt, you guys."

They all looked surprised, well, even more surprised than they had already been. I stepped forward. "Kurt, what are you doing here?" I asked gently.

Before he had a chance to respond, another Warbler asked, "He's obviously trying to spy again."

I shot a glare at the Warbler, but it was nothing compared to the look Kurt gave him. I got a bad feeling I was about to witness a full meltdown. I was half right.

"First off," Kurt started, "I never told the New Directions what I saw. Second, seeing as I already saw one number, why would I need to see another, and even better, burst into the room? Please, if I was spying, then I would be much more careful. And third, while as a group your range is amazing and all, it's still lacking as you're all guys, and from what I saw, you don't have a countertenor. Therefore, unfortunately, you're all still limited by song choices."

Wow. I hadn't ever seen anybody get that bitchy before. Not that I approved, but something had obviously happened that had affected Kurt deeply.

"How would we ever get a countertenor? They're so rare, I doubt there's one in the state." The boy said spitefully.

"Wrong." Kurt snapped back. "There is at least one I know of in the state."

"Yeah, who? What's his name? Or do you not know it? No, let me guess, you're best friends with him!" the boy challenged scornfully.

Kurt gave a humorless chuckle. "A) His name's Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and B) I'm not his best friend—that'd be kind of pathetic."

There was silence. Wes seemed to have choked on something, and David and Thad were staring wide-eyed at Kurt. I'll admit I was stunned. Kurt was a countertenor? How could I not have heard of him before?

While I was wrapping my mind around the fact that Kurt was a countertenor, he turned to me. "Can I talk to you?"

I nodded dumbly, then regained some of my dapperness. "What happened?" I asked carefully.

With this question, his eyes began to tear up, but "Courage backfired." was the only thing he said. My stomach dropped, and I instantly began to wonder what happened. Did they beat him up? Call him names? Vandalize his locker? I turned to the Council's table, where the three members were still shocked. "May I please be excused?" I asked them carefully. The three of them nodded automatically, and I took Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Sorry, sorry." Kurt said as he left the room.

There was utter and complete silence behind us as I pulled Kurt towards my dorm. Once we were there, he settled on my bed. He looked so helpless and scared, like a stray cat. "I'm sorry for what I said in there, and for bursting in." Kurt apologized in a small voice.

"It's okay," I soothed him, "we just weren't expecting that, or the diva off."

Kurt cringed, then burst into sobs.

"Hey, hey," I pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing circles into his back, "it's okay, you're safe here, nobody's gonna hurt you." I felt Kurt grip me tightly back, and didn't let go of him until he broke the embrace.

"Kar-kar-karofsky-" he managed to choke out before launching right back into huge sobs. I stayed where I was, sitting with him on my bed, arm around his shoulder, holding him close, while he cried his eyes out. He truly looked terrible: hair messed up, red cheeks, and tear tracks down his face, but there was still a shining purity about him I could still see.

"Why don't you lie down?" I suggested gently, noting his tired eyes and exhausted manner.

Obediently, he laid himself down, still sniffling, on my bed, and I laid a blanket over him. I turned to leave the room, unsure of whether he'd want me to stay. I felt a hand grab mine.

"Stay...please." Kurt whispered. I looked at him, then nodded silently. As I settled down into a chair, he laid back down and pulled the blanket close. Within a minute or two, his face had smoothed out slightly, and he began to breathe more easily in sleep.

About half an hour later, I heard a quiet knock at my door. Checking first to make sure Kurt was completely asleep, I slipped outside into the hallway. Waiting for me were Wes and David.

"Hey guys. Sorry about before..." I started, but Wes cut me off.

"Is Kurt okay? What was all that about?"

"Yeah, what happened?" David added.

I shook my head slowly. "I don't know. He hasn't told me yet. All I know is someone named Karofsky did something to him. He doesn't have any marks on his face, but he could be bruised under his sweater or something...I just don't know!" I exclaimed, frustrated.

Wes looked at me speculatively. "This is really eating you up, isn't it?"

I looked at him. "Of course it is! I had to go through this, and I know it's pure hell! And did you hear what he said? 'Courage backfired'. I was the one who told him to have courage. If he did something because of that, and that's what caused whatever happened, it's my fault!" I grew more and more agitated as I talked, running my hands through my gel-filled hair, gripping and pulling at it slightly.

"Hey!" David grabbed me by my shoulders, holding me in place. "Whatever happened was in no way your fault! We don't even know what happened! Don't go blaming yourself until you know the whole story."

"I agree," Wes added, "and just so you know, we managed to calm the rest of the Warblers down, and convinced them Kurt wasn't spying on us again."

"Thanks." I said gratefully, thankful I wouldn't have to waste time pacifying the Warblers.

"No problem, but you owe us big ti-what was that?" David stopped suddenly, ear cocked.

After listening for a second, I heard it too-a whimpering thrashing coming from my room. "Oh god," I exclaimed, "it's Kurt!" With that, I rushed back into my room, Wes and David crowding the doorway behind me.

The first thing I saw when I entered my room was Kurt thrashing around in my bed. He had kicked the blanket off the bed, and curled in upon himself, shaking in his sleep. I tried to take his hand, but he pushed me off, uttering an empty scream. Only then did I realize he was talking in his sleep.

"No, no, go away, please don't, no, not again, get off me! I won't, won't tell, never-" he whimpered.

"Kurt," I said loudly, shaking him by his shoulder, trying to get him out of whatever nightmare he was in. He winced slightly at my touch in his sleep, and I realized he was probably bruised from something on his back or shoulder. However, he still didn't wake up. I tried saying his name again loudly, shaking him, but nothing would wake him.

"Water?" David suggested weakly from the doorway.

I contemplated Kurt, who was obviously in pain from his nightmare, then got a glass and filled it up in the bathroom. I walked back to Kurt, and, after a moment of hesitation, dumped it on Kurt's head.

The moment the water hit his face, he jerked out of the bed and stumbled into me. I immediately caught and steadied him, but he (still half-disoriented) pushed me away once again, and ran into a corner, shaking and shivering.

Startled, Wes and David watched as I slowly approached Kurt. "Hey, you okay. Sorry about the water, you were having a nightmare, and it was the only way we could think of to wake you."

He nodded slowly. "It just felt like being slushied. Knee-jerk reaction, I guess."

At this, David cut in. "What's being slushied?"

Kurt looked at him as if he was being silly. "It's when a slushy is thrown in your face. Imagine being bitch-slapped by an iceberg. The jocks at my school seem to enjoy wasting their money on at least one slushy for me per day, and staining my clothes with dye."

"Oh." David said quietly, almost to himself.

I looked at Kurt in horror. "That sounds terrible!"

He sniffed slightly. "It is. I haven't yet decided whether the worst part is the humiliation, or the dye stinging in your eyes. But," he shrugged, "it's better than being tossed into a dumpster".

Wes looked as if someone had just run over his puppy. "People actually do this to you at your school? I mean, the faculty doesn't do anything about it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"So, was that what your nightmare was about?" I pried gently.

Kurt's eyes' widened suddenly, and he shook his head and (for some reason) started scrubbing at his mouth.

"Hey, David, don't you still need to finish that english essay?" Wes asked, thankfully giving Kurt and me a chance to talk privately.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me, Wes! Guess we've gotta go. See ya, Blaine, and see you around, Kurt." David played along, and they quietly left the room, shutting the door firmly behind them.

I turned to face Kurt, who was sitting on my bed in his now sopping wet sweater.

"Do you wanna talk about whatever happened?" I asked him softly.

He shivered and nodded, but asked first, "Do you mind if I change into another shirt? This one's kind of wet."

"Oh, of course. Silly me, how could I forget. Do you need to borrow a shirt?" I asked, half-hopeful he would need to so I could feel at least slightly helpful.

"No thanks, I always carry a spare outfit in my bag in case I'm slushied, but, oops."

"What is it?"

"I forgot my bag in my car. I'll just go run out and get it." Kurt started, but I cut him off.

"It's fine, just borrow one of mine. You can return it some other time."

He thought for a second, then agreed reluctantly. I crossed my room to where my dresser was, and pulled out a black t-shirt I figured would look fine with his skinny jeans. Tossing it to Kurt, he caught it easily, then looked nervously around the room.

"Do you want me to go away to change, or...?" he trailed off, and I almost laughed at his uneasiness.

"Just change here, it's fine. I've lived in a dorm for the past year, I'm used to it."

He seemed to swallow some of his disquiet, and (after turning away from me), slowly peeled off his black sweater, and folded it up carefully, then laid it on my bed. He then took off his white shirt, and I had to stifle a gasp at what I saw.

Across his back were so many bruises, it was hard to find a piece of skin that wasn't black, blue, purple, or green or yellow for that matter. Kurt, hearing this, quickly shrugged on the shirt, then turned to face me again.

"That's, that's nothing." He said casually.

"How did you get...umm...all of those?" I asked cautiously. If that was 'nothing' according to Kurt, what had happened to make him skip out of school and drive the almost-two hour drive to Dalton?

"Just the normal locker slams, pushes and shoves." Kurt dismissed his abused back.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked, now unsure of whether I wanted to know what had happened.

"No, I'd rather talk about what happened today." Kurt admitted, tears starting to fill his eyes. I opened my arms, inviting him to talk, and he began.

"Most of the jocks at my school just slushy, call me names, or push me around most of the time. But this one jock, K-Karofsky" Kurt seemed to choke on his name, "always seemed to be in the middle of everything. He was the most...physical" he flinched at the word, "of all my tormentors. I was looking at my phone in the hall, actually at your text, today, and he walked past me and shoved the phone out of my hands, then pushed me into the lockers. I finally snapped, and ran after him, into the boys' locker room. We were the only one's in there."

I listened closely as Kurt talked, and noted how he seemed one second away from breaking down yet again. Kurt continued.

"He told me that the girls' locker room was across the hall, and I asked him what his problem was. He replied that he didn't want me in there peeking at his junk, to which I replied that chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by 30 aren't my type. He started getting really agitated, and when I told him he was just an ordinary boy, he grabbed my head."

At this, Kurt faltered, and fell silent. I prodded him on, asking, "Did he slam your head into a locker? Have you gotten it checked?"

Kurt shook his head slowly. "No. He k-kissed me."

At this, I straightened automatically as my brain processed this information.

"Wait, Karofsky, your homophobic bully, kissed you? He's gay?"

"Yes. He tried to kiss me again, but I shoved him away. He slammed his hands into the locker, then left." Tears were now running openly down Kurt's face. I didn't know what to say. But, remembering Kurt was relying on me, I wracked my brain, trying to hold onto a rational thought.

"Are you going to out him?" I asked, apprehensive of Kurt's answer. While this bully deserved whatever was given to him, I was still a firm believer that people shouldn't be outed.

"No." Kurt decided firmly. "Even though I was never officially outed as I lived in a glass closet, I could never do that to anyone."

At his words, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you gonna talk to him about what happened?"

Kurt looked at me as if I was a crazy person. "He's twice as big as me, and could probably beat me up in public without anybody caring. How can I confront him?"

"I'd go with you," I offered, "if you wanted me to, of course." I quickly amended.

He smiled radiantly. "Would you? But you'd have to miss school and everything, I could never ask that of you-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Kurt, I am an excellent student, and all my teachers love me. I can safely take off one day, and if push comes to shove, Wes and David could cover for me."

Kurt launched himself at me, hugging me tightly. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

I patted him on the back, mindful of the bruises. Guess I was going to Lima.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I don't know how regularly I'll be updating, but I'll try my hardest! If you have any thoughts, questions, prompts, or anything really, feel free to PM me, or review! I'd love to have more input from you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3 Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I truly wish I owned Glee. That would be so much fun, don't you think? But alas, I don't. Big shame.**

Chapter 3—Confrontation

After assuring me multiple times that he was fine to drive back to Lima alone, Kurt left Dalton. We had made plans for me to drive to Lima tomorrow so I would get there right before his lunch period. He would meet me outside, then we would find Karofsky and try to talk to him.

A few minutes after Kurt left, Wes and David came back into my room.

"Soooo, what happened?" David asked as he plopped down on my bed.

"To Kurt? I-I think he should be the one to tell you, if he chooses to." I decided.

"No, after we left." Wes clarified.

"Umm, well, we talked, and he told me more about what's been going on at his school."

"That's all?" David looked disappointed.

"What else would we do?" I asked, confused, but Wes cut me off.

"And his glee club, what's their name, the New Directions. Aren't they doing anything to help him?"

I considered what Kurt had told me. "I don't think they've really noticed. I mean, he seemed really surprised when I told him the Warblers were considered cool here. I think his club has been so absorbed in their own problems to really notice. And you guys both know how much public schools let homophobia slide."

They nodded.

"Is he really a countertenor?" Wes asked hesitantly.

I looked at him as if he was insane.

"I don't know, I've never heard him sing, remember? But just from him speaking voice, there's a good possibility he's a real countertenor, not just a tenor who can reach a few high notes."

"We thought you might have had him sing, you know, to relieve stress or something." David explained.

I felt stupid. Why hadn't I thought of that?

"Regardless," Wes cut into my thoughts, "if he has that rare a voice, why isn't his glee club taking better care of him. For that matter, why wasn't he featured at Sectionals last year? I mean, imagine if we had a countertenor! We could do so many more songs, it would help the Warblers immensely! And if we did, I'd never let anybody so much as look at him the wrong way, he'd be so important! And at his school, he's being bullied? How does that work?" he finished indignantly.

David and I considered this thoughtfully. "Public schools are hell, and full of self-absorbed vain kids." I decided.

"At least his school." David added.

Wes seemed to be contemplating something. "I don't suppose there's any hope for Kurt transferring here?" he directed this last question to me.

I shook my head regretfully. "I don't think so. With the level of caring at his school it would take something even more to qualify him for an emergency transfer, I think. Besides, his family probably couldn't afford it."

Wes and David sighed regretfully. I was glad to note how much they seemed to care for Kurt, even though they'd only met him twice.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to his school tomorrow to help him confront his bully." I replied.

They exchanged a cautious look. "Is that a good idea?" Wes asked carefully.

"I mean, how big is this guy? You may be a boxer, but, no offense, you're still on the shorter side." David explained.

Before I could speak up about my height and capability to look after myself, Wes spoke up.

"And even if you could take this guy down in a fight, could you? I mean, when you came here, you were half-broken. If you put yourself under that kind of pressure, you could get yourself hurt."

"I can handle myself." I told them stiffly, not wanting to admit how rattled up I was about this.

"Sure, yourself. But what about Kurt?" Wes pointed out.

Waving my arms in the arm to silence them, I put this discussion to an end before it could escalade into a full-blown argument.

"I have to do this, okay? If I don't, then things could get worse for Kurt, and if something serious, more serious happened to him, I would feel guilty, because I hadn't done everything I could've when I had the chance! I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

David remarked quietly, "Isn't this all fairly extreme for a guy you met...yesterday?"

Wes nodded silently as I considered this.

"No." I said simply. "Not if this escalades further. Not if Karofsky r-not if another teenage gay is harassed and seriously hurt. And besides, Kurt...I feel like I know him. I get him, I've been exactly, well, kind of, where he's been. We could be great friends," I stopped here, realizing what I said was true. We were so alike, we both sang, loved fashion (him more than me, but still), and seemed to connect well. "But not if he gets broken. So I am going tomorrow. Whether you cover for me or not is your choice, but I would really appreciate it if you guys supported Kurt and me in this."

Wes and David seemed to be taken aback at this rant, and thankfully hadn't caught my slip concerning Karofsky. Wes put his hand on my shoulder. "Of course we'll cover for you. You don't have to ask."

With that, he and David trooped out of my room, and I laid on my bed, exhausted from our conversation.

The next morning I got up as usual, pulling on my uniform, and going downstairs for breakfast. As I carried my bagel and coffee to my usual table, Wes and David gave me a look.

"I thought you were going to McKinley today." Wes told me cautiously.

I bit into my bagel, chewed, and swallowed. "I am, I'm going to fake sick during first block."

David nodded understandingly, while the other Warblers, mainly Nick and Jeff looked on in confusion.

"Why's he going to McKinley?" Jeff asked, while Nick gave me a fist bump.

"You go Blaine, playing hooky!"

"I am not playing hooky!" I exclaimed testily.

"No, you're just skipping school by playing sick to go to another high school. Hey, isn't that where Kurt goes? Are you guys dating or something?" Nick asked suddenly.

At this I choked on my coffee. "What? No! Why would you think that? We're just friends."

"Righhhhht." Jeff smirked. "But you're going to his school to see him."

"I'm helping him with something." I replied vaguely. At this, Nick, Jeff, and Trent seemed to understand, while the rest at our table had no clue.

"Good for you, Blaine." Trent praised me.

I gave him a small smile and nod in acknowledgment.

"How bad is it?" Jeff asked me gravely.

"Bad. Really bad." I said, still trying to keep it vague for Kurt's sake.

"Well, we'll all cover for you and make sure you don't get in trouble. And tell Kurt that he has all of us to support him if he needs it. Even if it is to come beat up some creep." Nick told me stoutly.

I winced at the word creep, but luckily none of them noticed.

"Thanks." I told him. "Now I've gotta go, or I'll be late."

With that, I threw out the remainder of my bagel, suddenly not hungry, and went back to my dorm to grab my schoolbag.

When I got to math, I made sure not to seem too chipper or awake, and instead slouched slightly, and only mumbled a hello to Mrs. Hunt.

"Are you feeling alright, Blaine?" She asked me, concerned.

I shrugged slightly. "I don't feel so great, but I may just be tired."

She gave me a supportive smile. "Okay. Well, if at anytime you need to go to the nurse, just tell me."

I thanked her, and walked to my seat, which I sat in heavily. The bell rang, and a few people ran in and settled down. As Mrs. Hunt began a lecture on the different formula's for graphing ellipses versus hyperbolas, I kept my eyes unfocused while still trying to pay attention. I half-succeeded, but knew it didn't really matter-I was really good in math, and could always consult my textbook later.

At about nine o'clock, when we were doing practice questions, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Blaine?" she asked worriedly.

"Umm, I don't feel so great. Can I go back to my dorm?" I asked.

"Of course. Here, Jeff, why don't you go with Blaine, just to be safe." she pointed to Jeff.

He stood up agreeably, and took my arm, leading me out of the room. Once we had turned the corner into a new hallway, he let go of my arm, and I straightened.

"Thanks for doing this."

"Oh, no problem. Anyway, it gets me out of math for a little while!" Jeff answered happily.

He walked with me to my dorm, and watched as I threw my car keys, cell phone and wallet into my pockets.

"Aren't you gonna change into casual clothes?" he asked curiously.

I shook my head. "No time. Besides, Kurt's a fashionista. I don't want to wear the wrong thing. I figure the uniform is a safe option."

Jeff chuckled to himself, then turned serious. "Okay, but if you get beaten up, or in a fight, blazers aren't cheap." he warned me.

I gave a humorless laugh. "Thanks for the advice."

"No problemo, man." He threw back at me, then started back towards math.

"Hey, Jeff!" I called out, acting on an impulse.

He stopped, half-turning towards me. "Yeah?"

I hesitated. "If you haven't heard from me by 2..." I trailed off.

He nodded slightly. "Freak out. Got it. Just...be safe, man."

With that, he turned and walked away.

I took a deep breath, glanced around my room for anything I'd possibly need, and my eyes landed on my iPod. Grabbing it for the car ride there (god bless bluetooth!), I hurried out of the building.

The drive to McKinley took about an hour and a half, what with there being no traffic, and virtually no one on the highway. In that time, I'd run through a million options of what to say when confronting Karofsky. What approach I wanted to take: hard, easy, supportive, withering? I settled on supportive after a while, and decided to take the 'you're going through a hard time, let me help you, and by the way, stop bullying Kurt' road. I hope this works.

It was almost 11 o'clock when I pulled into McKinley's parking lot. Locking my car, I hurried to the front door, and stepped into the lobby. Looking around, I saw long hallways with rows of lockers, dirty floors, and basic architecture. Ah, public school. Suddenly, a bell rang, and all the doors banged open instantly, pouring forth masses of kids. I got quite a few weird looks from kids, probably because of the uniform. After about a minute, I saw Kurt walking out of a classroom. The first thing I noticed was the jock who had his hand on Kurt's shoulder. He had blonde hair, and set my gaydar off a bit. Kurt smiled at the guy briefly, and my stomach clenched. Then the jock walked the other way, and Kurt began walking towards me. Without the jock on his arm, he seemed tense, agitated, and almost seemed to fold in on himself. Trying to make himself into a smaller target, I realized. I had done the exact same thing. When he saw me, his face broke out into a relieved smile, which loosened my stomach.

"Hi." he said, arriving in front of me.

"Hi." I replied back, and made a move to hug him. He, however, moved slightly away.

"First rule of McKinley-don't get caught talking to, holding hands with, hugging, or touching in any way with Kurt Hummel." he explained.

I looked at him, then hugged him. After a second, he hugged me back.

"I don't go here. I don't care what people think of me." I informed him.

He smiled slightly.

"So where would Karofsky be right now?" I asked.

His smile faded. "Probably either outside eating lunch with the other jocks, or somewhere in the gym or-" here Kurt hesitated slightly, "-locker room."

I nodded encouragingly. "Why don't we try outside first?"

He nodded at my suggestion, and began to lead me through the halls. When we reached the outside area, Kurt saw him on the stairs, so we headed that way. As we walked up the stairs, I assured Kurt, "Don't worry about it. Just let me do the talking." I didn't want Karofsky to be paying attention to Kurt in any way.

"There he is." Kurt told me, and I saw a large jock wearing the McKinley sports jacket coming down the stairs. He looked huge compared to Kurt, and I could imagine him pushing small Kurt around easily. He didn't look gay though, and if I didn't know better, I would swear he was straight. But he wasn't.

"I got your back." I reassured Kurt, then stepped up to Karofsky. "Excuse me?"

Karofsky looked contemptibly at Kurt and me. "Hey lady boys," he insulted us, then went on to disparagingly ask, "This your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Was it just me, was there a slight undercurrent of jealously in his voice? I shook that thought aside (along with the boyfriend comment). "Kurt and I would like to talk to you about something." Simple, calm, to the point.

He shook his head. "I got to go to class."

He shoved past us, and I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Kurt told me what you did." I informed him.

Karofsky stopped and looked up at us. "Oh yeah?" he challenged, shrugging his shoulders. "What's that?"

Kurt cut in breathily, obviously scared out of his wits. "You kissed me." he threw out.

At this, Karofsky started shaking his head, glancing around to make sure no one could hear us. "I don't know what you're talking about." he denied.

After this denial, I tried to pacify him slightly. "It seems like you might be a little confused, and that's totally normal." I reassured him confidently. "This is a very hard thing to come to terms with, and you should just know that you're not alone."

Imagine my surprise when at these words, he shoved me up the stairs into the fence, practically growling. "You do not mess with me!"

I tried to keep my composure, but before I could talk, Karofsky was shoved off of me...by Kurt of all people. "You have to stop this!" Kurt yelled shrilly at his bully.

Karofsky looked from me to Kurt, glancing around nervously, then half-ran away from us. Kurt seemed to be broken up inside. Trying to lighten the atmosphere, I glibly said, "Well, he's not coming out anytime soon." as I readjusted myself on the fence so I was leaning on it. Kurt sighed and looked devastated as he sat down on the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked him as I took a seat next to him. "Why are you so upset?"

Kurt's eyes were bright with unshed tears. He explained it in a sentence. "Because up until yesterday, I had never been kissed...or at least, one that counted."

This confession made the whole situation worse. Karofsky had been Kurt's first kiss? Or...what did he mean, 'one that counted'. I shook my head, trying to rid my curious thoughts. "Come on, I'll buy you lunch." I told him, smiling before standing up.

He stood up too, and together we walked down the stairs.

**A/N: Here we go, chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions, so please review! I really do love Wes and David, especially how Wes would do anything to get a countertenor. Makes you wonder why he never treated Kurt that well when he was actually at Dalton. Oh well. Next up, lunch with Blaine, which I just love! Let's just leave it at Kurt telling Blaine a whole lot about McKinley. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Slushies and Italian Food

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! I was at the Newport Jazz Festival this weekend (it was amazing!) so I didn't have access to a computer. For any jazz enthusiasts or clarinetists, look up Anat Cohen—she's amazing! I wish I could play as well as she did! Anyway, I hope the longer chapter makes up for the lateness. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Glee. (sad face)**

Chapter 4—Slushies and Italian Food

Walking back through the halls of McKinley with Kurt was...an experience. As we walked, most people would glance at us curiously, while others openly glared at the two of us. However, no one dared to openly shove us, although I could hear the girls whispering things like, "Is that the gay?", "Who's that with him?", "Is he gay too?", and, "I hope he's not, he's cute!", while the jocks muttered slurs under their breaths at us.

Kurt stayed tensed throughout our trek, and stared straight ahead of us at all times.

When we were almost out, I noticed two jocks with cups in their hands at the end of the hall. As we approached where they were standing, Kurt noticed them, and sighed heavily. "Blaine?" he whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Did you see that bathroom a few classrooms back?" he asked me.

I looked back, and nodded. "Yeah."

"Go back and wait in it, please." he requested.

I stared at him for a moment. "It's a girls' bathroom." I pointed out.

"Exactly. Therefore, jocks don't go into it." he explained.

"Why?" I asked, unsure of why I had to go wait somewhere else.

"Blaine, please." he pleaded.

I looked at him briefly, then nodded. "Okay..."

"I'll be right there." he told me, and walked on.

I turned and walked back to the door of the bathroom. From there, I saw Kurt near the jocks. They turned to him, grinning evilly, and in a synchronized motion that spoke of practice, they dumped the cups' contents on Kurt's face. Ohhh, so that was what being slushied looked like. I saw Kurt stand there for a second, before a dark-skinned girl came up to him, putting her hand on her arm. Her lips moved, and I saw Kurt answer her, then walk towards where I was. She stood there looking at his retreating back for a moment, then walked away.

I quickly ducked into the bathroom before Kurt could see that I had watched the whole thing. A few seconds later, he entered, and I saw that his face, hair, jacket, and pants had all been soaked in cherry slushy. He smiled weakly when he saw my shocked expression.

"I didn't want you to ruin your blazer." he told me.

I let out a little laugh in surprise. "This happens to you every day?" I asked, wondering how the teachers let this happen.

"Uh-huh." he answered casually, opening his bag. "But like I said, dumpster tosses are worse." He took out a towel, laid it on the ground, then emptied his bag onto it. Instead of books and paper (like I had assumed it had contained), out came bottles of shampoo, conditioner, and moisturizer, along with a brush, two smaller towels, hairspray, and a fresh pair of clothes. I looked questioningly at all of of this, then at Kurt.

Noticing my look, he gave me a weak smile. "Like I said, every day."

Then, he took off his (hopefully not ruined) jacket, and dunked his head under the faucet. "Can you hand me the shampoo and conditioner?" he asked me.

"Umm, yeah, here it is." I gave both bottles to him, still adjusting to the weirdness of this situation. I stood there awkwardly for a few more minutes while Kurt did his hair expertly. After his hair was done, he picked up the extra clothes and looked at me awkwardly.

Realizing his dilemma, I blushed slightly. "Ah, I can turn away, if you feel uncomfortable."

He blushed slightly, but all he said was, "Please."

Turning away, I searched for a topic of conversation. "So, who were those two guys? The jocks who slushied you."

There was a pause. "Azimio and Paul. Azimio's Karofsky's best friend, and Paul is on the football team with both of them."

I processed this slowly. "Are they the only ones who slushy you? I mean, are there others?"

Kurt chuckled dryly. "Anybody who wears a letterman jacket except Finn, Puck, Artie, Sam, and Mike is fair game...at least now." he muttered. Noticing my confused expression, he briefly explained, "Those are the guys in Glee with me."

"I get that, but what did you mean, 'at least now'?" I prodded insistently.

He shrugged, trying to downplay this next confession. "Before Glee club, Finn and Puck may have been the two who slushied me and threw me into dumpsters. Puck especially." he added.

Once again, I was taken aback. How bad was this kid's life? "And what do they do now?"

"Finn is still very cautious around me, and Puck still makes many gay jokes, but I'm used to it, and he doesn't really mean it."

"Cautious? Why would Finn be cautious around you?" I asked, unconvinced Kurt was telling me the whole truth.

He winced slightly. "Another time, okay?"

Before I could answer, he told me I could turn around again. He had changed into skinny jeans, a soft form-fitting sweater, and a scarf all perfectly color-coordinated. "Okay, let's get out of here." He dragged me out of the bathroom.

We walked quickly through the now mostly empty hallway, and finally reached the parking lot. I steered him towards my car, and he seemed taken aback by it. I cast a critical eye over it, looking for something that he'd find weird. Finally, I realized it was the only Mercedes in the whole parking lot.

"So," I started, trying to break the slightly awkward silence, "are there any good restaurants in Lima?"

Kurt seemed to think this through. "Kind of. I mean, the only good restaurant here is Breadstix. There are a couple of other places, but those are mainly just for take out or pizza. Then there's the Lima Bean, but that's just a coffee shop."

"What kind of food does Breadstix serve?"

"Italian."

"Sounds good. Let's go there." I decided.

Kurt seemed agreeable to this. "Okay. So here's how you get there..."

Inside, Breadstix turned out to be a nice, average restaurant, with many booths, and for some reason, a small stage on one side. "Cute." I commented.

Kurt shrugged slightly. "It's mainly a hang-out place for McKinley students. That's why not many people are here."

As he said this, I realized that indeed the restaurant was mostly empty, with only a few older couples in a corner. We walked up to the hostess' desk. "How many?" the woman asked.

"Two." Kurt replied.

The hostess gestured around. "Well, take any place y'all want. Though, honey, why aren't you in school? And who's this fine young man? I thought Finn..." she added in a conspiratorial whisper.

"No!" Kurt hastily said. "No, this is Blaine. He's just a friend. And...I needed to take a break." he explained.

She nodded understandingly. "Got it. Well, choose a table, and I'll be right with you."

This whole exchange left my mind reeling. Who was this lady, and how did she know about Kurt? And who was this Finn guy I kept hearing about? He was in Glee, on the football team, and used to bully Kurt, but what was the big deal with him? Kurt had said he was cautious around Kurt, had they been boyfriends? The only good part of their conversation was that Kurt referred to me as his friend.

"So," Kurt started, "thank you again for coming to McKinley to help me."

I nodded. "Don't worry about it. Who was our hostess, by the way? It seemed like she knew you well."

Kurt looked surprised. "Oh, that's Sandy. She's really a waitress, but during the day when no one's here, she doubles as the hostess. And yeah, I guess she knows me, she knows all of us Glee kids pretty well. I mean, we come here a lot." he emphasized.

"Ah." I breathed, appeased, but still curious about Finn. I decided to prod lightly. "Why was she asking about Finn?"

His face creased slightly, but was gone in the next second. "Uh, I don't know. Probably just wondering how he was doing."

It was obvious that he was lying to me, which hurt a little, but I was adamant on learning the truth. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I won't tell anyone if it's important." I said softly.

Kurt hesitated slightly, then sighed deeply, and pulled out his phone. As I looked on, he flicked the screen a couple of times, then handed it to me. I took it, and scrutinized the screen. He had opened up his picture album to a picture of a tall boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a smile on his face. The boy, Finn, I had to admit, was fairly good looking, though not my type. Putting the phone down, I looked back to Kurt.

"That," he started to explain, "is Finn. Do you want the long story or the short?"

"Long," I requested, wanting to know every detail, "we have the time."

Kurt nodded. "Okay, so this started back last year...last year, before Glee club existed, Finn was the quarterback, and was, ironically enough, dating Quinn, the head cheerleader. He was at the top of the social pyramid that is high school. Being such a jock, he was one of the people tossing me in the dumpsters each day, along with his best friend, Puck, who was also a football jock. However," here Kurt's voice took on a slightly dreamy quality, "he was more decent than Puck. He would usually let me take off my jacket and bag before being dumped. This made him...special."

So that was what Kurt's type was—tall jocks.

I snorted derisively, trying to hide my was I disappointed?

"Hey!" Kurt defended himself.

"No, no, it's just...he was 'special' because he wouldn't ruin your jacket, just the rest of you?" I pointed out.

Kurt laughed slightly. "I know, it seems really stupid now. But clothes are everything to me."

This I laughed at too.

"Now, do you want me to finish my story or not?" Kurt asked sharply.

"Yeah, yeah, keep going." I waved my hand, inviting him on.

"So...Finn was special. Then Glee club started, but there were only five of us in the beginning: my fabulous self, Rachel (who you'll hear more about later), Mercedes, Tina, and Artie. Then, out of the blue, Finn joins. This boosted him in my eyes even further."

I shifted uncomfortably, suddenly not wanting to hear about Kurt's crush, but he plowed on. "Next thing you know, drama's everywhere in Glee. Rachel starts to crush on Finn, so Quinn along with two other Cheerio's-" I knew what a Cheerio was, I had straight friends who lived in Ohio. "Santana (a.k.a. Satan), and Brittany, joined Glee to keep an eye on Finn, and also just spy on us for Coach Sue, don't ask. Puck also joins, and then later a few more guys joined, Matt and Mike. Then we all find out Quinn's pregnant, supposedly with her boyfriend Finn's baby."

At this I cut in. "Supposedly? Whose was it?"

"Puck's. They had had a one night stand once. Finn, however being kind of an idiot, was convinced by Quinn that it was his, even though they'd never...done...anything."

At this, Kurt blushed, and I was impressed at the thickheadedness of Finn.

"How'd she do that?" I asked.

"She told him it was via hot tub. Anyway, so both Rachel and I had no chance at Finn now, until he learned about Puck. It nearly cost us Sectionals, along with the fact that our setlist was stolen, but Finn came through, and we won."

"So that song you sang at Sectionals, _You Can't Always Get What You Want_, when did you guys put that together?" I wondered aloud.

"Oh, Finn gave us the sheet music about an hour before we performed. Wait," his eyebrows creased, "how do you know what song we sang?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm not a stalker or anything." I reassured him. "After you spied on us, we didn't even know which club you belonged to, so we searched your name, and found the McKinley site. There, we found a video of you guys performing at Sectionals."

"And...you're _not _a stalker?" Kurt pointed out, smiling now.

"Hey!" I laughed. "It was all David and Wes, I swear."

"Okay. Anyway, so Finn broke up with Quinn, and got together with Rachel. Then he kind of breaks up with her to go on a date with both Santana and Brittany. When he finally realized Rachel was the one he really wanted to be with, it was too late, and she had become enamored by Jesse St. James."

I broke in again. "Jesse St. James? From Vocal Adrenaline? Why?"

"It was a ploy to destroy the New Directions before Regionals, which kind of worked. And no more interrupting!"

I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, and pantomimed zipping my lips up. Kurt looked thrown for a second, then continued. "So Finn is out of luck, but of course keeps trying. And he's really awkward around me, so I did something that might be the only good thing out of all of this-I set up his widowed mother with my dad."

I was speechless. Noticing this, Kurt forged on.

"My plan was that by our parents being close, we'd be forced to spend more time with each other. And they did, become close, I mean. But he was still sooo awkward. And then we moved in together." Kurt winced slightly, and I straightened, listening intently, now not for just content, but emotions. "I had decorated our room in what I had thought was a tasteful manner, but Finn...disagreed, apparently. Anyway, one thing led to another, and my dad threw Finn out."

At this, Kurt sounded close to tears, though his face remained unchanged.

"What happened?" I asked gently.

Kurt didn't answer, so I repeated the question more firmly.

"Kurt, what happened with Finn?"

Finally, Kurt looked at me, his expression blank.

"He called me a fag, or rather my things and my room faggy. My dad heard this, and threw him out of the house."

While this didn't surprise me (Finn didn't sound like a great person to me), I empathized for Kurt.

"I'm sorry that had to happen to you. No one deserves that." I told him gently, then hesitated. "So, you and Finn..." I couldn't bring myself to ask the question.

Kurt chuckled humorlessly. "Needless to say, my crush on Finn died that day."

I breathed a sigh of relief at this. The thought of Kurt crushing on some tall homophobic guy had made me feel ill.

"He apologized the next day, of course," Kurt continued, "which I didn't accept, but I mostly forgave him when he stood up to Karofsky and Azimio for me later on. We went on with our lives, lost at Regionals to Vocal Adrenaline, but thankfully, Glee was allowed one more year, so we were fine. Summer came and went, then school started up again. Finn and Rachel were dating, and the bullying started again in full force. Finn really came through when my dad had his incident," Kurt shivered slightly, and I decided not to ask, "and didn't try and shove religion down my throat like my _friends _did."

"You're an atheist." I realized.

"Yeah." Kurt met my eyes defiantly. "Are you gonna try to convert me?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no. No, I am too."

Kurt sagged for a moment in relief. "Good. I mean, my mom's dead, my dad's in a coma, and I have people telling me I'm going to hell for being gay, when I sure didn't choose to be gay, and my friends are still trying to get me to believe in a heavenly father, when all I want is my real one!"

I nodded understandingly, while trying to put the pieces together. Something had happened to Kurt's dad which put him in a coma. But what?

"Thankfully, they stopped after he woke up, and I've put him on a strict diet now. But where was I?" Kurt rambled on, then stopped.

"Finn." I prompted him, enraptured by Kurt's story.

"Finn, right." Kurt recalled, then renewed his rant. "Okay, so dad's awake and I'm taking good care of him. Then, the week's assignment in Glee is duets."

"What do you mean, the week's assignment?" I asked, curious as to how the New Directions worked.

"Each week we're given an assignment for a song to sing. Like, Madonna, a song that has the word 'hello' in its title, or a song that we believed truly expressed where we were at that moment." Kurt faltered. "You're not trying to spy on us by using me, are you?"

"No!" I reassured him quickly. "I was just curious. What song did you sing, for the 'where you were'?"

Wincing, Kurt just shook his head. "Another time, kay? We were talking about the other," he emphasized, "awkwardness in my life."

Smiling slightly, I made a gesture telling him to continue.

"That day, we got a new member, Sam, who, having obviously dyed blonde hair, I believed to play for my team."

Remembering the jock from before, I leaned forward slightly, listening even more attentively than I had been before, which is saying something.

"I decided to ask him to be my duet partner, both as an attempt to ascertain whether he was, in fact, gay or not, and also welcome him into Glee. Finn, however, found this to be a problem. We couldn't afford to lose any more people, as we now had barely enough to compete, and even though Sam was already a jock, Finn thought that by doing a duet with me, McKinley's resident gay, his death would be written in stone. Finally, I decided to let Sam go. He was very honorable, but was finally convinced to do a duet with Quinn, who he's now dating, I believe. And that's Finn and my history." Kurt finished, then said awkwardly, "Sorry for rambling a bit."

"Don't apologize! It was a very..." I searched for an appropriate word, "intriguing story."

"Such is my life." Kurt sighed dramatically.

I gave him a small smile. "You've been through a lot. You should be proud that you've held up."

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly.

By that point, we had somehow ordered, been served, and now approached by Sandy with the bill. Before Kurt could take it, I grabbed it, sliding in one of my credit cards. Even though sometimes my relationship with my parents was strained, being wealthier than most had its perks, namely that I could waste however much money pleased me with anything, and I would always have more. The only problem with the money was that I was slightly wary of people using me for it, but Kurt didn't strike me as that sort of person.

"No, let me at least split it." Kurt complained.

"Uh-uh." I grinned, handing it back to Sandy before Kurt could grab it. "No way. I invited you, remember. Besides," I winked at him, "you have to save your money to buy fabulous outfits."

At this, Kurt's eyes slightly widened, but then he gave out a small laugh. "Come on, I need to get back to school. The guys are apologizing to Coach Beiste during Glee today."

"What for?"

Kurt looked like he was backed up against the wall. "Uh, nothing. Just...not working as hard during practice yesterday."

I studied Kurt for a moment. "Then why are you blushing?" I asked, trying to hide my smile.

Kurt's eyes widened even more. "I-I'm not!" He stammered insistently.

"Okay." I chuckled, getting into my car.

"So what about you?" Kurt asked as he slid into the front seat.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, I told you about my family, friends, ex-crush, what about yours?"

"Ah," I shifted uncomfortably, "well, my two best friends are David and Wes, who you met, but I'm also good friends with Jeff and Nick, who're in the Warblers too. They were the tall blond and Italian guy with dark wavy hair." Kurt nodded at these descriptions. "My family and I aren't very close," I went on, "and I'm not currently crushing on anyone. Though I did have this crush on some guy at my old school. It wasn't anything important, though."

Kurt nodded. "Cool. I'd like to meet the rest of your friends sometime," he blushed slightly, then added, "when I'm not spying or being a bitch or crying my eyes out or-"

I cut him off quickly before he could go on. "I'm sure they'd love that. I've told them a bit about you, and they all seem to like you. Especially David and Wes-they were really worried about you."

At this, Kurt seemed taken aback once again at Dalton. "Even though they don't know me?" he confirmed softly.

I smiled and nodded. "Even though they don't know you."

Kurt smiled, and my heart leaped, happy that Kurt was happy.

We reached McKinley, and I stopped in front of the main entrance. "Here we are."

Kurt looked at the school with distaste, but opened his door and slid out.

"Thank you." he said.

"My pleasure." I responded. "We should do this more often."

Kurt laughed. "You must really enjoy getting shoved into fences!"

I laughed with him. "Always a good time. We should hang out again. Call me?" I requested hopefully.

Kurt swallowed, then nodded eagerly, grinning. "Of course." He breathed, then sashayed into his school.

I watched as he entered the building, then drove home slowly. About halfway back, I glanced at the clock, and realized with a shock that it was 2:17. Remembering my warning to Jeff, I grabbed my phone, and called David.

"It's Blaine!" I heard commotion on the other end and knew I was being put speakerphone. "Hey, man, we were getting worried!" David said.

"Yeah, we were just about to call the school or something." Jeff chimed in.

"What happened?" Nick wanted to know.

"Is Kurt okay?" Wes asked.

"Guys!" I yelled over their frantic questions. Silence. "Thank you. Kurt's fine. I just realized the time. I'm halfway back by now."

"So what happened?" David asked again.

"Umm, well we confronted Kurt's bully, but that didn't turn out so well."

"Did you get in a fight?" Wes put in, concerned.

"No, no. Well, I got shoved against a fence, but Kurt pushed Karofsky off me before he could do anything."

There was a slight silence on the other end, then, "Damn, go Hummel." Nick commented.

"Yeah, go Kurt. But that couldn't have taken up all your time." Jeff noticed.

"Well, to cheer him up, I took him out to lunch." I explained.

David wolf-whistled. "Damn, you move fast, Anderson!"

"I am not dating Kurt!" I exclaimed. "Why does everyone think that?"

"Probably because you're a flirting-whore, and Kurt's no exception." Jeff explained.

I shrugged this off. "I'm choosing to ignore that. But Kurt and I are not dating." I insisted.

"Fine." Wes said. "But when you get back, we need to find if he actually is a countertenor."

Realizing they would do this whether I was there or not, I agreed to this. At least if I was there, I could stop them if they stumbled onto something too personal.

"Okay, we'll all meet in David and my dorm as soon as you get there." Wes decreed.

The other guys all mumbled acquiescence, and I hung up. In one hour, I thought to myself, I would know what Kurt's voice sounded like.

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? As always, please review, so I know what you guys are thinking! And if I made a mistake in Kurt's story, please point it out to me—I'm a little rusty on my Season 1 knowledge...Anyway, I hope you enjoyed chapter 4, and will let me know your thoughts (even if they are only whether you like it or not!). Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5 Countertenor

**A/N: Here's another longer chapter. This is also one of my favorite chapters so far—you'll see why! Also, I've made up names for Warbler's whose names are never mentioned in Glee. Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me! I really love reading what you guys write! So, without further ado, Chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else I may ever reference.**

Chapter 5—Countertenor

I spent the rest of my drive singing to the radio, imagining what it would be like to sing a duet with Kurt if he was, in fact, a countertenor. I'd never heard one live before, only in video's or movies like Rent. Could Kurt really be something as rare as a true countertenor? I mean, his voice was higher than normal, but maybe he was just a regular tenor who could hit a few higher notes than most. That thought filled me with disappointment until I banished all of these thoughts from my mind. No, I'd find out the answer when I got back to Dalton.

Arriving at Dalton, I went to my dorm, changed into an old t-shirt and sweatpants, and padded over to Wes and David's dorm. I found David and Wes had pushed their beds together (as I knew they did sometimes after a hard break-up...yeah, I wondered about those two) and they and Nick and Jeff were all lying on the two beds.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them, walking in.

"Blainers!" David greeted me enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes, and prodded Nick and Jeff over, so I was in the middle (I wanted control of the computer!), between David and Nick, with Wes and Jeff on their respective edge.

"Okay, let's get this party started!" Nick said.

I typed in 'New Directions, Kurt Hummel'. The first YouTube video that came up was labeled 'We Want the Funk!'. Clicking on it, we were greeted with the sight of a stage with a band, but no singers yet. The band started playing, and a very, very low masculine voice came on. It sounded eerily familiar. A second later, Kurt came on, still singing in that low voice of his, shimmying. We all watched in shocked silence. After a little while, the rest of his club came on, singing, but we were all too shocked to notice. When the video finally ended, Wes was the first one able to talk.

"So he's not a countertenor." he said sadly. The other boys nodded disappointedly.

"I'd really hoped..." Wes trailed off.

"So he just lied?" Nick asked, confused. "He blatantly lied to all the Warblers?" Disbelief crowded his voice.

David and Jeff nodded slowly, sadly.

"No!" I insisted. They all looked at me.

"Blaine, face the facts-Kurt sings really low. No countertenor could do that." Wes told me.

"But Kurt wouldn't just lie about that!" I still insisted strongly.

"Prove it." David challenged me.

I searched through the surrounding links. 'Assignment: Where You Are-Kurt Hummel' caught my eye, and I remembered Kurt avoiding my question when I had asked about this assignment. "Let's try this." I said, and we started to stare at the screen again.

When Kurt appeared this time, his speaking voice was much lower. Then he began to sing. It was painful to listen to. Mellancamp, Pink Houses in fact. First of all, not the type of music I generally listened to. Second, what was Kurt wearing? From what I had seen of Kurt, he was as fashionable as someone could get. In this, he was dressed like a trucker, down to the jeans, puffy sweater, and baseball cap. Third, and most important, the whole song seemed forced, like he was in pain while singing. After this video, the silence was much longer.

"What the hell?" Nick finally voiced what was on all our minds.

"Identity crisis much?" Jeff added.

"Yeah, I guess so." David said mournfully. "This doesn't exactly help your case, Blaine."

"Wait, but didn't you hear how forced that was?" I asked.

Wes nodded slowly. "It did sound forced, but maybe that's just because he hated what he was singing."

I shook my head, adamant. "No, Kurt's a countertenor. He wouldn't lie to me."

"Blaine, you met the guy a couple days ago!" David exploded.

"So what!" I answered back.

"Obviously, he lied to you! And you were foolish enough to believe it! We all were!"

"No." I shook my head, holding onto my strong belief that Kurt wouldn't lie to me.

"Then prove it!" David yelled.

"David, calm down!" Wes soothed him.

I stared at them, then at Nick and Jeff, who were looking at me sympathetically. "Fine, I will." I said stubbornly.

I fished out my phone, and texted Kurt.

**Hey, this is kinda awkward, but the guys here want proof you're really a countertenor...are there any video's I could show them to prove it? Thanks. -Blaine**

"Five bucks he doesn't answer, and has already deleted your number." David told me.

I glared at him. "How about twenty-five?"

"Deal." David agreed.

"Guys, chill!" Jeff exclaimed.

We both looked at him, then at each other, and cracked up.

"Friends?" David asked.

"Friends." I agreed.

We hugged, then David pulled back, and said, "Bet's still on, though."

I laughed, and said, "You bet."

After this exchange, my phone began to buzz. Snatching it up, my heart leaped when I saw it was from Kurt.

**Umm, sure, okay. The least embarrassing one would probably be Rose's Turn, but plz don't ask why! -Kurt**

I grinned triumphantly, and half-threw my phone to David. "Hah! Read it and weep, David!" I cried out, and hurried to type in 'Kurt Hummel Rose's Turn'. Clicking on the first link, we were met with the same stage as in the first number, only this time it was completely deserted. Suddenly, we heard a door slam, and Kurt stormed into the auditorium. As he raced onto the stage, he threw off his hat and shirt, buttoning up a blue shirt, then fastened a black scarf with sculls on it around his neck angrily. His eyes flashed angrily, half furious, half teary. Then he began to sing, and we all became very, very, very still.

My eyes widened, and began to water from not blinking. Nick and Jeff seemed frozen in place, while David had his hand over his mouth. Wes, on the other hand, was unashamedly staring at who we now truly realized was the countertenor named Kurt Hummel, with his jaw dropped open. As it ended, dazedly I put up a hand.

"Pay up." I told David, still reeling from hearing a man hit all those high notes so perfectly.

In a daze, David fished a twenty and a five out of his wallet, and handed the bills over to me. As I pocketed them, still speechless, my phone buzzed.

**Oh, actually, don't watch that one! It's really bad... -Kurt**

I laughed, and showed the message to the others.

"We need to hear more." Wes whispered. The others nodded fervently.

I texted Kurt back.

**Okay. Got to go, I'll talk to you later. -Blaine**

Then I set my phone on silent so we wouldn't be disturbed, and turned back to the computer. The first link took us to a video labeled 'I Want to Hold Your Hand'.

This video took place in a different room, which I quickly realized must be his choir room. Kurt looked distraught, tears streaming down his face, and I tensed. He began to talk, saying something about when his mom died, and I realized this must have been when his dad was in a coma.

Nick paused the video, and turned to me. "What's this about?"

Jeff, David, and Wes all looked at me expectantly, and I reluctantly confided in them. "Earlier this year, something happened to Kurt's dad. I don't know what, but I do know it put him in a coma for a little while. His mom had died when he was young, so it was really hard. Also, his friends got all religious on him, but Kurt's an atheist."

They nodded understandingly, and started the video again.

We watched as Kurt sang a breathtaking adaption of the Beatles' already amazing song, and I saw Wes slightly tear up, and David put a comforting arm around him. Yeah, definitely more than friends there.

Before anyone could say anything afterwards, Wes closed the labtop.

"Do you guys realize what this means?" he whispered.

Even though the rest of us nodded, he went on. "Kurt Hummel...has the best range I've ever heard. Better than yours, Blaine."

I nodded.

"If we had him, we'd be unbeatable! We could do so many more songs, even with him performing just harmonies!"

"We know." Jeff said. "You've been going on about having a countertenor for months by now." he reminded Wes.

"Oh." Wes deflated slightly. "Yeah, that."

"How about we keep watching?" Nick suggested gently.

Both of them nodded, so I re-opened the labtop, and clicked on another link.

This process repeated itself again and again until we had watched every single video we could find on Kurt, except for one labeled 'Wicked Diva-Off', which for some reason, was locked.

"Call Kurt." Wes urged, really wanting to see this video.

"Awkward much?" I responded.

"Do it!" David unsurprisingly backed Wes up.

"Fine." I sighed, then dialed in Kurt's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Blaine!" he said happily.

"Hey, Kurt, how are you?" I asked cheerfully.

"Better, thanks. Though-" I cut him off before he could expose anything.

"You're on speakerphone with David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff." I told him.

"Oh." Kurt sounded surprised.

"Hi, Kurt!" they all chorused helpfully.

"So, why the sudden urge to group call me?" Kurt asked.

"Well, we may or may not have seen a few videos of you on YouTube-" I started, but Kurt cut me off with a groan.

"Oh lord, which ones have you seen? Please tell me you didn't see 4 Minutes!" Kurt's voice had risen an octave or two. Yeah right, David. Not a countertenor? Hah!

"Umm, we kind of saw them all." I supplied cautiously.

"You're amazing, Kurt! Will you marry me?" Wes chimed in.

David and I looked at Wes weirdly, almost missing Kurt's choked laughter.

"Wow, my first proposal! Sorry, Wes, I don't go for straight guys anymore." Kurt giggled.

At this, Nick and Jeff looked at each other, mouthing 'Anymore?'. I shook my head at them.

"But did you guys really see them all? That's really embarrassing...and intrusive." Kurt added plaintively.

"Sorry, we were just curious, and David didn't believe you were truly a countertenor, so..." I trailed off.

"And so you're calling me why?" Kurt prodded.

"The only video we haven't seen is your 'Wicked Diva-Off', because it's locked, and we thought you could unlock it for us." David supplied helpfully.

At this, Kurt fell silent.

"Kurt? You still there?" I asked anxiously.

"Yeah. Umm, well, there's a reason I locked it, you know." Kurt said softly.

"It's okay, if you don't feel comfortable sharing it with us." I said immediately, ignoring the others' silent cry of 'NO!'.

Kurt took a deep breath, then said, "No, listen to it, but stay on the line. I'll need to explain it." he requested.

"Okay, password?" I asked.

Kurt laughed at this. "Like I'd tell all of you my password? Yeah right! Give me a second, I'll unlock it for a minute or two."

Nick looked impressed. "Smart boy." he commented.

"I try. There you go." Kurt said, then fell silent as the video popped up for us. The video flashed between Kurt and another short brunette who we'd seen do a duet with Kurt before. It was going beautifully, until Wes remembered, "Oh my god, there's a high F at the end of this!"

David seemed struck. "Can he do it?" he whispered.

"I don't know, keep watching!" I whispered back impatiently.

We waited with baited breath until the end. On the very last note, the high F, while the other girl stayed strong, Kurt's voice broke, and he looked devastated.

I picked up my phone (still on speaker phone though). "Kurt, I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have pried, and-"

"I can hit the high F." Kurt cut me off.

"What?" we all exclaimed.

"B-b-but you couldn't..." Wes stuttered.

Kurt sighed, and began to sing. We listened transfixed through the phone at the beautiful sound coming from Kurt's mouth. When he finally reached the high note, we all tensed, then froze as he hit it perfectly, nailing it.

"Why?" I asked Kurt.

"My dad got a call the day before, someone calling my names-the usual. It happened at home a fair amount, but I always got to the phone first. I realized that singing a girls' song on stage in front of hundreds of people would only worsen things, so I threw the note, for dad. To protect him." Kurt explained.

"That sucks." David finally said.

Kurt exhaled loudly, almost a laugh. "Yeah. But guys, don't tell anyone. The rest of the New Directions don't know about it."

"We won't." we all chorused.

"Thanks for telling us." I said to Kurt.

"You're welcome." Kurt replied, then said, "I need to go, but I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Of course. Talk to you tomorrow." I told him, then he hung up.

I turned back towards my friends.

"Who is this kid?" Jeff finally wondered aloud.

"More like, why isn't he being revered from a throne at his school?" Wes questioned.

"Will he marry me?" David asked.

Wes smacked David on the head.

Wes insisted we watch a bunch of videos of the rest of the New Directions, and we were surprised at their versatility. They all had amazing voices (or at least were amazing dancers), but were apparently all incredibly messed up. I hadn't paid as much attention to the other people, except to find out their names and how they fit in Kurt's life, or if Kurt appeared in the video. We finally came to one labeled 'McKinley Titans' Single Win'.

"Finally," Nick groaned, "football! As much as I love singing and dancing and all that crap, I'm bored of watching Kurt's divas. Need football to live."

Seeing as Jeff and David agreed and Wes didn't dispute them, I reluctantly clicked on the link. Even though I loved football, I wanted to find out more about Kurt. So far I had found the following: he had been a cheerleader for a while, his best friend was Mercedes, he was also friends with a quiet Asian girl named Tina, he and Rachel clashed occasionally during practice or songs, and he never seemed to wear the same thing twice.

This football video loaded while I was reflecting, and jerking back to reality, I saw a green football field. A quick shot to the scoreboard showed that there was one second left, and the Titans were losing 0 to 6. I frowned. Hadn't this been a win for the Titans? The quarterback (that was Finn, right?) seemed nervous, but the play started, and...what the heck?

As I watched McKinley's football team start dancing (hips and all) to Beyonce's _Single Ladies_, I grinned. I knew who was behind this. Wes was staring at the screen in confusion while David, Nick, and Jeff all cracked up. I shushed them as the dance came to an end, and the Titan's smoothly began a play which led to-I watched with bated breath-a touchdown! The score was 6-6, it all depended on the kicker now.

A small (oddly familiar) figure in a Titan's uniform trotted out onto the field and made a circling motion with his hand, signaling the AV crew. Suddenly, _Single Ladies _blared out again, and the kicker started dancing.

For what seemed like the millionth time tonight, we were all frozen, staring at the screen. We had all realized at the exact moment the identity of the kicker, as we'd been watching him all night.

My first thought was: damn, Kurt's an amazing dancer.

My second thought was: why didn't he tell me he had played football?

Kurt danced brilliantly up to the ball and kicked it, straight and true, and the stands exploded, leaving the video to fizzle out.

Wes seemed to be completely freaking out. Jeff and Nick also seemed to be going spastic, while David and I were still frozen.

"I know Jeff already asked this, but WHO THE FREAKING HELL IS THIS KID?!" Wes shrieked.

The four of us winced at Wes' shill tone, but could not come up with a sufficient answer.

"I mean, how can he do that-dance all sexy and perfectly and sing like an angel at the same time? Why hasn't he been snatched up by Broadway or Hollywood, or anywhere? Why is he at McKinley High?" Wes was clearly freaking out, asking questions none of us could answer.

"He lives in Lima." I finally put in gently.

"Yeah, Lima's pretty darn homophobic." Nick added.

"Blaine..." Wes started, and began to compose his puppy-dog face. "Would you recruit Kurt to transfer to Dalton?"

I laughed, sighing. "Wish I could, I really do. Kurt's an amazing person and a good friend already. I just don't think Dalton's an option for him. He's not exactly classic Dalton material, and his Dad would have to have been saving a lot to have that kind of money, and I just don't think that's been happening."

"Damn." David muttered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on Wes and David's door, and Trent poked his head in, making us all jump in shock. "Hey guys, are you all okay?" he asked cautiously.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Jeff asked, confused.

"Well, I mean, you being late isn't that big a deal, but...Warbler's practice started 10 minutes ago...and you guys all weren't there. We were wondering what we should do and all..." Trent trailed off, seeing the shocked expressions on all of our faces.

"Oh my god!" Wes yelped, jumping up frantically.

"Relax, Wessy." David reassured him.

"Yeah, we're fine. We can just say we got side-tracked by something." I said nonchalantly, making to close up my labtop.

"No." Nick said. We all looked at him in confusion. "I mean, yeah we can say that and all, but don't close up the labtop. We should show the rest of the Warblers what we learned."

David and Wes looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go!" They chorused, and rushed out of the room.

The rest of the Warblers were waiting for us silently. Nick, being Nick, had to ask, "Wow, who died?" as we entered the room.

Immediately, we were swarmed with questions: "Where have y'all been?", "Are you guys okay?", "Why were you guys late?", "Is there something wrong?", and many more. Finally, Wes made his way to his seat at the council's table and banged his gavel loudly.

"Enough!" he yelled.

They quieted down a bit, all staring at Wes.

"Sit down." Wes ordered, pointing his gavel at each member deliberately.

Their legs seemed to crumple, and they all sat down like obedient dogs. At times like these, I wondered if they were all merely lyrical robots.

"I'm guessing you all remember Kurt, our lovely spy from the New Directions glee club from McKinley High?" Wes asked rhetorically.

They all nodded, some starting to grin at the memory.

"And seeing as you were all there at the time, I assume you all also remember the time he barged in here during rehearsal and announced he was a countertenor."

Again, they all nodded, some now eagerly awaiting the news.

"And John, you said there couldn't possibly be a countertenor in Ohio, let alone one Kurt knew." David cut in.

John, looking slightly abashed, nodded his head.

"Well, watch this then." I said, and hooked up my labtop up to the projector we kept in the room.

Before I clicked anything, I looked to David and Wes. "Which video?" I asked. I didn't want to play them one that was too emotional or anything, and they seemed to sense that.

"Happy Days?" I suggested.

They seemed to consider this, then grinned at each other. "Naw, 4 Minutes!"

I sighed, but at least this one didn't show Kurt crying or being too emotional. The now-familiar music filled the room, and instead of watching the video, this time I watched how the Warblers reacted to it. They seemed surprised to see him in a Cheerio's uniform, but were visibly impressed by his voice. Even the straight guys didn't stay hung up on the Cheerios for too long. I was smiling at how they seemed to like him, until one of the gay Warblers, Rob, had to say, "Wow...Kurt's actually pretty hot."

At this, my stomach clenched instantly, and I became irritable. "He's a person, you know." I snapped at Rob.

He waved his hands defensively in the air. "Hey, just stating my opinion!"

"Keep it to yourself, please." I tried to hold on to the tail end of my usual dapperness.

"Whoa, Blaine, cool it, okay?" Jeff told me carefully.

I composed my thoughts, and with my last shred of dignity clenched tightly in my hand, I apologized to Rob. "I'm sorry, it's just that Kurt is going through a really hard time right now, and I think he needs a boyfriend, not a mentor."

"It's fine." Rob assured me. "But I mean, a guy like Kurt, how long is he gonna stay single for?"

"Knowing Kurt's predicament, a fairly long time." I answered shortly.

"Yeah, you wish." someone (who sounded a lot like David) muttered, which I ignored.

"Anyway, putting aside Kurt's hotness and relationship status," Trent started, "that didn't sound exactly like a countertenor. I guess he has a high voice, but Blaine can reach high notes too. Kurt could still only be a regular tenor."

"Hey, that's a good point!" John realized.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, what was that?" Trent defended himself.

"No, it's just I've spent the last few hours convincing them" I waved at David, Wes, Nick, and Jeff, "he was a countertenor. I told you we should have done Happy Days." I directed this last complaint towards David, who grinned.

"Tough luck." he mocked me, and, taking control of the computer, clicked on 'Le Jazz Hot'.

Some of the guys chuckled slightly at Kurt's costume, but all gasped when he started to get to all of the high notes. As they sat frozen afterwards, I laughed. "Yeah, we've been there." I assured them.

The first person who could speak was Rob. "Who is this kid?"

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? I love it when they all think Kurt lied to them about being a countertenor, but Blaine blindly believes Kurt (because Blaine knows best!). Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and please review, so I know what you guys think about it, or if you want me to add anything in! Also, if you wanted to send me a prompt for a drabble, I'd be willing to try my hand at that! One last thing, could anyone explain to me how the whole beta thing works? I don't have one, and I have no clue how to get one (maybe I'll ask a friend—they'll probably think I'm insane though! :D), or how I get my work to them...so if anyone want to explain it to me, I'll love you forever! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6 Warbler Inquisition

**A/N: So this chapter contains a little angst (I guess), and the all-knowing-ness of Wes. Gotta love him! I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot to me—hearing back from people reading my story. So thanks! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6—Warbler Inquisition

My afternoon soon turned into Stalking-Kurt-Through-Youtube Night. As I'd already seen everything pertinent to Kurt, I mostly just sat there, not paying attention to what the others were saying. A couple comments did intrude upon my (non-existent) line of thought. On example was when Trent said, "You know, I wonder if he has a boyfriend. A guy like that has to have had a boyfriend or two by now."

"No, he doesn't." I automatically answered.

They all looked at me. "Really?" Rob asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I mean, there aren't many openly gay guys in public school in Ohio. I was the first openly gay guy Kurt had ever met before, I think." I tried to justified Kurt.

"Has he been kissed, at the very least?" Trent asked.

My mind flickered to Kurt's tear streaked face, Karofsky's expression when pushing me against the fence, and Kurt's expression when looking at Karofsky.

"Yes. He has." I said shortly, trying to change the topic quickly.

"Really?" David perked up. "Who?"

I shook my head.

"Come on, you can trust us!" Wes pleaded.

I still wouldn't answer.

"Wait, but you said you were the first openly gay guy Kurt had ever met?" Rob asked, confusd.

Fidgeting, I tried to think of an explanation.

"Oh, I get it!" Trent exclaimed, and I jumped. How could he know?

"What?" I asked cautiously, nervously.

"You guys are dating!" Trent answered. "I mean, who else could have kissed him? Good for you, Blaine, he seems really nice and talented."

The other guys began to nod, easily accepting this explanation. Wes and David punched my shoulders. "Hey, why didn't you tell us?" they chorused, mock-angry at me.

"We're not dating!" I said quickly, before the Warblers got any crazier.

They didn't deflate rapidly as I had hoped they would. "Suuuuuurrrre." Nick smirked.

"Hey, it's no big deal. We're just happy for you, Blainers!" Jeff told me sincerely.

Nick turned to Jeff. "Oh, we should get together, the four of us, and hang out sometime!"

Jeff squealed his approval, now bouncing up and down. "Yes, that sounds like so much fun!"

"Double-date much?" David snickered. Nick and Jeff turned bright red, and fell silent for a moment.

"What about you and Wes?" Jeff perked up, seeking an out. Now it was David and Wes' turn to blush.

"We both have girlfriends." Wes defended himself. "Which is more than either of you can say."

I cut in now. "Guys! I am not dating Kurt, okay? I wouldn't lie about that. We're just good friends."

They finally settled down, looking defeated, until..."Wait, if you're not dating Kurt, then who was his first kiss?" Trent asked, now decidedly confused.

I sighed. "All you need to know is that it was not me, and don't ever ask Kurt about it."

All-knowing Wes put two and two together. "Alright then, I think we can safely say that rehearsal is over. Blaine, could you stay after?"

I nodded my head in agreement, and the rest of the Warblers filed out of the room, leaving me there with David, Wes, and Thad. I looked at Wes and David, then at Thad. While Wes and David had met and talked to Kurt, Thad didn't really know Kurt at all.

"Umm, is this Council business, or...?" I trailed off suggestively.

Thad got the message. "Not exactly. Only, as a Council, we have to remind you that while we all think Kurt would never really spy on us, be careful when talking to him, and don't let much about the Warblers spill."

I nodded at this—I had expected it. With that, Thad got up, nodded at all of us, then walked out. A second later, his head popped back in. "Oh, and Blaine?"

I started, then looked at him curiously. "Yeah?"

He smirked slightly. "Kurt is_ really_ cute." With that, his head retreated, and he really walked away this time. I shook my head slightly, as always astounded by the difference in Warblers in Warbler rehearsal versus how they acted outside the room.

"So, what's going on in your head?" I asked Wes, who stopped chuckling at Thad, and began to look serious.

He and David exchanged charged glances. "Well, do we have to guess, or will you tell me?"

I considered them, then shook my head. "I'm sorry guys, I can't betray Kurt's trust. But if you guess right, I'll confirm it, swear you to secrecy, and leave it at that. Deal?"

They nodded. "Okay," Wes started, "so Kurt has been kissed before. But he didn't kiss an out-of-the-closet guy, so either he kissed a straight guy, only to be rebuffed (and possibly beaten up), or he was secretly seeing a gay guy who was still in the closet, and outed him."

I recoiled in my seat, looking at them. "What the hell? You think Kurt could out somebody? Have you seen him? Who the hell do you think you are?"

With that, I stormed out of the room. How could they think that about Kurt? How could my friends ever think that? ...And why was I suddenly fighting with my two best friends over a guy I met a couple days ago? Shaking my head and wondering what had gotten into me, I made my way to my dorm to puzzle out my thoughts.

Why was I so defensive about Kurt? Believing he was truly a countertenor, telling Rob off for saying Kurt was hot, and now throwing a fit at my two best friends when they guessed Kurt had outed some poor guy—which I knew wasn't true. What was all of that? The answer hit me like a bullet. Kurt was me. There were so many similarities between us: music, fashion (I dabbled a little), and the bullying. Especially the bullying. I was using Kurt as a way to redeem myself for running away to Dalton. And hey, it was working.

But what about David and Wes? Now feeling more rational, I decided it wasn't their fault, they had just been guessing, after all. And who would guess that Kurt's homophobic bully was his first kiss? I would never have been right if I had had to guess.

As if they knew I'd been thinking, I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I called.

Wes and David trooped in, heads hung low. "We're really sorry for insulting Kurt." Wes told me sincerely.

"Yeah, we didn't really believe he'd ever out somebody...but it was the only thing we could think of." David explained.

"Well..." Wes started, then stopped.

"What is it, Wes?" I asked.

"First, do you forgive us for being stupid idiots?" David cut in, starting to grin.

I returned the expression. "Yes, I do. Now what were you thinking, Wes?" I pressed.

Wes had an odd expression on his face. "No, it's nothing. Just me being insane and everything."

"Wes," I started firmly, "tell me, now."

While David looked on confusedly, Wes finally met my eye. "It was his bully, wasn't it?"

Horror flooded through me—Wes knew. Oh god, what should I do? David looked dumbstruck.

I forced a laugh. "Wes, you really are insane, you know? Kurt's bully, Karofsky, kissing Kurt? What have you been doing lately?"

Noticeably relieved, Wes sighed thankfully. "I don't know. I just thought, maybe that's why he was so upset before...but just ignore me, I must be going crazy."

David and I nodded, and I threw a pillow at Wes' head. After a brief pillow fight during which David almost split my pillow open on Wes' head, Wes and David had migrated to lying on Trent's bed.

"But just saying," David suddenly said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "you _would_ tell us if you were Kurt's first kiss?"

Before I could reply, Wes picked up their new game of taunting me. "Oh yes, of course Blaine was Kurt's first kiss. How'd you do that? Tell him he's not truly gay until he's kissed a boy? Sacrificing your body for public service?" he teased.

"Oh my god, why does everyone think that Kurt and I are dating. For the last time, Kurt and I are just friends!" I almost yelled.

David and Wes seemed to be slightly taken aback at my vehemence.

"Fine, geez, lighten up." David muttered.

My phone buzzed, but before I could pick it up from the table where I had deposited it earlier, Wes snatched it up, smirked at the caller ID, and accepted the call. "Hey, how are you?" he asked cheerfully.

"Who is it?" I asked him frantically.

Wes shushed me. "Yup, it's Wes. And yes, Blaine's here, I just stole his phone."

David and I leaned forward, trying to hear who it was.

"Why, don't you want to talk to me?" Wes pouted. "I'm hurt, Kurt. Hey, that rhymes!"

At this, I seized my phone. "Hey Kurt, it's Blaine. Sorry for the idiots who call themselves my friends."

Kurt laughed, a clear ringing peal. "It's no trouble. You should meet my friends—they're even crazier!"

I smiled. "Somehow I doubt that. Anyway, so what's up?"

"Umm." Kurt seemed at a loss. "I just wanted to call, I guess? I was bored, you know? Academics at McKinley are really easy, so I sometimes get bored." he rambled adorably.

"Ah, I hate that. Do you want to hang out sometime?" I asked.

"Yes! I'd love to!" Kurt said after a second.

"Yay!" I enthused. "So, when are you open?"

Kurt laughed. "The better question is when am I not open. The answer to that is during school hours, and the hour or so afterwards. Other than that, I'm open."

"How about Friday night?" I suggested.

Wes and David started shaping their hands into heart shapes and making kissing noises.

"Shut up!" I half-yelled, half-complained to them.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Wes and David, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Of course." Kurt said, laughing. "And Friday should definitely work! What do you want to do?"

I thought for a second. "How about I pick you up after Glee, we go to that coffee shop you talked about before, what was it's name-?"

"The Lima Bean?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, the Lima Bean, and then we can see what we want to do from there. We could hang around Lima, go to the mall, or come back and hang at Dalton. Whatever works for you."

"Perfect!" Kurt raved.

"Great! Then I'll see you on Friday!"

After Kurt had said goodbye, I hung up, and was greeted by two faces with identical smug grins plastered on them.

"You might want to think through your first date a little more. You know, plan it out." David suggested.

I threw a pillow at his head. "It isn't a date! We're just good friends, and that's the last I'm gonna hear of that, okay?!"

They traded glances. "No promises." Wes grinned.

"Ugh!" I threw myself headfirst into my own pillow.

"Actually, Blaine, all teasing aside, we did want to talk to you." Wes said, now serious. Geez, was this guy bipolar or what?

"Uh-huh?" I asked, rolling onto my side.

"Okay, so our question is, and don't throw it aside, why don't you want to date Kurt?"

I initially scoffed at this question, and then, seeing their still-serious expressions, decided to give them an honest answer. Before I could, David threw in, "I mean, he's out and proud, hot as hell (don't deny it, you know it too), and has an awesome personality. If I was gay, then I would totally go out with him in a hot second!"

Ignoring Wes' expression (wait, was that jealousy?), I considered what I could tell them about Karofsky. Nothing.

"First of all, I just don't have feelings for him like that. I really just consider him a friend, nothing more. Sure he's good-looking, but so are you guys, as well as Nick and Jeff, and I'm still just friends with all of you."

"Good, don't get in the way of Niff." David put in.

Wes gave him a glare. "Shut up and let Blaine talk!"

"Fine." David pouted, sticking out his lower lip dramatically, and I thought I saw Wes' eyes darken.

"And..." I continued, then hesitated, "Kurt's not ready for a boyfriend, even if I did like him. Some...bad things-" I shivered slightly, remembering Karofsky's breath on my face as he threatened me. I couldn't imagine what being forcibly kissed by Karofsky would feel like. I didn't want to know. "-have happened to him, and he needs a mentor, someone to look up to, right now."

Wes held my gaze steadily. "Does that have anything to do with what we were talking about before."

I hesitated, then nodded slightly. Their eyes widened, trying to imagine exactly what had happened in regards to Kurt's first kiss.

"Don't tell." I whispered.

They shook their heads fervently. "We won't, I swear." David promised.

"Thanks." I said.

They stood up to leave, then Wes turned and said, "Please tell Kurt that if he ever needs or wants to talk, we're both there for him...whatever we can do to help, we will."

Touched, I nodded my thanks, and with that, they walked out of my dorm.

**A/N: So what did you think? Review, and tell me! Sorry this one is shorter than the previous ones, but I thought it fit in this length, if that makes any sense... I love how all the Warbler's think Kurt and Blaine are dating...I wish they had been dating from the start, but I still love seeing Blaine so completely oblivious. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and will review! Please?**


	7. Chapter 7 Niff is On

**A/N: Okay, so for this chapter, the title basically says it all...and I also really love this chapter, btw! Oh, and I'm on vacation at the moment, so I may not be able to update as regularly as I did before. I still (obviously!) have my computer, but I may not have access to it all the time. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but if you know any way I can buy it, tell me!**

Chapter 7—Niff is On

Luckily, the Warblers stayed off my back in regards to Kurt for a while. Occasionally there would be a stray joke, a meaningful glance thrown to another, or a small conversation shushed when I approached a table, but I was able to shrug these off easily. My friends could think what they wanted to as long as they didn't publicly embarrass me and/or Kurt.

Before I knew it, it was Friday and I was getting ready to be able to leave right after school ended. Nick and Jeff stopped by my room on their way to breakfast, and asked me what I was doing.

"Just getting ready to go to Lima after school ends." I casually replied.

Jeff bobbed his head enthusiastically. "Cool! What are you guys gonna do?"

Shrugging, I replied, "I'm gonna pick him up, then we'll go to this coffee place, The Lima Bean, that apparently he likes a lot. Then maybe we'll hang around Lima, or come back here. I don't know yet."

"Well, if you do come back to Dalton, make sure to stop in and say hi!" Nick commanded cheerfully.

"Of course!" I agreed, and Nick and Jeff trailed off to breakfast.

Even though I was an excellent student, I found it hard to concentrate during my classes, focusing instead on how great it would be to see Kurt later on. At some point, Trent had to poke me with his pencil to startle me out of my thoughts as a teacher had been asking something of me (thankfully it wasn't an answer, just to open a window).

At lunch, my friends ganged up on me again. "So Blaine," Jeff downplayed, trying to act casual and unsuspicious, "what's going on?"

"Nothing really." I answered. If I had been a dog, my hackles would start to raise about now.

"So what did you think of Mrs. Hunt's lecture on graphing ellipses today?" David tried a different tactic.

"Um, it was very instructive?" I guessed. I hadn't paid much attention today, and was instead wondering/worrying about how Kurt was doing at McKinley.

"Hah! We did solving systems of equations today, I _knew_ you weren't paying attention!" David triumphed.

"What's up with that?" Nick asked me, a knowing smile already fixed on his face.

"I just wasn't feeling in the mood for math today." I shrugged. The four of them exchanged glances. Was that all they did lately? "Anyway, I've got to go check on something." I excused myself hurriedly.

I made it through the rest of my classes, then rushed out to my car, iPod clutched in my hand. Two hours in a car was bearable alone, but I couldn't wait til I saw Kurt.

Hanging with Kurt was fun. We just sort of...fit. There were never breaks in conversations, which ranged from Broadway to fashion to football (Kurt dismissing the sport, and me defending it's awesomeness) to bullying. Conversation did get a little choppy around that subject as I forced Kurt to tell me what was happening in regards to Karofsky. Finally, he admitted that it was the same, though he was even more terrified of Karofsky than he had ever been before. After this, I gave Kurt a brief hug, then changed the topic.

It was 10:30 by the time I realized it was getting late. Ha. Oops. "Don't you have curfew or something?" Kurt asked me, worriedly.

I smiled reassuringly, but slightly nervously. "Uh, yeah. At least it's a weekend night. Curfew's at 11 then..."

"Oh dear, how are you gonna get back?" Kurt worried. "Will they lock you out? Will you get suspended? Oh, it's all my fault!" he freaked out.

Laughing, I put my hands on his shoulders, and, after tensing for a moment, I could feel him relax.

"Chill, Kurt. That's what my friends are for." I informed him.

"Huh?" Kurt didn't understand.

"Just watch and listen." I dug out my cell phone, and dialed in Wes' number. I put it on speakerphone so Kurt could hear.

"Hey Blainers, where the heck are you?" was Wes' greeting.

"I'm doing great, how bout you Wessy?" I asked. Kurt had to stifle a laugh at Wes' nickname.

"Great thanks, now that we're not all freaking out about you lying in a ditch somewhere..." Kurt cringed slightly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Unless you're lying in it with Kurt, having some fun!" David cut in.

I shrugged this off, Kurt blushed, and David got hit on the head with something by Wes.

"No, I'm still at Lima." I told them.

"Oh. With Kurt, I presume." Wes said.

"Yup, Kurt's here. Anyway, can you guys cover for me? I'll leave straight away, just say that I'm sleeping in my dorm." I asked.

"And why would we do that?" David cut in again.

"Because I'm your lead soloist?" I hedged. Now it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes at me, and I could feel Wes doing the same on the other end.

"Nope. Not good enough."

I sighed. "I'll talk to Niff." I offered.

"Really?" David asked, now interested.

"Yeah, fine. I'll tell them to get their acts together. Or, how about this, next time we play truth or dare, I'll dare them. They'll choose dare from me, they trust me." Blaine elaborated.

"Deal!" Wes said.

"Awesome! We'll cover for you. Be glad, Trent's visiting his parents. Anyway, swing by our room when you arrive." David ordered me, then they hung up.

"See? Easy peasy!" I told Kurt cheerfully.

"Niff?" Kurt asked, hung up on that part.

"Nick and Jeff, they're best friends, but totally in love with each other. They just won't admit it. We've been trying to get them together forever. Same with Wes and David, or so I suspect, but yeah." I explained.

Kurt's eyes widened, and he looked almost...hopeful? Then that, whatever it was, faded, and he laughed. "And you still insist Dalton's not a gay school?" he clarified.

I laughed along with him. "Yeah. I'm sticking to that. Anyway, I've got to go."

Kurt nodded. I gave him a goodbye hug, then headed out the door.

It was a little after midnight when I arrived at Dalton, meaning I'd made excellent time. As promised, I stopped in at Wes and David's dorm first thing, only to find them along with Nick and Jeff having a movie night. They were in the middle of Die Hard when I knocked.

"Come on in, Blaine!" I heard David call softly.

Opening the door, I found the four of them all cuddled up together on David and Wes' beds, which had been pushed together. David and Wes were spooning, and Jeff was draped over Nick's back, one hand idly playing with Nick's hair. Oh yeah, if these guys all have completely platonic relationships, then Kurt's in love with me. Never gonna happen. Before they could react, I snapped a photo of them. Adorable. I couldn't wait to show it to Kurt!

"What was that for?" Nick asked indignantly.

"Future blackmail." I informed them. "And ammo for when you guys next tease me about Kurt."

"How was hanging with Kurt? How was the Lima Bean?" Jeff deflected.

"You guys should try the coffee sometime, it was amazing! So much better than anywhere else I've ever been!" I gushed.

Nick smirked. "Maybe it's the company that decides the quality."

I tried to remember if I had seen a brand at any point. "Yeah," I agreed, "I wonder if they sell bags of their coffee?"

David and Wes looked at me as if I was an idiot while Nick and Jeff cracked up.

"What?" I asked.

"Blainers, you're just begging to be teased!" David chuckled.

"I am not!" I insisted, still slightly confused, but moving past that.

"Anyway, how is that picture ammo?" Wes asked, looking slightly worried.

I looked at the four of them. "Frankly, it's for whenever you guys all get your acts together and start Niff and Wevid for real."

With that, I smirked, and, knowing this would throw them off the loop for a little while, but not permanently vex them, walked out of there back to my dorm.

The next day, when I went down to breakfast, Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David were all acting strange and very awkward around each other. I sighed. Time to fix things. I got myself my normal breakfast, then plopped down at their table.

"Hi Blaine." Jeff greeted me.

I looked around the table. "Okay, guys, I was joking last night, you know that right? It's fine if you guys just want to be friends."

They all sighed, looking relieved, and relaxed noticeable. Wes and David seemed to inch slightly more together, and David took a piece of Wes' toast, while Wes stole David's coffee. Jeff also seemed to relax, but Nick still seemed wound up. After a few minutes of small talk, Nick abruptly stood up, and turned to Jeff.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Jeff seemed surprised, and slightly nervous as he answered, "Of course, Nicky."

Nick grabbed Jeff's hand (I could see Jeff nearly swoon) and pulled him out of the cafeteria.

I looked back to Wes and David who were looking _very_ pleased, and laughed. "I guess I don't have to work to get them together anymore." I said, pleased as well.

"Finally!" David exclaimed, then got a glint in his eye. "Want to follow them?"

I considered this for split second. "Yes!" I finally decided. We quickly snuck out of the cafeteria, and caught a glimpse of Jeff's blond hair turning a corner. We followed them to the Warbler room, and peered through the slightly opened door.

The scene we were met with was this: Jeff was sitting on one of the couches, looking up at Nick, who was pacing around in front of him, and talking.

"-been friends for how many years?" We heard Nick ask Jeff.

Jeff didn't even have to consider the question. "Since fifth grade."

"Our friendship is really important to me, but..." Nick trailed off, searching for a way to express himself.

"It's just-I-you see-what I'm saying is-" he obviously couldn't find the words he needed to express himself.

"What is it, Nicky?" Jeff asked curiously.

Nick stopped pacing, standing right in front of Jeff, and gave a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked, now worried about his Nicky.

Nick looked down at Jeff fondly. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this." he muttered just loudly enough so we could hear it.

"What are you talking abo-oh!" Jeff was cut off as Nick yanked him up, and planted his lips firmly on Jeff's.

We all had to stifle gasps of surprise and happiness as we watched our friends kiss passionately. They pulled away slightly, looking at each other with stunned expressions. "Does this mean...?" Jeff trailed off, looking deep into Nick's eyes.

Nick smiled, then went down on one knee. "Will you, Jeffy, be my boyfriend, and go out with me on a date next Friday night?" he asked.

Then it was his turn to be pulled up and kissed. As Nick's hands started to wind themselves in Jeff's blond locks, I decided we'd seen enough.

"Come on guys, let's go back to breakfast. We don't wanna be caught."

David and Wes whined a little, but after a minute, allowed themselves to be dragged away.

By the time they came back, the cafeteria was mostly empty, containing only us, all of the Warblers, and a few other kids. When Nick and Jeff returned to the cafeteria, their hair and uniforms were unmistakably ruffled. Also, they were finally, _finally_ holding hands. We eyed this happily, and as they settled down at our table, they blushed.

It was silent until David finally smirkingly asked, "Have fun?"

Jeff blushed, and Nick said nervously, "Yeah, umm, we wanted you guys to be the first to know, we're dating now."

Jeff smiled, and pecked his boyfriend on the cheek. Wes pulled a face. "Enough of the PDA, we saw enough of it already."

Realizing what he'd just said, he clapped a hand to his mouth, but it was too late. Nick and Jeff were glaring fiercely at the three of us. "What do you mean, you saw it already?" Nick asked, slowly and deliberately.

Wes looked panicked. I saved him. "We may or may not have followed you two..." I put in hesitantly.

"You _followed_ us?" Jeff asked, looking slightly mad, but slightly complacent, if that was possible.

"Yup!" David said. "And may I say, it was very hot." he added brightly.

Nick and Jeff looked at me. "Hey, I'm gay, and out," this was directed at Wes and David, "I thought it was pretty hot too!"

They looked at a loss. "Anyway, so are we allowed to tell?" Wes wanted to know.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess so, I mean, we weren't planning on keeping it a secret." Jeff said.

"I agree. I want everyone to know you're mine." Nick said, putting an arm around Jeff and hugging him to his chest.

"Ugh, my eyes! Puking rainbows now!" Wes joked.

Jeff stuck out his tongue at Wes, to which Wes said, "Really? Very mature. I could think of a thousand better things to do with that tongue."

Jeff quickly stuck his tongue back in his mouth, and mock-hit his boyfriend, who was chuckling.

"Hey, no fair." he pouted, which got him a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

"Anyway, about the whole coming out thing..." David said, then stood up on his seat.

"Hey everyone!" he yelled, waving his arms for silence. After about 5 seconds, he had gotten his wish.

"Niff is on!" he yelled, and all the Warblers erupted in glee, and came over to start congratulating the new couple.

I looked at them, so happy together, and wished I would find somebody who made me feel like that one day. Until then though, I had Kurt to hang with.

**A/N: So like I said, the title really said it all. Even though they're not _strictly_ canon, I still love Niff, and am stubborn, so I'm writing them in! They're just sooooo adorable! They definitely come in second on my list of favorite Glee couples, along with Wevid (we all know something was up with them! ...or at least in my head...) So please, review, so I know what y'all are thinking! Thanks so much!**


	8. Chapter 8 Merci and Musicals

**A/N: Okay, so here is the awkward Blaine-meets-Mercedes-at-Breadstix-and-she-totally-does-not-hear-a-word-he-says scene. I actually like Mercedes sometimes, so I wrote her in a good light for some of the time they're hanging. I hope y'all don't mind too much. Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any other things (songs/books/movies/musicals/anything) that I may mention throughout this fic. I do however own a ton of Glee songs on iTunes...yeah, I love listening to Darren Criss and Chris Colfer sing!**

Chapter 8—Merci and Musicals

By Monday, the whole school seemed to know about Nick and Jeff, not that they were complaining. All of the Warblers were ecstatic that they had finally gotten themselves figured out and were happily cuddling on the couch during Warblers rehearsal instead of listening to Wes talk about Sectionals. Did I wish I had someone to do that with? Yes. Was I slightly jealous? Definitely. But did I think they were perfect for each other—ohmygod yes.

Kurt knew before Monday, as we hung out all of Sunday. Over coffee at the Lima Bean, Kurt asked me about what was going on at Dalton, and the opportunity was too good to pass up.

Nonchalantly, I sipped my coffee and pretended to think. "Well, Wes is talking nonstop about Sectionals which we can't talk about," I winked at Kurt as he rolled his eyes, "I have a math test soon, Nick and Jeff got together, and David and Wes have been having movie marathons almost every night, so I'm a little behind on my sleep."

Kurt, being the smart person he is, latched straight on to the news on Niff. "Oh my god, Nick and Jeff finally got together?! That's amazing! How did it happen?" he wanted to know.

I smiled at his enthusiasm. "Well, when I got back to Dalton on Friday night, they along with David and Wes were lying on David and Wes' beds pushed together watching a movie. David and Wes were spooning, and Jeff was lying on Nick's back playing with his hair. I took a picture, and teased them all for a change about their relationships, then left. The next morning, they were all acting awkwardly, so I told them I was just joking. Wes and David immediately were back to being attached by the hip. I mean, it was like they were two magnets who had their charges suddenly switched so they were attracted instead of pushed away. But Nick asked to talk to Jeff, Wes, David, and I followed, and they got together."

Kurt had been listening attentively, and as I finished, clapped his hands in excitement. Then he remembered my earlier comment. "What do you mean, 'teased them all for a change'? What do they tease you about?"

I blushed. "Uh, just this and that. Like...my height." I finally came up with. It wasn't technically a lie, as I was teased about my height sometime, but I didn't want Kurt to be embarrassed or get the wrong impression from my friends.

He didn't seem to believe me, but thankfully let it go. "So Nick and Jeff are together, but what about Wes and David?"

I thought for a second. "I think they're both in denial. David obviously loves Wes, he's the most important thing in the world to him. Wes also blatantly loves David, but David's too oblivious to know, as is Wes, so they're both in love with the other, but is too scared to loose their epic friendship to take the next step."

As I said this, Kurt seemed struck. "Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

Kurt shook his head slightly, probably trying to rid his head of whatever he had been thinking. "Oh yeah...yeah, I'm fine." he half-laughed.

From there, our topic of conversation turned to gay rights as we made our way to the mall. We mainly just walked around, stopping occasionally at stores if Kurt saw something he liked. Each time he did this, I made a mental note in case I ever was out of ideas for a present.

We spent the rest of the day laughing and talking in the mall until I had to head back to Dalton so I wouldn't miss dinner. I reluctantly said goodbye to Kurt, and started my long trek back to Dalton. To save myself from boredom, I turned on my radio to my favorite pop station so I could sing along loudly to the music I loved. After about an hour, Teenage Dream came on, and I stopped singing for some reason. I don't know why, but instead of singing this beautiful song, I was more content to listen closely. This feeling faded after the song ended, and I started singing again, and forgot about it.

On Monday night, after a long Warblers rehearsal and hours of homework, I indulged myself in searching the Net randomly. After about a half and hour, I found myself on Lima's Community Play House's website. Imagine my surprise when I saw that next Friday night a production of Rent was playing, and was starring Greg Evigan! Before I knew what I was doing, I had purchased two tickets for next Friday's performance, and was calling Kurt.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"Hey Kurt, it's me!" I told him.

"Hmm, I don't know anyone by the name of 'me'...wrong number?" Kurt teased me.

"Ha ha, very funny. Maybe I won't take you to a performance of Rent starring Greg Evigan." I retaliated.

The shriek of happiness and surprise Kurt gave could be heard all over Lima, most likely. "You didn't?!" he finally gasped.

"I did." I grinned into my phone.

"Oh my god, I love you!" Kurt squealed, then fell silent.

To save him from what could potentially become an awkward silence, I said, "Don't I know it! So, you're in?"

"I'm in!" he confirmed.

"Then I'll see you Friday?" I asked.

"Yes!" Kurt answered.

We talked for another half an hour before finally hanging up.

As it was, I saw Kurt before Friday. As he was bored on Wednesday afternoon, he SOSed me, and, never one to pass up time with Kurt, happily agreed. We got there at about the same time, meeting each other in line, and proceeded to order our usuals (for Kurt, a grande non-fat mocha, and for me my medium drip) and sit at our table. After a few minutes of small talk, I noticed Kurt seemed really nervous about something.

"What is it?" I asked him, abruptly breaking off his rant about Rachel's insane attempt at taking over the New Directions.

Kurt was taken aback for a second. "I'm...annoyed with Rachel?" he half-asked, unsure of what I had meant.

"Yeah, I figured that out. But what's on your mind? You seem distracted." I told him.

He shrugged, then finally admitted, "Mercedes is upset with me."

"Why?" I asked, wanting to help in any way I could.

Kurt shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Well, she's kind of jealous of you, and how much time I spend with you. She's also upset with Coach Sue's ban on tots, so it's kind of a bad time for her." he explained reluctantly.

"Then why don't the three of us hang out?" I suggested.

Kurt looked surprised. "Y-you want to meet my friends?" he asked, shocked.

I shrugged like it was no big deal. "Sure, why not? I mean, you've met mine."

"I burst into the room, acted like a bitch, and started to cry in front of your friends." Kurt reminded me.

"Yeah, but they really liked you for it." I grinned at Kurt's grimace, then he moved back to our original topic.

"Sure, that'd be great! I'm sure she'd love to meet you, and will love you. How about tomorrow night, 8 o'clock, at Breadstix?" Kurt proposed.

"Perfect, I'll be there." I told him, and we started another topic.

The next night, I arrived at Breadstix precisely on time to see Kurt and a large African-American girl at his side. She looked familiar, and not just from the countless video's of the New Directions forced on me by Wes and David. Suddenly, I realized she was the girl I'd seen come up to Kurt after he'd been slushied when I was at McKinley. Kurt saw me right away, and bounded up to me, giving me our standard hug hello. I hugged him back, surprised at his enthusiasm, then turned to the girl I knew now to be Mercedes.

"Hi, I'm Blaine. You must be Mercedes." I held out my hand to Mercedes, and she shook it slightly, looking me over.

"Damn, do they teach manners like that at your prep school?" she asked me jokingly.

Before I could answer, Kurt laughed and replied, "Sometimes I do wonder, Merci."

I laughed along, saying, "No, I was just raised to be a proper young gentleman." I imitated my fathers' tones.

Kurt screwed up his face sympathetically, and I was about to turn the topic when the hostess (not Sandy this time) called out, "Hummel, for three?"

Kurt raised his hand, and led us over to the desk. The girl looked at us, seemed to slightly sneer at Kurt and Mercedes, and led us to an empty table.

"Well, that was rude." I observed. Mercedes and Kurt traded looks.

"Honey, white boy and I get that all the time." Mercedes explained.

I looked at Kurt. "White boy?" I asked.

Kurt nodded, and Mercedes laughed slightly. "Boy, what do they teach at that school of yours?"

"Equality." Kurt supplied when he saw I was at a loss of words. I nodded, thankful he knew what to say.

A waitress (still not Sandy, unfortunately) came up to us. "Hi, I'm Lola, your server for tonight. Is there _anything_ I can get for you to drink?" she asked, ignoring Kurt and Mercedes, and focusing on me. The way she emphasized her words made me slightly nervous, and I could feel Kurt silently laughing next to me.

"Uh, I'll just have water, thank you, but what will you guys want?" I turned to Kurt and Mercedes.

They gave their orders for drinks, and the waitress left. Kurt finally let out an audible laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow, boy, you're blind. That girl was just totally flirting with you." Mercedes explained.

I looked to Kurt, who was still laughing. "But I'm gay." I pointed out.

"Since when does that matter?" Mercedes retaliated. "I used to have the biggest crush ever on Kurt here. He was oblivious, though." she informed me.

My jaw dropped. "Tell me!" I begged her.

Kurt shook his head frantically. "Don't!" he told Mercedes.

She grinned at him, then told him, "This is payback for breaking my heart."

"You already threw a rock through my baby's window, what more can you do?" Kurt shot back.

"Wait, you did what?" I cut in, confused.

"So here's the dealio: Kurt's pretty hot for a white boy, and we were good friends, so we hung out a lot. I thought this meant we were dating." Mercedes started.

I looked at her, then at Kurt. "I hadn't come out yet." Kurt supplied. "Mercedes was actually the first person I ever came out to, though she was also probably the only person I needed to come out to." he joked, though there was a slight unhappiness in his voice.

Mercedes didn't seem to hear it. "Anyway, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany also helped convince me Kurt liked me. So at a carwash when I asked him if we could make it official, he said he was in love with someone else, and looked at Rachel."

"I actually was looking at Finn, but Rachel was in the way." Kurt muttered to me so Mercedes couldn't hear. I nodded to show him I understood.

"So I got really mad, threw a rock through his window, and stormed out." Mercedes continued.

Kurt winced. "Later on, she came up to my locker, apologized, and wished me luck with Rachel. That's when I came out to her." he finished.

"Pretty cool story." I told them, smiling, as the waitress came back with our drinks.

"Here you go." she practically purred in my ear. I shifted away from her, closer to Kurt, uncomfortable by her nearness.

"Th-thanks." I said.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked me, once again completely ignoring the other two people at the table.

We ordered quickly, and she left (thank god!).

"She does not have a very good gaydar." Kurt observed.

Mercedes and I nodded in agreement. "Oh, speaking of gay, how're Nick and Jeff?" Kurt asked.

Before I could reply, Mercedes asked me, "Who're Nick and Jeff?"

Remembering she had never met, and didn't know of any of the guys at Dalton, I hastened to answer her question. "Nick and Jeff are two guys at Dalton. They, along with Wes and David, are my best friends at Dalton. They were really good friends up until this past weekend."

"So, they're fighting or something?" Mercedes asked, still unsure as to what Kurt had referred to.

"Uh, no. They had both been in love with each other for a while, and finally got together on, what was it, Saturday morning." I finished.

Mercedes looked taken aback. "So, Dalton's a gay school?" she asked, looking at Kurt.

"No, Puck wasn't right, but there are a bunch of gay guys there, probably because of their no-bullying policy." Kurt explained.

We moved on to other gay topics, and unfortunately bored Mercedes, I think. She zoned out once or twice, and when I tried to capture her attention, she started, then caught a waitress, asking for tots. I remembered Kurt saying something about tots being banned at their school.

The rest of the dinner went back in the same manner. Kurt and I mainly talked, and I got to tease Kurt a lot, especially when he asked if we had read Patti LuPone's new book, and I pretended I hadn't. By the time we had finished dinner, it was 9:45, and the restaurant was emptier than it had been before. As the waitress came with the bill, I took it up, sliding in a credit card.

"Uh-uh, you paid last time!" Kurt protested.

"My treat, I'm insisting." I, in a childish urge, stuck my tongue out at Kurt.

Mercedes laughed. "White boy, let him, he's too stubborn to budge. I'll allow you to pay next time."

Kurt pouted, but gave in. "Fine, but I will pay next time." he threatened me, pointing his finger at me.

I laughed. "I'll hold you to that." I told him, while nodding my thanks to Mercedes.

"No problem." she smiled at me.

The waitress came to collect my card, and returned a couple of minutes later. "Here you go." she handed me my card back.

"Thanks." I thanked her, and put it back away in my wallet. As we made to leave, she caught my hand.

"You know, I get off in fifteen minutes..." she offered, looking up to me through her eyelashes.

"Um..." I trailed off, not knowing what to say or do.

Seeing my predicament, Kurt giggled, and Mercedes told the waitress, "Sorry, he's gay."

The waitress scoffed at Mercedes. "Was that the excuse he gave you?" she insulted her.

Kurt had to hold Mercedes from gauging out the waitress' eyes. I stepped in before it could get serious.

"I actually am gay." I told the waitress. She looked at me, and swore slightly. "Damn." she said, then walked away.

Kurt patted Mercedes' arm. "Come on, Merci, you're so much better than her."

She nodded. "Damn straight." she said, and allowed herself to be pulled from the building.

We parted in the parking lot, me heading back to Dalton, and Kurt and Mercedes to Kurt's house for a sleepover.

"It was great to meet you." I told Mercedes.

"You too, prep boy." she replied.

I turned to Kurt and hugged him, then let go. "Thanks again for dinner." he said.

I winked. "Thanks for the great company."

"See you tomorrow for the musical?" Kurt checked.

"Can't wait!" I replied, and headed off the my car, giving Kurt one last short hug.

On the way back to Dalton, I called David and Wes just in case I didn't make it back before curfew. I hoped Mercedes liked me—I wanted Kurt's friends to like me so they wouldn't persuade him not to be my friend. Mercedes was nice, I just hope she got used to sharing Kurt with me. Ah well, I only had til tomorrow until I got to see Kurt again. I couldn't wait!

**A/N: So, what do ya think? I personally loved writing the waitress flirting with Blaine. He's such a flirtaholic, and never notices what it does to people (cough*Kurt*cough). As always, I'd love to hear your feedback, so please review! I love reading reviews—they make my day! I love you all! Thanks so much!**


	9. Chapter 9 Rent!

**A/N: Here you go! Okay, so I've never seen any of Rent (except maybe twenty minutes of the movie once), and so all I know about Rent is from what other people have written in other fanfics...so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Rent, or anything that I may mention...such a shame.**

Chapter 9—Rent

The next morning I awoke to two faces hovering about a foot away from mine, staring at me creepily.

"What the hell?" I yelled, jerking away. Unfortunately, I only succeeded in tangling myself further in my sheets.

Wes and David (because who else would it be, really?) straightened up, and grinned at each other. "Well, that worked." David commented.

"Of course it did!" Wes replied, grinning at me as I glared at the two of them.

"May I reiterate my question from before?" I asked in mock-formality, angry that they had woken me up. I had been having a good dream. Not that I remembered what it was about, I just knew it had been good.

"What was that?" Wes tried to remember.

"What the hell!?" I yelled at them.

David laughed. "Well, there's a funny thing called school..."

I glanced at my clock. It was 6 in the freaking morning. "Not for another 2 hours!"

David looked at my clock. "Huh, you're right. Why did we wake him up, Wessie?" he asked.

"Because we wanted to know how his date with Kurt went last night." Wes reminded him.

"Oh, yeah, that!" David enthused, then turned back to me. "So, Blainers, how did your date with Kurt go last night?"

I shook my head, now thoroughly exasperated and resigned to being awake. "It wasn't a date. He introduced me to his best friend Mercedes."

"His best friend's a car?" David asked, scrunching up his face in confusion.

Now it was my turn to laugh. "No, her name is Mercedes." I explained.

"Oh." David looked appeased while Wes looked contemplative.

"What?" I asked, hating it when he didn't say what was on his mind (especially this early in the morning—why did my friends have to be so annoying?).

"Nothing." Wes said, "Just, meeting his friends, that's a big step."

"How so? He's met you and David."

Wes shrugged it off, and changed the topic. "So, what was this Mercedes like? Was she nice? Did she like you?"

I thought about Mercedes—what I'd seen of her, and what I'd heard about her from Kurt. "Yeah, she's really nice. I think she'd be a good friend. And we got along."

David raised an eyebrow. "Just got along?"

I shrugged. "She seemed kind of out of it for a little while. I think she's upset she has to share Kurt with someone else for once."

Wes and David nodded, knowing the feeling.

"Now," I started, throwing my blanket aside, "can you two please go away so I can change and get ready?"

"I think Blainer's here is mad at us." David stage-whispered into Wes' ear. Was it just me, or did Wes slightly shiver at this? I must have imagined it, as Wes answered,

"Well, we did wake him up a little earlier."

David pouted, then brightened. "Think of it as a gift, Blaine! Now you have more time to gel your hair!"

Before I could throw something at him (preferably a large, heavy object), they scampered off, giggling together. Ah, those two.

Once again, my day went by more slowly than usual. I couldn't wait to see Kurt tonight for Rent. As usual, my friends teased me, calling it a date and all that crap. Thankfully, I knew better, and so did Kurt.

"Hey, Kurt, I'm heading out now." I called him at about 3:30.

"Got it! I'll see you in a couple of hours! Do you wanna meet at the Lima Bean?" he requested.

"That sounds perfect!" I answered.

"Great. Well, I'll let you concentrate on driving. I'll meet you there at around 5:30."

"See you then." I replied, then Kurt hung up. The rest of my drive was occupied with loudly singing along with my coveted Katy Perry CD.

At 5:20, I pulled into the Lima Bean. Looking around, I didn't see Kurt's car. There was almost no line, so I ordered our usual coffee's (medium drip and grande non-fat mocha for Kurt), along with a cookie for us to split, and got a table.

About five minutes later, Kurt showed up. I saw him enter the room, and look around. He was very tense, but when he spotted me, he seemed to relax, and quickly hurried over to my table.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

"Hi." he said back, sitting down.

I gestured at the two cups and the cookie. "I got here early and there was no line, so I took the liberty of getting us coffee."

Kurt pouted a bit. "But you payed for the tickets..."

"How bout this? If we get any snacks there, I'll let you pay for them." I compromised.

Kurt thought about it for a second, then smiled again. "Deal!" he agreed happily.

"How's Mercedes?" I asked courteously.

Kurt shrugged. "She's doing fine. Still obsessed with the tots, but she said she'd talk to this guy I tried to set her up with."

"That's good." I took a sip of my coffee, then took a plunge. "So, does she know about..." I didn't have to specify what I was talking about.

Kurt shook his head regretfully. "No, none of them do. They all have their own important problems to think about." his voice took on a bitter tone.

"Hey." I slid my hand over the table to hold onto Kurt's. His breath caught. "It's okay. Kids have a hard time thinking of others."

Kurt grimaced, but didn't comment.

"So, is it the same?" I asked.

Shivering, Kurt replied, "Mostly. I still get slushied daily, and slammed into lockers. The only difference is Karofsky. He still does those things too, but he keeps...winking, and smiling creepily at me."

I squeezed his hand gently. "It'll get better." I promised.

Kurt seemed to see through this easily. "When?" he asked simply. When I couldn't reply, he gave a heavy sigh, and took a sip.

"I know, one day it'll be fine. But right now, it just sucks." he said straightly.

As I nodded sympathetically, Kurt sighed again, and straightened. "Anyway, no more depressing topics. We're going to see Rent!"

I nodded happily, glad he had changed the subject.

We spent the next hour at the Lima Bean chatting about the new edition of _Vogue_, and Kurt gushed and raved about a scarf he had seen in it that he really wanted.

Afterwards, we headed to the the Play House, and got there about 20 minutes early.

"So do you want any snacks?" Kurt asked me.

"Sure!" I laughed cheerfully.

We headed out to a concessions stand that was outside the theater. "So, what do you want?" he asked me.

I surveyed what they offered. "Um, how about a diet Coke, some Junior Mints, and we can split a small popcorn?" I suggested.

Kurt nodded, and stepped forward to order for the both of us.

"Water?" I questioned him as we re-entered the theater, now with snacks in our hands.

Kurt looked at me as if I was insane. "Why not? Soda's have so much sugar, it just goes straight to your hips."

I had to stifle a laugh at the thought of Kurt having to watch what he ate or drank (he was so skinny).

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." I assured him as we settled into our seats.

Kurt smiled slightly, and abandoned the topic as the lights began to dim.

Three hours later, we stood up. We both had tear tracks down our face and slightly-sore throats from singing along to every song. Luckily, there hadn't been too many people surrounding us, but the ones who had been had given us dirty looks throughout the whole of the first half. By the second half of the show, they seemed to have resigned themselves to it, and enjoyed our dramatics.

"So, how'd you like it?" I asked Kurt as we headed to my car.

This turned out to have been the right question to ask Kurt, as he then gushed about the production all the way back to the Lima Bean (where we had left his car earlier). All I had to do was nod my head occasionally to keep him talking. I found Kurt's nattering to be very restful, and I was content to let him talk. When we reached the Bean, Kurt clambered out of the passenger seat.

"Thanks again for taking me!" he smiled shyly.

I grinned. "My pleasure! Really, I'm glad I've found someone who I can watch musicals with!"

Kurt grinned back. "Anytime! And really, I mean it!"

"We should have a musical marathon." I suggested.

Kurt perked up at this. "Yes, we definitely should! Are you open tomorrow night?" he asked.

I ran through my schedule in my head. Saturday night—nothing. "Yes, I actually am. And that sounds great."

"Where do you want to have it?" he asked.

"How about at Dalton?" I suggested. "Maybe some of the Warblers will join in, and you can meet some more of them."

Kurt seemed agreeable (albeit slightly nervous) to this, so, after assuring Kurt I owned all the musicals we'd need, we made plans for Kurt to arrive at Dalton at about 3 tomorrow, and Kurt drove home.

Checking my phone, I realized by this point it was almost 11. What was with me and staying really late in Lima lately? I called Nick. The phone rang for a minute, then was picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?" I heard a slightly breathless voice ask.

"Blaine." I replied.

"Nicky, who is it?" I heard Jeff's voice in the background ask plaintively.

Realizing I'd caught them in an awkward moment, I said, "I'll just go call Wes or David."

"Okay, Blaine. See you tomorrow." Nick answered.

Before he could hang up, I remembered the movie night tomorrow with Kurt. "Actually, can you meet me in Wes and David's dorm when I get back?" I requested.

Nick fake-grumbled, but agreed, only to have the phone taken out of his hands. "Hi Blaine, this is Jeff. We'll talk to you later." Jeff said into the phone, then hung up.

Chuckling, I dialed in Wes' number. It was picked up on the second ring. "Hey, where are you?" David asked.

As this happened frequently, I was unfazed. "Just leaving Lima now."

"Okay. We can cover for you." David told me.

"Thanks, man. Oh, and can me, Nick, and Jeff meet you and Wes in your dorm when I get back? Niff already knows." I asked.

"Sure, but why?" David asked curiously.

"Just a plan for tomorrow night." I replied.

I could feel David nod through the phone. "Got it. We'll see you then."

"See you then." I repeated, and hung up.

Sure enough, when I got back to Dalton, they were all there waiting for me. David and Wes were chatting quietly while Nick and Jeff were cuddling and kissing on Wes' bed. I loved my friends.

Seeing me, they broke apart, and Wes asked, "So, what is this about?"

"Yeah, and how was Rent?" Jeff wanted to know.

"Did you and Kurt kiss?" David added.

I rolled my eyes. "Rent was great, Kurt and I did not kiss because we're not dating."

"Could've fooled me." Wes muttered.

"Anyway, Kurt and I were planning on having a musical movie night tomorrow night, and I mentioned that maybe I could get some Warblers to come to introduce Kurt to them properly." I said.

"Awww," David cooed, "so sweet!"

I ignored him. "So, would you guys do it?"

"Yeah, definitely." Wes decided.

Niff nodded in acquiescence. "Great, is there anyone else we should invite?" I asked.

Wes thought about it for a second. "Naw, why don't we keep it private for now, and later on, we can introduce Kurt to the rest of the Warblers."

Nick agreed this. "So we're finally gonna get to truly meet the famous Kurt Hummel?" his boyfriend asked Nick, shifting so he was sitting in Nick's lap now.

"Uh-huh." Nick murmured into Jeff's hair.

"Yay!" Jeff cheered, turning his head so he could press a quick kiss on his boyfriend's neck.

"Guys, cool it with the PDA." Wes reminded them.

Jeff pouted, and Nick leaned forward to capture Jeff's lip in between his.

"What did I just say?" Wes said to the air.

They pulled apart, looking guilty. "We'll leave, then." Nick said, and they slinked off to their room.

David stared at their retreating backs. "You know, sometimes I think it was better before when they were both oblivious."

Wes snorted. "And have all that sexual tension in the air again? No way!"

Even David had to agree to that.

Chuckling to myself, I said goodnight to them, and headed back to my dorm. Trent wasn't there, but there was a note from him saying he'd gone to visit his sister for the weekend. Well, that would make my life easier.

I walked over to one of my shelfs, where I went through my musical collection. I had a ton of musicals, but I double-checking to make sure they were all there. I pulled out the ones we would most likely watch: the Sound of Music, Mulan, and the movie version of Rent. One can never have enough Rent.

An hour later, I was lying in my bed, too excited by the prospect of introducing Kurt properly to my friends to fall asleep.

**A/N: So, I hope it was fine even though I didn't get too into the story and all of Rent...just to let you know, the next couple of chapters (Kurt at Dalton with Niff and Wevid, especially the next one) are some of my favorites! But I won't tease you! Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll update again very very soon...food for thought! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (slightly-filler) chapter. Please review and let me know your thoughts! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10 Movie Night

**A/N: So, here is the first part of Kurt's overnight at Dalton! I really love Kurt at Dalton, and I can't wait to get him there for real! Here's some Niff and David fluff (I couldn't help myself!).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own in any way Glee or Darren Criss or Chris Colfer, or anything I may mention...though it'd be fun! =D**

Chapter 10—Movie Night

At fifteen minutes to one the next day, Kurt called me.

"Hi!" I greeted him.

"Hi!" he answered back, just as chipper.

"So, we still on for 3?" I checked.

"Yup! I was just calling to let you know I'm leaving soon. I should be there in around two hours." Kurt said.

"Perfect!"

"Um, I was wondering, how late will I be staying? Dad wants to know." Kurt asked me.

"Why don't you stay over? That way we can stay up however late we want to, and you can drive back tomorrow morning/afternoon. Whatever works for you is fine." I suggested.

"Okay, let me just check with my dad." Kurt said. There was silence on the other end for a minute or so until Kurt said, "Yup, that should work! I might be a little late, I need to pack now."

"Kurt, you don't need to bring anything, really. Just throw in a pair of jeans, a shirt, a toothbrush, and your phone. We have sleeping bags, blankets, and pillows here." I told him.

There was silence until Kurt said, "For the sake of preserving this friendship, I'm going to forget that you just said that. I'll go pack now." then he hung up the phone on me chuckling at Kurt's fashion needs.

About twenty minutes later, Kurt called me back. "Okay, so I have stuff for tonight and tomorrow. I'm in my car, and I have my suitcase, my wallet, and my phone. Is there anything I'm missing?" he asked.

"Nope." I said.

"Okay. See you soon." he told me, then there was silence. I was about to hang up when I heard something through the phone.

It was music, the intro to Defying Gravity. After the intro, a voice chimed in, a voice I knew well by now. Kurt must have forgotten to end the call and thrown his phone on the seat or something, because I could hear him perfectly.

Even though I'd already heard him sing this song at least three times, I still listened, transfixed by his beautiful high voice. His voice seemed to naturally slide over ever note, smoothly switching from low to high and back again.

Once he finished, he went on to Born This Way by Lady Gaga. Then, he went on to Telephone, also by Lady Gaga. The versatility of his voice astounded me. It seemed like his voice could fit any song easily, effortlessly changing to match the song.

As he moved on to Keep Holding On, Wes and David entered my room.

"Hey, so is-" Wes started, but I shushed him, pointing to my phone.

"What?" he whispered.

"Kurt forgot to end the call, and he's singing in his car." I whispered back, and put it on speakerphone so they could hear him.

Wes and David listened for a second, until David said, "Okay, slightly creepy, but anyway, I guess that answers our question of is the movie marathon still on."

"Of course it's still on!" I told them.

"Great! So whose room are we using?" David asked.

"Are your beds still pushed together?" I asked them.

They glanced at each other, and I could swear Wes blushed slightly. "Uh, yes, actually." he admitted.

"We didn't have a chance to separate them from last night with Niff." David put in quickly.

I shrugged, not wanting to make them uncomfortable. "Whatever. So can we use your room?"

"Sure." Wes answered. "I'll tell Niff. When does it start?"

"Well, Kurt's going to get here around 3, and I was wondering if I should give him a tour, or just start the marathon..." I pondered this question.

"How about this: give Kurt a quick tour, mainly just the library, Warbler's room, cafeteria, and our dorm building; then we can meet at our dorm at 4; introduce him to Niff; and by the time the first one's done, it'll be about time for dinner. We can just go to the cafeteria, and introduce him to any Warblers who are still here. Then we can go back, and stay up forever." Wes suggested.

This sounded like a solid plan, so I agreed to this. "Sounds perfect. So, we'll meet you guys and Niff in your dorm at 4."

They left to inform Niff of the plan, and I went back to listening (in a non-creepy way) to Kurt sing. By this point, he was on a song that was well outside his normal Broadway or Lady Gaga piece. The Only Exception by Paramore was a slower song, and listening to him sing it, I felt my stomach twinge. Who was he singing this about? Had he found a new boyfriend? Was he crushing on Finn again?aa

After a minute, I banished those thoughts from my head. First, it didn't matter to me if he was singing to anyone, and second, he didn't have to have someone in mind. He might be singing the song just because he liked it, for all I knew. Sighing, I settled down on my bed with my copy of The Prisoner of Azkaban, all the while listening to Kurt sing on speakerphone.

After about an hour or so of this, it was nearing 3, so reluctantly I terminated the call, and hurried outside. Not five minutes later, Kurt's car pulled into Dalton's parking lot. I hurried towards his car, and hugged Kurt the moment he stepped out of his car. For the first time, he didn't tense when I touched him, and instead hugged me back tightly.

Finally, he leaned back, breaking the embrace, and smiled at me. "How are you?" he asked.

"Good. You?" I returned the question.

He smiled. "I am now."

I looked into his car, and saw his suitcase (why he needed a full suitcase and not just a bag for an overnight was beyond me) sitting in the backseat. "May I?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't have to." Kurt tried to wave me off.

"No, I insist." I told him, and grabbed the suitcase. It felt suspiciously heavy. "Kurt..."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"What's in here?" I asked, smiling.

"Umm," Kurt thought for a second, "three outfits, an extra pair of shoes, pajamas, my toothbrush, and my cosmetics."

I shook my head playfully, rolling my eyes. "And why do you need all of that stuff?"

"Because if I skip a day or night of my skin care regimen, then my skin will get dry or oily, and break out, and look nasty." Kurt told me straightly.

I laughed. "I don't think you have to worry about that at all."

Kurt blushed at this, and I went on, "So, let's drop this stuff in my dorm, then I'll give you a short tour."

Kurt nodded and followed me into my dorm building. "So, are we doing this in your dorm? Who's watching with us?"

"We're doing it in David and Wes' room, but I figured if you wanted to change or anything, you could do it in my room, as Trent's gone for the weekend. And David, Wes, and Niff are gonna be there. We can introduce you to any other Warbler's around during dinner, if that's okay with you." I checked.

Kurt gulped slightly, then nodded.

"Don't worry, they're nothing like the guys at McKinley." I assured him.

He gave me a grateful smile, and nodded, but, "I know" was all he said.

We reached my dorm after a minute or two, and I felt a sudden wave of self-consciousness as Kurt studied my room from the doorway.

"You can come in, you know." I told him nervously.

He stepped in, looking around my room with wide eyes. "It's very nice." he told me.

His words send a rush of relief through me. "Really?" I asked.

"Really." he confirmed, nodding. He walked over to my bookshelf, looking at my books.

"Harry Potter?" he asked.

I nodded, smiling like a dork. "He's the man!"

Kurt laughed, and nodded his head at this. "Has anyone ever told you you are a nerd?" he inquired.

"Yes." I replied immediately. "All the time. David and Wes rarely let five minutes go before they call me a nerd or geek again."

Smiling at this, Kurt ran his fingers over the spines of my books, then turned back to me. "Tour?" he asked.

"Tour." I affirmed.

Fifty minutes later, Kurt had seem the Warbler's room, the library, where the cafeteria was, where the different dorm rooms were situated, and knew which of my friends lived in which dorm.

As we were heading to Wes and David's dorm, we passed Niff's dorm, and I thought I heard a muffled _thump._

Knocking on the door, I called out, "Hey, guys?"

"Who's there?" Nick asked.

"Me, Blaine."

"What's up, Blainers?" Jeff's voice chimed in.

Kurt looked amused, though wide-eyed. It hit me, Kurt had probably never seen two gay guys who were dating before. Well, this would be fun.

"Kurt's here." I told them. "So tidy yourselves up, and meet us in Wevid's dorm pronto."

"Will do, Blainers." Nick said through the door, and I turned to Kurt.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Blainers?" he asked, trying to hide a smile.

"Hey! My friends are all idiots!" I defended myself.

"So, is that a common occurrence?" Kurt asked as we headed towards Wes and David's dorm.

"What? Finding them canoodling in their room? All the time." I told him.

He nodded slowly, but before he could say anything, we were in front of their dorm.

"You ready?" I asked Kurt.

He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and smiled at me, nodding. "Yeah. I am."

The next moment, the door was slammed open, and Kurt jumped about a foot in shock. Me, being used to it, only glared at David for his dramatics.

"David..." Wes reprimanded his best friend.

David, ignoring Wes, bounded up to Kurt, pulling the boy into a tight hug. Kurt, frozen, looked at me helplessly.

"David, let Kurt breathe." I chastised David.

"Oh, yeah." David pulled back, not looking guilty in the slightest.

"Hi Kurt. I apologize for this goofball." Wes walked up to Kurt, holding out his hand.

Kurt hastened to shake it, and laughed a little. "It's no problem...just...a surprise." he said.

"Please forgive David, he's a little...enthusiastic." Wes added.

"What? I was glad to see Kurt again, especially after learning what an amazing voice he has!" David defended himself.

"Can we come in?" I asked, trying to subtly remind them that we were all standing in the hall.

"Oh, yes, come in!" Wes told us, hastening us in.

"So, how was your drive?" David asked Kurt, grinning at me evilly.

"Fine. Long, but I'm used to it by now." Kurt replied.

"Did you sing at all?" David continued, ignoring my warning glares.

"Umm, yeah...why do you ask?" Kurt asked, catching my glare at David.

"No reason." David said airily. Kurt glanced at me, confused, and I just shook my head, hoping he would forget about it. Thankfully he did, as Niff entered the room.

"Hi Kurt!" they tag-teamed Kurt, sweeping him up in a big hug.

"Hi?" Kurt half-asked, looking at me questioningly over their heads.

I smirked at Kurt. "That's kind of how they are." I told him.

Kurt nodded, and Niff finally let Kurt go.

"So this is the famous Kurt Hummel." Nick said, looking Kurt over.

"Beautiful countertenor." Jeff added.

"Amazing fashionista." Nick continued.

"And endearing spy." Jeff ended.

Kurt looked a little startled at this, and once again, looked to me for directions. I shrugged, trying to say, 'Shall we?' Kurt seemed to get it, as he smiled as he looked at the two.

"And you must be Nick and Jeff. But which one's which?"

"I'm Jeff." Jeff said.

"I'm Nick." Nick said.

Now, Kurt looked them over, eyes twinkling. "So this is the famous Niff." he commented, looking at them, then at me.

I realized what he was doing a second later. "Adorable couple."

"Oblivious friends who are madly in love with each other." Kurt added.

"Lovely singers." I continued.

"And sickeningly adorable." Kurt finished.

Nick and Jeff stared at Kurt, then turned to me. "We like him." Nick told me.

"Can we keep him?" Jeff asked, wide-eyed.

I laughed as Kurt spluttered. "Nope, sorry guys, his Lima friends would probably freak out if we kept him. But points for thought."

"Darn it." Jeff pouted.

"Anyway, how about we begin?" Wes proposed.

"Sure." Kurt agreed.

We settled down on David and Wes' beds, and I slid in Mulan first. As it came on, Nick and Jeff started cuddling, twisting their bodies so they were very close together, limbs tangled. David and Wes seemed to inch unconsciously towards each other. I put my arm Kurt, and after a moment, he relaxed into my side. It felt right to have Kurt there, by my side, and I marveled at how much I valued his friendship. Kurt really was an amazing person, and I was lucky to be able to call him a friend.

An hour and a half later, Mulan ended, and we all sat up. It took Nick and Jeff a minute or two to untangle themselves from each other while we looked on and snickered. Kurt looked at them almost wistfully, and I knew he was wishing he had a boyfriend, someone who would protect him, because I was wishing the exact same thing.

Kurt sighed. "That is such an amazing movie."

Nick agreed with this. "And the captain? Sooo hot."

Jeff looked jealous for a second, then it disappeared. "That is true." he admitted.

Nick seemed to be struck with an idea. He motioned his boyfriend over, and whispered something in Jeff's ear. Jeff's eyes darkened slightly, and he nodded.

"Moving on from the adorableness of Niff," Wes started, "who's up to dinner?"

David, Nick, Jeff, and I all raised our hands. "Dinner it is." Wes said.

I grabbed Kurt's hand. "Yay! Now you can meet the other Warblers!"

Kurt smiled nervously at me, and bit his lip.

**A/N: You really just have to love Niff and Wevid! And I agree with Jeff—I would like to keep Kurt! Again, I couldn't help myself, I love it when Blaine and/or other Warblers spy on Kurt! They should really appreciate his talent, but in the show, they don't as much...I'll have to think of a reason for that...any suggestions? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please please please review and make my day! Thanks so much! =D**


	11. Chapter 11 Dinner at Dalton

**A/N: You ask me for more, and I reply! I'm really glad you guys like my little story! Here's more of Kurt at Dalton, including Niff fluff, Kurt being Kurt, and a fun teacher! I've always believed that the teachers at Dalton must be really fun...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything you may recognize...**

Chapter 11—Dinner at Dalton

Nick, Jeff, and David kept up a steady stream of light conversation as we walked to the cafeteria. I could feel Kurt tensing occasionally, then relaxing, then tensing again. I could only guess how bad eating lunch at McKInley must be for him, but I was determined to let Kurt see how good Dalton was, and how nice the kids were here. Okay, so I did hope Kurt would transfer, and I would love it if he went here, and would do anything to throw Dalton in a good light, but I knew it would never happen. Nevertheless, I was proud of my school, and jumped at the chance to show it off.

"Here we are." Nick said, gesturing into the large room. Cautiously, as if he expected something to be thrown at him (I remembered the slushy), Kurt entered our cafeteria. Following after him, I was accosted by the aromas of delicious, hot meals. Kurt seemed surprised at this, taking a deep breath, and exhaling slowly.

"Good?" I asked.

Kurt smiled at me, still a little nervous. "Good." he told me.

"So, what do you wanna eat?" Jeff chirped.

"There are choices?" Kurt asked.

Nick laughed. "Of course there are! Go look, see what you want!"

With a last look towards me, Kurt walked towards the food, checking out all of his options.

"Ah, I remember public school." Nick sighed.

"Me too." I said.

We looked at each other, then at Kurt.

"He has it bad." Nick said, having seen all the signs.

I nodded. "It sucks. How could people pick on someone as amazing as Kurt? It isn't fair." I complained.

"You're preaching to the choir." Nick told me.

Kurt came bounding up to my side, eyes bright and wide. "There are so many options! And they all look good!" he enthused.

Catching onto his enthusiasm, I nodded, smiled brightly, and skipped back to the food with him. I ignored my friends behind me, who I just knew were talking about me and Kurt. "So, what do you think you're gonna get?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Wait, am I even allowed to be here?" he asked suddenly.

I thought about it. "Well, there's technically no rule against it. You're not supposed to sleep over, but we can hide you when a teacher comes around at curfew. That's easy enough—boys usually hide their girlfriends."

Kurt nodded, and looked into the small sea of blazers. "Where are the Warblers?" he asked.

I looked to our normal table, and saw that Rob, John, and a few other Warblers were sitting there. "Over there." I pointed to it.

Kurt followed my finger, and saw the table, seeming to recognize some of them. "I see them." he said, and helped himself to some italian pasta, and a small bowl of salad.

"Aren't you gonna eat more than that?" David asked, incredulous, coming up behind us.

"Why would I?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Because you're a growing teenage boy." David recited.

Kurt shrugged. "I know, but if I eat too much, it'll go straight to my hips."

Nick looked at his as if he was crazy. "What are you talking about? A little food never hurt anybody."

"Yeah," Jeff chimed in, "and you have nothing to worry about—you're really hot."

Kurt didn't seem to know what to say to this, and so stood there as Nick pouted.

"What is it, honey?" Jeff asked Nick.

"You just called another gay guy hot." I reminded him.

"Oh, hon, you know you're the only one for me." Jeff told Nick. "You're the hottest guy on the planet." he went on, and nipped at Nick's earlobe.

"Once again with the PDA." Wes cut in before they could start fully-making out.

"I forgive you." Nick said to Jeff.

Jeff smiled. "Good, because otherwise I would have had to do something about that lip of yours." he said, winking at his boyfriend, who had to remember to breath for a minute.

"You do realize we can hear you guys?" Wes asked.

Nick and Jeff turned to look at him. "Aww, Wessie, you're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend at Dalton."

"I'm straight, remember?" Wes said irritably.

"Guys, let it go." I broke in before they started to bicker.

"Let's pick out our dinners." David said, and his tone seemed to be very resigned and sad.

Kurt, noticing this, leaned into me to whisper in my ear, "You were right, they are in love with each other."

I nodded. "I told you so." I said out loud.

"About what?" Wes asked.

"N-nothing!" Kurt stuttered.

By this point, we had all taken what we wanted to eat, and were heading to the register. Kurt set his tray down, and started to fish out his wallet. "Uh-uh." I told him.

"No, you payed for dinner with Merci." Kurt protested.

"My school, I pay." I argued back.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stubborn." he muttered.

"I am not!" I cried.

"You kind of are." David pointed out.

I turned to mock-glare at him. "You're supposed to be my friend and take my side!" I whined.

"Since when?" David asked, feigning stupidity.

I merely rolled my eyes and gave up on him. "Come on, Kurt." I led him over to the Warbler's table.

"Hey, you're Kurt." Rob recognized Kurt.

"Yeah. You are...?" Kurt trailed off, looking at Rob expectantly.

"Oh, I'm Rob. You have an amazing voice, by the way." he complimented Kurt.

Kurt blushed as once again, my stomach twinged. I guess I was very possessive of Kurt, and didn't like sharing him? How selfish was that?

"Thank you...umm, how do you know that?" he asked.

Rob looked at me. "Blaine, Wes, and David showed us some videos of you a couple of days ago." he explained. Kurt looked at me accusingly.

"Hey, it was not my idea!" I defended myself.

"It was ours." Wes said, plopping down on Kurt's other side.

"Yeah, don't blame Blaine—he tried to prevent us." David added.

"It's okay." Kurt said. "I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Hey guys, guess who's here—Kurt Hummel!" Rob called down the table to the other Warblers here. After a second of shock, they scrambled up to meet Kurt.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur. Kurt seemed to get along just fine with the rest of the Warblers, and they seemed to really like him (now he wasn't being a bitch or almost in tears). We all got along perfectly well, joking about music, current events, and stories about friends.

Once dinner was over, Kurt said goodbye to the rest of the guys, promising to come visit them again sometime, and we headed back to Wes and David's dorm.

"Fun?" I inquired.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! They're all so nice!"

"Most of them are." I agreed.

"I wish everybody was that nice and music-loving at McKinley." Kurt sighed.

Putting a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulders, I gave him a brief hug. "I wish life was that easy." I told him softly.

"Okay, who's up for round 2?" Jeff asked the five of us.

Before we could answer, Nick burst out laughing while Wes and David were snickering.

"What?" Jeff asked, perplexed as to what had triggered this.

"Go over that last line again." Nick managed to gasp out before succumbing to another fit of giggles. In about 10 seconds, Jeff's face was a bright pink.

"Okay, who wants to watch the next musical?" Jeff reiterated carefully.

"Oh, what do you have?" Kurt wanted to know excitedly.

"I wouldn't mind West Side Story." David recommended.

"But that one's soo sad!" Nick pointed out.

"I have to agree with Nick." Kurt piped up. "While West Side Story is a classic, it is very depressing."

I turned to David. "The mans speaks sense."

David finally agreed to this point, and five minutes later we were decided to watch West Side Story, then the movie version of Rent.

About halfway through the musical, Nick and Jeff stopped paying attention, and instead started peppering each other with small kisses along their necks, jaws, and faces.

Thankfully, all Wes did was glance exasperatedly at them, then David, and turn up the volume.

Kurt was obviously enjoying the movie—his eyes never leaving the screen, and mouthing along to the songs. "You can sing, you know." I nudged him playfully.

He wrenched his eyes from the screen. "Really?" he checked.

"Yup." I nodded. "I generally do."

He smiled, and started singing One Hand, One Heart under his breath. His voice, even though I was used to it by now, still amazed me.

We spent the rest of the movie quoting to each other, until suddenly Kurt tensed, and I realized we had almost reached the end.

"You okay?" I asked.

He gave a little shiver, and said, "This part always makes me cry."

A little part of my heart going, "Awww...", I put my arm around around his shoulders and pulled him close. Right after Tony was shot, Kurt snuggled into my side, and I noticed tear tracks starting down his face.

"Hey, it's okay." I murmured.

Kurt rubbed his eyes, and seemed surprised by the moisture surrounding them. "I'm just being stupid."

"No," I refuted this, "it's very sad. I'm surprised I'm not balling my eyes out yet."

"Blaine doesn't cry during West Side Story because he has a black heart." David cut in.

"So says the guy who doesn't cry during the Lion King." I threw back at him.

"How could you?" Kurt asked him, smiling now.

David threw his hands in the air. "It's not that bad..."

He stopped as Kurt gave him a glare, almost the same glare he has once given the Warbler who hadn't thought he was a countertenor. "You bring shame upon the race of men." Kurt told him.

Wide-eyed, David nodded his head dumbly. "I promise to cry next time."

While Wes and I cracked up, Kurt nodded evenly, but, "You better" was all he said before refocusing on the screen.

After the movie was finished, we put in Rent, as planned. Kurt and I sang along to every song, with David and Wes joining us occasionally. Nick and Jeff actually watched most of Rent, but stayed quiet. When that movie was finally over, I looked around my room for a clock, trying to find out what time it was. It was 10:55 by that point. "Oh darn." I said.

"What?" Wes and Kurt asked at the same time.

I pointed to the clock. "Inspection's soon." I said.

"Where should we hide him?" David asked frantically.

I looked around their room, my eyes catching on their closet. I turned to Kurt, sheepish.

"If you don't mind the irony, can you hide in the closet?" I asked.

Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Kurt all laughed at my apologetic expression.

"Yeah, that's fine." Kurt said, and, standing up, walked over to it, opening it. Immediately, I missed his warmth. God, I really was a cuddle whore.

As expected, a few minutes later, Mrs. Phillips knocked on the door.

"Come in." Wes called.

The door opened and she poked her head in. She wasn't surprised to see the five of us together.

"Movie marathon?" she asked, smiling at us.

"Yep." David grinned cheerfully.

Her eyes surveyed the room carefully. "Who's the sixth?" she asked.

I blinked at her, but kept my expression innocent. "It's just the five of us here. Why would you think any different?"

She smirked at me. "First, these four," she pointed at Niff and Wevid, "probably wouldn't watch Mulan and Rent again unless given a good reason, say, another new friend. Also, you're sitting by yourself, which never happens. And finally," her eyes sparkled, "there are six drinks out."

We stared at her.

"That...was awesome!" David said.

"If I wasn't gay, I'd marry you right now." Nick commented, and Jeff hit him in the shoulder.

"No roughhousing." Mrs. Phillips admonished them genially. "And no offense, but you're not my type."

Nick pouted while Jeff and I laughed at this.

"So who is he?" she asked curiously.

"I still don't know who/what you're talking about." I told her, using my puppy-dog eyes.

She laughed at my attempt at a soulful look, and shrugged. "Alright. Just be sure to keep the volume down. Oh, and Blaine?" she paused at the doorway, looking back at me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Guests aren't allowed to be _seen_ in dorms until 9 in the morning." she winked, and left.

Wes stared after her. "That is an amazing teacher."

We all nodded our heads, silently agreeing.

After we were sure she was gone, I went and opened the door to Wes and David's walk-in closet. Inside, I found Kurt arranging their clothes.

"What are you doing?" I blinked in surprise at the scene.

"What's it look like?" Kurt huffed, and, grabbing a puffy vest, stalked past me into the main room.

"Okay, whose's this?" he demanded to David and Wes, shaking the vest.

Wes and David looked at each other, perplexed. "Umm, I think I bought it, but we both wear it sometimes." Wes finally said.

"Where did you get it?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

Wes had to think for a second. "Macy's?" he hedged.

Silence.

"You bought this from Macy's?" Kurt finally managed to choke out.

"Yeah, why, do you like it?" Wes asked, unsure of where Kurt was going with all of this.

Kurt looked like he was about to have a heart attack. "This," he shook the vest again, "is a fashion disaster. And not only is it a fashion disaster, but it doesn't compliment either of your skin tones."

David and Wes looked at each other, nonplussed.

"You should see what he did to your closet." I put in, smiling.

They hurried into their closet, closely followed by Niff.

"It's so...clean." Jeff finally said.

"And neat." Nick added.

They looked at each other, then turned back to Kurt. "Can you do ours?"

Kurt grinned. "Next time I'm over." he promised.

"What...is this?" Wes asked, turning to Kurt, who rolled his eyes and walked past us into the center of the closet.

"This is David's side, and this is yours. Shirts/tops are in the front, and pants/bottoms are in the back, both arranged by color, then fabric type." Kurt explained to Wes, pointing everything out.

"How did you do all of this? We left you in here for five minutes!" David looked at Kurt, confused.

"Please." Kurt shook his head. "You guys have the smallest wardrobe ever. Do they ever let you out of your uniform?"

"Yes, but it's easier." Wes defended his and David's wardrobe.

"Easy? I always plan out all 10 of my weekly outfits during the weekend." Kurt pushed Wes' argument aside.

"Wait, why do you need 10 outfits for one school week?" Jeff asked.

Kurt fell silent.

"Why don't we watch the Lion King now?" I suggested, breaking the slight ice.

"Sounds good." Wes quickly agreed.

We trooped back to the bed, lying down in the same positions we had been in before.

"I'm taking you guys shopping at some point." Kurt said to David and Wes.

I laughed at their scared expressions.

As we settled down, I marveled at Kurt. For someone who had been terrified to meet my friends, he seemed very adept at getting along with and ordering them around.

By the time The Lion King had ended, it was nearing 1:45 a.m. At this point, Nick and Jeff had fallen asleep on each other, arms and legs tangled beyond recognition. Kurt saw this and smiled sweetly. "They're so cute." he whispered.

"They are." I agreed quietly.

"Here, why don't we all go change into our pajamas then meet back here?" Wes suggested.

Kurt and I nodded and quietly snuck back into my room.

**A/N: How'd you like it? Please review, and let me know! I loved writing Mrs. Phillips as an awesome teacher, because in my (fairly short, compared to others') school career, my favorite teachers have always been really fun. Also, how could I resist letting Kurt make over Wevid's closet? How do you expect Kurt to stay for over 20 seconds in an unorganized closet? ;) **

**Just to let you know, I'm planning a little bit of angst in the next chapter...I'll give a virtual hug to anybody who can guess what'll happen! **

**As always, thanks for reading, and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12 Going to Kill Him

**A/N: As promised, here is some angst. I have no clue how I am at writing it, so feel free to review and tell me! And thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really love hearing from y'all! (and sorry for the longer-than-usual time to update, I've been busy, and driving for 6 hours...) **

**This chapter could also be named 'And So the Floodgates Open'...just food for thought! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize. **

Chapter 12—Going to Kill Him

As we walked into my room, I was grateful that Trent was not at Dalton this weekend. As a matter of fact, he usually wasn't around on weekends, choosing instead to spend time with his family. The lights were off, and as I flicked them on, Kurt flinched slightly.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him gently.

"Yeah, I'm fine...I just react to sudden changes." Kurt explained, which I had already guessed had been the case.

"It'll get better." I promised.

"But what if it doesn't?" Kurt looked me in the eye. "What if Karofsky just continues this forever? What if he kisses me again? I'm not strong enough to fend him off! What if he-" Kurt stopped his rant suddenly, quieting down.

"What if he what?" I asked, sitting down on my bed and pulling him down to sit next to me.

Kurt fiddled with my blanket. "It's nothing." he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Tell me, Kurt." I said firmly.

Finally, Kurt looked me straight in my eyes. "What if he decides kissing me isn't enough?"

Understanding his deepest fear immediately, I surged forward to hug him tightly. "I won't let him...and he wouldn't. Even Karofsky must have his limits."

Kurt shivered.

"What? Did he do something?" I asked anxiously.

He shook his head, but I could tell he was lying. "What did he do?" I asked firmly.

Kurt continued shaking his head. "I can't tell you." he whispered.

"You would tell me if he did anything to you, wouldn't you?" I checked.

Nodding his head, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. You can always talk to me, or call me whenever if you need me."

Touched, Kurt hugged me, and I squeezed his thin frame back.

After taking my turn in the bathroom to change, I let Kurt into the bathroom. Five minutes later, he was still in there. "Is everything alright?" I called in softly.

"Yeah, you can come in, I guess." Kurt called back.

Opening the door, I saw Kurt standing in front of the mirror, rubbing creams into his face. "What are you doing?" I asked him, smiling.

"My moisturizing routine." Kurt said as if it didn't need to be explained.

"Oooookay...but why do you have so many bottles?" I pointed at all the different creams he had all lined up in a row in front of him.

"Because I need them all. It's not like I just rub Avino into my skin or something like you probably do." Kurt told me.

"I don't use Avino or anything." I informed Kurt.

He looked shocked. "You don't?! But how do you have such nice skin?"

I laughed. "Genetics? And I have nice skin?" I checked.

"Yeah, lucky boy." Kurt muttered.

"Anyway, you almost done?"

"Give me a minute." Kurt told me.

That minute stretched to two, then three, then five. Finally, seven minutes later, Kurt was done. "Okay, let's go back to Wes and David's dorm."

I nodded, and we crept back into their dorm. They were there waiting for us. "What took you guys?" Wes asked.

"Kurt's moisturizing routine." I explained.

"Oh, is that why your skin is so smooth and soft?" David asked Kurt, who looked taken aback at the question.

"Uh, yeah, yeah it is. And what would you know about my skin being soft?" he asked.

David and Wes winked in sync. "We have our methods."

"That's insanely creepy," Kurt informed them, "but thanks for the compliment, I guess."

"You're very welcome." Wevid chorused.

"So, what's next?" David asked.

Kurt and I looked at each other. "The Sound of Music." we said, now our turn to talk in sync.

"They're like an old married couple!" Wes gushed, looking at us.

"Nope, just good friends." I popped the 'p', throwing my arm around Kurt.

David and Wes appraised us, then shook their heads. "Whatever." Wes said, getting up to put in The Sound of Music.

This movie was long, and by the end of it, Wes and David were snuggled up tight together, both asleep. Their faces settled very close together, and had they been awake, they would've been enduring cat calls from the rest of the Warblers.

Not only were Wevid and Niff asleep, Kurt has also fallen asleep on my chest. As I relished in the feeling of his warmth weighing me down, I carefully pulled my arms around him. Sighing in happiness, I finally fell asleep about 10 minutes later, all the while listening to Kurt's even breathing.

In the morning, I awoke to find Kurt's back flush against my chest, and my arm across Kurt's stomach. Blushing slightly at how we had ended up, I carefully removed my arm and got up slowly. Nick and Jeff had apparently already gotten up, as they were kissing gently in the corner.

"It's too early in the morning for that." I groaned, pointing at them.

They stopped what they were doing to look at me with wide-eyes. "Did he just say that?" Nick asked.

"He did." Jeff confirmed.

"What're you going to do about it?" I asked, trying to wake myself up.

They snickered. "Oh, nothing now..." Jeff assured me.

"But maybe one day when you have a boyfriend." Nick finished his boyfriend's sentence.

I was too sleepy to care. "Whatever. Are Wes and David up yet?"

"Nope." Jeff shook his head.

"They look cute like that." I commented, looking at them cuddling closely. "We should really do something about them."

Niff nodded. "But what?" Nick asked.

"I really don't know." I admitted.

"How bout this, we can talk about it some other time when they're not less than 7 feet away from us." Jeff suggested.

Nick and I agreed, and I gently woke the two of them up. Shaking and loud noises didn't work, but promising to take them out to breakfast for pancakes had a positive effect.

Finally, it was just Kurt still sleeping. "Do you wanna wake him up?" David asked me.

I looked down at Kurt's sleeping body, taking in the bags under his eyes that even all his moisturizing routine couldn't hide. "No, I'll let him sleep a little longer." I decided.

Niff decided to go grab us all coffee then bring it back, so I was left in the room with a sleeping Kurt, Wes, and David.

"How's he doing?" Wes asked.

I surveyed Kurt thoughtfully. "I don't know. He's holding in, but I think something new happened that he's not telling me. I'm still really worried about him, though."

They nodded, and turned the conversation towards the lighter topic of Warbler songs.

Twenty minutes later, Niff returned with the coffee which I accepted gratefully. After drinking even the first sip, I felt so much more awake. As we were all finishing the dregs of our coffee, Kurt started making noises.

"Hey, you awake?" I asked, turning towards him, thinking he had woken up.

What I saw froze me for a second. Kurt's face was full of horror and fright, eyes still screwed shut. He started whimpering, and talking. "Don't...please, I beg you...I won't...stop!"

"What the hell?" Nick and Jeff asked, not having heard this before. David and Wes, who had heard it once before, looked grim. I hurried over to Kurt and knelt by his side.

"Kurt, wake up, it's just a dream, honey." I shook him gently. "It's okay, you're fine, he's not here. Just wake up." I told him insistently. He kept whimpering, and so I resorted to yelling, knowing he flinched at loud noises, now more than ever.

"Kurt!" I shouted, and he jerked awake.

"Get away!" he yelled, and started freaking out until he saw Nick and Jeff with their mouths open, David and Wes standing over him, and me kneeling by his side.

"Where is he?" he asked me.

"He's not here." I soothed his fears. "You're at Dalton. You're safe here."

Kurt looked around the room, and his cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Oh." he said in a very small voice. "Did-did I talk?" he asked worriedly.

Frowning, I nodded. Kurt gulped. "What did I say?" he asked me.

"Don't, please, I beg you, I won't, stop." Wes recited perfectly.

Horror washed over Kurt's face. "Oh. Umm, I was dreaming that, uh, Mercedes was wearing more technicolor." he finished lamely.

"What won't you do?" Nick asked Kurt firmly, stepping in. I remembered that Nick had been teased a lot in middle school because it was presumed he was gay. It turned out that he was, but he hadn't known it at the time.

Panic blossomed across Kurt's face. "Look at the hideousness that is technicolor." he stayed with his lie.

"It's okay." I told him gently. "These guys can handle the truth. You can trust them. They won't tell anyone, will you guys?" I addressed them, and they all shook their heads.

"I-I-I can't." Kurt broke down, starting to sob.

The four of them rushed forward, and started hugging and patting Kurt, whispering soothing words. "Why can't you? You told me." I told him gently.

"He-he-he said-" Kurt cut himself off, chest heaving with sobs.

"What did Karofsky say?" I asked Kurt, lifting his chin so his eyes met mine.

He tried to jerk his chin away, but I held onto it firmly. "What did he say?" I repeated.

Kurt gulped back more raw tears. Before he could speak, Jeff broke in. "What is going on? Who is this Karofsky guy?"

More tears trickled down Kurt's face. "Can I tell them?" I asked him softly.

Kurt shook his head, alarmed. "NO!" he half-shrieked.

"Why not?" I continued in a calm voice.

"He said if I told anyone..." Kurt stopped himself.

"Well, you're not telling anyone. I am." I reminded Kurt. Finally he nodded, giving me permission.

"You were right, Wes." I started out with. Wes' eyes widened, and his mouth fell open. "Kurt had this bully, Karofsky, " Kurt shuddered at the name, "who has been harassing him."

Nick and Jeff looked shocked. "Can I keep going?" I checked with Kurt gently. He nodded slightly, almost imperceptibly. "A couple of weeks ago, a day or two after Kurt came to spy here, he confronted Karofsky in the locker room. Karofsky...kissed him. That's why I didn't want to say who had been Kurt's first kiss." I explained.

They all looked revolted and murderous. "I'm gonna kill the bastard!" Jeff swore, and Nick nodded his head furiously.

"Not if I get to the son of a bitch first!" David told him.

"You'll have to beat me for the first punch." Wes told them, trying to find his keys.

"Why?" Kurt asked suddenly.

All of us turned to him, confused. "What do you mean?" Nick asked him.

"Why would you beat up Karofsky?" Kurt elaborated.

They looked confused. "He kissed you. He stole your first kiss. He sexually harassed you." David spelled it out for him.

"I know that, but you guys barely know me. Why would you do that for me?"

"Why...?" Nick trailed off, stunned.

"Kurt, he hurt you. He deserves to have his ass kicked. Yesterday." Jeff told him fiercely.

"Haven't your friends done anything?" Wes asked.

Numbly, Kurt shook his head. "Why not? What the fuck have they been doing?" David exploded.

"From what I can tell, people at McKinley are kind of self-obsessed." I put in.

"Wait, do they even know?" Nick asked, suddenly understanding.

Kurt shook his head. "No." he admitted.

"And these are your friends?" Jeff demanded, incredulous.

Nodding, Kurt tried to justify them, "But Finn and Puck both have to preserve their reputation, and Karofsky's pretty popular, so-"

"Preserve their reputations?" If I had thought David had exploded before, it was nothing compared to them. "Who the hell do they think they are? Their reputations are more important than your safety to them? Who the fuck are these people?"

"Calm down, you're freaking Kurt out." I ordered David. He stopped mid-rant, looking almost paternally at Kurt's tear-stained face.

"You deserve so much more than this, Kurt." he said sincerely. Nick and Jeff nodded their heads emphatically.

"You're beautiful and gorgeous," Nick started.

"Lean and sexy, " Jeff continued.

"And will be a total catch for whatever amazing guy you finally find." Nick finished.

Kurt's eyes started to water again, this time with happy tears. "I love you guys." he said, and they gave him a giant group hug.

"We're still gonna beat him up, though." Nick informed him, pulling back slightly.

Kurt looked scared witless. "No, you can't!" he shrieked.

"Why not? Maybe it'd stop him." Jeff asked Kurt, confused.

"If you beat him up, he'll know I told someone, and he'll-" Once again, Kurt cut himself off abruptly.

I knew I had to end this now. "Kurt, what did Karofsky say to you?"

Looking me straight in the eyes, he finally said quietly, "He told me that if I told anyone, he'd kill me."

We all stared at Kurt, taken aback. "He-he said that to you?" Wes asked, shocked.

Kurt nodded, fresh tears in his eyes, no longer those of happiness. "And he would, too. So you all have to promise me that you won't tell a soul." he stressed this last part, eyes terrified.

We all nodded, and started hugging Kurt again, all cuddling around him, murmuring things like, "You're safe here", "We won't let him harm you ever again", and "He wouldn't do it". Unfortunately, we all knew there was nothing we could really do about Kurt's problem, as we were all here at Dalton while he was at McKinley.

After about half an hour of this (putting us at around 9 in the morning), Nick pulled away slightly. "Hey, Kurt, you read Vogue, right?"

Kurt nodded, smiling slightly.

"Well, I recently bought that silver and blue scarf from the latest addition, and I was wondering if you could help me find the best shirt I have to go with it." Nick continued.

Kurt brightened up instantly, and jumped up. "Of course. Show me where your clothes are!" he proceeded to drag Nick out of the room with us following as if the past hour had never happened.

"You have a smart boyfriend." I commented to Jeff who was smiling at Nick and Kurt.

"That I do." He agreed.

We made our way into Nick and Jeff's dorm, where Kurt started going through their clothes. After a minute, he stopped, wrinkling his nose. "You know, for two openly gay guys, you could do a much better job of organizing your closet."

"At least everything's hanging up." I pointed out, grinning. Kurt looked at me, and I shrugged.

"True." he admitted reluctantly, and began to reorganize all of their clothes while we watched him.

**A/N: Can I say once again how much I truly _adore_ Niff and Wevid? There should be a show/spin-off just about them! I really liked writing their reactions to learning about Karofsky and all that—they actually do care enough about Kurt (though they don't know him half as well as the New Directions do) and would protect him. That's why I love them soo much!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and will review telling me if you liked it. Thanks again to all you staying with me, and especially to those who wrote me lovely reviews! I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13 Warbler's Approval

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it! Also, I've never done this before, but I wanted to dedicate this chapter to an amazing friend of mine who recently came back from a 3-4 week long vacation (she abandoned me...*pouty face*) But she's back now, and I'm really glad! So this is for you, Cyrus!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 13—Warbler's Approval

About an hour later, Nick and Jeff's closet had been reorganized similar to David and Wes' (though their clothes weren't separated from each other, because they often shared clothes), and Kurt had picked out a blue top that went with the scarf (which he had spent a good five minutes drooling over). By this point, Kurt was bright and cheerful, tears and Karofsky forgotten. I loved seeing him happy, as when he cried, my heart always hurt for him.

Kurt and Nick looked through all of their pants, but couldn't find a good pair of jeans that would match (perfectly, of course) with the shirt and scarf. "We'll have to go shopping together sometime." Kurt told Nick.

"That's a promise." Nick said.

"Are you trying to steal my best friend?" I teased Nick.

The others looked slightly surprised for a second (Kurt's eyes widened a lot) before laughing.

"Nope. My best friend is, and will always be, my beautiful, sexy boyfriend, no offense to you, Kurt." Nick said, walking over to Jeff, who obligingly put an arm around his boyfriend.

"None taken." Kurt grinned.

Jeff pressed a quick kiss on Nick's forehead, and Kurt smiled at their sweetness. "Just wait, Kurt," David said, noticing this, "after a little while, you'll be yelling at them like the rest of us."

Kurt giggled.

After clothes-therapy, we separated into our different dorms to change, and met again in Wes and David's to head out to brunch. About midway through brunch, Kurt shot up suddenly.

"Oh my lord, I totally forgot to call my dad! He has no clue when I'm coming home!" he freaked slightly.

"Wait." I pulled him back down. "First we have to decide when you are going home."

Nick and Jeff looked at Kurt as if he were crazy. "Isn't he so adorable and naïve?" Nick whispered.

Jeff smirked in return. "Oh yes. Who'd have thought it?"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt demanded, crossing his arms.

They giggled. "You think we're gonna let you go! Uh-uh. Niff says no." Jeff said, then Nick joined in.

Kurt looked confused at this. "But I have to go back...it's Sunday. I have school tomorrow."

"Okay, so that gives you about 6 or so more hours until you have to head back home." Wes inserted cheerfully, checking his watch.

Kurt looked to me for understanding. "I don't think they're gonna let you leave for a while." I chuckled.

Smiling, Kurt got up again. "Okay. I'll go call my dad and tell him I'll be home later."

He walked to stand near the door (which incidentally was only a few feet from our table), so we all went silent, leaning forward, trying to catch what he was saying.

Over the bustling of the restaurant, we could only hear what Kurt said: "Hi...I'm fine...going to stay for a while longer...they're really nice...nicer than the guys at my school...I told you, everything at school is fine...nothing's bothering me...you know how it is with glee...I'm fine, really dad...okay, I love you too...and no ordering take-out for lunch...it's for your own good...I love you...goodbye."

Kurt turned and reseated himself at the table. "You dad doesn't know?" Wes asked, unable to help himself.

Kurt froze, then shook his head. "Why haven't you told him?" Nick asked, concerned.

"Yeah, maybe he could do something about it." Jeff put in.

"It would only hurt dad." Kurt told us, and left it at that. Unfortunately for Kurt, my friends didn't accept that, as much as I wanted Kurt to be comfortable and confide in us at his own pace.

"Why would it hurt him?" Wes asked.

"Is he not supportive of you?" Jeff asked gently.

Kurt shook his head vehemently at this. "No! No, my dad's very supportive of me. He's really great. But...earlier this year, he had a heart attack."

Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes immediately started to murmur their condolences. I put my arm around Kurt, watching as he blinked back tears.

"I'm worried that if he found out, he'd get so mad he's have another one." Kurt whispered.

"You're fine." I soothed Kurt. "And your dad is strong. You should tell him before he finds out through some other way."

Kurt shook off this comment. "Can we talk about something else, please?" he requested pleadingly.

I nodded. "So, what do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"What is there to do in Westerville?" Kurt asked.

Wes immediately turned into tour guide mode. "Well, there's bowling, ice cream, movies, going back to Dalton to prank other Warblers, the mall-" Kurt cut him off.

"The mall!"

Nick clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Great! Can we get me a pair of pants that go with the shirt and scarf?" he asked.

"Definitely!" Kurt promised, and the two of them starting talking about different stores and brands.

"Should I be worried?" Jeff asked me, only half-jokingly.

I shook my head, grinning. "No. You jealous?" I asked.

Jeff instantly shook his head. "Ah, no, no, of course not."

My grin widened. "Yes you are. Hey Nick!" I caught Nick's attention.

"Yeah?" he asked, not quite sure why I had called to him.

"Your boyfriend is very jealous at the moment. You should go make out with him or something." I informed him cheerfully.

Nick's eyes widened almost comically. "Really?" he breathed.

I almost laughed at his expression, especially next to Kurt's confused one.

Jeff blushed, and Nick walked back to stand very close to his boyfriend. "You were jealous?" he asked.

Ducking his head, Jeff finally whispered, "Yes."

Not caring that they were in a restaurant in Ohio, Nick slowly kissed Jeff, whispering afterwards, "You have nothing to be jealous about. I'm yours."

"Come on guys." David rolled his eyes, and made to walk away.

Jeff grinned. "But I thought Blaine instructed us to make out." he pouted.

David's response was to yank them both by their arms out the restaurant.

After walking around the mall for what felt like 10 hours (but was only around 2, which we were informed by Nick and Kurt was an _extremely_ short amount of shopping time), we finally had found Nick a pair of skinny jeans that made Jeff almost fall apart and Kurt a new shirt and a new scarf, and headed back to Dalton.

For the next couple of hours, we goofed around: putting on White Collar in the background (because Matt Bomer is insanely good looking), making popcorn and throwing it at each other (Kurt protested, and tried to save his hair...he mostly succeeded), and generally just talking and sharing funny stories. We told a fair amount of these stories, but as we all basically knew them, we made Kurt tell us a lot. I already knew a few of them, but I was taken aback by some.

"You did not dress up Rachel like in Grease!" David rolled on the floor laughing.

Kurt smirked. "She looked terrific, if you have that kind of fetish. Otherwise, it was terrible, and mean, and just plain cruel, but I was young!"

"That was a year ago!" I reminded him, laughing.

Kurt frowned at this. "Really? Well, in my defense, I've grown."

"Okay, what I want to know is, how did this Quinn girl convince Finn that the baby was his if they'd never done anything?" Jeff cut in.

"Apparently she said it was via hot tub." I supplied the answer.

In response to this, Jeff fell into Nick's lap, cackling his head off.

"I just can't believe you set your dad up with your crush's mom." Wes told Kurt.

Kurt shuddered at this. "I was infatuated, that's all I can say. I'm totally over it, though. And hey, it worked out pretty well." Wes had to admit that was true.

This continued until Kurt had to leave, which he did so at 6, albeit reluctantly. "Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Nick whined.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I wish I could, though." Kurt told him sadly.

"We'll miss you!" Nick and Jeff earnestly said to Kurt.

As an answer, Kurt engulfed them in a hug. After Kurt released them, they grabbed Kurt, and each pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Wes quickly took a picture, and sent it to my phone.

Laughing at Kurt's pink face, I gave him a goodbye hug, promising we'd meet up for coffee at some point during the week, and he left.

As soon as Kurt was gone, they all turned on me. "I like him." Nick said, and Jeff pouted.

"I like you more, silly. But I still like him. He's awesome." Nick told his boyfriend, who smiled at this.

"Why didn't you tell us all the hell he's been going through, though?" David wanted to know.

"He asked me not to. And it happened after you met him the first time." I disclosed.

Jeff put two and two together. "That's why you went to his school that day when you pretended to be sick. To talk to this Karofsky?"

I nodded. "Is there any hope?" Nick asked tentatively.

"I don't know?" I admitted. "Karofsky seemed like the type of guy who could easily push Kurt around—he's huge. And he's so far in the closet, he's in Narnia by now. I don't think he'd ever come out of his own volition, and seeing as Kurt's the only one he knows who knows his secret..." I trailed off uncomfortably.

"Is there anything we could do to help?" Wes asked me.

I shook my head. "We can't force Kurt out of McKinley, and we can't transfer there...I don't think there is anything we can physically do for Kurt."

"That sucks." David said, collapsing on his bed.

"He's an amazing guy—he deserves so much better." Jeff stated his opinion, which we all nodded our heads to.

"Can we please beat up Karofsky"" Nick whined.

"No." I said quickly. "I mean, I'd love to do it myself, but Kurt doesn't want us to do that, and I respect Kurt's decision. What we can do is support Kurt and help him through this." I decided.

Reluctantly, they all agreed (Nick and David grumbling under their breath about showing Karofsky what it felt like).

I got a text from Kurt about two hours later.

**Hey! I got home safe! :D -Kurt**

**How was your drive? -Blaine**

**Fine...long...but fine. It was great to meet all of your friends. -Kurt**

**You liked them? -Blaine**

**Of course, why wouldn't I? -Kurt**

**They can be a little...much... -Blaine**

**Just wait til you meet the New Directions. I'll have to draw you a diagram sometime showing all the couples over time! -Kurt**

**I look forward to it! :) -Blaine**

**But your friends liked me?" -Kurt**

**They loved you! ;) -Blaine**

**Are you sure? -Kurt**

**Positive. They all said you were awesome.-Blaine**

**I'm glad. They're all very nice and dapper. -Kurt**

**Dapper? -Blaine**

**Yeah, you know, all proper and nice and all...do I sound like an idiot? -Kurt**

**No! I'll tell them you said that. They'll think it's funny! -Blaine**

**That's good...I guess. Nick and Jeff were adorable. -Kurt**

**They really are, aren't they. We're all glad all that tension before when they were just friends is gone. =D -Blaine**

**Eeks. How bad was it? -Kurt**

**Even worse than Wevid's. -Blaine**

**(gasps) Is that even possible?! -Kurt**

**You didn't have to live through it. -Blaine**

**Are you gonna do anything about Wevid? -Kurt**

**Niff and I are gonna talk about it sometime...but something needs to happen. And soon. -Blaine**

**Oh, I totally agree! If you need any help, tell me! -Kurt**

There was a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I called.

David poked his head in. "Hey Blainers, come on, we're going to dinner now."

"But I'm texting Kurt!" I protested.

David rolled his eyes. "Kurt will still be there when you get back, dinner won't. Now get your ass up, and come with us to dinner!"

Groaning, I nodded, and texted to Kurt:

**I will! Oh, sorry, I got to go. Dinnertime. Yay (sarcasm) -Blaine**

**Why don't you like dinnertime? I'd have thought you'd love it! ;) -Kurt**

**Oh, ha ha. Aren't you funny. -Blaine**

**Well, yes, I rather thought so myself. But why don't you like dinner? -Kurt**

**I have to watch Niff practically feed each other, and have everyone else tease me. -Blaine**

**Aww, poor you! Why do your friends tease you? -Kurt**

**Oh, nothing really. Got to go. Ttyl! -Blaine**

**Kk. Ttyl. -Kurt**

I threw my phone on my bed and followed David out of my dorm.

As expected, dinner consisted of my friends and fellow Warblers teasing me. All of the Warblers were back by now, and the few that had been gone at dinner last night (namely Trent) were annoyed that they'd missed Kurt.

"He was here?" Trent whined.

"That's what I said." I told him.

"He was in my room, and I didn't get to really meet him?" Trent continued, bemoaning this sad fate.

"You always are gone during the weekends, and Kurt can't really make a two-hour drive easily during the week." I reminded Trent.

"And you can?" Wes smirked.

"Shut up." I ordered him good-naturedly.

"And we have an answer!" he smirked.

"You should consider staying back one weekend, Trent. You'd really like him!" Jeff informed Trent.

"Yeah, and he has the most amazing fashion sense ever! He organized Wes and David's closet as well as mine and Jeff's!" Nick added.

"Wow! How long did that take?" Trent asked, wide-eyed.

"Five minutes for Wevid's!"

Trent's mouth fell open. "You're lying!" he gasped.

"Nuh-uh! I swear on my new scarf I'm not!" Nick swore.

Trent looked thoughtful. "That's a heavy promise."

Nick wacked him on the arm, and they both started laughing.

"So, did you guys sleep together?" Rob waggled his eyes mischievously.

I spewed out my drink. "What? No! We're not boyfriends or anything!"

Rob shrugged. "It's no problem if you guys are."

"Well, we aren't." I said firmly.

"They did fall asleep on each other." Wes grinned.

The Warbler's whistled.

I turned to Wes. "Well, so did you and David, does that mean you guys are _finally_ dating?"

As Wes and David spluttered, I leaned in close to Wes and whispered in his ear, "And don't try to deny anything—I have pictures."

Wes straightened, and told the Warblers, "No, Kurt and Blaine are not dating."

They groaned, and I smiled, glad my point was finally across.

"But they should be." Wes added.

The Warblers cheered, I put my head down on the table with a groan.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it! This was mainly a filler chapter, but all you Wevid shippers will love/hate the next chapter! But I'll stop teasing you! **

**Please please review, and tell me your thoughts, even if they are just 'good chapter'! Thank you to everybody who's already reviewed—I love reading them, they're soo much fun! Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14 What to Do About Wevid

**A/N: Hi guys! This is for all of you Wevid shippers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 14—What to Do About Wevid

On Monday, Niff and I joined forces after Warbler's practice, and met in their dorm.

I started off this inevitable conversation. "So, what are we going to do about Wevid?"

"To start, let's list every component to their problem, just so we know everything we have to cover." Jeff suggested.

"Aren't you the efficient one." Nick said, leaning in to capture his boyfriend's lips.

After a moment of this, I broke them apart. "Guys, I'm here to try to help our friends, not to watch you guys make out."

They pulled apart, disappointed. "But you get to watch two hot guys make out. For free." Nick pouted.

I smiled and rolled my eyes at that. "I can use the internet for that. What I want right now is to find a way to get my two best friends together."

Jeff smirked. "I thought Kurt was your new best friend?"

"I can't have more than one?" I retorted.

"Anyway, back to the point," Nick told us firmly, "Wevid."

Jeff nodded. "So what exactly is keeping them apart?"

"They both have feelings for each other, more-than-friends feelings, but think the other one is straight, as they both have girlfriends, which they have to keep the appearance of being straight, so they are both terrified of confessing their feelings, worried that the other will turn them down, and their epic friendship will be ruined forever, and it would be all their fault, as they were the one not strong enough to keep their secret a secret." I summed up.

Nick and Jeff looked at me in awe. "How long have you been preparing that speech?" Nick asked.

"About five months." I confessed.

"Very good." Nick complimented.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anyway, what about their girlfriends? Do they know they're just beards? Won't doing this hurt them?" Jeff commented.

Thinking about what we'd all seen from their girlfriends, and what we've heard about them, I figured, "They don't know they're beards, otherwise they'd have dumped them a long time ago. Although they apparently have commented on Wevid's amazing friendship before, I think. And you know Wes and David with their girlfriends, they aren't that close...I think they'll be mad and hurt, but it shouldn't be so bad. And at least we're saving them from this at a later point."

Nick nodded at this, and checked the date. "Yeah, and by this point next week, David will probably have dumped Kenzie already—he generally only stays with one girl for about two months at the most, and it'll be two months by next Tuesday."

Jeff agreed with this. "I swear it's like clockwork. I still feel bad for Kenzie and Kristine, but I agree with the saving them from this later part."

"So, how do we get them together? What can we do?" I asked.

We all thought for a solution for a minute or two.

"Just sitting the two of them down at one point and telling them that they each love each other, and should start making out now?" Nick suggested.

I shook my head. "They'll just deny it like always."

"True." Nick said, collapsing into thought again.

"Talk to each of them separately, and get at least one of them to admit his feelings? The other one would follow, definitely." Jeff decided.

"But what if they chicken out? What about," I looked up grinning, "what they wanted me to do to you guys?"

"Which is what?" Jeff asked warily.

"Play truth or dare, and dare them to kiss!" I informed them.

"You would have done that to us? That's meddlesome!" Nick protested.

"Yes, and you would have loved me forever if it had worked." I pointed out.

"True." Nick relented. "But that has the potential to go wrong easily."

"Want to vote on a plan?" I asked.

They nodded. "Each say which plan you want to carry out: Sitting the two of them down," none of us raised their hand, "truth and dare," Jeff raised his hand, "or talking to them separately." I raised my hand. Jeff and I looked at Nick.

"Why didn't you vote?" Jeff asked his boyfriend, confused.

"I vote we call Kurt and ask him." Nick said smiling.

I smiled. "Good idea!" I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed in Kurt's number.

He picked up after three rings. "Blaine?" I heard his high voice.

Just hearing his voice made me grin. "Hi, Kurt!"

As Nick and Jeff grinned knowingly at each other, Kurt responded, "Hi. So, what's up?"

"I'm with Niff right now, and we're trying to figure what to do with Wevid." I briefed Kurt.

"Ah. Good question. What have you guys come up with so far?" he asked.

"Um, it's down to either getting them to play truth and dare and dare them to kiss, or talk to them each separately, and get at least one of them to spit out their true feelings." I answered.

"Definitely the latter." Kurt said decidedly. "I believe you should get them to admit their feelings freely."

"Cool, thanks."

"Anytime. Do you need anything else?" Kurt asked.

"Nope, not that I can think of." I told him.

"Okay. Actually, are you free tomorrow after school for coffee?" he asked me before I could hang up.

I thought about my schedule. I only had Warbler's tomorrow, and I could easily skive off the last fifteen to thirty minutes. "Yup."

"Great. So how about the Lima Bean at 5:30?" he proposed.

"Perfect! I'll see you then!" I said, then Kurt hung up. "Kurt's going with the talking to them separately approach." I informed them.

"Okay, will do. Now there's only two questions: When, and how will we get them apart?" Nick pointed out.

"Well, those are good points. Wait! Wes is tutoring that freshman for bio right now, right?" I checked.

"Yeah. He just started five minutes ago. He'll be there for an hour or two, probably." Jeff confirmed.

I grinned. "Then let's go find David!"

"No, you go alone. Ask him for help with your math or something. All of us would look too suspicious." Nick ordered me.

Nodding, I agreed, "You're right, it would. Okay, I think he's probably in his dorm room or the library right now. I'll go get him, then bring him here."

"Fly like the wind!" Jeff giggled, and, shaking my head at his silliness, I exited their dorm.

Unfortunately for my legs, David did not appear to be in his dorm room, so I was forced to take the long trek to the library (it wasn't that long, just me being dramatic). There, I found him chatting and helping Thad with his homework.

"Hey, David, I was wondering if you could help me with my math homework." I told him.

"Sure, in about half an hour, okay? I'm helping Thad right now." David told me.

But I needed all the time I could get. "It kinda needs to get done now...after that I have to type up an essay due tomorrow."

"Can it please wait? I really need help right now." Thad asked me. Sighing, I leaned in and whispered (only for Thad's ears), "Nick and Jeff are waiting in their dorm for me to bring David so we can try an intervention."

Thad's face cleared instantly. "Actually, go ahead David, I think I'm good with this."

"What is this about?" he was suspicious.

"Nothing. Just Thad owes me a favor, and my time is really tight, so I'm cashing in." I put in smoothly. Thankfully, David accepted this.

"Okay, if you're sure." he said, and packed up his things.

While he was doing this, Thad whispered to me, "Good luck."

I smiled in response, and started walking back to Niff's dorm with David.

"So why does Thad owe you?" David wanted to know.

Smiling mysteriously, I diverted the question with, "Now now, I don't tell other people's secrets."

David groaned, but let the subject slide.

We finally reached the dorm, and David looked at it in confusion. "Hey, why are we here?"

Grinning, I pushed him inside, where Niff were waiting, smiles on their face.

"Hi David!" they chorused eagerly.

"Wh-what is this?" David asked, worried and confused.

"Sit down." I instructed him, pointing at a bed.

David warily sat down, still nervous. "The three of us really wanted to talk to you about something in private." Nick explained.

David didn't relax. "What about?"

"Wes." I said shortly.

David shifted uncomfortably. "What about Wes?"

"David, we know you're in love with him." I told him bluntly.

Flinching, David tried to rebuke this. "No, I'm not. Why would you ever think that?"

"Because it's true." Jeff said.

"No, it's not." David stayed with his lie.

"David, take it from someone who's been exactly where you are right now, you should tell him." Nick said.

"But I'm not!" he protested weakly.

I decided to put him straight. "David, you smile when you hear his name, or see him. You have a special smile reserved just for him. You constantly cuddle or act super affectionate with him. Whenever anyone teases you guys, you blush red. Whenever anyone acts flirty towards him, or you see him with Kristine, you feel that heat in your heart. You know what that is?"

David shook his head numbly.

"Jealousy. Admit it, you're in love with Wes." I finished.

Ducking his head, David muttered something. "Didn't quite get that." Nick commented cheerfully.

"I said, fine, but what does it matter?" David bemoaned.

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked.

David looked us in the eye. "I mean that even if Wes wasn't straight, which he is, by the way, why would he ever date me? I don't deserve him. He's so handsome and beautiful, and has the most expressive brown eyes ever. And his hair is so silky and soft, and when he smiles, it's like the room just lights on fire. And the way he bites his lip when thinking about a hard math problem, or the way his eyes sparkle when he's teasing you guys. Or how his laugh is so warm and infectious, or how his skin is so smooth and soft, or how it feels to be in his arms. Or when we're in his dorm, and he forgets his clothes, and only comes out in a towel, and I can see his abs, and they look so sexy, but I just know they'd feel even better-"

At this, I cut him off. "Okay, no need to go there."

Looking ashamed, David said, "He's so perfect. Why would he ever want me?"

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "But he does. You guys are both just so oblivious. It's so easy for all of us to see that you guys are both secretly in love with each other, and are just too scared to admit it. He loves you too, I just know it."

David shrugged this off. "You're lying. There's no way he could like me."

"He does." Nick promised.

"But you need to tell him." Jeff prodded him.

"But then he'll reject me! He won't want plain old me, and I'll have ruined our friendship, and he'll hate me for that. And I can't do that to myself. Having him in some way is better than nothing." David finished off quietly.

"Take a chance, David. Have courage. Tell him how you really feel, and I can guarantee that it'll work out." I told him.

David just sat there for a minute or two before looking up. "Alright. I'll try. But, can you talk to him first? Just to make sure..." he trailed off awkwardly.

I nodded. "Of course. We'll grab him after he finishes tutoring that kid."

David nodded. "Okay, thanks. I'll be back in my dorm. I'll send him to you when he gets back."

"We'll be waiting." Nick promised, and David gave us a small smile.

"You really think this could work?" he asked.

"We're positive." I assure him.

With that, he turned, and went back to his dorm.

"That went well." I commented.

"Yup," Jeff agreed, "better than I thought it would've."

"You have no faith." Nick pecked his boyfriend on his nose.

I told them, "Okay, you guys can make out or whatever, but can I borrow an iPod then, because I need to get this science assignment done today if I can go to Lima tomorrow."

Grinning, Nick tossed me his iPod, and I turned my back to them, not wanting to see them together while I had no one, and lost myself in an oblivion of Katy Perry.

About 45 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Unplugging myself from Nick's iPod, I yelled, "Come in."

In came Wes. "David said something about you guys wanting to talk to me?" he half-asked, looking at the three of us.

"Yes, there is." Jeff sat us, Nick in his lap.

"So?" Wes asked.

"We have one question for you, that we'd _really_ appreciate you to answer completely honestly. Can you do that?" I asked.

Wes shrugged. "Sure, why not? Hit me."

"Do you promise?" I checked.

Nodding, Wes started to get annoyed. "Yes, I said I'd answer it honestly. Now what is the damn question?"

"Do you love David?" Nick asked.

Wes fell silent. "You promised not to lie." Jeff reminded him.

"I know." Wes said quietly.

"You can trust us." I assured Wes just as quietly.

Sighing, Wes nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, I'm in love with David."

Nick and Jeff whooped while I merely smiled. "Why?" I asked, wanting to hear how he thought of David, just so I could compare it to what David had said.

Wes got a dreamy look on his face. "Because...he's so funny and gentle. And he looks so cute in his blazer and everything. When he laughs, it's like the whole world stops, and it's just him and that delicious noise. And his eyes always shine like diamonds, and his smile is so sweet. And his cheeks get so pink whenever he blushed. And he feels so warm when we cuddle during movies, and I always just want that moment to never end. And his lips look so soft and warm, and whenever he smiles or pouts, I just want to taste them-"

Again, I stopped this rant before it got too intense. These were my best friends they were talking about. "Okay. So why don't you tell him that?"

Wes' eyes widened. "No! He'd laugh at me! And it'd ruin our friendship! I can't give that up!" he told us frantically.

"Sh, sh, it's fine." I soothed Wes. "You wouldn't. Whether you realize it or not, David loves you to."

Wes blinked. "Really?" he asked in a small voice.

"Really really." Jeff smirked.

"Shrek? Really, honey" Nick said to his other half.

"Hey! Donkey's the man!" Jeff defended the fictional character.

"Dear lord." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," I said, getting us back on topic, "David's in your dorm. Go talk to him. Tell him how you feel." I urged him.

Wes stood. "You know what? I will. And if he turns me down and never wants to see me again, he's not the man I fell in love with. And I'll switch dorms with Trent." he added.

"Got it. But he won't, I know it." I grinned.

"Wish me luck." Wes said nervously.

"Good luck!" Nick, Jeff, and I chorused.

Wes left the room, and Niff stared at me. "You're really good at this, you know." Jeff commented.

I smirked. "I know."

**A/N: So, will they keep courage and admit their feelings? We'll have to see! =D Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and hopefully I can write again soon! Please review and tell me how you liked it! **

**Can we have a minute of silence just to daydream about Niff and Wevid? They're both just so perfect and adorable...ah, I'm just obsessed with them! **

**Anyway, once again, please review (the more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapter...)!**


	15. Chapter 15 Good and Bad News

**A/N: Just gonna say this beforehand...to all you Wevid shippers...please don't kill me...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything you may recognize. **

Chapter 15—Good and Bad News

The three of us sat in silence for a minute. Finally, Nick voiced what we were all thinking: "So, are we just gonna sit here like idiots, or are we gonna be immoral and spy on our friends?"

Laughing, Nick and I chose the second option, and we hurried off to Wes and David's room.

When we got there, it was silent inside.

Jeff frowned. "That better be because they're too busy making out..."

Unfortunately, that was not the case, as a few seconds later, we heard Wes say, "I really appreciate having a friend as awesome as you, David."

"Thanks, Wes. You too." David said, and I could practically feel the waves of disappointment and discontent rolling off of David, even through the door.

"Oh my god!" Jeff face-palmed himself. "What will it take?"

"Guts." Nick muttered.

"Kurt." I said.

They looked at me. "What could Kurt do?" Jeff asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but he probably could do something—he's good at everything."

Nick rolled his eyes. "Call him." he ordered.

"Wait." I remembered something. I turned to Niff. "You guys were almost exactly like Wevid."

"Yeah, but we didn't have girlfriends." Jeff pointed out.

I waved this off. "Okay, so you guys weren't as deep in the closet as they are. But still," I turned to Nick, "what exactly made you tell Jeff how you felt?"

Nick shrugged. "I knew that it was killing me, keeping it a secret. And I decided that even if Jeffy rejected me, he would know where I stood, and if he ever changed his mind, I would be there waiting."

Jeffy awwwed, and hugged his boyfriend tightly. "Of course I wouldn't reject you! You're my Nicky!"

I let them have their minute, then said, "Here, let's go back to your dorm to call Kurt."

We went back to their dorm, and I took out my phone. "Damn." I muttered.

"What?" they asked.

"My cell phone's dead." I explained. "Can I borrow one of your phones?"

"You have his number memorized?" Jeff asked, smirking.

I looked at him as if he were insane. "Why wouldn't I?"

"The only cell phone number I ever had memorized other than my own was Nick's." he informed me.

"Yeah, and Nick was your best friend."

Jeff merely shrugged, and I got the feeling that was supposed to mean something, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what.

Nick tossed me his cellphone, and I entered in Kurt's number, then put it on speakerphone.

Kurt's instant answer was unusual, to say the least. "Yes, I know, so just shut up, shove your opinion somewhere uncomfortable, and leave me and my dad alone!"

"Umm, hi Kurt, it's Blaine." I replied awkwardly.

"Oh god, Blaine, I'm so sorry!" I could practically feel Kurt blushing through the phone.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured him.

"Anyway, what's up?" Kurt asked, obviously trying to avoid questions.

Deciding not to pry, I briefed him as to how Wevid was doing. "We talked to both Wes and David separately, and they both admitted they were in love with one another, and promised they'd tell, but we listened at the door, and heard Wes tell David he really appreciated him as a friend."

"Ouch." Kurt winced. "That's harsh. So, plan B?"

"Plan B?" Nick asked.

"You guys didn't have a plan B?" Kurt asked disbelievingly.

"Ummmm, no?" Nick answered.

Kurt exhaled loudly. "Fine. Here's plan B—wait until this weekend."

"What happens this weekend?" I asked.

Kurt laughed devilishly. "I come."

The next day, I met Kurt for coffee as planned. When I got to the Lima Bean, I saw Kurt sitting at our table with another cup across from him, fingers tapping excitedly on his coffee cup, practically bouncing off the walls.

"Hey, what's up?" I greeted him with.

"Ohmylord, you will never guess what happened today!" was Kurt's excited reply.

"Do I have to guess?" I asked, half pouting, while I accepted the coffee he slid across to me.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yes!"

I wracked my brain. "Did you get a solo for Sectionals?"

Kurt shook his head, grin still firmly in place.

"Did Vogue call and offer you a job?"

Pouting, Kurt said wistfully, "I wish...but no."

I tried to think of something a little more realistic, but still completely unrealistic. "Did Mercedes ask you out again?"

"No, silly!" Kurt said.

I smiled. "Good, cause that would be weird. Okay, I'm out. Tell me!"

Kurt leaned forward, then said in a rapid-fire, "Dad proposed, Carole said yes, so I get to plan the wedding!"

It was another hour and a half before I could excuse myself to go back to Dalton, on the grounds that I had a lot of homework due tomorrow. That was a lie.

It was another hour and a half before I could get myself out of Kurt nattering excitedly about how he was planning a Glee wedding (one I couldn't attend, I put together, as the New Directions would be performing), how he would become step-brothers with Finn, help Carole out with clothes, and anything else pertaining to the wedding.

I was in a slightly discontented daze for most of it. All I could think was that Finn, the very Finn that had never protected Kurt from Karofsky before, Finn, was going to be Kurt's step-brother. Wes and David never crossed my mind.

Finally, I told Kurt I had to go, and he said he needed to go plan. We hugged each other goodbye, and I hurried out to my car. Cranking on my radio, I sang loudly to Katy Perry and whatever other bouncy pop was on for the whole of my drive home. I was glad for Kurt's dad, I really was, but I just didn't like the idea of Kurt living with someone who didn't support him.

Arriving at Dalton, I half-ran to my dorm, and threw myself on my bed. Trent was already in our room, studying. "Okay, so what's wrong with you now?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing." I muttered through a mouthful of pillow. I grabbed my stereo remote blindly with one hand, and cranked it up. As the Neon Trees' _Animal_ came on, Trent picked up his stuff.

"I'm gonna go study in the library with Thad." he yelled over the music. I waved a hand, showing that I'd heard him. I heard my door shut, and it was silent (except for the pounding music) for a few minutes.

Suddenly, my music was turned off. Turning, with an indignant, "Hey!", I saw Wes and David standing next to my bed.

"Okay, so what happened?" Wes asked.

"Did Kurt tell you he never wanted to see you again?" David asked.

I shot David a glare. "Why would he do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I didn't know what else would put you in such a mood. I mean, half the school knows something's wrong with you by now."

I shook my head, returning it to the pillow. "No, I'm fine."

Feeling my bed shake, I glanced up again in surprise. David was lying on my left side, and Wes had settle on my right. "What are you guys doing?" I asked them incredulously.

"We are staying here, like this, until you tell us what is wrong." Wes told me solemnly.

"And hey, you're gay, and you have two hot guys in your bed. Why are you complaining?" David ruined the atmosphere Wes had created.

I groaned, burying my head in my pillow even further. Unfortunately, this didn't fully muffle their chatter.

"So, what do you think Kurt told him that's got him in such a huff?" Wes asked.

"Maybe Kurt's got a new boyfriend?" David suggested.

"Maybe...or maybe he decided Blaine was too crazy to be a friend with." Wes pondered.

"So maybe Kurt decided to run away to New York, and told Blaine not to follow him." David added.

"And now Blainers here is sad Kurt didn't want him to come to New York too." Wes finished.

I had finally had enough. "Kurt's dad is getting married."

They looked at me in confusion. "Soooo, why is that bad? Does Kurt not like her?" David asked.

"No, Kurt's really excited about it, and he gets to plan the wedding, which is great for him. And he set his dad up with Carole, so he likes her." I answered.

"I don't get it then. Why are you," Wes waved his hand at me, "like this then?"

"Yeah, I'd have thought you'd've been happy for Kurt and all that." David looked at me, unsure of what exactly was wrong.

"He's gonna be step-brother's with Finn." I finally mumbled.

"And Finn is...?" David trailed off questioningly.

"Finn is a guy, a straight guy, in Kurt's grade in Glee club who Kurt had a crush on once, and isn't very supportive of Kurt." I finally elaborated.

They sat up. "Ohhhhh."

"Yeah." I said in reply.

"So, you're upset Kurt's gonna be living with his crush?" Wes asked evilly.

"No, he doesn't have a crush on Finn anymore, Finn took care of that. But I'm worried that he'll be living with someone who isn't very supportive of Kurt." I explained.

Wes and David shared a look. "Ah, isn't that sweet!" David cooed.

"Shut up." I mumbled.

"You'll just have to grin and bear it at the wedding, I guess." Wes told me.

"I don't think I can go." I whispered.

They were taken aback. "Why not? You two are practically joined at the hip." Wes asked, surprised.

"Kurt's having the New Directions perform, so I don't think I'll be allowed to come, or they'll think I'm spying." I grumbled.

After a minute, David finally said for all of us, "That sucks."

"Yeah," I agreed, "yeah..."

Wes and David, being the good friends that they are (weird, huh?), spread the word discreetly to leave me alone, but not seem like they were leaving me alone. When I finally left my room (not for dinner, that had passed) and went to the Warblers room to be alone, Nick and Jeff came in, bearing a pizza.

"Here." Nick gave me the pizza, and I let the heavenly smell envelop me. "Now come with us."

Obediently, I followed them, and they led me to their dorm. They pointed to their bed, and I laid down in the center. Surprisingly, I was really tired. Who knew sulking was such hard work?

Jeff put in Beauty and the Beast, then he and Nick each laid on one side of me, exactly like David and Wes had done before. The three of us (mainly me, as they had already eaten one themselves) ate the pizza, and snuggled together for the rest of the movie. By the end of the movie, I was sound asleep, dead to the world.

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion—if I was starting to sulk or get upset, either Nick and Jeff or David and Wes would bring me dinner, and we'd watch movies until we all fell asleep. I didn't hear much from Kurt, only the occasional chipper text about the wedding, or how he was making plans with Finn and his dad to teach them how to dance. I wondered at that—Finn didn't strike me as the sort of person who'd be comfortable dancing with Kurt.

On Friday, I texted Kurt asking if he was still coming over this weekend to help with Wes and David. I waited for half an hour before getting the reply of:

**Sorry, I don't have time...nxt weekend's the wedding, how about the weekend after that? -Kurt**

This threw me into an even deeper funk, but I answered back:

**That's okay, have fun planning. -Blaine**

By Sunday, everybody (except Niff and Wevid) were avoiding me. Or maybe I was avoiding them: staying in my room, not talking during Warbler rehearsals, barely eating everything and not talking at meals.

"Why does is everyone looking at me, then glancing away?" I snapped irritably at breakfast on Sunday.

"Because you're all bad-moody. You really rely on Kurt, don't you?" Wes pointed out rationally.

I didn't answer that. "You know, you could call him." Wes pointed out.

I shook my head. "He's too _busy_." I spat out.

I guess this hit a nerve with David. "Okay, please leave, and come back when you're the lovable Blaine I know."

"What?" I asked, aghast.

"You're not fun to be around. I know Kurt's busy, but you had lots of friends before Kurt. You shouldn't rely so much on him. So what, you can't go to his dad's wedding, and he hasn't been around for a while, but you know that once it's all over, he'll be right back here at Dalton, hanging with you." David told me.

I stared him. "You think?" I asked in a small voice, starting to realize what an idiot I'd been.

Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David all laughed. "Yes." David confirmed, smiling.

I shook my shoulders, getting rid of my pessimism. "Okay."

They immediately launched themselves into a heated discussion over songs for Sectionals.

"What about _Teenage Dream_?" I suggested.

Nick smirked at me. "What, so you can serenade Kurt to that again?"

"I did not serenade Kurt when I sang _Teenage Dream_!" I defended myself.

"Yeah, you kinda did. Anyway, on what grounds should we do that song again?" Wes asked.

"Well, A) we sounded amazing on that song, and B) it's an amazing song." I said.

Wes and David looked at each other. "Nuh-uh. What about that Train song?" David suggested.

"Oooh, yeah, I like that one!" Jeff enthused.

"That could work." Nick added.

"So says the two who aren't on the Council." Wes smirked.

Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes in sync. "Whatever." they said.

Suddenly, a thought hit me. "Oh my god, we're performing against the New Directions." I realized.

David raised his eyebrows at me. "Yeeessss, you knew that...your point is?"

Nick nudged me playfully. "He just realized he has to perform against Kurt." he explained.

Wes and David started laughing. "This just hit you?" David asked through laughs.

I nodded mutely. "What if we win? Then we'll have crushed Kurt's dream! Or, if they win, maybe Kurt will think we're all idiots and beneath him, or he'll be really embarrassed, and we'll all just be awkward, and-"

"Just chill, okay?" Jeff cut me off. "Kurt knows all of this, and I really don't think winning or losing at Sectionals will affect your friendship with him, okay?"

I took a deep breath, then looked at them. "I'm freaking, right?"

Nodding, they giggled. "You're insane, Blainers." David told me.

"Aw, that's why we love you." Nick hugged me, and I relaxed in the company of my friends.

On Tuesday, I received an unexpected surprise. It was about four o'clock, and I was heading to my dorm from Warbler practice, when I was practically assaulted by a blur of white. I was suddenly gripped in a tight _tight_ hug by a willowy figure, and almost was knocked down by the force of them. Realizing a second later it was Kurt (who else had impeccably styled chestnut hair?), I hugged him, then pulled back, keeping my hands on his shoulders. I could feel him bouncing on his feet.

"What is it?" I asked, surprised at seeing him here.

I noticed his bright eyes and ecstatic smile. "He's expelled!" he finally got out.

My brain took a second to comprehend. "He's...expelled? Karofsky's been expelled?" I checked.

Kurt nodded happily. I grabbed Kurt into another hug. "It's over." he murmured, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Kurt was gonna be okay.

**A/N: Okay, so instead of Wevid, I gave you a cute Niff scene...does that help? Wes and David are still so oblivious (just like Blaine!), and they don't just won't believe Niff and Blaine. But don't worry, I have plans for them (cue in evil laugh)! **

**So another topic: this is my view of what happened with Blaine in regards to the wedding. I don't know why he wasn't invited (apart from not knowing Burt, but that's a detail, right?!), other than that the New Directions performed, so any Warbler being there would be bad. And typical Blaine, if he was left out, would sulk. Also, I think that he would have a problem with Finn (remember Season 3, maybe he was a little jealous as well), and would think up a reason to make him being upset at this about Kurt and his well-being, so this fits my version. **

**Anyway, please review, and tell me your thoughts and ideas on the whole Furt with no Blaine issue! **


	16. Chapter 16 Just Good News

**A/N: Yay! Karofsky's gone! At least for now, we all know how this goes...but don't you think that Kurt would go to Blaine first thing after Karofsky was expelled? I do! Here's a very (in my opinion) cute chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything you may recognize.**

Chapter 16—Just Good News

Nothing had ever made my heart feel so light with relief before. I hadn't consciously realized that I'd been constantly worrying about Kurt, and that it had been weighing me down, but now the weight was gone, I could feel the difference strongly.

I stayed hugging Kurt for another minute before pulling back and straightening my uniform.

"Oh, sorry about that." Kurt realized.

I shot him an easy wink. "Don't worry about it. Feel free to muss up my uniform whenever! Anyway, how bout we go to my room?"

Kurt nodded enthusiastically, and allowed himself to be led to my dorm.

I plopped down on my bed, and I pulled Kurt down with me. "So, tell me _everything_!" I exaggerated, trying to sound like the typical teenage girl.

From Kurt's laugh, I did a good job. He took a deep breath. "Actually, could we get some coffee? I'm exhausted from all that's happened."

Critically, I looked him over, and realized that indeed, he looked completely worn-out, and there were bags, _bags!_, under his eyes. "Of course, you do look like you need it. How bout this, stay here and lie on my bed, and I'll grab up coffee, and bring it back here. That work?"

He nodded tiredly. "Oh lord, please. That would be sooo nice."

I bounded up, grabbing my student ID, and watched as Kurt collapsed fully on my bed. "I'll be right back." I told him, then closed the door quietly.

Whistling, I half-skipped down the hallways. Kurt was free! Kurt was safe! He was gonna be alright! He didn't have to be worried constantly in school about Karofsky harassing him in anyway! Oh, I could sing (and that would probably have more meaning if I didn't already constantly sing...)!

As I entered Dalton's small cafe, I spotted Niff and Wevid sitting at a table. Wes saw me smiling, and his eyes widened. I gave him a little wave, as he whispered frantically to the others. I could feel my ears burning as I got Kurt's mocha and my drip. With a cup in each hand, smile on my face, I approached their table.

"Hi guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh my god, Blaine's smiling. Blaine is actually smiling, for once in a whole week! Praise the lord, hallelujah, and who put something in his food?" David asked, surprised as hell.

"Do I have to have a reason to be happy?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes." they all chorused in sync.

My grin widened.

Then Wes deflated a bit. "Oh, of course." he figured it out.

"What?" his soul mate asked him.

Wes rolled his eyes. "Kurt's here. That's why Blaine is smiling."

Nick pondered this. "Yes, but isn't Kurt planning that wedding? I thought he'd be too busy to come to Dalton at all." he asked.

"Well, obviously he's here. And also, who else drinks non-fat mochas that you know of?" Jeff nudged his boyfriend playfully.

"Point taken." Nick said, running his hands through Jeff's hair. "You're so smart, Jeffy."

David cleared his throat, glaring at those two, and they guiltily separated. He then turned to me. "So, why did Kurt take the time to come to Dalton while still planning his dad's wedding? It must be something important to take at least 4 hours out of his day." he observed.

My mouth twisted into a smirk as I let them wonder. "Well, yes, something has happened..."

They all leaned forward, but I didn't reward them. After a second, Wes said, "Alright, cut the crap, Blaine, and spit it out! What happened?"

My smirk widened into another grin. "Karofsky got expelled!" I finally said.

They erupted into cheers, causing other tables to look scandalized at us.

"No way! That's awesome!"

"Yessss! Finally!"

"Whoot!"

"Does that mean he doesn't have a reason to come to Dalton now?" Wes whined.

I shot him a glare. "I-I mean, go Kurt!" Wes immediately backtracked.

I smiled. "How did this happen?" Jeff asked.

Shrugging, I pointed vaguely in the direction of my dorm. "I don't know yet. Kurt asked for coffee before explaining, and I let him stay in my dorm because he looks truly exhausted."

They all stood up, drank the last of their coffees (Wes grabbing David's, David grabbing Wes', and Niff just already sharing the same cup), and started heading to the door. "Where are y'all going?" I asked, confused.

They turned as a group, and shot me the is-he-insano-man? look. "Uh, to go see Kurt and find out what happened." Nick explained.

I shrugged, and followed them out.

We trekked up to my dorm together, but I made them wait outside for a minute after I went in, just so I could ascertain whether Kurt was asleep or upset or anything.

He was slightly dozing so, smiling, I put the mocha in front of his nose. Slowly, his eyes opened. "Coffee!" he cheered.

"Yep." I sat down on the bed as he sat up.

He took a deep sip, and sighed contentedly. "What would we do without mochas?" he asked rhetorically.

Me being me, I answered, "Struggle through the cold existence that is our lives half-asleep."

Smiling, Kurt shook his head at my silliness. "So, I believe you asked what happened." he started, and I held up a finger.

"Actually, if you don't mind, there are four people outside my door waiting to hear this too." I informed him.

He shot me an explain-more look. I shrugged. "They were in the cafe, and they saw me with two drink and a chipper personality. They guessed you were here, so I told them about Karofsky, and they demanded to come."

It was Kurt's turn to shrug. "Come on in, guys." he raised his voice to call.

They all bounded through my door like they were on fire, and mass-hugged a startled Kurt.

"A-air!" Kurt choked out, and they stepped away.

Wes took charge. "Sit there, Kurt." he pointed to the middle of my bed.

Giving me a confused look, Kurt complied.

"Now, Niff and Blaine, sit there." Wes pointed at Trent's bed. The three of us willingly clambered onto Trent's bed, and settled down. Wes then got on one side of Kurt, positioning Kurt between him and David, and then, glancing around to make sure everyone was comfortable and settled, pointed at Kurt. "Explain." he ordered.

Kurt quirked a sarcastic brow at this, but as he obviously wanted to tell his story, did not comment.

"Long or short version?" he asked.

"Long!" Niff piped up.

The rest of us nodded. We all wanted to know every detail.

"Okay," Kurt started, "so lately, the New Directions had actually started noticing how Karofsky singled me out. They don't know that he's gay, but they picked up on something. So, Artie, Mike, and Sam all stepped up, and told Karofsky off in the locker room."

"Wait, what about Finn?" I asked, starting to get mad at Finn again.

"Yeah, and what about the other guy, Puck?" Wes asked.

"Finn was out on the field still, and while Puck was there, he couldn't join in, or he'd get sent back to juvie. Then we'd need to find a new member to replace him, which we wouldn't be able to do in time, so yeah." Kurt explained.

I felt a flare of anger that all these other guys, except Finn (Kurt's soon to be step-brother!) had defended Kurt.

Kurt went on: "Anyway, so they all are clued in. So then next, I'm giving Finn and Dad dancing lessons for the wedding in the empty chorus room. I'm dancing with Dad, then I switch to Finn. He's really reluctant to dance for some reason,"

Nick has to put a hand on my arm to stop me from visibly showing my anger at Finn.

"-when Karofksy sees us from the hall. He makes this hand gesture thing," Kurt demonstrates, and we're all hopping mad, "as if he's not gay too, then goes on walking. Unfortunately for him, Dad sees it. He asked me who he was and what was going on. Finn told me that if I didn't tell Dad, he would, so I tell him just Karofsky's name, and that he's been bullying me. Dad being my great dad could tell there was something else, so I admitted that he'd threatened to kill me."

"Oh, god, what did he do?" Jeff asked, wide-eyed.

Kurt gave a small smile. "Stormed out into the hallway, and shoved Karofsky against the wall, threatening him. Finn and I managed to pull him off Karofsky. He let him go, then turned to Finn, asking why hadn't he done anything about it, like it was Finn's responsibility."

I didn't agree with this (agreeing instead with Burt), but as I wanted to hear the whole story, I kept my mouth shut.

Kurt went on after taking a deep breath. "So, next thing I know, we're all in the principal's office, and did I mention the principal at this point is Coach Sue?" he asked as an aside.

We all shook our heads, shocked. "Well, yeah, it is, and she actually likes me, and was bullied as a kid, so she doesn't like Karofsky much. Anyway, we're all in there: Coach Sue, me, dad, Karofsky, his dad, and Mr. Schue. Dad gets all mad, rebuking Karofsky saying nothing happened. His dad was actually fairly reasonable about it. It seems like he actually cared about Karofsky—at least he had noticed that something had been off about him. I confirmed that Karofsky had said he'd kill me."

"Wait," Wes held up a hand. "exact words, please."

Kurt looked at him as if he was insane. "Really?" he asked, incredulously.

I shook my head at Kurt, trying to say 'just go with it'. Kurt rolled his eyes, and wracked his brain.

"Ooookay, so dad said to Mr. Karofsky that 'his son had threatened the life of' me, and Coach Sue asked me, 'Porcelain? Is that true?'"

Seeing our looks at Porcelain, Kurt merely shook his head. "I'll explain later. Anyway, Karofsky denies it, saying, 'That's not true, I didn't say anything.' to which I reply, 'That's what he said. He said he would kill me if I told anyone.' This of course led to Coach asking me what I meant, and I told her, 'Just that he was picking on me.'"

Nick shook his head in wonder. "You didn't out him? Wow, I don't know what I would've done."

Kurt shrugged. "It wasn't, and isn't, my secret to tell. Okay, so, Mr. Karofsky goes off on his spiel about how Karofsky had been acting differently, and Coach Sue said that after hearing both sides of the story, she was expelling Karofsky. His dad took it pretty well, and they left. And so now he's expelled!" Kurt finished excitedly.

"That's awesome, Kurt. I'm really happy for you." Wes told him sincerely.

"We all are. It's such a relief knowing you're safe now." David added.

Kurt smiled brightly, but I thought I saw a tear in his eye. "Thank you, guys, it really means a lot to me that you care about that."

"You're our friend. Friends keep each other safe." Jeff said stoutly.

Seeing Kurt about to start crying, Nick piped up with, "Group hug!"

We all surrounded Kurt, hugging him tightly. When we finally let go, there was a tear track down him face, which he wiped away. "Silly me."

"No." I told him. "You're happy, you're relieved, you're gonna cry happy tears. Just let it out."

A few more tears fell down his face, and Wes pulled out a handkerchief to give to Kurt.

Kurt took it, laughing slightly. "Who has handkerchief's nowadays?" he asked, dabbing his eyes.

"You forget where you are, kind sir." I teased him gently. "Here at Dalton, we are all dapper young gentlemen."

"So you say...so you say." was Kurt's reply.

We laughed and joked around for a while before David remembered. He turned on the bed to face Kurt. "Okay, so I must know, why does your ex-cheerleading coach slash principal call you Porcelain?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh yeah, that. Well, last week sometime, Karofsky was harassing me. He stole my wedding figures and pushed me into a locker. Mr. Schue saw, and took me to the principal's office, still Sue at the time. At the time, we had insufficient means to get him expelled, as I hadn't said he'd threatened to kill me yet. Coach was genuinely sorry she couldn't do anything, but as I was leaving, she called me her usual nickname—Lady. She has nicknames for everyone, and Lady was mine. So I stopped, and told her that calling me Lady was also bullying, and really hurtful. She replied, saying that she thought that was my actual name-"

"Is this woman for real?" David asked, incredulous.

Kurt nodded, smiling. "She is. Anyway, she said that as an apology, I could choose between three names, and Porcelain was the best, so I picked it. I guess now I shall forever be named Porcelain by her." Kurt finished dramatically.

"Wait, what were the other two nickname choices?" Nick asked.

Blushing, Kurt lowered his head, mumbling something. "What was that? I didn't quite catch it." I teased him, smiling as his embarrassment.

Finally, Kurt said a little louder, "Gelfling or Tickle-Me-Doe-Face."

A split-second later, we were all howling with laughter, and Nick and Jeff had fallen off Trent's bed laughing, and were currently rolling on the floor almost hyperventilating.

Kurt recovered first. "I guess it is pretty funny. But you can see why I am quite content to be called Porcelain instead of either of those names."

"And I thought Blainers was bad!" I chuckled.

"No, that makes sense." Kurt told me.

Wes stopped laughing for a second. "Well, to be fair, Porcelain does too. You do have really fair skin." he noticed.

Kurt pretended to preen. "Yes, yes I do, and I make sure it stays like that. But yes, that's why I'm now named Porcelain."

A moment later, we were all laughing again.

The door opened, and I heard a familiar voice exclaim, "Blaine's happy and laughing? What's going on?"

We all turned to see Trent standing in the doorway, clearly taken aback by the scene in front of him. His eyes surveyed the six of us, eyes finally landing on Kurt.

"Oh my God, is that...?" he trailed off, staring at Kurt.

Looking nervous, Kurt gave a little wave. "Yeah. Hi. I'm Kurt, Kurt Hummel. And you are...?"

Coming back to reality, Trent gave a little shake. "Oh, um, Trent. I'm Trent, Blaine's roommate. So you're Kurt Hummel." he stated.

"Um, yes, I am. Is that a problem or something?" Kurt asked, still nervous and now confused.

"Oh, not at all. I've just heard so much about you. Good things." Trent added hastily.

Kurt nodded, wiping his nervousness off his face. "Okay then. Well, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." Trent said.

Saving Trent, I asked him, "So, what's going on?"

Trent looked startled, as if he had forgotten the rest of us were there. "Oh, uh, I was on my way to Thad's room, and I heard laughter, so I thought I'd see what was up, since you've been moping all week."

I winced, and glanced away from Kurt, who looked at me slowly. "Wait, moping? Why have you been moping, Blaine?" Kurt asked me.

"Thanks, man." I glared at Trent.

He shrugged. "It's true. Anyway, I'll be going now. Kurt, it was nice to meet you."

"You too." Kurt waved, and Trent bowed out quietly. Now, Kurt turned his full attention to me, Niff and Wevid staying very quiet in the background. "So?" he asked.

I tried to give him my puppy-dog eyes. "I don't know what he was talking about." I lied.

Kurt gave me his "bitch, please" look, and I caved. "Okay, so I _might_ have moped around a little-"

"He's been listening to Katy Perry loudly on repeat, and barely talking." David threw in.

Glaring at him, I continued smoothly, "-and any sane person should know never to listen to anything David says, but it was nothing."

"Why?" Kurt asked simply.

I lowered my eyes. "I missed you." I finally admitted.

Kurt's heart seemed to melt. "Aww, you big softie." he told me as he clambered onto Trent's bed to give me a big hug.

"Just this weekend, then I'll be free whenever." he told me.

"Promise?" I asked, not wanting to be separated from my best friend.

"Promise." he said, and gave me another big hug as Niff and Wevid 'awwwed' around us.

**A/N: So that was mostly fluff, but I loved it! Especially the 'Porcelain' part—I've always thought that was hilarious. I hope you enjoyed this (especially more than the last chapter, but like I said, I have plans for Wevid...I'm enjoying playing with them, as they're not strictly canon!), and will please please please review! **

**Unfortunately, I'm gonna be on a short vacation over the weekend, and I will have probably absolutely no contact with a computer. Also, I won't be able to use my computer much on Monday or Tuesday, as I have summer reading (hides) to complete. But I will try to write however much I can when I can, so hopefully this hiatus won't be too long...sorry! But if y'all review, I'll update sooner...!**


	17. Chapter 17 Or Not

**A/N: Hey, so sorry for the delay, and thanks to all who reviewed! Here's Chapter 17—angst, and fluff, all mixed in! Enjoy, and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter 17—...Or Not

Soon after, Kurt had to leave to go home. After all, he still had a wedding to plan. However, I was fine with him going, as I knew he still considered me important (why else would he drive two hours to Dalton to tell me the news face-to-face, even though he hadn't usually had time for even a cup of coffee), and that I would be able to spend more time with him in less than a week. Also, Kurt had promised to text me occasionally when he was in school.

I lived through the rest of the week on the few texts Kurt sent me. True, they were sparse, generally short, and with wide time gaps, but he was still connected to me, and that was what mattered.

On Sunday, I waited for Kurt to call after the wedding. It was late at night before he could find time to call me. In true Kurt form, he gushed about the wedding: how proud he was of his dad, how beautiful Carole looked, and how Finn had sung to him and apologized.

This last piece of information, while not completely placating my dislike of Finn, soothed it slightly.

I listened to his endless talk, aware that he needed to just get it all out. As his long ramble came to an end, I whistled. "Sounds like it was a blast."

"It was so much fun! But I can't wait for Glee this week, so we can start working on ways to beat you!" Kurt told me.

Smiling at his flippancy, I retorted, "Ooooh, you wish. You guys are going down!"

"You wish. Anyway, gotta go, I have school in the morning." Kurt excused himself, yawning.

"Okay. Well, I'll text you sometime, and we can get together, kay?" I checked.

"Kay. Night night." Kurt said.

"Night night." I repeated, and hung up the phone.

I didn't hear back from Kurt for a while. I texted him ten separate times on Monday, fourteen on Tuesday, and twenty-one on Wednesday. I even tried to get a hold of Mercedes (Kurt had given me her number once), but the moment I introduced myself, she hung up the phone after yelling, "This is all your fault!"

That scared me. What was my fault? Had Karofsky retaliated, and put Kurt in the hospital? It was all Wes and David could do to keep me from calling all the hospitals in Lima. Finally, on Thursday afternoon, my cellphone rang.

Immediately, I snatched it up, then nearly dropped it when Kurt's caller ID showed up. "Kurt?!" I half-asked, half-breathed in relief into the phone.

Instead of Kurt's high, breathy tone, a gruff, low one answered. "Ah, no, this is Burt."

My mind took a moment to figure out who Burt was. Oh, Kurt's dad. Of course.

"Okay, umm, where's Kurt? Why are you using his phone? Oh, and congratulations, by the way, sir." I rambled.

"Hold on a second, kid." Burt told me. "First, thank you. Second, Kurt's here, but he can't really talk at the moment."

"He's not grounded or anything, is he?" I checked.

Burt chuckled. "No, he's not. I'm actually calling to request something, though."

I blinked, surprised. "Okay...what do you need, sir?"

"Kurt's friends with you and those other boys, right?" Burt asked.

"Yes, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff." I supplied their names.

"Right, them. Are you guys doing anything on Friday night?" he asked.

Again, I blinked in surprise. What was going on? "Uh, yes, I believe I can speak for my friends when I say we have nothing going on, especially if it involves Kurt." I hedged.

"Good. Can the five of you come to our house on Friday at around 5? Do you know where it is?" Burt requested.

"Yes, I know where it is. And we'll be there. Will we be staying the night, or how late should we plan to drive back by?" I checked.

"You can stay the night." Burt told me.

I nodded, not realizing he couldn't see me. "Okay, then we'll bring stuff. Umm, is Kurt okay? I haven't heard from him all week, and I was getting really worried...did Karofsky do anything?" I asked hesitantly.

Burt was silent for a minute. "You know about that jackass?" he asked.

Gulping, I replied honestly, "Yes sir, I do. So do my friends."

"How?" he asked.

"Kurt told us. Well, he told me, and he had a nightmare when he stayed over here, which led to the other guys finding out." I explained.

Burt sighed. "At least he talked to somebody. Well, I guess you won't need much explaining. Just...be here Friday, and I'll let Kurt explain."

"Will do, sir." I answered, and Burt hung up, leaving me anxious.

The next thing I did was seek out Niff and Wevid and bring them to Wes and David's dorm for a meeting. Wevid were easy enough to find, simply laughing in the library together, but Niff provided a more interesting search, ending finally in my abandoned math class. Enough said there.

In fifteen minutes, we were all assembled. "What's going on?" Nick asked, curious.

"I just got a call from Burt Hummel." I stated, and they started peppering me with questions.

"What did he want?"

"Did he threaten you?"

"Is Kurt okay?"

"What was it about?"

I held up a hand, and they fell silent. "As I was saying, I got a call from Burt Hummel, inviting the five of us to Friday for dinner and a sleepover."

Wes cocked his head. "Wait, why didn't Kurt just text you? Why go through his dad? And shouldn't his dad be on his honeymoon by now?" Wes asked, confused.

I shrugged. "I really don't know. When I asked if Karofsky had done anything, Burt seemed surprised we knew about him, and said something about us not needing much explaining, then. It didn't sound like Kurt was hurt or anything, but he did say that Kurt was there, and just couldn't talk at the moment."

Jeff frowned. "That doesn't sound very good."

I nodded. "I agree. But whatever the case, we're all going, and we'll see for ourselves."

They all readily agreed, and made plans to meet in this dorm tomorrow right after school before heading out.

Throughout school on Friday, I couldn't pay attention. All I could picture was Karofsky having gotten to Kurt in some horrific way. From the classes we shared together, I could tell Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes were all having the same problem.

We met at 3 in Wes and David's dorm, everyone with a small bag with clothes and other essentials. We took my car, with me driving, David shotgun, and Nick between Wes and Jeff in the back (though truly sitting on Jeff's lap).

When we reached the midway point, Wes remembered about the Warblers, a true show of how troubled he was. We were supposed to have practice tomorrow morning, but in the heat of worry, we had all forgotten. Thankfully, Wes was able to send a mass text to all of the Warblers:

**Practice tomorrow canceled. No questions. I'll text you a make-up time when I know. Please, no questions. Please reply to me to let me know you got this, and inform any Warblers with dead phones. -Wes**

When we were about thirty minutes out, I had David call Kurt's home phone. "Hello?" Burt answered.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel, I'm David, a friend of Kurt's." David said politely.

Burt chuckled. "I know who you are, kid. How far away are you guys?" he asked.

"Uh, about half an hour." David replied, glancing at the clock. We would be getting there about fifteen minutes early.

"Perfect. Come straight in when you get here, and I'll show you to Kurt's room." Burt told us.

"Very good, sir. We'll see you soon." David answered.

"Anything?" I asked.

David shrugged. "He said to come straight in when we get there, and he'll point up to Kurt's room." he reiterated.

Panic grew inside my chest. "Do you think he's incapacitated?" I asked frantically.

"Chill, Blaine. Burt said Kurt was fine." Nick reassured me.

I steadied my heart a little bit. "Okay, he did say that. Kurt's fine." I started making that a mantra in my head. _Kurt's fine, Kurt's fine, Kurt's fine..._

We drove in silence for the last half an hour, and it was excruciating, having to wait til we could see Kurt, see if he was alright, ascertain what had happened to him so that his dad was calling me to bring us over.

When we finally arrived, I parked, and the five of us bounded up to his house. As instructed, we walked right in. In the living room was Burt and his new wife. They stood, seeing us.

"Hey kids, thanks for coming." Burt said gruffly.

"Yes, it means a lot to us." Carole put in.

I liked them instantly. They both were very down-to-earth people who adored Kurt. What more was there to ask for?

"It's nice to meet you two. Where is Kurt?" I couldn't help myself from asking.

Burt jerked a thumb down. "His room is the basement." he explained.

Nick and Jeff looked at each other. Kurt lived in the basement?

But we nodded like polite people and trooped downstairs. Our assumptions about the basement were immediately proven false—it was large and tastefully decorated, and much like any other room. However, strangely, many of his belongings seemed to be packed away into thick moving boxes. Kurt himself was sitting on his bed, curled up into a ball. He uncurled himself, and stood up, seeing us.

"Hi." he said weakly.

I looked him over. He showed obvious signs of weakness, fatigue, and stress.

"Hey." I replied, just as softly. "Why didn't you call?" I asked him gently.

Kurt made a tired gesture around his room. "Too busy packing." he explained.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. I had a pretty good idea of where, but I wanted to hear him say it.

Kurt glanced around at us warily. "Dalton. I'm transferring to Dalton." he informed us.

Nick gave him a big hug, and sat him on his bed. We all sat on the edges. "Tell us what happened." Nick requested.

Kurt nodded weakly. "It's pretty simple. Karofsky appealed to the school board, and they decided to not expel him, so he's back at McKinley."

I put an arm around Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close.

"No, that can't be right. You can't go back to school with that creep!" Nick said strongly.

"I agree. How can the school board overlook a death threat?" Wes asked.

Kurt shook his head. "To a conservative, who would you believe? The football jock, or the flamboyant gay kid?"

Wes fell silent. Kurt nodded. "See?"

"That's still just so wrong. What are you going to do?" Jeff asked.

Leaning into me, Kurt continued, "Dad and Carole offered the let me go to Dalton, and use the money saved for their honeymoon for tuition."

Wes blinked. "That's very...generous." he hedged.

"I'm glad you're coming to Dalton where you can be really safe, Kurt." I told him, giving him a small squeeze.

He smiled weakly back at me. "I'm glad I'm leaving Karofsky behind, but the expressions on my friends' faces..." he trailed off, his expression distant.

"Did they yell at you or anything?" Wes asked, ready to flare up.

"No, of course not. They're just disappointed in me...they still don't really know anything about what Karofsky's done, so it probably just seems to them like I caved and wasn't strong enough." Kurt replied sadly.

I held Kurt a little tighter, upset that he had to go through all this, and that it had only been Tuesday when I had been _so_ happy and relieved that Kurt was through this.

"You were strong, and you still are. This is about your safety." I whispered to Kurt for his ears only.

Kurt gave a sad half-shrug. "I'm running too, though. And now I can't sing at Sectionals, so they have to find somebody new, or bribe someone or something...and I wanted to sing..." he finished, disappointed.

We all looked to Wes and David as Kurt looked down, wiping his eyes. They glanced at each other, then grinned. "Kurt, why do you say you won't be competing?" Wes asked.

Kurt looked up to see us all smiling. "I'm not going to be in the New Directions, so I won't be competing..." he spelled out for us.

Wes shook his head. "Silly, silly, silly Kurtie. You will be singing, just with us!"

Wide-eyed, Kurt shot up to look at us all. "Really? I can join the Warblers? But what about an audition?"

Chuckling, Wes waved his hand. "We'll check and officially vote when we get to Dalton, but with David and I on the council, you're in. And to make it less creepy, let's just say all the times we video-stalked you counts as an audition. Oof!" he exclaimed as Kurt launched himself at him, giving him a tight hug, then doing the same to David.

Then, Kurt pulled back. "Oh, but Sectionals is next week. Will I have enough time to learn whatever song and routine you're doing?" he worried.

Laughing, I reminded Kurt, "If the New Directions can put together a set list in the hour before performing, then I think you can learn our routine in a week."

Kurt nodded excitedly. "Ok! When's the next rehearsal?"

"Well, there was supposed to be one tomorrow morning, but I'm assuming that we're moving you in this weekend. How about Sunday afternoon?" David suggested.

Kurt nodded again with even more enthusiasm. "That would be amazing! Thank you so much for doing this."

Wes waved off Kurt's thanks. "You're our countertenor. How could we not steal you away?"

Kurt gave a muffled laugh, then straightened. "Anyway, so I'm going to be boarding during the week, and coming home each weekend, I think."

My heart soared at the idea of being able to see Kurt every day without having to drive two hours. "Are there any free dorms in our building?" I asked Wes.

He nodded, mentally looking through our dorm house's blueprints. "Yeah, I don't think any double's are open, but as you're a mid-semester transfer, you'll get your own room at least for this year, and there are a couple empty ones down the hall, I believe."

"Yay!" I said happily. "Now we can have sleepovers and movie nights every night!"

Nick rolled his eyes at me. "Every night? Some of us like to sleep, Blainers." he reminded me.

"I think he means, sometimes he prefers to sleep alone with his boyfriend." David put in.

Nick blushed furiously. "You're so mean." he complained.

Jeff put an arm around Nick. "Aww, don't listen to them—they're just jealous."

Smiling, Nick leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend as Burt came down the stairs. "Guys!" I whispered fiercely, and they broke apart.

"Come on, Blainers!" they complained, but stopped when I pointed to where Burt was standing, an amused smile on his face.

"Dinner's ready." he told us, then clomped back upstairs.

Nick and Jeff turned to Kurt. "Your dad's awesome." they said.

Kurt smiled softly. "Yeah, he is."

I must have been looking slightly jealous or out of it (my dad was getting used to the idea, but at least he hadn't kicked me out or anything...he was just disappointed, I think), as Wes gave me a little nudge to get my thought process back on track.

"Shall we go upstairs?" I gave Kurt an exaggerated bow.

He returned my mockery, gracing me with a sweeping curtsy, and headed towards the stairs.

**A/N: So, for all of you who wanted Kurt at Dalton, (sweeping bow), here you go! (I really wanted to get him there too...) Anyway, please review, so I can know what y'all are thinking! Again, sorry for the lateness of the update...school starts soon, so I might be busy as well...oh, but I started writing a new story over the weekend, so now I need to type it up...if I get it up soon, check it out! It'll probably be called 'Strangled Words'...my friend told me I had to title it that...well, fine. Just for you, Ciel! **

**Thanks everyone for listening to me ramble! Please review! =D**


	18. Chapter 18 Going to Dalton

**A/N: So, I don't have anything to say other than thank you to everyone who reviewed, as well as all of you who checked out Strangled Words. Maybe I'll be able to update that soon...:D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 18—Going to Dalton

Dinner with Kurt's family was actually very enjoyable. Thankfully, my friends behaved themselves, and played the part of dapper prep boys well. It was just the five of us, Kurt, and Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. Mainly, we talked about Dalton, and plans for getting Kurt settled in. Mr. Hummel asked about the Warblers, and we told him that Kurt would definitely get in, and was practically guaranteed a spot. Remembering the New Directions' social status at school, I made sure to mention that the Warblers were well-liked. This led to Kurt retelling the story of his spying adventure, making sure to include every detail.

"That's a lovely story, Kurt." Carole commented after Kurt had finished.

Burt chuckled. "Yeah, it just keeps getting better and better each time I hear it!"

"Dad!" Kurt admonished, blushing, and elbowing him.

After dinner, we packed up the rest of Kurt's things he'd be bringing. Nick and Kurt spent a while in Kurt's closet (we all appreciated the irony) while Kurt showed Nick his extensive clothes collection. After about twenty minutes of that, Jeff began to pout, and Nick excused himself to go hug his boyfriend.

I took over his place, looking around at all of Kurt's clothes. "So, which ones do you think I should bring?" Kurt asked me, staring around him.

"You do know Dalton has a uniform, right?" I gently reminded him.

He threw me his "bitch, please" look. Wow. I was really getting used to that. "Yes, I know that, but I can still wear my clothes outside of school hours, and on weekends, right?" he asked.

I considered this. "True, but I thought you said you'd be coming home for the weekends?"

Shrugging, Kurt replied, "Yeah, but I might have to stay back once or twice. And I also just always feel good knowing that I have clothes with me."

Laughing, I bopped him on his nose. "You are so silly." I told him.

We had another movie marathon night, and ended up falling asleep in Kurt's living room. In the morning, Nick and Jeff lay curled together in an armchair, while Kurt and I were stretched across the couch, my arm around him. Wes and David were sharing a sleeping bag and had two pillows. When I woke up, David was already awake. However, instead of having gotten up, he was still lying in the sleeping bag with his crush, looking fondly over Wes as he slept. Occasionally, he would hesitantly run his fingers through Wes' hair, then pull his hand away in fear of waking Wes up.

"You could just tell him." I broke the silence, and David jumped; even though my voice was quiet, it sounded huge compared to the preceding silence.

"What?" he asked.

I nodded my head at Wes. "Just tell Wes you love him. I guarantee that he'll say he loves you too."

David shook his head sadly. "No, he wouldn't. I was going to tell him, I promise, then he just said I was a good friend before I could get it out. A good _friend._ Not potential boyfriend."

I smiled sadly. "Well, the weird thing is that not five minutes beforehand, he confessed to loving you."

David still didn't believe me, but there was nothing more I could do about it. Also, Nick chose that moment to wake up softly. Seeing his boyfriend in his lap, he leaned down and pressed gentle kisses on Jeff's face until he woke up with a smile.

David stared at them longingly, but looked away quickly when they glanced around the room to see who was awake and who was still asleep. By this point, only Wes and Kurt were still asleep.

I woke Kurt up by gently shaking his shoulders and repeating his name. "Kurt, Kurt, honey, wake up now."

After about a minute of this, Kurt stirred awake. "Blaine?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, I'm here." I told him.

"What time is it?" he asked, still a little sleep-confused.

Glancing around, I saw the time on the cable box. "About 9:30." I replied.

Kurt sat up as Wes woke up quickly. A few minutes later, Burt came downstairs. "You boys all up?" he asked genially.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He chuckled. "Call me Burt. Sir makes me sound old." he told us.

"Okay, s-Burt." I replied, and he laughed.

"So, you boys need breakfast?" he asked us.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I can make it." he clambered off my lap and into the kitchen.

Laughing, Burt surveyed the room. His eyes landed on Nick and Jeff who were lying on top of each other. He cleared his throat hesitantly. "Um, this is kind of awkward, but can I ask you boys something?"

"Of course. Ask us anything." I told Burt.

He glanced at Nick and Jeff again. "Do you guys, like you two, ever get teased for, umm..." he trailed off awkwardly.

"Being gay? Nope." Jeff answered cheerfully, dispelling any lingering awkwardness.

"They did, however, get teased for being straight." Wes put in, smiling.

"Yeah, and so are you!" Nick shot back.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah. coughgayforeachothercough."

Burt looked extremely confused, so I explained it all to him. "Jeff and Nick used to be 'straight'," I made finger-quotes at this, "but we could all tell they were in love with each other. They were best friends, and each thought the other would rebuff them. So it took a _ton_ of teasing and prodding until Nick finally confessed his feelings, and they've been together and sickeningly cute ever since."

"And those two?" he pointed at Wes and David.

I looked at them. They were still sharing the same sleeping bag, and looked remarkably couple-like.

"We're both straight, and have girlfriends. We just have an awesome bromance." David said cheerfully.

"Actually, it's really the same situation as Nick and Jeff, only these two have beards, and haven't yet gotten enough courage to tell each other their true feelings." I put in.

"Nope, just good friends." Wes said frantically.

Burt nodded his head slowly. "And Kurt knows all of this?" he asked me.

"Yes, he does." I answered.

"And you're all treated fine at Dalton. No one cares?" he checked.

"Yup. They all ship Niff and Wevid. You should have seen how happy they were when Niff got together." I answered.

"Niff? Wevid? Oh, you guys do couple names too." Burt realized. I filed the 'too' aside to ask Kurt about later.

"Yup. And Kurt'll be treated just fine at Dalton, sir. All the Warblers already love him." Wes informed Burt.

Burt nodded, relieved. "Good. Thanks, guys, for doing this. I realize I didn't tell you much when I called on Thursday, but I wanted Kurt to be the one to tell you."

"It's fine. We were happy to do anything for Kurt." Nick put in.

Burt smiled. "Thanks, I appreciate that. Now, Kurt's probably almost done with breakfast, so we should go upstairs."

As we trooped upstairs, Jeff asked, "Does Kurt always make breakfast?"

Chuckling, Burt answered, "Yeah, Kurt's the cook, not me. He generally makes all the meals, and he bakes too. I used to love his cookies..."

"Used?" Nick asked.

I nudged him. "_I Want to Hold Your Hand,_ remember?" I whispered.

He gulped. "Oh, yeah, sorry, sir." he apologized.

Burt looked confused. "Wait, what does a Beatle's song have to do with me?" he asked.

They all looked at me. "Uh, well, when you were in a coma," I hesitated, but Burt's face didn't change, "Kurt sang that song to the New Directions about you."

"Really?" Burt asked, touched, then something occurred to him. "Wait, that was way before he met all of you."

"Yes, but there's a video on YouTube." Wes put in.

Burt turned to face us, not judging us, just curious. "Why were you looking up videos of Kurt?"

"Well, Kurt had said at one point that he was a countertenor, which made Wes want to steal him for the Warblers." I started. "But we'd never heard him sing, so we didn't know for sure. Countertenors are extremely rare, so it was possible that he was just a tenor whose voice was a little higher than the norm. David didn't think he was one, so we looked up some videos of the New Directions with Kurt in them—we checked it with Kurt first, of course—" I added, "and by the third video, we were sure he was a countertenor. So we saw it when he performed that song, and Kurt had told me about it at one point too." I finished my long ramble.

"What were the first two songs that made you think he wasn't a countertenor?" Burt asked, though I got the feeling he knew the answer.

"Um, _We Got the Funk_, and um, _Pink Houses_." I admitted awkwardly, remembering Burt's part in the last one.

Burt seemed to look inward. "So y'all know about that?" he asked.

I gulped. "Yes."

Shrugging, he told us, "Kurt really trusts you guys, it seems. I hope you'll look out for him at Dalton."

We all nodded, then walked into the kitchen.

There Kurt was, flipping pancakes expertly in his pajamas. "Hi guys." he said, noticing us. "Is pancakes, eggs, and fruit salad good?"

"Oh my god, Kurt, will you marry me?" Wes asked.

Burt started, then relaxed, realizing it was a joke.

Kurt laughed. "Ah Wes, as I've told you before, I have to decline. But I will still make breakfast at Dalton if I can, sometimes." he promised.

"Yessss!" Wes fist-pumped. "We'll have to introduce you to the kitchen. It's really nice, and has everything."

Smiling, Kurt said, "Then all you'll have to do is ask. Anyway, can you guys set the table?" he asked.

I nodded. "Where is everything?"

Burt showed us where silverware, plates, and glasses were, and we quickly set the table. "How many places?" I checked.

Kurt thought for a second. "I think it'll be seven. Right, dad? Carole's at work already, Finn's still at Puck, so it's just us."

Burt nodded. "Yup. Seven it is."

Breakfast was fun, as we all planned out the day (basically driving to Dalton with Kurt's stuff, and helping him unpack). It was decided that Burt and Niff (for navigation purposes) would drive his truck, Kurt and I would ride in his car, and Wevid would take my car back. Kurt had a ton of stuff. It would take all day to unpack.

We all reached Dalton at about the same time, and walked into the main office. "Hi, I'm Burt Hummel, and this is my son, Kurt, he's transferring here." he told the lady, Mrs. Bodamer, at the front desk.

"Ah, yes, I heard about you. Why don't you head into the Dean's office? He wanted to speak to you." she answered, pointing to the dean's office.

"Of course. Thank you." Burt said, and looked at the rest of us. "Do you boys want to come?" he asked.

Wes grinned cheerfully. "Of course! Dean Brown loves us!"

Burt shrugged. "Sure."

We all walked into the Dean's office. "Hi Dean! This is Kurt Hummel, the new transfer, and his dad, Mr. Hummel." I introduced them.

The Dean stood up, smiling. "How are you? I'm Dean Brown." He shook hands with both of them, then gestured us all to sit down.

"So you're Kurt Hummel." Dean Brown surveyed Kurt thoughtfully.

"Yes." Kurt said nervously, and the Dean laughed.

"I'm not gonna bite!" he told Kurt genially. "So, you know these boys?" he asked, gesturing at us.

Kurt nodded. "He's also knows some of the Warblers." I added in.

The Dean looked impressed. "Good. So, I'm sure Mr. Anderson and these guys will tell you everything you need to know about meals, dorms, scheduling, and the like. Is there anything you want to ask me?"

Kurt nodded again. "Yes. Which dorm will I be in?" he asked.

Dean checked something on his computer. "Room 47 in Building 3." he answered.

We all groaned—we were all in building 4. "Could he be put in Building 4?" Wes requested. "He'll be joining the Warblers, and that's where we all are." he elaborated.

"Really? A week before Sectionals?" Dean Brown asked, surprised.

"Yes. He used to be a part of the New Directions, and besides, he's a _countertenor_." Wes confided reverently.

Dean Brown shook his head, smiling. "So you finally got your countertenor, huh. Well, how about Room 39, then?" he asked.

Kurt nodded enthusiastically. "That's perfect. Thank you, sir."

He nodded in return. "You're welcome. Anyway, you had better pack, and pick up your uniform. If you ever need anything, just ask."

Smiling, Kurt thanked the Dean. "Ah, Burt, would you stay behind, and we can go over the finer details. And Wes, too, as you're the prefect." he requested.

The two of them nodded. "I'll meet you in your dorm when I'm done, Kurt." Burt told Kurt.

"Okay, dad." Kurt answered, then allowed himself to be led out by us.

"Yay!" Nick, Jeff, and David cheered, hugging Kurt excitedly.

"Guys, let him breathe!" I laughed.

They quickly pulled off Kurt, and dusted him off.

Kurt laughed. "How about we get some of my stuff, and you guys can show me my room." he suggested.

We all agreed to this, and went back to the cars. We took my car and Kurt's over to Building 4's parking lot, then each grabbed a box. Lugging them up to Kurt's dorm, we opened up the door, and stepped inside.

It was a very nice, with a twin bed, dresser, desk and chair, and two other doors. One opened up into a spacious walk-in closet similar to the one's in our dorms. The other door opened up into a lovely bathroom (with a shower, and all!) that had another door on the other side.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, pointing at the other door.

"Awesomeness." Jeff answered enviously.

I laughed. "Dorms share bathrooms. Each set of two rooms has a bathroom between it that all four boys share. You, however, have nobody on the other side of you, and so as you're in a single room, you get a bathroom all to yourself." I explained.

Kurt brightened. "Really! That's awesome! Who do you guys share with?" he asked.

"Nick and I share with Rob and his roommate Cameron. Wes and David have Thad next to them Thad's roommate just moved to, what was it, California or something?" Jeff recited.

"And my roommate is Trent, and we're next to Chris and Luke, who're both in the Warblers too." I finished.

"Okay. I guess if you guys ever need to use my shower, that's fine, if yours are all so crowded." Kurt said awkwardly.

"Thanks. That's sweet." David thanked Kurt.

"So, let's start unpacking, I guess." Kurt suggested.

We all nodded, and started opening Kurt's boxes.

**A/N: Yay! Kurt's officially at Dalton! I'm sooo happy! And go Burt (awkwardness aside) for being so protective and cool! I do love his and Kurt's relationship! As always, please review and tell me your thoughts! Thanks so much!**


	19. Chapter 19 Moving In

**A/N: Okay, first off, I'm sooo sorry it's taken me this long to update...but it'll probably be longer once school starts...sorry :( But I've been busy, and I've also been writing another of my fanfics—Strangled Words. If you haven't already, go check it out! I really love that one two, so I'll have to find ways to evenly divide my time now...geez. Anyway, I think this one's a little longer, so I hope that makes up for the lateness slightly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee in any way, nor anything you may recognize.**

Chapter 19—Moving In

About half an hour into unpacking, Burt and Wes joined us. "This is pretty nice." Burt commented, looking around the room. We had already made the bed using Kurt's linens, and were hanging all of his clothes up.

"Yeah, it is. I think I'll be good here." Kurt commented.

"And where are all of your rooms?" Burt asked.

I took him out into the hallway, and we walked down it, me tapping on three doors. "Niff's, Wevid's, and mine."

He nodded, and we went back to Kurt's room. "What should I do?" he asked Kurt, who pointed at an unopened box.

"Can you arrange my books and pictures on my dresser?" he asked.

Burt nodded, and started opening the box.

"Why didn't you bring movies?" David asked.

Looking confused, Kurt said, "I don't have my own TV. Though I could use my labtop, I guess." he considered.

"You know you can always use ours, right?" David told Kurt.

"Yeah, and ours." Nick added.

"And mine." I put in.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, guys. Next time I go home, I can bring movies."

"Disney?" I asked, excited.

He laughed. "Of course!"

Burt chuckled, looking at all of us. "I already like this school, Kurt." he said.

The six of us smiled.

At about 1:30, Nick and Jeff went to go get us all coffee. We all gave him our orders (Burt started to, until Kurt cut in, saying "Water for dad", and giving him a look), and they trooped off.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Wes asked David, grinning.

David considered their retreating backs thoughtfully. "Half an hour." he hedged.

Wes looked at his partner as if he were insane. "Are you crazy? Forty-five minutes at the least!"

"Ten bucks on thirty." David bet.

"Agreed." Wes shook David's hand, sealing the bet.

"Yeah, people make a ton of bets here." I explained at Burt's questioning look.

"Ah." he said, enlightened. "Why would it take them so long?" he asked.

Wes and David looked at each other and grinned. "They can be very slow." David said, trying to hide his grin behind an angelic look.

Kurt laughed, and Burt realized a second later. "Oh. Of course. Wow, and I thought there would be less of that in an all-boys school." he said.

I shrugged. "There is probably less, though on weekends, guys do try and sneak their girlfriends in. They're just not that good at hiding them."

Burt didn't seem fazed at all, which I appreciated. "That makes sense. And a question, why are they allowed to share the same dorm?" he asked.

I pondered that question. "Well, at the beginning of the year, they were just best friends. I don't know, maybe the administration hasn't caught on yet. I guarantee, though, that by next semester, they'll be switched."

"Hey! When that happens, why don't we get Thad to take their room, and Wes and Nick can stay in our room, and me and Jeff can have Thad's room?!" David thought suddenly, excited.

"Yeah!" Wes enthused.

Burt shook his head, smiling. "Ah, teenage boys. They never change."

About thirty-five minutes later, Nick and Jeff came back (looked decidedly rumpled) with six coffees and a water. They handed everybody their respective order (Burt got the water and looked at it distastefully), and took sips of their own.

"So, have fun?" David asked them cheerfully, and they both spluttered on their coffee. "So, thirty-five minutes is closer to thirty than forty-five, so I win." he turned to Wes.

"Damn." Wes muttered, but gave David a ten out of his pocket.

"You bet on us?" Jeff asked, incredulously.

"Yup. And I was right—thirty minutes is all you need to have a thorough make-out session and still get coffee for everyone." David informed them cheerfully, forgetting Burt was still in the room.

"David!" Kurt reprimanded him, but all David did was shrug.

"What, it's true!" he defended himself.

"And tell a few of the Warblers about Kurt." Nick put in cheekily.

"Yeah, they said they might swing by later." Jeff added.

I looked at Burt, who was by now looking thoroughly amused and slightly shocked (probably at our casualness at their relationship). "Hey Kurt, where do these go?" he asked his son, pointing to all the posters and loose pictures he'd laid across Kurt's bed.

"Oh, I'll hang those up." Kurt said, and began to do that.

I surveyed the posters and many photos he was hanging up. There was a Lady Gaga poster, a Wicked poster, a poster of Pattie LuPone, one of Madonna, and one for the movie version of Rent. His photos included a few of all of the New Directions (now familiar faces to me from videos), a few of Mercedes (sometimes alone, sometimes with a small brunette or Kurt), one of an Asian girl, a few of Finn (I tried not to get mad), many of Kurt and Burt, one of a smiling lady with Kurt as a child (….oh, his mother was beautiful...), and a few I recognized: the one of Nick and Jeff kissing each of his cheeks, one of me Kurt had taken, and one of the two of us, smiling at the camera.

Picking up the group photo of the New Directions, I asked Kurt, "So I know all of their faces, and I know their names, but which one's which?"

Kurt smiled and came over. Niff and Wevid crowded around us, looking on. "Well, you know that's Finn," Kurt started, pointing at the tall boy in the center, "and that's me, so here's Rachel" he pointed at the small brunette, "Mercedes," he pointed to for Niff and Wevid's benefit, "Tina," the Asian girl, "her boyfriend, Mike," the other Asian boy next to her, "Puck, Finn's best friend," the badass-looking guy with the mohawk, "Quinn," the pretty blonde, "Santana and Brittany," the two girls in cheerleading uniforms, "Artie," the boy in the wheelchair, "and Sam." he finished, pointing to the blond jock I'd seen at McKinley.

"And so who's dating?" Wes just _had_ to ask.

"You really want to know?" Kurt asked.

Burt chuckled. "You're gonna wish you hadn't asked..."

Perplexed, Wes said, "I want to know."

"Okay," Kurt laughed, "so here it goes. I'll go member by member. Finn: started off dating Quinn, then when he found out the baby wasn't his, switched to Rachel. Then he got cold feet, started dating both Santana and Brittany. Then he decided he actually wanted Rachel, but she was dating another guy (I'll get to him later), so that sucked. Then they got back together, and are still together as far as I know."

"That's pretty crazy." David commented.

"You have no idea." I said, already knowing most of this.

"Okay, moving on to Rachel. Started out with nobody, but was crushing on Finn. She dated Puck briefly, but then broke up with him. She and Finn dated for that short period, he broke up with her, so she went and started dating Jesse St. James—"

"The star of Vocal Adrenaline?" Wes cut in, incredulous.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Finn tries to get back with her, but now she's infatuated with Jesse, and is dating him in secret, as we all disapproved, thinking he was spying and sabotaging us. He actually transferred, but then went back to Carmel, and betrayed us before Regionals. Add into that that Rachel's surrogate mother was the coach for Vocal Adrenaline, and you see how messed up that was. Finally, at Regionals, she got together with Finn."

"Surrogate?" Nick asked.

"She has two dads." Kurt replied. "Okay, who's next. How bout Quinn: dated Finn, but was pregnant with Puck's baby, Finn broke up with her, and I think she's dating Sam now. Mercedes: thought she was dating me, but when she asked me if we could 'make it official', I lied and said I was in love with Rachel, so she threw a rock into my car window—"

At this, Kurt froze, and turned to Burt. "I thought you said people were just tossing rocks around and one just happened to go through your window?" Burt asked, amused.

"Umm, that's exactly what happened, dad!" Kurt yelped as the rest of us laughed.

"You said you were in love with Rachel?" Wes asked, giggling.

Kurt blushed. "Another time when my dad _isn't_ around, please." he muttered, and they nodded, swallowing the rest of their laughter.

Turning to me, Kurt frowned. "You already know all of this, stop laughing!" he ordered.

I giggled for a little longer, then stopped. "But it's so funny." I gave him my puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed. "Okay, so Mercedes is mad, but then I came out to her, and she supported me, so we were fine. At one point, Puck went after her for her short popularity, but that ended quickly. Other than that, nada. Then there's Tina. She was with Artie for a little while, then over the summer switched to Mike and his abs."

"His abs?" David had to ask.

"He's a dancer—he has _amazing_ abs." Kurt said, mock-fanning himself.

Burt coughed awkwardly. "I'm joking, dad. I'd never try and steal Mike, and besides, he's straight." Kurt told his dad.

"Got it." Burt said, smiling.

"Okay, so that's Tina. Artie was with Tina, then after she dumped him, he got together with Brittany. So we have Brittany—she's kind of dated most of the guys at school. But she and Santana are kind of involved...it's very complicated. But she's been with Finn for that brief time, me, I think she was actually dating Mike for a bit last year, but I'm not sure, she's slept with Puck, but she's really in love with Santana."

"Wait, you dated her?" Nick asked. I thought I'd mentioned that at some point—I guess he'd forgotten.

"Um, remember _Pink Houses_ and _Rose's Turn_?" Kurt asked.

"Ohhhh." Nick realized.

"Yeah, that was a surprise." Burt remembered fondly. "Kurt had put a sign on his door saying something like 'Don't come in, I'm making out with a girl', and there he was on the couch with this ditzy cheerleader, it was weird."

Kurt blushed. "Well, she asked me, I was trying to be straight, and how can one say no to Brittany? She told me she wanted a perfect record, so..." Kurt trailed off.

Niff and Wevid were cackling by this point. "You were the last guy in the school she hadn't made out with yet?" David asked.

"Uh...yes." Kurt answered hesitantly. "Anyway," he powered on, "Santana has been with Brittany, Finn, Matt (he was part of the New Directions last year), on and off with Puck, and just a lot of random other guys. Next, Sam: he's only with Quinn, as he was new this year. Finally, Puck: he dated Rachel, got Quinn pregnant, sleeps with Santana sometimes, and just kind of makes out with random girls he meets..." Kurt trailed off.

"What about you?" Jeff asked evilly.

Kurt blanched. "Me?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, let's hear your history." David cut in, excited.

Kurt turned to Burt. "Um, close your ears, dad." he requested.

Grinning, Burt mock-closed his ears.

"Well, Mercedes thought we were going out, but we weren't, and I made out with Brittany." Kurt said quickly.

"What about crushes?" Wes asked.

Kurt blushed furiously. "FinnandSam." he said quietly in a blur.

But we all heard it. "Really? I guess he is kind of cute." Nick said, looking at Sam.

Jeff pouted, and Nick snuggled up to him. "I like blonds." Nick pointed out, and Jeff smiled.

"But, Finn?" Wes lowered his voice.

"It's fine, Dad knows about Finn. And yes, I had a crush on my step-brother, but to be fair, he wasn't my step-brother at the time, and it's because of my crush that he's now my step-brother." Kurt said.

"Geez. The New Directions are soooo messed up." Wes sighed.

"How did you live?" David asked.

Kurt sighed. "You just had to adapt...a lot."

"Okay, how about more unpacking." I said, and they started, then went back to unpacking.

At 2:30, we all started to get hungry (except Kurt, for some reason). "So boys, what is there around here for lunch?" Burt asked us.

"Well, there's always some food in the cafeteria, but official lunchtime is over. There's take-out." Wes suggested.

"What type of take-out?" Burt asked.

"Chinese, pizza, Thai, and there's this awesome sandwich shop about five miles away." David listed.

Burt's eyes brightened. "Pizza sounds great. What toppings do you guys want?"

"None. Dad, you do know I'm right here. I can hear you. No pizza." Kurt cut in before we could say what we wanted.

"Aw, kid, can't I have a small break?" Burt complained.

"No, you can't. The doctor said no excess sodium or cholesterol. That's exactly what pizza is. And don't forget all that _grease._ It's not good for you." Kurt argued.

"But I've been eating healthy, can't I have one slice?" Burt protested.

Kurt shook his head. "Eat that slice of pizza, and the only time you'll see your new wife is during visiting hours."

"That's unfair." Burt told Kurt.

Kurt gave him a look, and Burt caved.

The rest of us watched this exchange wide-eyed—surprised that Kurt seemed to be the one in charge here. Their relationship was very intricate and close, and it made me wish I had that level of closeness with my dad.

Burt turned to us. "No pizza, sorry guys." he said, and, so Kurt couldn't see from behind, he rolled his eyes dramatically.

"That's fine, I guess. What about chinese?" Wes suggested.

Burt turned to his son. "Chinese has vegetables..." he trailed off at Kurt's expression.

"You're not having any noodles. I'm serving you." Kurt told his dad.

"Yes, Kurt." Burt said meekly.

Turning to us, Kurt asked, "Is there a menu we can look up?"

David shook his head. "No, but we got it covered."

Seeing as Kurt looked confused, David said, "Just hand me my phone."

"I don't know where your phone is." Kurt informed him.

A look of panic crossed David's face. "Oh my god, where is it? Did I lose it? Is it at your house?" he asked Wes, then looked at me, completely panicking.

"Why don't you ask Wes?" I suggested. "He generally keeps track of your stuff."

David turned to his best friend. "Did you take my phone, Wessy?" he asked, pouting.

Wes laughed. He turned David around, opened up his blazer, and pulled out David's phone from an inside pocket. "Here you go, doofus." he said, handing the phone to David.

"Thanks, Wessy." David said, and dialed a number from memory.

"Hey, Mei Lien, it's me, David...yeah, the usual will work, but we've got two extra people...no, not Thad or Trent...I know you don't like Thad...he said sorry...anyway, it's for Kurt and his dad...yes, the one Blaine wouldn't shut up about...so add twice everything with veggies, and regular on the meats...you've never seen him, he's so skinny...I'll show you a picture sometime...awesome...you know the address...great, see you then." David hung up, and faced us again.

"What?" he asked, seeing Kurt and Burt's stares. "We get hungry a lot."

"Especially during exam week." Wes put in.

"Yeah, that's brutal." David winced.

"I'm assuming you were talking about me." Kurt said dryly.

"Well, yeah." David said.

"So why does the girl at the Chinese take-out place know about me?" Kurt asked.

David hesitated. "When you and Blaine first met, he wouldn't shut up about you, so we got bored, no offense!, and David tends to rant." Wes answered truthfully.

I blushed. "I did not!" I defended myself. "They were the ones who forced me to watch all those videos to find out if you were a true countertenor. I just went along so that if they found something too personal, I could stop them. And Wes was the one who wouldn't shut up about stealing you for the Warblers." I said quickly, but Kurt just smiled.

"Oookay, I'm slightly confused, but that's fine, so I'm just gonna forget all of that." Burt said slowly, and I laughed.

"Generally, it's always a good idea to ignore Wevid." I told him.

David pouted as Burt laughed. "You love us." David said.

I leaned forward and kissed both David and Wes on their heads, then sat on Kurt's bed. "You're both insane. But I do love you." I said.

They looked at each other, then grinned. "Aww, Blainers, we love you too! Group hug!" they yelled, then pounced on me, pinning me to Kurt's bed, and hugging me fiercely.

"Oh yeah, seeing the gay now." Burt said suddenly, and Niff started to laugh hysterically.

**A/N: So, first, you just gotta love Burt! Especially awkward Burt! And Niff, and Wevid, but yeah...coffee break, yeah right! Anyway, sorry again for the lateness...please review and tell me your thoughts! ...and if I get enough reviews, I might get motivated to update again...hinthint. **


	20. Chapter 20 Settling In

**A/N: Sorry guys for the wait, but I've been working on Strangled Words and random other work, so with school and classes starting up again, I won't be able to update as often. Sorry for that in advance!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter 20—Settling In

Wes and David pouted until the food arrived, maybe 30 minutes later. We all went to the door of our building to meet Mei-Lien. She pulled up in her car, and took out three bags full of mouthwatering Chinese food.

"Who's paying?" she asked after giving me, Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David all hugs.

"I got it." Burt said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

"Are you sure, sir?" I checked.

"Yes, I am, and I told you to call me Burt!" Burt told me briskly.

"Thanks, dad." Kurt said, hugging his dad, who looked pleased.

"It's no problem, kiddo. And besides, we need to pay these boys back for helping in some way." Burt replied.

"Ah, food payment works with these boys." Mei-Lien put in, smiling at the scene.

Burt paid her, she gave the bags to Nick and Jeff, and turned to Kurt. "So you're the famous Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you. I'm Mei-Lien." she held out her hand.

Kurt took it readily. "A pleasure."

She smiled at him, then winked at us. "I like him. Keep him around."

With that, she got back in her car and drove off.

"Nice girl." Burt commented.

"Yeah, Mei-Lien's the best." I sighed, then turned to Kurt.

"Let's go back to your room."

Kurt agreed, and we carried the food back to his room and set it buffet-style on his desk. Kurt made up a plate (of vegetables and only a few pieces of meat) and handed it to his dad. Burt accepted the plate meekly, and began eating. We waited for Kurt to take food, but he only took a few pieces of the little corn things, and some small vegetables. After he was done serving himself, the rest of us descended on the food like a ravenous hoarde.

"How can you guys eat so much?" Kurt asked, looking slightly curious, slightly disgusted.

"How can you eat so little?" I retaliated.

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not hungry." he answered.

"And we are." Wes cut in.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt muttered, "Teenage boys!"

"Umm, sorry to point this out, but you're one too." I told Kurt apologetically.

"Touché." Kurt said to me, and I grinned.

After another half an hour of unpacking, Kurt's room looked pretty well lived-in. He had posters, pictures, books, a laptop and computer, alarm clock, and all of his clothes (that he'd brought, at least) were arranged in his closet by article, color, and designer.

Burt looked around, surveying the room thoughtfully. "It looks good. Thanks, kids, for helping."

We all waved that aside. "As we've said, anything for Kurtie." Nick said, giving Kurt a hug.

"Well, I'd better be off." Burt said awkwardly.

Kurt looked close to tears. "Can I have a minute, guys?" he asked.

"Of course. We'll be in Niff's dorm." David said gently. "Take your time."

The four of them (Niff and Wevid) trooped out, but I lingered behind. "Do you want me to go?" I asked Kurt.

He shook his head. "Stay, please." he requested.

I nodded silently, but stepped back to give him and his dad space. I knew how hard it was to leave your family behind, and the first night was always the worst.

Burt held open his arms, and Kurt rushed into a hug. "You'll be fine, Kurt. You'll be fine." Burt murmured into Kurt's hair.

Kurt nodded, tears starting to well up in his eyes. "Tell Finn I'm sorry, and remind Carole of the recipes I gave her, and be careful." he told his dad in a rush.

Burt nodded obediently. "I will. And Finn'll get over this. It was for your safety, and he realizes that. Be good, okay? And if you ever need anything, and I mean _anything_, just call." he said firmly.

"I'll miss you." Kurt whispered.

Burt nodded, tears starting to fall from his eyes too. "I'll miss you, but I'll see you on Friday night, okay?"

Kurt nodded, and gave his dad one last tight hug. After a second, Burt gently detached himself from his son, and walked over to me. I instantly straightened. "Take care of him, okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "Always." I told him truthfully. He studied me for a second, then clapped me on the shoulder once, and left.

Kurt collapsed on his bed weakly, and tears started to fall from his eyes more quickly. I went over to his computer, opened it, and passed it to Kurt. He unquestioningly entered in his password, then handed it back, still crying. I went into my Amazon Instant Video account and started playing Mulan. Placing the labtop at the end of Kurt's bed, I sat down to on the right side of Kurt's bed, and pulled him against me. After a second, he snuggled into me and I put an arm around him. We stayed like this for a while—cuddling together while watching Mulan.

With the hand that wasn't around Kurt, I group-texted Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff after about fifteen minutes of this.

**Kurt's really upset. We're in his room watching Mulan on his labtop. Burt left. -Blaine**

Before long, they all had texted me back.

**Aww, poor Kurtie! I feel so bad for him! -David**

**The first night is always the worst. You should stay with him. I'll explain it to whatever teacher comes for inspection. -Wes **

**Poor darling's probably never been away from home before... -Jeff**

**Good for you, Blaine. You should help Kurt tonight. The first night's always horrible. -Nick**

I texted them all back:

**I will stay tonight. Thanks, Wes, for that. And could you guys turn any Warblers away if they come? He can meet them tm. -Blaine**

They all replied instantaneously.

**Of course. No problem. -Wes**

**Definitely, we'll tell them. And remember, Warbler meeting tm afternoon! -David **

**Yeah, we'll help. G'nite, I guess...it's still really early, though... -Nick**

**I know, but Kurt must be exhausted. Maybe we'll come down for dinner, if he gets hungry. -Blaine**

**Got it. See ya. -Jeff**

At the end of Mulan, Kurt got up slowly. "How're you doing?" I asked him carefully.

"I'm fine, I've just never been away from my dad for any long time before." Kurt confided in me.

Poor Kurt. I hope it gets easier for him. "It's okay, we all go through this at one point." I said.

Kurt gave a little laugh. "Yeah, at seventeen."

I shook my head, but he couldn't see it. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're all here for you when you need us."

"Oh my lord, the guys! We totally forgot about them!" Kurt started, panicking.

I put my hands on his shoulders, catching him and shaking him gently. "It's okay, I took care of them. They're fine with it." I told him gently.

He looked me in my eyes, and I marveled at how pretty his blue/green eyes were. "Yes, they're fine with whatever. They all know how hard the first night is."

In a small voice, Kurt asked, "Really?"

"Really." I said.

Kurt and I ended up eating leftover Chinese food for dinner, and watching movies (I stopped by my room for my collection) for the rest of the night. Wes hadn't lied—he took care of whatever teacher was on inspection that night, and we weren't disturbed. I slept in Kurt's bed with him for the second night in a row, and woke up Sunday morning to find Kurt in the bathroom, doing his hair.

"Hi." I said blearily, rolling out of bed.

"Hi." Kurt said back, rubbing some white cream into his face.

"You ready to join the Warblers?" I asked him.

Kurt gulped. "Oh lord, don't make me any more nervous!"

I patted him on the back. "Don't worry, you'll do fine.

We walked to the Warblers rehearsal room, where we found everybody else waiting. "Kurt, if you would please wait outside while we vote." Wes said from his seat on the Council.

Kurt nodded, still nervous. "Okay. Um, I'll be right outside." he said, then left the room.

I turned to the rest of the Warblers. "We're seriously making him do the waiting thing?"

"Yes." Wes said evenly. "It's the tradition."

Oh yes, now I remembered how all the Warblers acted in rehearsal versus outside. Wes outside of practice could be such a sweetheart (as well as David and Thad), but inside rehearsal, they were kind of stuck-up and mean. Suddenly, I wondered if I had ever mentioned this to Kurt.

"So, all in favor of making Kurt a Warbler?" Wes asked the room.

Raising my hand immediately, every hand copied mine.

"Great. You can let him in now, Blaine." Wes told me.

Grinning, I opened the door. The rest of rehearsal went downhill from there. Kurt was given Pavarotti, and made a joke that would have sent Wes into rolling fits of laughter...if he hadn't been in the council seat, and everybody took cues from the council. I could just see Kurt struggling to find the Wes and David he knew, and failing. He suggested song choices, and I realized as well that Kurt actually didn't know too much about the Warblers. When he had been at McKinley, I had had to be careful about what I disclosed, and once he'd transferred, we had all been so excited to tell him about _Dalton_, we'd never really taught him about the Warblers.

If I had taken a second (stupid me, why hadn't I thought of this?), I would have given him some facts:

the Warblers are extremely (for want of a better word) stuck-up in rehearsal, but are great guys outside of rehearsal

the council decides on song selections and solos and all that stuff, though we do vote for a lot of things

we tend to do current songs (_Teenage Dream_ being a good example, but that was all Kurt had ever seen us do)

the council is slightly power crazy—they don't like anyone butting in at all (even unintentially)

the Warblers are insano about traditions...

they don't like jokes...and are very serious...

Oops.

After Kurt had his idea shot down, he went and sat quietly on one of the couches next to Nick. I was stuck where I was, and could only watch him uncomfortably sit through rehearsal. When the bell rang (just because it was Sunday, a bell still rang for lunchtime), Kurt hurried out of rehearsal like a little jumpy bunny. As the others filed out, I approached the council.

"Couldn't you guys have been a little more gentle with Kurt?" I asked them, trying not to sound exasperated or annoyed (as I kind of was).

"What? He was fine. He just needed to understand how things worked around here." Wes told me, indifferent.

"You shot down his idea!" I defended Kurt.

"The council is in charge of song selections, unless a member privately suggests one, and they are generally shot down as well." Wes defended himself and the council.

"He didn't know that! We never told him about the Warblers, and how we work!" I angrily retorted.

Wes looked like he had been slapped. "We didn't, did we?" he asked rhetorically.

"Oh lord, I hope he doesn't hate us..." David worried.

"Kurt's too nice of a person to hate you. I just hope we didn't crush his spirit." I told them.

We sat in silence for a minute until,

"What about that solo?" Thad asked.

"The one for Sectionals?" I asked. During rehearsal, we had decided to audition the solo for Sectionals. As lead soloist, I didn't have to audition, and would be the default choice if none of the potential soloists' voice fit whatever song the council chose.

Thad nodded. "Yeah, why don't we offer him to audition for that. This way, we can finally hear him live, and give him some more confidence."

"Good idea." Wes put in. "Why don't you catch up to Kurt now and tell him?" he suggested.

I nodded. "Thanks, guys." and I hurried out of the rehearsal room.

Kurt had a few minutes head start on me, but he didn't know his way around Dalton perfectly yet, so I caught up to him on the spiral staircase, about where we'd first met.

I worried aloud to him about how he was in rehearsal, and he told me he just needed to get used to the feel of the Warblers. This cheered me up a bit, and I was smiling when I told him the news about the solo. His grin made my smile even wider.

"Sing something good." I told him, clapped him on the shoulder, and walked away. I wanted to let Kurt have a chance to find the perfect song and practice.

Kurt stayed mostly to himself for the rest of the day. Figuring I'd let him adapt, and knowing he'd come to me with any questions, I left him alone, but hung out in my dorm where I was easily accessible. On Monday, I showed him to all of his classes, and he seemed lost in thought for most of the day. Unfortunately for Kurt, he had a lot of make-up work to do, which could be brutal (I would know). Luckily, he had at least one Warbler in every class (Nick and Jeff especially had a bunch with him), and they both promised to help him with his work. On Tuesday, he left quickly after school ended, saying something about having to get to McKinley and back before Warblers rehearsal tomorrow after school. I was sad to see him go, but realized that he missed his friends, and we shouldn't hog him, as much as I wanted to! When he came back at around 7ish in time for dinner, he was smiling, and seemed very happy.

"How was McKinley?" I asked, sneaking up behind him in the cafeteria.

He jumped slightly. "Oh, hi Blaine! McKinley was good, and it seems like Mr. Schue—" he stopped suddenly. "Actually, let's just stick with 'McKinley was good'. I don't want to say anything my friends tell me, I'd feel like I was cheating."

"That's fine." I reassured him. "You don't have to tell us anything."

Smiling, Kurt thanked me. "Okay, so wanna come help me with homework?" he asked me, and I smiled.

"I'd love to." I told him.

Saying I wasn't nervous about Kurt's audition would be a blatant lie. I didn't know what he was going to sing, how he would sing it, or if the Warblers would appreciate his talent. His was the first audition, and he stood in front of us, took a deep breath in, and all of his nervousness seemed to melt away. He opened his mouth, and beautiful music poured out:

_It won't be easy, you'll think it strange,_

_When I try to explain how I feel,_

_That I still need your love after all that I've done._

Musical lover that I am, I immediately recognized the song, _Don't Cry for Me, Argentina_, from Evita, but I know some didn't, and were confused. Inwardly, I wished fervently that Kurt had picked a different song, a more popular song that others knew, a song that didn't have so much...theatricality to it. The Warblers tended to be unimpressed by gestures and the like, instead going directly by voice, and any such gestures and such were thought to pull from the performance. So when Kurt began raising his arms, I made him a small gesture to stop. He followed my advice, but did end up raising one arm at the end. While I appreciated his voice and how it fit the song, I think most people got stuck on the strange song.

After he had finished and been applauded, he was told to wait outside while any others (Nick and Jeff this time) auditioned. They both had solid auditions, and finally, they were all waiting outside while the rest of the Warblers deliberated.

"Both Nick and Jeff had wonderful auditions." Thad commented.

"What about Kurt?" I asked.

Wes frowned. "He seemed to struggle with getting into the 'Warbler feel'. I think he would make a lovely soloist in a few months, once he's fully adjusted into Dalton." he said carefully.

David and Thad nodded. "I agree. I think he should be given another chance in a little while, once he's integrated in." David agreed.

"But his voice was lovely and amazing." Thad hastened to add.

I looked at them for a while, then finally nodded my head.

Wes smiled gently. "Alright, everybody in favor of raising Nick and Jeff to the next round?" he asked, and about 6/7ths of the Warblers raised their hands. Wes rapped his gavel. "Decided. Blaine, tell them the news, please." he ordered, and I went outside.

They all looked expectantly up at me. "Nick and Jeff, congrats, you're in." I told them. They stood up in relief, hugged each other, then hurried in to thank the other Warblers. I noticed Kurt looked disappointed, but not shocked.

"Any stage advice?" he asked me, a slightly sarcastic edge to his voice.

I surveyed him fondly. All his problem was was a bad song choice, and too much theatricality. "Don't try so hard next time." I told him.

"I didn't realize that caring was frowned upon." he retorted.

I tried to think of how to explain it to him. "I don't know how it worked at your own school, but did you notice we all wear uniforms around here? It's about being part of the team." I tried to put into words how the Warblers worked, while still being gentle to him.

"I guess I'm just used to having to scream to get noticed." Kurt commented, obviously thinking about McKinley.

That, that was exactly what was wrong with this. As a Warbler, you're part of a team, not an individual, and that was what Kurt was struggling with. "You're not going to make it as a Warbler if all you care about is getting noticed." I told him.

Kurt shook his head, smiling (sadly) slightly. "You're right, I'm sorry."

I leaned forward, trying to express myself. "I know it'll take some getting used to, but you'll fit in soon enough. I promise." I smiled gently.

Kurt smiled back, and I could sense that he was fine, and understood what I'd said. His smile covered his whole face.

That was one of the last times I saw a real emotion that made it by his expressive eyes to cross his face.

**A/N: Raise of hands, except for the fact that 'Yay, Kurt's at Dalton with Blaine!', do you guys hate Special Education? I kind of do, as it shows Kurt being pushed down again. I've wondered a lot about this, and finally decided on the whole Warbler-mode idea. It sure explains a lot...oh, and before you freak out about the last line, I was watching a bit of Season 2 when Kurt's at Dalton, and I noticed how he didn't let many of his emotions (except admiration of Blaine, but he doesn't notice that, remember?) show on his face. He wasn't the happiest at Dalton... :(**

**Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts. I'd especially love to hear what you guys think about how Kurt acted at Dalton, and how weird the Warblers were in rehearsal versus out of rehearsal, but any review works! Thanks in advance!**


	21. Chapter 21 Sectionals

**A/N: So, here's me trying to squeeze time to update...go me! Anyway, this one's a little longer, I hope you don't mind! =D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 21—Sectionals

After our talk, Kurt rejoined the Warblers in the rehearsal room, and congratulated Nick and Jeff enthusiastically. I watched him carefully, and came to the decision that either Kurt was an amazing actor, or he was fine with what we'd talked about.

Nick and Jeff were given until rehearsal the next day (Thursday morning during lunch) to practice for their second audition, and they hurried off to their dorm to find the perfect songs for each other. I always loved how they helped each other with auditions. I knew that whichever won the solo, if one of them got it, the other would be equally happy and proud.

With that, rehearsal was over (except the council, they always stayed after to discuss song selections and the like). Once again, Kurt hurried off to go get his work done. Compared to a public school, the work load was heavier, and the subjects themselves were harder. I stopped by briefly at his dorm around dinnertime, only to find his chewing on his pen, studying a textbook.

"Hey." I greeted him.

He jerked up in surprise, and I mentally reprimanded myself. Of course he's jumpy, remember Karofsky? Stupid, Blaine, stupid.

"Oh, hi, Blaine. How are you?" he asked.

"Just dandy." I answered, sitting on his bed. "You going down to dinner?" I asked him.

Seeming to consider for a second, Kurt shook his head. "No, thank you. I have a lot of work to get done, and I can't put it off to the weekend, what with Sectionals and everything."

"Come on, you still need food to live." I nudged Kurt.

"I had a big lunch." he made up an excuse.

"You had a salad." I remembered.

He sighed. "I really don't have time, Blaine. Maybe tomorrow night?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. If you won't go down for food, then food will have to come up for you. What do you want?" I asked.

"What?" Kurt asked, obviously confused as to what I was saying.

"I'll go downstairs and get us food, and bring it back up to your dorm. Then while we eat, you can be studying or reading or something, and I will help." I explained.

Smiling, Kurt told me, "Thanks, but you don't have to do this."

I shushed him, also smiling. "Yes, I do. You need food, and I remember how bad it was for me last year as a mid-semester transfer. Also, I like helping, so deal with it."

"Thank you. And I'll take a garden salad with some chicken. And no dressing." he added.

Stopping at the door, I turned back. "No dressing? How can you eat salad with no dressing?" I asked.

Kurt's are-you-crazy look was a welcome sight. "And go anywhere near all those oils? Never!"

Chuckling, I headed down to the cafeteria. David and Wes approached me at the salad bar. "Blaine, eating salad for dinner? What has the world come to?" Wes asked sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm getting dinner for Kurt. He said he doesn't have enough time for dinner, so I thought I'd bring it to him." I explained.

"No time for dinner? Whyever not?" David asked incredulously.

"He's too busy with make-up work." I elaborated. "Don't you remember how it was like for me last year?"

They seemed to look inward, and nodded. "Oh yeah, that sucked. Oh lord, I forgot all about that. Do you think we should come and help?" Wes asked.

I shook my head, smiling. "Thanks, but I think he just needs some quiet."

They nodded, David clapped me on the shoulder, and left for the Warblers table. I picked up food for me, and headed back to Kurt's dorm. This time I knocked loudly on Kurt's door before entering, and also made sure my footsteps in the hall could be clearly heard.

I spent the rest of my evening with Kurt in his dorm eating dinner, studying, and occasionally chatting about random other topics (ex: the New Directions drama or fashion).

Thursday was a normal day for me, and I was glad at lunch to see both Nick and Jeff rock their auditions. When our second rehearsal that day, after school, came, I was excited to hear what the council had decided.

Wes went straight to the point. "Thank you very much to all of you who auditioned, but for the song we've chosen, we have decided to go with Blaine, as his voice suits the song the most, as we're sure you'll all agree."

Slightly surprised, I was instantly congratulated by everyone (including Nick and Jeff, who, after a second on disappointment, were over it and very happy for me), though I did see Kurt send me a quick look of surprise before schooling his face into a cheerful expression.

I stood. "If I may ask, as I'm sure we're all dying to know, what song will I be singing?" I asked.

Wes smiled. "_Hey, Soul Sister_, by Train." he answered.

The room erupted into cheers and hoots of joy. "Oh, I love that song! Kill it, Blaine!" Jeff said excitedly.

"Yeah, your voice will suit it perfectly!" Nick said as well.

In all the noise and commotion following this, I missed Kurt's reaction to the song choice, but I'm sure he was fine with it. It was an amazing, popular song. Everybody loved it. Wes passed out the sheet music to the song, and we all looked over our parts for a few minutes, then launched into the song.

After rehearsal, the council held me back. "Congratulations, Blaine, you earned this." Thad told me.

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Thanks. How do you think Kurt's doing now?" I asked.

Wes smiled dreamily. "His voice sounded _amazing_ harmonizing with yours. I love the extra part that only he can provide."

"So, you think he's doing better now." I checked.

"Yeah, he's doing much better now, I think." David put in his opinion.

I smiled. "Great. That's good to know. Thanks again, I gotta go practice."

With that, I ran out of the room.

For the rest of the week (which was admittedly not a long time), I wasn't able to spend much time with Kurt, as I was busy with my own homework, rehearsal, and private practicing time. Before I knew it, it was Saturday, and we were all loading into the bus for Sectionals. Once again, I was amazed that the school let us go to these things without an adult chaperone—they trusted us and the council to behave without guidance and/or reminding.

Even though there was enough room for everybody to get their own row, I settled into the seat next to the one Kurt had taken. "Hey, how're you doing?" I asked his softly.

He smiled at me, and I registered that I'd missed that smile. "I'm fine. I'm a little sad that I have to face my old team, but I know I didn't really have a choice in the matter. And anyway," he turned to me, "I'm the one who should be asking you that, solo boy."

I was relieved to see a smile on his face, showing that he was joking, and good-naturedly teasing me. "Oh, I'm fine, thanks for asking. I'm pretty good at handling my nerves—I've performed at theme parks before. Now that's a weird experience!" I joked, and Kurt laughed.

"I bet!" he said, and we fell silent for the rest of the ride, each of us listening to our respective iPods.

When we got there, Wes, David, and Thad went off to get us registered, then came a few minutes later. "Okay, so we're gonna be second." Wes said.

"Who's first and third?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"Uh, Hipsters are first, and the New Directions are last." David wracked his memory.

"Okay." Kurt said, looking satisfied, and settled back in his seat. "So they'll do that, then..." he trailed off.

All the Warblers turned to stare at him. "Do you know their setlist?" David asked, shocked.

Kurt looked startled. "Oh, no, not really..." he trailed off, uncertain.

"Not really?" Thad questioned.

Blushing, Kurt said, "Well, I could probably guess it correctly, but not with what Rachel said..." he trailed off again, embarrassed.

"What Rachel said?" Thad again repeated.

"Yes, Rachel, co-captain of the New Directions, along with my brother, Finn, and also a friend of mine. Whatever she may or may not have said about Sectionals was between us. And I didn't say anything about the Warblers-" Kurt said, starting to get slightly worked-up.

I cut him off quickly. "We never said anything to suggest that. And of course what your friend said to you in confidence is between you and her." I shot the council a look. "We are _not_ asking Kurt to rat out his old team."

"Of course not. Sorry, Kurt, for any misunderstanding." Thad apologized.

"It's okay. I will, if you want, after the competition, give you my personal opinion on their performance, but nothing that will affect the competition." Kurt said.

Wes inclined his head respectfully. "I'm sure that would be very interesting. Thank you, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged. "No problem. Now, are we going in? I'd like to wish them good luck."

The council all nodded. "Yes, of course. Let's go in. You guys should head to the auditorium, but be ready to go to the greenroom when we're called." Wes instructed.

We all nodded obediently, and went inside. Kurt immediately spotted Rachel by the counter, and went off to talk to her. Wes, David, and Thad cornered me. "He could have _guessed_ their setlist?" Wes asked, disbelievingly.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but if he says he could, he probably could."

"Do you think he did say anything about us to this Rachel girl?" Thad asked.

I shot him a glare. "No, of course not. You heard him before—he would never do that. And whether he liked the New Directions more, he's a Warbler now, and can't really go back. He wouldn't do that to us."

Thad backed down immediately. "Of course, of course, I was just making sure."

We all looked over to where Kurt was with Rachel, and they were hugging. "It's just that, he looks awfully close with her." Thad continued.

Rolling my eyes, I retorted, "Of course he is! She's been his friend for longer than any of us have known him, and she's his brother's girlfriend!"

This seemed to get across to Thad. "Oh, okay, that makes sense."

The bell rang, and I went over to Kurt. "Hey Kurt, we're going to our places." I told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." I said to the girl, Rachel, smiling.

She looked kind of shocked from whatever Kurt had said. I hope she hadn't told him bad news at all.

"Thanks again, Rachel." Kurt said as he left with me.

As we were second, we weren't able to watch the Hipsters perform, though their sound was broadcasted into our green room. They sounded okay, but we knew their vocals and (if they moved at all) movement couldn't compete with ours.

Once they were done with their song, they filed (slowly...) off the stage, and we took their place. The announcer announced us, the curtain rose, and the Warblers started harmonizing. I began my part, my sight and senses kicking into overdrive as the adrenaline from performing hit.

_Hey, hey, hey,_

_Hey, hey, hey._

_Your lipstick stains, _

_On the front lobe of my left-side brains,_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you,_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind. _

I did all my moves to really get into my performance, including making eye contact with David, who grinned and pointed at me, then going over to Kurt for the 'blow my mind' part. He was smiling while singing, but I glanced back to be sure he was okay.

We began our two-step as I went on.

_Your sweet moonbeam,_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream,_

_I knew when we collided,_

_You're the one I have decided who's one of my kind._

I looked into the crowd, and found Kurt's old Glee club. They were quite a mixture of expressions. Finn and Rachel seemed happy, but the adult, Mr. Schue, Kurt had said his name was, seemed to be mad about something, as did the mohawk guy, Puck. But all the others seemed fine—smiling and nodding along to the beat. I kept going.

_Hey, soul sister,_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_

I glanced at Kurt, and he wasn't smiling. There was nothing I could do except wonder why he was so uncomfortable up here, when he had always appeared fine when performing with the New Directions. However, I noticed Rachel in the crowd point to her face and smile largely, and Kurt began to smile. Thank god! I didn't want him to be uncomfortable performing!

_The way you move ain't fair, you know._

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight._

_The way you can cut a rug,_

_Watching you is the only drug I need,_

_So gangster, I'm so thug,_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of,_

I abandoned the group, and went off to do my own thing, as rehearsed. I really did love to perform...

_You see, I can be myself now finally,_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be,_

_I want the world to see you'll be with me,_

_Hey, soul sister,_

_Ain't that Mr. Mister on the radio, stereo,_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know._

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight._

_Hey, soul sister,_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do,_

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

We ended strongly, and I was really happy with our performance. If we lost now, it'd be because the New Directions were amazing, not because of something we'd done wrong. Kurt was smiling happily, and I watched as Rachel immediately popped up, cheering. My heart soared with happiness (not just at the standing ovation, but) at how she was supporting Kurt, even though he had switched teams last-minute. After Rachel, Mercedes stood up, and gestured wildly at the others to stand up. And so they did. Soon, everybody in the auditorium was standing, cheering us on, and we were all grinning.

The curtain closed, and I gave Kurt a hug. "You're friends are really nice." I told him.

He smiled. "They are. I didn't think they'd do that."

I gave him another quick hug, the left the stage as they came on. As Mercedes and Rachel went on stage, Kurt stopped them. "Thank you." he said, and hugged them both.

"Good job, Kurt. You sounded great." Rachel said sincerely.

"Yeah, white boy, good job." Mercedes told him.

Kurt smiled. "Go rock the show." he told them, then hurried off with me.

There was an intermission between our performance and the New Directions, and we took that opportunity to file into the seats the New Directions had vacated. Mr. Schue sat behind us, after a minute, and Kurt started talking to him. "How are they?" he asked.

"Oh, hey, Kurt, you guys were great!" Mr. Schue told him.

Kurt smiled faintly. "Thanks. But Rachel said something about her not getting a solo..."

Mr. Schue nodded, and I listened intently. "Yeah, Mrs. Pillsbury said something about showing off more talent, so I mixed it up a bit." he informed Kurt, who smiled.

"That's great, but next time, make sure Cedes gets a solo. She shouldn't have to be stuck with the endings." Kurt recommended his former teacher.

"How do you know she didn't get a solo?" Mr. Schue asked Kurt, confused.

Kurt laughed. "Please. If she had, the first thing she would've done would be to call me, then swear me to secrecy. Nope, you probably gave something to Quinn and Sam, as they won the duet competition, and their adorable blondness will appeal to the judges, and Satan will sing while Britt and Mike dance crazy." he predicted.

Mr. Schue stared at Kurt in shock. "How do you...?" he trailed off, amazed.

Kurt smirked. "I'm a good guesser. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but there's been drama, right?"

Giving a slightly bitter laugh, Mr. Schue nodded. "Care to guess about that?"

Kurt laughed as well. "Sure, why not. Let's test Kurt's brain. Ok, if what I said before is true, then the whole Santana/Rachel/Finn thing is crazy. But I knew about that already. Otherwise, do Tina and Artie think that Britt and Mike are cheating on them with each other? Because I could see them thinking that, even though Mike and Tina are so in love."

By this point, Mr. Schue's mouth was open. "You got it in one. Dear lord, what should I do?" he asked, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, Mike, Tina, Artie, and Britt will sort themselves out, but I'd keep Rachel happy for a little while, as she'll go do something stupid and mess up her and Finn even more. And Satan, as long as she has Britt, will be fine." Kurt assured Mr. Schue.

"Thanks, Kurt." Mr. Schue said, and the lights began to dim, and the announcer announced the New Directions.

The Warblers were all confused, as there was nobody on stage and the curtain wasn't rising, but Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Again, Mr. Schue?" he asked.

Suddenly, a male's voice started, and a spotlight fixed on the back entrance. We all turned to see the blond jock, Sam, standing there, starting to sing _I've Had the Time of My Life_. A few seconds later, a blonde girl, Quinn, stepped out from another back entrance, singing with Sam. They sang and walking down the aisles, very cute with their, as Kurt had said, blond adorableness. Finally, they were on stage, and the curtain, rose, revealing the rest of the New Directions singing in the background. Their vocals were amazing, and their dancing was also pretty good. Around the middle of the song, when they were close on stage, I heard Kurt mutter, "Yeah, right, Quinn, like you're not dating Sam."

The song ended, and Kurt shot up immediately (as Rachel had done) to clap and cheer on his old team.

The music quickly segued into a new song, one which I also recognized quickly as _Valerie_. Two girls fixed a headpiece on the middle girl, Santana, and she turned around. Kurt gave a little laugh at something, and I made a note to ask him later. Santana started singing, and we were all blown away by her amazing voice. Her voice fit the song perfectly, and was very powerful, though not as powerful as Mercedes' or Rachel's voice.

She began to strut around the stage, and soon was joined by Brittany and the dancer, Mike, just as Kurt had predicted. They started their routine, and we were all shocked and amazed by their amazing skills. I glanced at Kurt, and he looked really proud of them. The song ended with some incredible flip thing that Mike and Brittany executed perfectly, then hurried to rejoin the group. Everybody shot up to applaud them, and Kurt clapped with the most enthusiasm, face bright with pride and happiness for his old group.

We had a little while between the New Directions' performance and the award ceremony so the judges could decide, and Kurt and I hurried back to our greenroom. "So what were you laughing about before?" I remembered, curious.

Kurt laughed again. "Oh, well, obviously Mike and Tina, Britt and Artie made up, and Sam and Quinn are together, no matter how much she denies it. Oh, and did you see what Britt did?" he asked.

I searched my memory. "Other than amazing dance moves, no." I confessed.

Kurt smirked. "She displayed her affection for Santana clearly." he said, and wouldn't say anything clearer than that.

Soon, we were all called onstage for the award ceremony. We were in the center, with the Hipsters to our right, and the New Directions to our left. I didn't miss the wink Kurt sent to Merci, who smiled and waved at him. We waited nervously as the main judge droned on and on, then announced the Hipsters in third place. Ok, so we're at least in second, I told myself.

The next words I heard were, "It's a tie. You're both going to Regionals!"

There was a moment of shocked surprise, of 'can-that-even-happen', then, WE TIED, WE'RE GOING TO REGIONALS! We all started clapping, still a little shocked, and happy. I went over to Mr. Schue to shake his hand. "Congratulations." I told him.

He accepted my handshake, smiling. "Nice work, see you at Regionals." he said.

I went back to the Warblers, where everyone was hugging and clapping each other on the backs. I was happy with this arrangement. This way, we go to Regionals, we didn't lose, and Kurt doesn't have to feel bad about beating his old team. Although we will have to step up our game. The New Directions were amazing. Well, we could ask Kurt to give us his opinion later, but for now, all that mattered was—we're going to Regionals!

**A/N: Sorry, but I just had to have Kurt be psychic or something—he just knows the New Directions so well, as he's always in the back, watching, so of course he would be able to figure it all out! Now, he just has to decide what he's comfortable telling the Warblers...and this may lead to a certain event that was delayed in a previous chapter—virtual hug and a shout out to anyone who guesses correctly! As always, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 WevidFinally

**A/N: Okay, so sorry again for how long it takes to update now—I don't have much spare time now...but I hope what happens in this chapter makes up for the lateness! Once again, the title says it all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else you may recognize. **

Chapter 22—Wevid...Finally

We were all happy for the rest of the weekend, and so was the rest of the school. They were even more enthusiastic about us than normal (which is saying something!), and the amount of praise heaped upon us increased substantially.

We didn't have Warblers rehearsal for a week, as the council was (miraculously) giving us a break. I enjoyed the high of it all—I loved performing and praise (what, I am only human!). Kurt, while being pleased, pushed himself straight into his work. I worried a little about him over-exhausting himself, but decided to let him do his thing unless it got too serious.

When we went back to practices, Wes told us how proud of us we were, and asked for our opinions on the performances (ours and the New Directions). All the Warblers said how amazed they were at the New Directions, and Kurt looked very proud. However, when Wes asked for Kurt's opinion on the New Directions, he blanched. "Umm, I don't know, I don't want to say anything unfair..."

"You did promise us your opinion." David reminded him.

"I didn't think we could tie!" Kurt argued, uncomfortable.

"Why don't you think about it, Kurt?" I suggested, breaking in before anything could get embarrassing. "Take a couple of days and decide if there's anything you could tell us without feeling like you're being unfair to your old team."

"Thank you. I'll think about it." Kurt said.

Wes nodded. "Okay, we can wait. Now, moving on..."

Another week went by, and Kurt became more and more immersed in his work. I knew how hard the workload was, but he was taking it to the extreme. I tried everything I could think of to distract him—asking him for help on the Wevid situation, asking for fashion advice, or bringing Niff or Wevid for study sessions. He still hadn't given his opinion on the New Directions' performance, and Wes was starting to bother him about it.

Finally, about two or so weeks before Christmas vacation, I was studying with Kurt, Niff, and Wevid and Niff's dorm, when Kurt finally burst.

It started with Wes asking Kurt while he was studying when he was going to tell them his opinion. Suddenly, Kurt slammed his book shut. "Fine, what the hell! If you want information on the New Directions, here's something: if Mr. Schue hadn't inexplicably had Satan, Ken and Barbie sing, then they would've won. While they were amazing, it is Rachel and Finn who are the real powerhouses. The New Directions are, and always have been extremely versatile, which is why we're so good. Also, Mike and Brittany wiped the floor with their dancing, so go think up a dance routine where the Warblers are actually _moving_, and let me study in peace!"

We were all shocked. I tried to calm him down. "Hey, Kurt, why don't you help me with this problem?" I asked him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off angrily. "And while you're at it, can you two just stop pretending, and get together already? We're all sick and tired of your obliviousness!"

Wes looked extremely affronted. "We're both straight!" he defended himself and his best friend.

Kurt shook his head vehemently. "No, you're both not straight. You both have crushes on each other to put in mildly. Do you know what happens when you have a crush on a truly straight guy? He calls you a fag, and acts uncomfortable around you. I don't see that happening here. Just get some guts, admit your feelings for each other, and the rest of us can stop worrying about how to get you two together and actually study!" Kurt took a deep breath, looking at all of us.

We all stared back: Niff in shock, me in amazement and shock, and David and Wes in an awkward silence. With a giant huff, Kurt packed up his stuff, and stormed out.

"Oh. Diva, seeing it now." Jeff commented dazedly.

"You hadn't before?" I asked, skeptical.

Jeff shrugged, and turned to Wes and David. "He is right, though. It's about time you guys got yourselves sorted out."

"But..." David protested weakly.

"Guys, we're your best friends. Just trust us." I turned to Wes. "Wes, answer the question truthfully. Are you in love with David?"

Wes looked like he'd been punched. Finally, he dropped his hand. "Yes." he whispered.

David rocked back in shock. I turned to him. "And David, are you in love with Wes?"

"Yes." he smiled. Wes lifted his head in shock.

"You are?" he asked.

David nodded and grinned. "Of course I am, silly! I've always loved you." he finished softly.

"But I've always loved you." Wes said just as softly.

They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do. "I think the proper reaction to this would be to kiss." Nick said cheerfully. They both looked at him.

"We just...kiss?" Wes asked, uncertain. We all nodded. Wes looked up at David.

David smiled nervously, but leaned down to kiss his best friend. Wes surged up to meet David, and their mouths met in a long, long, _long_ kiss. After about a minute of this, I began to feel uncomfortable. "Umm, maybe we should leave..." I whispered to Nick and Jeff.

Nick shook his head vehemently. "No way! This is the best thing that's happened since Sectionals!" he whispered back.

"Yeah, and beside, you and Wevid did this to us, we're just returning the favor!" Jeff whispered to me, grinning. At this, I noticed Jeff had his cellphone out, and was pointing it at them.

"You're recording this?" I asked him, incredulous.

Nodding, he answered, "Since Kurt stormed out."

At this, I remembered Kurt. "Oh god, Kurt...we should go find him..." I trailed off as Wevid finally, _finally!, _stopped making out, and looked at us.

"Happy?" Nick asked, grinning.

They both looked at each other and smiled. "Yes." they said in sync.

"Oh lord, they're going to be just as sappy as Niff now." I mock-whispered in horror.

David nodded. "And you know it!" he replied.

"But what should we do about Kurt? I mean, I'm kind of glad he got mad now, but we should calm him down a bit?" Wes asked anxiously.

"Yeah, and what did we say?" David asked, curious as to what had sent Kurt so over the edge.

I considered this. "Well, we have all wanted you guys to get together long before Kurt transferred, but he was the only one who ever made any progress with you two. And as an emergency transfer, he's under a lot of pressure just regarding the workload, but also simply with fitting in. Kurt's always stood out in a crowd, and he's having to get used to how things work at Dalton. But he's doing much better." I added.

Wes nodded slowly. "Is that all, though?"

Hesitating first, I slowly added, "You've been bugging him a lot about the New Directions...I don't know how Kurt feels about winning or losing to them. I'm sure he'd love to win, but his team has had experience with spies. I think what you were asking made Kurt feel like he was betraying his old team, and his _friends_." I emphasized my last word.

Nodding slowly, I could tell they had gotten it. "But Kurt volunteered this information himself." Wes pointed out after a second.

I looked at him evenly. "That was before we tied, and would be competing against them again."

With an 'ohh', Wes and David finally got it. "Oh lord, I hope he doesn't think the only reason we allowed him into the Warblers was because we wanted information..." Wes trailed off in horror.

Shaking my head, I denied this. "No, he doesn't think that, but he might think it's a strong reason if you keep bugging him for it. Let him be able to be relied on by his friends without having to worry about whether or not to report their gossip." I recommended.

"We should apologize. Where did he go?" David asked, putting an arm around Wes' waist. I noticed that Wes seemed very pleased with this.

Considering David's question, I tried to think like Kurt. "Okay, so I'm a lovely countertenor fashionista. I'm under major stress at school, and I feel torn between my new and old school. I just got really mad at my friends, and while I may regret it, I'm not ready to apologize...where would I go...oh, the auditorium." I figured out.

"Why the auditorium?" Wes asked, confused.

Looking at him as if he was crazy, I reminded him, "Remember the New Directions? Whenever something happened, it seemed like they'd just start singing. So Kurt needs a safe place he can sing, but we could hear him from his dorm, and the rehearsal room is your territory. So he goes to the auditorium. Also, remember _Rose's Turn_?"

Wevid and Niff winced, but, "You really know him, don't you?" David asked me, smiling slightly.

"He's my best friend." I simply stated. "Anyway, why don't we go to the auditorium and apologize, okay?" I suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Nick said.

I hesitated, not wanting it to be awkward. "I think it should just be me, Wes, and David, actually. You guys have done nothing wrong, and right now, he's really stressed, so less people would probably be better." I suggested.

Luckily, they agreed. "Of course. Well, we'll be right here. If you need us at all, then just call." Jeff said, leaning back on his bed.

"Will do." I told them, then left with Wevid for the auditorium.

When we got there, the door was slightly open, and we could hear Kurt's high voice. He was onstage, singing his heart out. At the moment, he was softly crooning _Defying Gravity_. We snuck in, and sat in the back seats, thankful that nobody could ever see the back while on the stage.

After _Defying Gravity_ ended, Wes leaned over to me. "Should we step in?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, let him get it out of his system." I decided.

They nodded in understanding, and leaned back to enjoy the show.

Kurt began to sing a familiar song, and we all sat up straight in our seats. We were awestruck as he began to belt out the opening words to _Hey, Soul Sister._ Instead of using his higher register, he was singing in a deep voice, possibly even deeper than I could go, and certainly deeper than how I'd sung it. However, when he reached the second verse, he went up a bit so he was singing it in tenor, _exactly_ how I'd sung it—volume level, phrasing, and tone all matching mine. Finally, for the last verse, his voice rose to his true soprano. Once the last note had rung out and faded, I glanced over at Wes. He looked shell-shocked, and I hope he was regretting not giving the solo to Kurt.

Kurt seemed to think on stage for a second before segueing into another song I recognized instantly—_Don't Rain on My Parade_.

From what I remembered, the New Directions, namely Rachel, had performed this at Sectionals last year. The anger in his voice as he belted out the lyrics was easily evident, and made me wish I never got Kurt mad at me. He was _scary_!

After Barbra Streisand, he went straight into a final song, one we all remembered watching avidly before. Even from the back, I could see the fire in his eyes as they searched around the room, almost as if he was trying to find someone to sing/scream at.

_All that work and what did it get me?_

_Why did I do it?_

_Scrapbooks full of me in the background._

_Give 'em love and what does it get you?_

_What does it get you?_

_One quick look as each of them leaves you._

_All your life, and what does it get you?_

_Thanks a lot, and out with the garbage—_

_They take bows while you're batting zero. _

_I had a dream,_

_I dreamed it for you, Dad._

_It wasn't for me, Dad._

_And if it wasn't for me, _

_Then where would you be, Ms. Rachel Berry?_

He suddenly started stalking around the stage, belting out the (when he came to them) "For me" 's. He ended up on his knees, panting from all those high, long notes.

Glancing at me first, David and Wes rose up, clapping enthusiastically. After a second, I joined them, and we walked up to the edge of the stage.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked us breathlessly, nervous of being reprimanded.

David jerked a finger at me. "We wanted to apologize, and Blaine here figured out where you'd gone."

"How?" Kurt asked, looking curiously at me.

I shrugged. "It seemed like something y'all did at McKinley at lot."

Kurt nodded, smiling. "That it did. And you guys don't need to apologize—it was my fault. I shouldn't be telling you how to live your lives."

"Actually, we also wanted to thank you for telling us how to live our lives." Wes told Kurt.

"Yeah, it was very useful." David added, grinning.

Looking quickly between Wes and David, Kurt squealed, and clapped his hands together. "No way?! You guys are together now? Show me!" he commanded them excitedly.

Smirking, Wes grabbed David's tie, and yanked him down slightly for a quick kiss. After recovering from his momentary shock, David responded eagerly, then moaned slightly as Wes pulled back.

Kurt 'awwed' and smiled. 'Thank you.' I mouthed to Kurt. He shrugged modestly.

We all walked back to Kurt's dorm, where we found Nick and Jeff curled up together on Kurt's bed, peppering each other's faces with small kisses. "Seriously, guys? On my _bed_?" Kurt asked them exasperatedly.

They jumped a mile in shock, and turned to face us, guilty-faced. "It was the comfiest place in the room..." Nick trailed off.

"Off the bed. Okay, time to establish ground rules for my room." Kurt said, glaring at all of us.

Deciding to play with him a bit, we all sat on the ground, crossed our legs, sat up straight, and gave him our best we-are-totally-paying-attention-to-you expressions. In response to our actions, Kurt shook his head, trying to hide his smile.

"Okay, rule number 1—no making out on my bed. Just...no." Kurt told us.

David raised his hand, grinning. "What?" Kurt asked.

"Does this include you?" David asked mischievously.

Kurt looked thrown. Finally, he said, "Seeing as the only guy to ever want to kiss me wants me dead, I don't think I'm going to be breaking that rule anytime soon. Now, if I ever get a boyfriend, it's none of your damn business!" he finished, smiling.

"You'll get a boyfriend, Kurt. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I told him sincerely, even though I just couldn't picture Kurt with another guy. The idea just seemed so...foreign.

He gave me a small smile. "Anyway, rule number 2—no pestering me about the New Directions. I didn't ask about the Warblers when I was at McKinley, so I won't ask about them while I'm at Dalton. If they choose to tell me something in confidence, then I will keep said confidence. Same goes for any of you—I don't tell secrets. However, if I feel like it's something I can tell you all, then I will. Deal?" he asked.

Wes nodded. "Of course. We're very sorry for prying in the first case."

Kurt gave him a small nod. "It's okay. Though I would think about what I said earlier. And finally, rule 3—touch my clothes or anything in my bathroom, and not only will I kill you, I'll set Cedes after you." he threatened.

Wide-eyed, we all nodded to show we understood. Kurt smiled at our faces. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to studying." he informed us.

We all sat there for a minute or two in silence before Kurt turned to us with a sigh. "Guys? You don't have to look like I killed your puppy." he told us.

Wes hid slightly behind his (were they boyfriends yet?) soulmate. "He's scary...don't let him kill me, Davy!" he whimpered.

"You're so insane!" I told him.

Wes winked at me. "Don't you know it!"

"You're not gonna let me study, will you?" Kurt asked us, shaking his head slightly.

We all grinned at each other. "No." we chorused.

He sighed, then smiled. "Okay. Wes, you call Mei-Lien; Niff, you get pillows and blankets; David, you find a few movies; and Blaine and I will get popcorn." he ordered us.

Happy at the prospect of a movie night, we all gave Kurt a big hug, then ran off to do our job.

**A/N: Happy? I told you guys I had plans for Wevid! And I decided that in a rage, Kurt would blurt something out, but I still don't think he's actually betrayed the New Directions or anything (they could have figured that out by themselves if they'd tried, in my opinion). **

**I am also of the opinion that Kurt's voice is spectacular, and he could have sung any of the Warbler songs (or Rachel songs coughDefyingGravitycough) just as well, if not better, thus the performance. **

**Anyway, how did you like Wes and David's confessions? My best friend, Ciel Farron, was reading this, and started laughing, so at least she liked it! Please please please review and tell me your thoughts or questions! Either would be awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23 Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, so here is Baby, It's Cold Outside! I've always adored this song...so does one of my friends, and we sing it all the time...good times! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else you may recognize.**

Chapter 23—Baby, It's Cold Outside!

Just like that, everything was back to normal. Kurt seemed to be coping well with Dalton (except the excessive studying, that would need to be dealt with soon), especially since Kurt had worried about Pavarotti and I'd used it as an overtone to tell Kurt that he was going to be fine. I knew he'd gotten it, and I was happy that things seemed to be working out well.

I could tell he still missed his friends dreadfully as even though he went home on weekends (and when he did, everything seemed to go sideways) to hang with them, it wasn't enough. Also, holidays were coming up, which I knew could be a problem for atheists like Kurt and me.

And about the excessive studying...what was I supposed to do? I knew that Kurt was a great student, he had been at McKinley, and even though classes at Dalton were much harder academically, they only called for a certain level of studying. Kurt had passed this level ages ago.

One day while Kurt was off studying somewhere more peaceful and quiet, I brought this up to Wes and David (who I was starting to wish were still oblivious—they were just as sappy as Niff...it was slightly sickening!). They looked at each other. "You're kidding, right?" David asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, first, you're an idiot. Second, he's studying so hard because he's trying to fit the Dalton mold of perfection and make his dad proud of him. And third, you should know what to do to help." Wes listed.

I looked at him in surprise. "When did you get so perceptive?" I asked.

He shrugged. "It's kind of obvious." David put in.

Shaking my head, I asked my other question, "And what do you mean, I know what to do—oh." I realized. Kurt was channeling his stress into studying, which added stress, so it was this big never-ending circle of stress. And what was the only other thing we knew of that relieved Kurt of stress? Singing. "But how do I get him to sing?" I asked them uncertainly.

They looked at each other. "Is it just me, or has his brain left the building?" David asked his boyfriend.

Wes nodded. "I agree. See, Blaine, it's this little thing called a duet."

I nodded in understanding. "Oh, of course. But what duet? Oh! It's almost Christmas! Why don't we do _Baby, It's Cold Outside!_? It's the perfect duet!" I enthused.

Exchanging the look, Wes and David turned to look at me, a question in their eyes. "What?" I asked, confused.

Wes sighed. "And you're just friends?" he checked.

"Yeah." I confirmed this.

David shook his head slowly. "Dear lord. So go find Kurt and make up some excuse for singing with him, and help him out." he told me.

Grabbing my cd player, and my holiday track, I nodded. "Thanks, guys! I'm gonna go find Kurt!"

Suddenly cheerful, I half-skipped around Dalton looking for Kurt, probably getting many weird looks in the process. Finally, opening a door into a small studying room, I saw him sitting at a table, engrossed in some thick book.

I set my boombox on a table with a loud-compared-to-the-quiet-of-the-room noise, and Kurt looked up, startled. "Hey." I greeted him with a smile.

"You scared me." he informed me, smiling at me.

This was my chance. "Good, because I'm actually Marley's ghost, and I am here to tell you to stop studying so hard." I joked.

He looked very skeptical of this, but kept on smiling at me, so that was a good sign. "What's with the boombox?" he asked.

"I need you to sing with me." I told him bluntly. "Well, rehearse with me." I amended, realizing the perfect cover I could use. "I got a gig singing _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ in the King's Island Christmas Spectacular." I lied through my teeth.

"Ah, a personal favorite." Kurt replied, and I smiled, knowing I'd picked right. "Too bad they'd never let us sing it together." he added.

I looked at him, confused for a second as to what he was talking about. Was he trying to say that he wanted to sing? "I mean, as two...artists." he amended.

Nodding, I looked back at him. "So, are you gonna help me out here?" I asked.

"Anything to get me to stop reading about Charlemagne." Kurt replied quickly.

I retorted with a dramatic, "Very good, then" as I shut his book, and went to turn on my boombox. Yay! Operation Get-Kurt-to-Sing-to Relieve-Stress was working!

The music began to play, and, seeing Kurt readjust himself (probably getting into character), I did a little spin myself, then gestured for him to sing.

_I really can't stay,_ he sang,

_But baby it's cold outside._ I followed. This process continued—him singing the first line, and me joining in with mine.

_I've got to go away - But baby it's cold outside,_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in,_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice,_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar,_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry,_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some records on while I pour._

_The neighbors might think - Baby, it's bad out there,_

_Say, what's in this drink? - No cabs to be had out there,_

_I wish I knew how - Your eyes are like starlight,_

_To break the spell - I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell,_

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir - Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried - What's the sense in hurting my pride?_

_I really can't stay - Baby don't hold out,_

_Oh, but it's cold outside._

_I simply must go - But, baby, it's cold outside._

_The answer is no - But, baby, it's cold outside._

_This welcome has been - How lucky that you dropped in._

_So nice and warm - Look out the window at that storm._

_My sister will be suspicious - Gosh, your lips look delicious._

_My brother will be there at the door - Waves upon a tropical storm._

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious - Oh, your lips are delicious._

_Maybe just a cigarette more - Never such a blizzard before._

_I've got to go home - But, baby, you'll freeze out there,_

_Say, lend me your coat - It's up to your knees out there,_

_You've really been grand - I'm thrilled when you touch my hand._

_But don't you see - How can you do this thing to me?_

_ByThere's bound to be talk tomorrow - Think of my life long sorrow,_

_At least there will be plenty implied - If you caught pneumonia and died._

_I really can't stay - Get over that hold out,_

_Ohhh, baby it's cold outside._

I loved singing with Kurt, and the level of playfulness our friendship allowed us to take. He smiled, and pretended to flirt with me while I did the same—shamelessly chasing after him through the room. He looked impressed, however, when I played the musical interlude on the piano (okay, so maybe I like impressing people?), even though it was kind of awkward with one hand.

At the end, I gestured at the couch. Always the gentleman, he gestured 'you first'. I insisted, and for the end, we collapsed on it together.

It felt so nice to have someone to sing with, someone who didn't mind playing around with it. Singing with Kurt was so refreshing, I forgot the reason I was there. The fact that this duet had been my favorite duet with anyone ever had completely pushed the thought of Kurt's problem studying habits out of my mind. In a perfect world, Kurt and I would be famous singing partners who would duet with each other multiple times a day, never tiring of each other.

After a second of recovering our breaths, sitting closely on the couch, Kurt commented, "I think you're ready." yanking me back to reality.

As much as I loved sitting closely next to Kurt (hey, it was winter, he was my best friend, and he was warm!), I didn't want him to feel that I was invading his personal space, so I stood up, saying in an effort to cheer him up, "Well, for the record, you are much better than that girl's gonna be."

He smiled at me, and I walked out of the room, nodding to the man (did he look familiar?) who was walking in. "Hey." he said to me.

Why did he look so familiar? I heard Kurt's voice say, "Mr. Schuester!", and I realized, oh, this must be Mr. Schue, his old glee teacher. That's why he looked familiar—I'd shaken hands with him at Sectionals.

Kurt had sounded really glad to see him, and suddenly, I was wondering why he was here...

My mind wandered, coming up with possibilities: something had happened to Burt again, there was drama in the New Directions that he needed help understanding...he wanted Kurt back.

I stopped walking all of a sudden. Was that it? Had something happened to Karofsky so Kurt could now go back and be safe? No! Kurt couldn't go back! We needed him here, at Dalton! I started to freak out, and ran into Niff's dorm.

"What the hell?" Jeff asked, turning to me, and I noticed that their blazers were off, ties loosened, shirts untucked, and hair ruffled...and Nick was straddling Jeff.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, embarrassed, and backed out of their room. Thinking hard, I next barged into David and Wes' dorm.

Backing out, I muttered my apologies again. Geez, was that all they did now? Why was I the only one who _didn't_ have a Dalton boyfriend to casually make-out with?

I went back to my dorm and collapsed in my bed. We couldn't have no Kurt at Dalton. He was our countertenor! We couldn't lose him! Then Wes wouldn't have a soprano to harmonize with! Then we wouldn't have as much fun at movie nights! Then I'd be forced to deal with my other best friends, all of whom now actually had a boyfriend. Then I'd only be able to see him on the weekends, and that _wouldn't be enough_! I needed to see Kurt every day, for hours, even if we did nothing. He was my rock in all the craziness of Dalton.

Slowly, I realized this: I really depended on Kurt. In such a short time, we had become best friends. It was almost as if the world wished it to be. Then and there, I decided that with Kurt, I would be selfish, and do anything to keep him at Dalton.

I was yanked out of my revelations by my door opening. In trooped Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David, now all presentable. "Yes?" I asked them.

"You barged into our rooms. That only ever happens when something's really wrong, so spill it." Nick ordered me.

"Mr. Schuester's here." I told them.

Confusion crowded their faces. "Mr. Schuester? As in Mr. Schue, the New Directions' teacher?" David clarified.

Nodding frantically, I'm sure I looked insane—flushed, frantic, with desperate eyes.

"So? He just wanted to visit Kurt, probably. Maybe he was in the area." Jeff reasoned.

"NO! Why would he be 'in the area'? Dalton's a good hour and a half from McKinley and Lima, and I'm pretty sure that's where he lives! Don't you see, he wants Kurt back!" I freaked.

Predictably, Wes started freaking out too. "Oh god, we can't let that happen! He's ours now! What will I do for harmonies? We need Kurt's soprano to make them more interesting. Without him, we'll be back to being the boring old Warblers we were befo—umph!"

Wes was cut off my David crushing his lips to his boyfriend's. "Really?" I asked, annoyed.

David pulled back. "What? I needed you guys to shut up." he told me.

"Wha-" I started, then was cut off by Nick.

"Okay, you guys are clearly overreacting. Kurt can't leave us, not until Karofsky's taken care of, and it's not likely he has been. Just because his old teacher wants to stop by and say hi doesn't mean he's suddenly gonna transfer. Maybe the New Directions are doing something for Christmas, and he wanted to ask Kurt to join." he supposed rationally.

"But-" I started again, only to be cut off this time by Jeff.

"Chill. We can ask Kurt when he comes back, okay?"

"What if he doesn't come back?" I finally asked in a small voice.

Nick, Jeff, David, and Wes all stared at me. "Oh, so that's your problem. You think Kurt's just gonna walk out of here without saying goodbye to you." David realized with an amused grin.

"Wouldn't he?" I asked. "I mean, we might be good friends, but he has all of the New Directions. Mercedes is there, Rachel is there, Tina is there...Finn is there..." I trailed off.

They all exchanged looks. "You aren't going back on your whole Finn thing again, are you?" Wes asked.

"Blaine, Kurt isn't going anywhere, especially without telling you, okay?" Jeff told me.

"But you don't know that!" I fought back.

Laughing, Nick told me, "Blaine, Kurt isn't going to go. And think about this—he wouldn't leave without his clothes, anyway, so he'll be back."

Considering this, I laughed as well. I looked up at my friends. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

They nodded emphatically. "He's not leaving me?" I checked.

"He's not leaving you." Wes said.

"Okay. Now, you guys can go back to...whatever." I said awkwardly.

They all grinned at their respective partner. "Got it!" they all chorused, then hurried off.

I laid in my bed, trying not to think. That lasted for about five minutes. Taking out my phone, I texted Kurt: **Hey, where are you? What did Mr. Schue want? -Blaine**

It took almost seven whole long minutes until I got a reply.

**Umm, shopping, I'll tell you later, k? -Kurt**

Shopping? Why was he shopping? And without me?

**Why? With your old teacher? -Blaine**

Again, it took several agonizing minutes until my best friend replied.

**Yeah. g2g, I'll see u later... -Kurt**

And that was it. Sighing, I dragged myself to my desk, trying to find something to keep my busy brain occupied.

About two and a half hours later, I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I called, not turning around, expecting it to be Wes or David. "And no, he's not back, Wes, so I'm starting to think you guys were wrong." I continued as the door opened and someone walked in.

"Nope, not Wes." said a high voice. Turning, I saw Kurt standing there, a happy smile on his face.

"Kurt!" I shouted, launching myself at him enthusiastically.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, surprised, but hugged me back happily. "What's this?" he asked.

"He was nervous when Mr. Schue showed up." a voice from the door said lazily.

Releasing Kurt, we turned to look. There stood Niff and Wevid, all four of them smirking.

Looking at me confusedly, Kurt asked, "Why?"

I blushed, and didn't respond. Lucky for me (note my sarcasm, please, just please), I had awesome friends who did. "Blainers here believed that Mr. Schue was trying to recruit you back." Wes explained.

"Yeah, and that you were going to leave without saying goodbye." Jeff added.

Kurt looked at me in amusement. "Really? How could I do that? He's still there, and besides, I love it here now." he told me. "And besides, I'm never saying goodbye to you." he told me softly, and my heart soared. He wasn't leaving!

Ducking my head, I smiled. "Really?"

He smiled in return. "Really. Besides, how could I stand to leave all my clothes behind?" he teased.

"That's what I said!" Nick laughed.

"Exactly! And as I told you, I was shopping."

"For what? I mean, why did Mr. Schue come all the way out here?" Nick asked.

Kurt smirked. "The teachers do a Secret Santa thing, and he pulled Sue. He's apparently terrible at presents, so came to me, as I'm one of the few people she can stand."

Trying to get out of my awkwardness, I asked, "So, what did you find?"

"A fur-lined track suit for the winter. She's always wearing them, and I always thought they must get cold in the winter." Kurt explained his thoughts.

"Very cool. How was Mr. Schue?" David asked approvingly.

Kurt grimaced. "Apart from the fact that the woman he loves went to Vegas and married her hot dentist boyfriend, very well." he commented satirically.

"Oh. That sucks." David noted.

"How hot is this dentist guy?" Jeff asked. "Ow!" he cried as he was elbowed in the ribs by Nick.

Grinning, Kurt answered, "Extremely. I have no idea why that guy didn't become a model or something, but take my word—smoking!"

Looking past my strange annoyance at Kurt talking about another guy, I was actually glad to note that he was much more comfortable with acting gay around others (nevermind the said others were also gay, or bi, or something).

Nick and Jeff giggled, and Kurt grinned with them.

"But seriously guys, I'm not leaving anytime soon." Kurt told us, and I smiled as I hugged my best friend.

**A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me! Oh, and if you ever have time and you haven't already, check out some of my other stories! Thanks a bunch!**

**Okay, and IMPORTANT INFORMATION HERE! So, you all know I haven't been updating recently, but I actually have been writing. I've always been 4 chapters ahead, but I finally finished this! And :(, I guess...**

**So, it ends after Original Song—sorry, but I'd always been planning that. I wanted it to be from when Blaine met Kurt, to when they got together. Fully, it's 31 chapters, and a really, really, really short (like 300 or so words) epilogue. I decided a week or so ago that I wanted to finish this, then post an update every day or so, so yay!, more regular updates!**

**However, as I do love this story, if there's a scene that I didn't write, or breezed over, or you want me to write a different way, please tell me in a review, or PM me! Okay, well, I'll see you guys soon!**

**And reviews might make me update faster...! **


	24. Chapter 24 Coffee with the Girls

**A/N: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and please review to let me know you did! But anyway, here's the next one!**

**Also, since I couldn't reply by PM to you, Ameeran, I'll reply here: Thank you! I never really planned on writing to Nationals (my favorite Klaine time was always when Kurt was at Dalton), but if you want me to write a scene from that, just ask, and I'd be glad to sometime! Oh, and of course there will be a little bit of teasing from Wevid and Niff at some point! It wouldn't be Dalton without it! Thanks again for your review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 24—Coffee with the Girls

Christmas came and went. I was required to go home by my parents for a few days, but with the slight tension between myself and my dad, I decided to come back to Dalton early. There were a few guys still there, and Nick and David came back early as well. For me, that meant I had friends to talk with, see movies with, and generally have a good time with. For them, it meant that they were on the receiving end of my missing Kurt. He was gone, and I missed not having my best friend around me constantly. After only one day, they were complaining. "Oh my god, Blaine, if you miss him, just call him! Ask him out to coffee like you usually do! In fact, while you're at it, ask him out on a proper date, so you guys can finally get it on." Nick ordered me.

"But he's probably hanging with the New Directions." I protested.

"So what? We know Kurt too—he'll be psyched to hear from you. In fact, if you don't, he'll probably be disappointed, and would think you'd forgotten him!" David pointed out.

This actually made sense, so I hastened to call Kurt. He picked up on the third ring. "Blaine?" he asked.

His voice sounded like music to my ears. "Yeah, it's me." I answered.

"How are you? Are you at home, or at Dalton?"

"Dalton." I replied.

"Oh, did your parents have to travel somewhere?" he asked, worried.

I shook my head before realizing he couldn't see it. "No, but I wanted to get back as soon as possible."

Kurt asked, "Oh. How is Dalton? Who's there now?"

"Nick and David." I answered.

"Oooh, fun. Are they complaining about not having their boyfriends with them yet?" Kurt laughed.

"Actually, not yet. They've been busy listening to me missing you." I admitted.

"Awwww." Kurt chuckled. "Why don't you come down to Lima?" he suggested.

"Wha-really?" I asked, taken aback by the ease of his suggestion.

"Come to Lima for a day or two! I miss you too, and you could meet even more of my friends! I'm also kind of bored, so..." he trailed off invitingly.

My heart leaped at the thought of seeing Kurt so soon. "That sounds amazing! When can I come?" I asked.

Laughing again, Kurt replied, "The better question is, when can't you come? And the answer to that is never. Come whenever! Do you want to bring Nick and David?" he checked.

I shrugged. "I guess..."

"Want to ditch them?" he smirked.

"Please!" I smiled, loving how he always knew what I was thinking. As much as I loved my friends, I wanted to spend my time with my best friend.

"Okay. Well, pack some clothes and anything else you need, and drive down here! Dad should be fine with it, and we can hang. Oh, and can we go shopping?" he requested.

Smiling, I told him, "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything different!"

Kurt was obviously thrilled. "Awesome! In that case, only bring some clothes, and we can buy you lots more!" he enthused.

"Okay. So, I'll see you in about three or four hours?" I checked.

"See you then! Text me when you're an hour away!" he ordered me, then hung up, and rejoined by friends.

"So, how was he?" David asked me.

"Good." I replied, grabbing a suitcase.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Nick wondered aloud, confused.

Flashing them a wide smile, I replied, "Kurt invited me to Lima for a couple of days. I'm leaving as soon as possible."

"Awesome! We'll miss you!" David told me.

"Yeah. Maybe we'll visit if we're bored..." Nick grinned evilly.

Laughing, they helped me pack a few pieces of clothing, other essentials, and my labtop, iPod, and phone. An hour later, I was ready to go.

About two seconds before I was out the door, I remembered, "Oh, and could you tell the administration where I've gone?"

David nodded. "Will do. Now go, and hang with your honey!"

Rolling my eyes, I gave them a dramatic bow, and practically ran out to my car.

Christmas/New Years vacation was over, long gone, and we were all back at Dalton, studying hard. The rest of my vacation (especially with Kurt) had been fun. Kurt and I had hung out in Lima for a few days before he decided to come back to Dalton early to study (that's the excuse he gave his dad). Once Wes and Jeff got back, we were all much happier, and spent the rest of vacation having movie marathons and a good time.

Unfortunately, now that we were on the other side of the holidays, Wes started freaking about Nationals. He had us testing out all sorts of songs, trying to find one that he liked. My favorite so far had been _Bills, Bills, Bills_, and not only because of the dramatic entrance I got(!). The guys really got into the song as I jumped on all the furniture...even though I'd been warned against this in the past. But seriously, furniture jumping is fun!'

At the end of the song, I looked around at the cheering Warblers, grin on my face. "Hey guys, I'd say we're ready for Regionals." they all cheered.

Kurt smiled a secret smile, but I didn't ask. At least he had really enjoyed the number, smiling and miming along to the lyrics. He had grinned when I jumped on the couch he was sitting on, and generally got very into the song. I hope this meant he'd finally completely adjusted to the Warblers.

After rehearsal, Kurt asked me, "Hey, can we go to the Lima Bean today? Rach and Cedes wanted to meet us there."

I nodded easily. "Sure, sounds great. When do you want to leave?"

"Ah, fifteen minutes. Does that work?" he checked.

"Uh-huh. I'll meet you in your dorm in fifteen, then." I smiled, and went off to my dorm to get ready.

Two hours later, we were pulling into the Lima Bean. Mercedes and Rachel were already there, waiting for us, and seemed very dejected. I had them all order their coffees, then stepped forward to pay for it. "It's fine, Blaine, we can get ours." Kurt told me.

I flashed him a grin. "It's no problem. Anything for you and your friends!"

Kurt blushed slightly, and Mercedes and Rachel thanked me. The barista gave us our orders, and Kurt parceled them out. Going over to put somethings in my coffee, I turned to the New Directions girls. How to cheer them up...? Friendly competition? I decided to go for that angle.

"Now, I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but you guys better be pulling out all stops for Regionals—that number we just rehearsed was so off the hook, it's dangerous." I grinned.

Kurt backed me up. "Seriously, people should wear protective headgear."

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other uncomfortably, then shifted in their seats. Uh-oh, guess that approach didn't work.

Noticing this, Kurt backtracked, "Guys, we're kidding." he told them easily.

"Yeah, well, it's just hard to laugh right now with everything going on at McKinley." Rachel stated sadly, and I tried not to look over-curious, but I wanted to know—what had the New Directions done now?!

Mercedes added, "I mean, look at us. The stars of two rival show choirs sitting down to coffee..." I looked at Mercedes, I though she was only backup? Or was it that McKinley thing where they all assumed they were the star? She continued, "...our school is so messed up we can't even keep our own football team together."

Wow, that was really messed up. Geez.

Rachel went on, explaining how, "It's so sad, you guys, Coach Beiste and Mr. Schue were so close at getting everyone at the school together."

Kurt spoke up. "Why hasn't Finn told me anything about this?" he asked. "I mean, we live together! I bring him a glass of warm milk every night just in hopes that we'll have a little lady chat."

Okay Kurt, not helping with my Finn issues.

Trying not to sound annoyed, I asked incredulously, "Warm milk, really?"

"It's delicious." Kurt defended himself, as I noticed Rachel and Mercedes giving him a look.

Rachel butted in with her dramatics: "Finn's too proud to complain. He feels like he has to be strong for everyone, but I know it's just killing him inside." Here, she leaned forward, talking directly to Kurt. "I hope he realizes that, you know, if he and I were still together, I could make him feel a lot better."

Kurt shook his head sadly at her. "Let it go, Rachel." he chided her sympathetically.

Leaning back discouraged, she said, "I just wish there was a way we could help, that's all."

Now, Mercedes joined the conversation again. "Yeah, and the worst part is how bummed the guys are. They already suffered enough abuse just being in Glee. I really think winning the game would have eased some of the pressure...at least for a little while." she added.

Something occurred to me. "Wait, so the whole team quit?" I checked.

Mercedes nodded. "Everybody not in glee. I mean, you can't play football with five guys. And one of them is in a wheelchair." she reminded me.

Again, Rachel butted in. "Yeah, Coach Beiste put up a sign-up sheet for people to join—I think they'll take anyone at this point." she informed us.

"Well, the good new is, you actually only need four more guys." I informed them.

When they looked at me in confusion, I reminded them, "High school regulations actually let you play a couple of guys short if you want to. If they find a way to make it work, you can bet that we'll definitely be there to cheer 'em on!" I promised, actually relishing at the idea of a football game with Kurt.

"Oh, totally." Kurt agreed instantly. "Blaine and I love football."

I looked at him in a who-are-you-and-what-have-you-done-with-my-best-friend look. "Well, Blaine likes football. I love scarves." he added, and I laughed at this. Typical Kurt.

Nudging him playfully, I said, "Yes, that's true. I will always be second to your love of scarves."

He nudged me back. "And you know it!"

We stayed and chatted with Rachel and Mercedes for a while longer until we had to get back to Dalton. "Bye! Hopefully we'll see you on Friday night for the game!" I said as I waved goodbye to them.

Curiously, Kurt gave them both a big, tight hug, and told them, "Be safe. Don't get yourselves hurt."

Laughing, Mercedes replied, "Aw, you know us, white boy!"

"Yes, I do." Kurt smiled. "We'll see you guys on Friday. After the game, we'll say hi."

"Wait, why don't we all just sit together?" I asked, confused.

Hesitating, Kurt told me, "I'll explain in the car." He turned back to his girls. "As I said, be safe, and please forgive the boys' immediate response."

With that, he dragged my confused self out the door.

Once we were safely in the car, Kurt started driving quickly. "What was that about?" I asked him.

"Promise not to freak out?" he asked, giving me a small smile.

"Oookay?" I promised hesitantly.

"The girls are gonna play. Mercedes, Rachel, Lauren, and Tina, that is." he explained.

Okay, so maybe I freaked out a little. "What? But-how-they could get seriously hurt! Why didn't you tell them not to? And how do you know? They didn't say anything, did they?"

"Calm down." Kurt urged me.

Slowly, I took a deep breath. I really didn't want Kurt's friends to hurt themselves—Kurt would be devastated, but right now, he didn't seem to care. "Explain." I ordered.

"Firstly, no, I'm not happy about this. I don't want my girls to get themselves injured, but I know them, and once they've made up their minds, they won't change them. And I know because I know my girls, and I know what their weird brains will come up with." he explained slowly.

"And you just let them?" I asked, still blown.

Kurt turned, and put a hand on my arm, driving carefully with the other. "It'll be okay, kay? They're all capable girls, who, if they hear about this, will kick your ass. And they'd win, so let it go."

Grinning at this, I finally nodded. "Okay. But we are going, right?" I checked.

"Oh, of course we are!" Kurt answered, then hesitated. "However, you will have to wear casual clothes, and swear not to talk about anything you may see with the rest of the Warblers."

"Why?" I asked.

In response, Kurt grinned. "Because, the New Directions will be performing, and they'll take your head off unless you promise you're not spying!"

I laughed at this, then stopped suddenly. "They wouldn't actually do that, would they? I mean, there isn't an empty woodshop room, or random chainsaw lying around at McKinley that they have access to, right?"

The look Kurt gave me was priceless. "Yes, Blaine, the New Directions totally have access to a chainsaw, and they usually get their kicks after football games by sawing off kids' heads. Oh my god, how insane are you?"

Holding up my hands in defense, I retorted, "Well, it just seemed like the sort of thing they'd do, y'know?"

Considering this, Kurt shook his head. "Naw, they're usually not _that _violent. Occasionally the girls will have a cat fight—those are fun—or two or more of the boys will start beating each other up, but never has any equipment made it into those fights."

"That all of that happens is cause enough for alarm." I informed him.

Smiling, Kurt shook his head. "It only happens occasionally, like I said. And there's always a good cause."

"And what would count as a good cause?" I asked skeptically.

Kurt didn't have to think for even a second. "The two that jump to mind are when Santana and Mercedes were fighting over Puck, or rather, Santana was fighting for Puck, and Mercedes was defending herself; and when Finn beat up Puck after learning that Quinn's baby was his."

Okay, so maybe those did sound like good reasons for a fight, but that didn't make me any less nervous.

Seeing this, Kurt rubbed my arm slowly. "Hey, you're gonna be fine. They're gonna love you, and also, I think they're gonna be too busy playing football to notice the dapper prep boy in the stands, okay?"

I smiled at Kurt, thankful to have such an understanding, kind, and considerate best friend. Though, on second thought, if it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't be in this situation...

"Thank you, I guess." I told Kurt, who just smiled, and kept on driving.

By the time we returned to Dalton, it was dinnertime. Going directly into the cafeteria, we got our dinners (Kurt only getting a salad—what was with that?), and joined the Warblers' table.

"Hey guys, how was Lima?" Wes asked us cheerfully as we settled down.

"Great! My girls are doing fine, and nobody's pregnant again!" Kurt chirped.

Brow furrowed, David asked, "And should I be disturbed that no pregnancy is second of your things-that-are-good-and-matter list?"

Before Kurt could answer, I cut in, "Yes."

"Well, after one unwelcome pregnancy, it is." Kurt said, glaring at me playfully.

"True." David said, considering this.

"Actually, we're going back tomorrow for a football game." I informed him.

"Really? Oh right, aren't they in the championship or something?" Wes remembered.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, and the team's really psyched. It's gonna be a great game."

I opened my mouth to tell them about the girls, and was poked in the ribs by my best friend. "After!" he hissed.

Giving him an abused look, I nodded my head, and turned back to Wes and David. "Yes, I can't wait." I said straight-faced.

Kurt smirked.

**A/N: Go Kurt—you control Blaine! And I did love Blaine's little freak-out...anyway, as always, please review and tell me your thoughts, and remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update! Thanks a bunch, everyone! ;)**


	25. Chapter 25 Strange Phone Calls

**A/N: Hi! Thank you everyone who reviewed—you guys are so sweet, and so much fun! Here's chapter 25—I've always thought this would happen, and it'd be funny...!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 25—Strange Phone Calls

After dinner, Kurt and I went back to his dorm to watch a movie on his labtop. About halfway through it, I asked him, "Why didn't you let me tell Wes and David about the girls playing football?"

Kurt looked at me as if I were crazy. "Um, hello, they'd want to come. And while you, I can swing, I don't think Rachel would let two members on the Warblers council anywhere near it."

"True." I nodded, and went back to the movie.

Once the movie was over, I got up, stretched, and said goodnight to Kurt. "Wait." he called.

I turned back. "We have to decide what we're doing tomorrow. The time plan, that is." Kurt explained.

Nodding, I settled on his bed again. "Okay, so the game starts at 8, and will probably go on for a few hours." he started.

"Okay. What will we do for dinner?" I checked.

Kurt shrugged. "If we leave here at 4, 4:30, then we can get to Lima at around 6ish. What about Breadstix?" he suggested.

Remembering the nice italian restaurant, I readily agreed. "What about getting home?" I asked. If the game started at 8, it probably wouldn't end til at least 10. Then, with even an hour and a half drive, we'd only get back at Dalton with about half an hour until midnight...

Thinking, Kurt considered this. "Well, we could stay overnight at my house." he proposed.

I shook my head. "We have Warblers practice Saturday morning at 10, remember?" I reminded him.

Frowning, Kurt looked at me. "Coffee then drive?"

Nodding, I said, "It'll have to be. Is The Lima Bean still open at 10 or 11?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fairly certain it's open 24/7." Kurt nodded.

"Okay. Football then midnight drive." I decided, and, with a smile, walked out of Kurt's dorm.

Friday night (or really Saturday morning, to be fair) found me lying on my bed, wide-awake, and remembering everything that had happened in that insane football game. My thoughts started off reasonable, but as I drifted off to sleep, they became more lucid.

_Cheering on the McKinley Titans, looking at the four girls, Rachel and Tina looked so tiny out there..._

_Seeing Karofsky at the edge of the field, wanting to punch him for hurting Kurt..._

_Sitting in hushed silence, Kurt's hand clutched in mine, as we stared in terror at Tina's figure lying unmoving on the field, feeling so elated when she got up..._

_Being impressed by the New Directions (and the football team came back!) number, their creepy make-up, their amazing zombie dancing, Kurt staring in surprise as he whispered, "They came back...Sue's gonna be mad.", and their great vocals..._

_My relief at Karofsky joining the number chilled when Finn, Kurt's brother, clapped him on the back, welcoming him..._

_Laughing all the way home with Kurt, both of us holding coffees, avoiding the topic of Karofsky..._

_Chanting "Brains!" along with the rest of the crowd..._

_Wondering whether the New Directions were actually zombies..._

_Wondering how Kurt would look in a football uniform..._

I woke up the next morning to a pillow being shoved in my face. "Wha-?" I asked, groaning, and rolling over.

"Wake up!" I heard a high voice command me.

"No," I mumbled, "wanna sleep."

An amused voice came from the other side of the room, "I'd get up if I were you. He has a glass of water right above your head."

Kurt whirled around. "Trent!" he whined. "I didn't want him to know that!"

Looking up, I noticed a glass of water hanging about two feet above my head, held up by a long, thin arm. "Oh!" I exclaimed, and rolled off my bed, falling to the floor with a thunk.

"You idiot!" Kurt laughed at me as I got up quickly off the hard floor.

"That's a low blow." I told Kurt reproachfully.

"Hey, you actually did dump water on my head once. Call it payback." he defended himself, grinning.

From the other side of the room, Trent told us, "Guys, Warblers starts in fifteen minutes. See you there, okay?"

Nodding, Kurt answered, "Got it. If we're late, blame it on Blaine."

Trent chuckled. "Got that." and left the room.

"Okay, here you go." Kurt shoved a coffee cup, a bagel, and my uniform at me. "Eat, get dressed, and hurry up!" he ordered me, then flopped on Trent's bed, picking up a copy of _Vogue_ he had.

Smiling, I changed (he had his back turned to me) quickly, and went into my bathroom to re-gel my hair. That only took a few minutes, so I splashed some water on my face, and went back to get my food. "Thanks for the coffee." I said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No problem. I don't think you'd have gotten up, water or no water, without coffee in the room."

"Aww, you know me so well!" I grinned.

"Goofball." Kurt accused me.

"Yeah, and you love it!" I replied, and finished off my coffee. Going into the bathroom to brush my teeth, I can out, ready to go.

"All good?" he asked.

I nodded. "All good."

Five minutes later, we were entering Warbler's rehearsal together, only to find everybody there, already waiting for us.

"Hey guys!" Wes greeted us with cheerfully.

"Hi...?" Kurt answered, uncertain.

"So, how was the game? Who won?" David asked.

"Nice try, guys, but I'm not gonna tell you about the New Directions." Kurt told them straight.

Wes pretended he had been hurt. "Oh, how your cruel words stab me!" All the Warblers chuckled at this. "No, I don't care about the New Directions, but what I do want to know is who won?"

"McKinley." I answered.

The Warblers all cheered for a second, then it died down quickly. "So was it a good game?" Thad asked.

I said the first thing that came to mind, "Yeah, the guys were all fairly good, but the girls didn't do much. Except for that Lauren girl, right? But then once the real team came back, they beat them."

"Blaine!" Kurt nudged me, and I realized what I'd said.

Looking around, they were all staring at me with disbelieving looks on their faces. "Girls?" Wes asked.

"Playing football?" David continued.

Finally, Kurt sighed, and nodded. "Yes, the entire football team quit, for reasons that I will not go into, and four of the girls from Glee decided to play on our team."

Looking around, I saw that we all caught that nuance. "You mean, McKinley's team." I corrected him gently.

He shook his head. "No, my team. My brother's on that team, and I was once on that team. Dalton doesn't have a football team, so that's my team."

"Guy's got a point." Nick put in.

"Yeah, I'd forgotten you'd played football." Jeff commented.

Looking embarrassed, Kurt ducked him head. "Only one game." he muttered.

Already knowing the whole story (how couldn't I—it was funny!), I added in, "But it was the only game they won that season."

Kurt smiled, and sighed. "A whole football team dancing _Single Ladies_...a dream come true."

Nick laughed. "Why couldn't I have seen that?" he said wistfully.

Whispering something into Nick's ear, Jeff grinned evilly. Eyes wide, Nick turned to his boyfriend. "Yes please." he said, and we all started laughing, only able to guess what Jeff had said.

However, we were broken off from our laughing by a telephone ringing. Now, as in any room, the Warbler's room had a telephone linked to the school which was used to call down and check on us or call students to the office during rehearsal, but it was so barely used, mostly we forgot about it.

Now, it was ringing, and we were all looking around for where we had put it. Finally, Wes saw it, and ceremoniously got up from the council's table to answer it. "Hello? Head Warbler Wes here." he answered with, and Kurt and I exchanged comic grins. Wes had always been very proud of his title.

All watching him, we saw his face grow curious, and he looked at Kurt. "It's for you." he said, and handed a confused Kurt the phone.

"Hello?" he asked, very nervous by this point.

Wes, grinning, clicked the speakerphone button, and a woman's voice filled the room.

"Porcelain, why aren't you here?" she asked harshly.

Shooting me an exasperated look as I gazed on in puzzlement, Kurt answered, "Coach Sue, I don't know where 'here' is."

Soooo, this was Coach Sue, the cheerleading coach at McKinley? But why was she calling _Kurt_?

"At Regionals! Why are you not here?" she demanded again.

"Because I'm not on the team. I quit last year, remember? And besides, I'm at Dalton now, so I couldn't be on the team even if I hadn't quit." Kurt spelled out patiently.

"Details. I need you to come to Regionals now—I can send someone to get you." she decided.

As we started to panic, Kurt stayed calm. "I'm sorry, Coach, but I can't. I'm in the middle of Warbler's rehearsal, and I don't go to McKinley anymore, therefore I'm not eligible to cheer for you." he reminded her.

"I could always transfer you back for this." she informed him.

Kurt's face froze, and we all drew in a collective breath. "Do you think the school would look kindly on attempted murder?" he asked her chillingly, and we all started to look around, utterly confused. "You may have been able to con Britt, but I will not sign, and I will not randomly transfer back to McKinley to help you out at Regionals."

"You were at the game, you saw how the trinity abandoned me!" she told him.

Nodding, Kurt asked, "I did, but how did you know I was at the game?"

She snorted. "You're attached at the hip to that gel-addict Warbler. I could practically smell the hair gel from the bus."

I blushed, and the other Warblers started laughing at me. Thankfully, Kurt shushed them. "While this is true, and I did see Quinn, Satan, and Britt at halftime, that doesn't give me reason to help you out." he said sharply.

"If you don't come, I'll lose!" she finally admitted.

Sighing, Kurt told her, almost kindly, "You lost the moment you switched the timing, Coach. Deal with it." then hung up the phone.

He looked up to see us staring at him. "What?" he asked, defensive.

Wes pointed to a seat. "Sit. Explain." he ordered.

Kurt smirked, and sat down. "There's not much to explain. Coach Sue hates the New Directions, Coach Beiste, and especially Mr. Schue, so, when we decided to perform at the football game's halftime show, she moved her Cheerios' Regionals competition to the same day, or at least so they wouldn't be able to go, and forced Quinn, Santana, and Brittany to choose between the Cheerios and Glee." he started.

"So they chose Glee?" David asked, trying to put it all together.

Shaking his head, Kurt smiled. "Of course not. They chose the Cheerios, but then Finn was able to convince them to come and perform with the New Directions."

"So that's why they were still there?" I checked, remembering seeing the three cheerleaders at the game.

As Kurt nodded, Nick asked, "But why would they choose the Cheerios first? Don't they love Glee more?"

My best friend nodded again, and smiled gently at everybody's confusion. "At McKinley, reputation matters, and it's constantly changing. Puck was the resident badass, but one time, he got his mohawk shaved off, and the nerds were able to throw him in a dumpster. He had to date Cedes, who was popular for all of two seconds because she was in the Cheerios, to climb on top again. Finn, along with all the other Glee guys, have to put up with so much crap for being in Glee, and get called gay and losers all the time. Even Artie, who's in a wheelchair, has been slushied before. So if the girls quit the Cheerios, they'd have to deal with all of that too, and they didn't want that." Kurt explained.

The Warblers who hadn't known about this were open-mouthed, the ones who had just unhappy.

"That's just...bad." Cameron commented slowly.

"It was." Kurt agreed, dryly.

"Wait, how did you live with that? I mean, if they didn't like the New Directions, what did they do to you?" Luke asked Kurt, and I tensed, wondering what he would say.

After a second, Kurt said, "I'm here, now, and that's what matters. Any other questions?" he deflected.

"So, the trinity is Santana, Brittany, and Quinn?" Jeff checked.

Nodding, Kurt answered, "Yeah, they call themselves the Unholy Trinity, I believe."

Finally, I asked the question that had been bothering me. "What did you mean, attempted murder? Is that about..." I trailed off suggestively.

He blanched. "No, not about that! Though transferring would—well, let's not go into that. No, Coach Sue has been trying to top herself, and decided that shooting Brittany out of a cannon would do that. It'd be a terrific and impressive stunt if done right, but also has like a 90% chance of failing. Britt didn't want to do it, but Coach convinced her that this cannon's two baby cannons would go hungry if she didn't do this. Britt being Britt would do anything for any baby something, so she signed a legal document giving Coach the right to perform the stunt."

This was met by a relieved sigh from me (I knew about Brittany's mind), and very confused looks by the rest of the Warblers. "Baby cannons...going hungry?" Trent asked, amused.

"Yup. Don't question Britt. All that matters is that she's a sweetie. So, seeing as I enjoy having all my limbs intact, I'm not doing that." Kurt replied.

"Yes, good, because we quite like having you intact as well." David grinned at me.

"Thank you, David." Kurt smiled. "Now, if there aren't any more weird questions about McKinley, then we should get on with rehearsal." he added.

Wes, heaving a giant sigh, accordingly rapped his gavel, and turned stiff again. "Okay, beginning rehearsal. Now, song choices for Regionals?"

Two hours later, after rehearsal, I was hanging with Kurt in his room when I asked him a question that had been bothering me since that phone call. "Could she transfer you back, just for spite?"

Looking at me, Kurt shook his head, then shrugged. "She possibly could have the power, but she wouldn't use it. She knows everything about Karofsky and all of the jocks, and even though she'd threaten me with it, she actually doesn't want me there to suffer that abuse—only the abuse she puts me through."

I laughed at this, then shoved my worries aside. Kurt was here to stay, and nobody could change that.

**A/N: Anyone else think Sue would do that? ;) Anyway, as always, please review (I'd really LOVE to reach 100...), and the more I get, the faster I'll update (winkwink)! Thank you everyone!**


	26. Chapter 26 Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Me

**A/N: Okay, so I'd've liked to get 100 reviews, but I guess not...maybe this time? (hopeful face...) Anyway, here's the Silly Love Songs chapter, and can I say how much I hate this one...I might've rushed through it a little...okay, a lot...because I just hate Jeremiah and all that awkwardness...well, I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Glee, or anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 26—Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Me

It all started the weekend after the football game. Kurt was in Lima for the weekend, and yeah, I missed him, and yeah, I was bored. Nick and Jeff were going off on some romantic outing, while David and Wes were visiting some old friends of theirs from middle school. So there I was, alone at Dalton without any of my five closest friends, absolutely bored to tears. Do you know that there actually is a limit to how many times watching Katy Perry videos before you get annoyed? Apparently, the answer for me was 17 times each, because after the seventeenth time, boy was I starting to sink into a bad mood (which was especially unfair, as I used these songs to cheer me up usually).

I wandered around Dalton for half an hour until I found myself outside Kurt's empty dorm. A sudden thought struck me—why not go shopping? Kurt did it all the time with his girls, apparently, but I was terrified of shopping with him, scared that my fashion sense wouldn't measure up to his and he'd be upset. I know it sounds silly, but I still wanted to be a mentoring figure to Kurt, and didn't feel comfortable with him seeing the bad parts of me. Deciding decisively on this, I grabbed my car keys, my phone, and my wallet, and headed to the closest mall.

Once I was there, I ambled around the mall, not sure what I needed. As I wore my uniform during the week, and most of weekend as well, I didn't really know what clothes I should buy. My eyes lit up when I saw a GAP. Okay, in my mind, GAP equals cheap, normal clothes, so that fit my (nonexistent) needs perfectly.

Walking in, I surveyed the store, walking around the tables aimlessly. I jumped slightly when I heard a voice behind me.

"Can I help you with something?" the voice asked.

Turning, I was greeted with the sight of an older (maybe in or just out of college-aged) man, who had a head full of blond curls and dazzling green eyes.

"Umm..." I started, so eloquent, right?

He laughed. "Are you looking for something in particular?" he specified.

"Uh, no, no." I said, then actually got a few of my brain cells back. "No, I'm just browsing, really."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything, just ask, okay?" he shot me a grin, then walked away, leaving me open-mouthed, staring at his back.

He was gay, right? He had to be...that hair, working in a clothing store, that smile...

I hung around for another fifteen minutes, pretending to look at different types and styles of clothes while sneaking looks at the guy. It was about 4 when he came up to me.

"Hey." he said, an easy grin on his face.

"Hi." I answered, smiling (hopefully not stupidly).

"So, I was wondering if you'd found anything you liked here?" he asked.

Looking down at the clothes I was standing in front of, I shook my head regretfully. "No, actually. I'm not very good with clothes, but I do have a friend who is." I told him.

He smiled. "If you're not gonna stay here, do you want to go get coffee or something?" he asked me.

Through pure will-power my mouth did not drop open in surprise. Was he, this good-looking older (gay) guy asking me out on a _date_?! "Sure. I'd love to." I breathed.

Smiling, he gestured into the greater mall. "Cool. There's a coffee shop a little ways down this way."

In a state of shock, I followed him out of the store to the little coffee shop that was, indeed, a couple of stores down.

We got in the small queue of one person, and he glanced up at the options. "What do you want?" he asked.

"A grande non-fat mocha, please." I said, before laughing inwardly. I had heard Kurt order this so many times, I guess it was just hardwired into my head.

Nodding, he stepped forward. "One grande non-fat mocha, and one grande cappuccino, please." he ordered, and pulled out his wallet.

"Oh, I can..." I told him, starting to reach for my wallet.

"It's okay, it's on me." he grinned at me.

Heart fluttering, I nodded nervously, hoping my voice wouldn't squeak. "Thanks." I tried to sound calm.

As he handed the barista some money, he winked. "No problem. Want to grab a table?" he pointed at the few tables scattered in the shop.

"Sure." I nodded, then went and sat down at a table. A few seconds later, he sat down on the other side of the table.

"Here you go." he slid the mocha across to me.

I smiled in thanks, wrapping my fingers around it. "So, why don't you tell me about you. I know this is probably weird, but you seemed like such a nice guy, I wanted to say hi." he told me, grinning.

"Well, I'm glad you did." I replied, smiling, then cleared my throat. "Me, okay, well, my name's Blaine, and I'm a sophomore at Dalton Academy."

"Yeah, I can see by the uniform. Why in heavens did they ever think they could get away with navy, red, white, and gray?" he asked, chuckling.

I laughed too, thinking about how much he sounded like Kurt. "I don't know, but don't diss the uniform!" I joked.

Still laughing, he held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay! Well, I'm Jeremiah, and I'm a Junior Manager at the GAP. Nice to meet you properly, Blaine."

He funnily extended his hand, and I shook it, giggling. He really was something else.

An hour or two later, I was saying goodbye to my new source of admiration. He gave me a quick hug goodbye, saying, "Well, this was fun! If you ever want to have coffee again, you know where to find me!"

I had waved goodbye, keeping my cool, then walked back to my car. Once I was safely inside, I pumped my fists, feeling foolish, but it helped. "Yessss!" I half-yelled, elated! Finally, a cute guy was interested in me! Flipping my iPod onto my Disney love song playlist, I sang all the way home.

The next week, everybody couldn't understand why I was in such a good mood. When next Saturday came and Kurt left, I went to the mall again, at the same time as the previous weekend. There Jeremiah was, and again, we went out to coffee, and parted with a quick hug.

Now, it had come to my attention that Valentine's Day was coming up. This caused me to question my relationship with Jeremiah. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that _I was in love._ It had to be the only explanation to the butterflies in my stomach whenever I saw him, or how I loved the way his hair fell and his eyes sparkled. That was it—I was in love with Jeremiah. And I owed it to him to make his Valentine's Day as romantic as possible. So what should I do? Fancy restaurant? Flowers? Then it hit me—sing. I had to sing to him, but I don't think I had the courage to do that myself. _What about the Warbler? _a small voice in my head whispered. The more I thought about it, the more I decided that having the Warblers perform for Jeremiah was the best idea I'd ever thought of...if only I could convince them to go along with it. I ran the idea by Kurt, and he told me he thought it was a great idea.

That all being decided, I whipped out my phone, and texted Wes and David.

**Can you guys pull an emergency Warbler meeting Monday morning? I have an idea, and I need your help... -Blaine**

I got a reply back in a few minutes. **Ooookay, but it better be good! -Wes and David**

Grinning, I pocketed my phone. I really did have amazing friends.

Wes and David got the message out, because come Monday morning, there was Kurt, waiting for me outside of the rehearsal room. When I asked what he was drawing, he blushed, and told me it was just plans for weekend outfits. We went into rehearsal, me leaning on my best friend for support, and I proposed my idea to the rest of the Warblers. I was really happy to notice that Kurt seemed to be really happy for me. Telling them about my plans for my self-named 'GAP-attack' was easier than I thought it'd be, and after the vote was over, we started planning out songs.

By the time we had to go to classes, we had planned out the song _When I Get You Alone_, by Robin Thicke. It wasn't my normal type of song, but the guys assured me it would win over Jeremiah's heart. I caught a bunch of secret glances from boy to boy throughout rehearsal, but I didn't comment—I was ready for whatever teasing they would bring. Amazingly, they left me alone all week, only throwing a few comments here and there. Finally, it was Saturday, and we were in the GAP. All the Warblers (in full uniform, Wes' orders) were there, and, signaling them, they started doo-opping. Shaking myself into my performance view, I started singing to Jeremiah. In the height of my performance, I didn't notice he was giving me weird looks and trying to avoid me. How that would haunt me later...

Fifteen minutes later, I was standing there, Kurt by my side, stunned. He had _rebuffed_ me, making a joke out of everything. Kurt, my angel-in-disguise-best friend, had defended me, but it still stung hard: the rejection, the knowledge that I'd made the whole thing up in my head, that I'd never been in _love_ with him, only fooled into believing so by my desperate want to be loved by someone. Boy, did that hurt...

After another minute of standing there, feeling like an idiot, Kurt pulled me away. "Come on, let's get you some coffee." he urged me, and, depositing me in my car, told me to drive to the Lima Bean. He then got in his car, and started driving as well. We drove together, but in separate cars, our cell phones linked on speakerphone (so we could sing together) all the way to Lima, then pulled into the parking lot, almost in sync.

Walking in, I saw all the hearts and pink, and scrunched my face, reminded horribly of my Valentine's Day fiasco. "Ugh, do they have anything here that isn't covered in stupid little hearts? Gross." I commented nastily.

"You've certainly changed your tune." Kurt told me testily, probably remembering how happy I'd been with all this fluff before this afternoon's fiasco.

"I don't think I've ever made that big a fool of myself," I told him derisively, "which is really saying something because I've performed at theme parks." I reminded him.

He didn't answer, and I realized I was whining. Not unreasonably, but still whining. "I just can't believe that I made it all up in my head." I finally added, annoyed and hurt.

Kurt was silent for a second before he turned to face me. "Okay, can I ask you something? Because we've always been completely honest with each other." he asked me, and I turned my head to look at him.

Smiling awkwardly, Kurt continued, "You and I—we hang out, we sing flirty duets together, you know my coffee order; was I supposed to think that that was nothing?"

Still unsure of where he was going with all this, I asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Taking a deep breath, Kurt finally admitted, "I thought the guy you wanted to ask out on Valentine's Day...was me."

My mind went blank, and I walked forward in line slightly, trying to think of something to say. Did this mean that Kurt liked me, or that he only thought I liked him?

"Wow...I really am clueless." I finally commented, dumbstruck.

Finally thinking of something to say, I turned again towards my best friend. "Look, Kurt, I don't know what I'm doing. I pretend I do, and I know how to act it out in song, but the truth is," here I took a deep breath, "I've never really been anyone's boyfriend." I tried to explain myself to Kurt.

He smiled slightly. "Me neither." he said softly, and I thought about how much Kurt meant to me, as a friend, and how kind he was, even now. I'd never thought of Kurt as anything other than a friend, and couldn't imagine him as anything else. As much as I cared about him (once again, as a friend), I just didn't think about him that way.

Wanting to get this through to him, I told him, "Let me be clear about something—I really, _really_ care about you, but as you and about twenty mortified shoppers saw, I'm not very good at romance. I don't want to screw this up." I finished.

After a moment, his face cleared slightly, and he stepped forward in line. "So it's just like in _When Harry Met Sally_. But I get to play Meg Ryan." he added, and I smiled. There was the Kurt I knew.

"Deal." I agreed, smiling at his antics, and glad he had dropped the subject. He probably did only think that I had liked him, but then a thought occurred to me. "Don't they, uh, get together in the end?"

Kurt avoided my question, and any more potential awkwardness. He probably had just said the first thing that popped into his mind. Stepping forward, he ordered to the barista, "Can I get a non-fat mocha, and a medium drip for my friend, Billy Crystal?"

Chuckling at this, I commented, "You know my coffee order.", remembering how psyched Kurt had been that I'd known his.

He smiled, then turned to me. "You know what, I think I've got something for us to do on Valentine's Day." he told me, wearing a funny expression.

"What?" I asked, but he only smirked.

"Just wait and find out." was his reply.

Still slightly awkward from our conversation, we both finished our coffees quickly, then parted ways. By the time I had reached Dalton, I had decided that it was all fine. Kurt knew how I felt, he wasn't hurt or overly-disappointed, and all I needed to do now was tone down my (apparently naturally-) flirty nature. I would do that, especially to keep Kurt.

Sunday morning, we (meaning all the Warblers) got a group text from Kurt.

**Okay guys, here's an idea—why don't we perform Silly Love Songs at Breadstix (an italian restaurant in Lima) for a Lonely Hearts' Dinner? We've run through the song before, and we could show off a bit to the New Directions, as I'm forcing them all to go! It'll be earlier as well, so those with gf's or bf's can still go out afterwards! Thoughts? -Kurt**

The moment I got it, I smiled. This was so Kurt, I loved it. Immediately, I went to go find Wes and David. They were in their dorm, studying, but grinned when they saw me hurry in.

"I'm guessing this is about Kurt's text?" David teased.

"Are we doing it?" I asked, excited.

"As long as the other guys are for it, we have no problem." Wes answered, and picked up his phone.

A moment later, my phone buzzed. It was a group-message from Wes:

**Okay, check in with me as to your answer to Kurt's request, and if more than half of you agree, then we'll do it. Oh, and make sure everyone gets this. -Wes**

For the next ten minutes or so, it seemed like Wes' phone was constantly buzzing. Finally, he looked up from his phone and smiled. "They're all in. You can text Kurt that we'd be happy to do it." he informed me.

Even though I was excited, I hesitated. "Can you? I mean, that'd make it more official and everything." I made up an excuse.

Wes and David shot me a weird look. "Did something happen between you and Kurt?" David asked cautiously.

Shaking my head quickly, I lied, "No, nothing, I just think Kurt'd appreciate it more if it came form you two."

They exchanged a careful look. "If you say so." David told me.

"And I'll text Kurt if you want me to." Wes added, and got to that.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said, then left the room quickly.

We would get through this, I knew it. I was determined that the next time I saw Kurt, there would be absolutely no awkwardness between us.

As it turned out, I didn't have to worry. By Monday, Kurt was his normal, cheerful, witty self, and couldn't stop talking about that night. "And I did manage to get all of the New Directions to come, though Rach did just text me something about Finn and Quinn having mono." he added.

"Wait, I thought Finn wasn't dating anyone, and Quinn was dating Sam." I questioned him, confused.

Kurt shrugged. "Yeah, that's what I thought to, but we are talking about Finn, who will do anything for Quinn, and Quinn, who lied to Finn for months about sleeping with Puck." he reminded me.

Laughing, I nodded. "Your friends are so crazy." I told him, giving him a one-armed hug.

"That they are...that they are." he agreed with my assessment.

After school, all the Warblers carpooled to Lima (the ones bringing girlfriends or boyfriends driving alone), and Kurt drove me in his Navigator. As always, we sang to the local pop station for about half an hour until Kurt turned it off.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, indignant.

"Okay, no more pop." Kurt ordered, plugging in his iPod. "Broadway and Disney time."

Smiling, he turned on his mixed playlist, and we sang our way through less than a fourth of it for the rest of the ride there.

When we got there, we checked in with the manager, then trooped onstage while Kurt went to the (appropriately red) microphone, tapping it.

"Testing, one, two, three, testing, one, two, three." he spoke into it, succeeding in getting everyone's attention. "So, happy Valentine's Day, everybody! For those of you Breadstix patrons who don't know who I am," I wondered how often he must go there, if everybody supposedly knew him well, "I am Kurt Hummel, and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club Dinner." he paused as some smiled, then went on. "Whether you're single with hope, or madly in love, and are here because I forced you to come out and support me, sit back and enjoy." Once again, he paused, and then, "And to all the singles out there—this is our year."

Smiling that melancholy smile at his friends, he stepped into Warbler formation, and I smiled at him, trying to communicate my like of his speech.

The Warblers started scatting, and I broke formation to dance and sing around the 'aisles'. It was so much fun, and I was glad we were doing this for Kurt and his friends, as well as for the single Warblers.

After the song, many of the Warblers left, but I stayed back with Kurt, laughing and talking with his friends. Finally, seeing as we still had school in the morning, we drove back, singing silly songs all the way home.

And despite my whole deal with Jeremiah, I knew one thing—best Valentine's Day ever!

**A/N: Still oblivious...darn him! But I thought this version would make sense...I mean if Blaine's so oblivious he doesn't see that Kurt's in love with him (and vice versa!), then he'd probably just assume that Kurt meant he was being too flirty, but was open to it. Awkward! Anyway, please review, and let me know people are still reading this!**


	27. Chapter 27 Idiotic, Idiotic, Idiotic Me

**A/N: Hi guys! I know you're all thinking, 'Two chapters in one day?! What's up with that?', but it's because, I FINALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS! and I promised when I did, I'd update almost instantly, so here I was. Thanks ever so much to Nurse Kate, who was my 100th reviewer, and always writes the sweetest, most thoughtful reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

**And I hope you like the title... ;)**

Chapter 27—Idiotic, Idiotic, Idiotic Me

Looking back on this, I'm gonna plead that I was possessed by Voldemort, or something like that, because I really don't want to admit that this was me. I mean, I know who I am—an extremely gay, dapper, intelligent, confident student at Dalton Academy who followed the rules; I was not a sexually confused drunk kid who had to have his best friend look out for him and smuggle him into his room. But that's who I was at one point, and it really hurt. Lying back on my bed, I gave a heavy sigh, and reminisced on how I'd gotten myself there...

After Valentine's Day, Kurt and I were still very close. I _tried_ not to sing directly to him anymore during Warbler's rehearsal, but I still did. Generally, after skipping around from guy to guy, my eyes would settle on him, and refuse to budge. It was just, we sounded so good together, even in a group, and it was so much fun to dance around with him. Also, he was one of the only guys I felt comfortable dancing crazily with (the others being Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David), but now I had to worry about their boyfriends taking offense or something (not that they would, but still). With Kurt, I could dance and sing my heart out, and not have to worry about him taking it the wrong way. He now knew that I didn't feel for him that way, so it was all good, right?

About two weeks after Valentine's Day, Kurt approached me. "Hey, are you doing anything Saturday night?" he asked me.

"Yes." I told him instantly, and watched as his face fell.

"Oh...what?" he asked, trying to sound indifferent.

I grinned. "Whatever you were gonna ask me to do." I told him, and his face lit up.

"Stop playing with my mind!" he playfully hit my shoulder.

Shrugging, I smirked. "Well, as it was either saying that, or telling you I have a hot and steamy date with my books, be glad I chose the former."

He shuddered. "Oh lord, I'm never gonna un-hear that, will I?" he asked rhetorically.

"Nope!" I told him cheerfully. "So, what are we doing?" I countered.

"Well, you are gonna be saving me from facing alone either the craziness or the insanely boringness of a Rachel Berry party, and I will be trying to keep them from threatening you and asking you for our setlist." he told me straightly, and I tried not to laugh.

Failing, I chuckled. "Why would they be threatening me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "They don't know you, and at this point, they're very protective of me. Don't worry, I'll save you." he grinned.

"Will they want our setlist?" I asked, slightly apprehensive of that.

"Rachel will, at the very least, but otherwise you should be safe." he assured me.

Confused, I asked, "Why? I mean, does she make a habit of it?"

Snorting, he reminded me, "This is the girl who realized who her birth mother was by sneaking into a Vocal Adrenaline secret rehearsal."

"True." I allowed. "But will it be boring? I mean, who's gonna be there?"

"According to Merci and Finn, all the New Directions, but they'll probably all bail, because I don't think it'll be interesting." he answered.

I agreed, thinking that I could deal with either boredom or craziness as long as I had Kurt with me.

Boy, was I wrong.

Come Saturday, I drove to the Lima Bean to meet Kurt. We left my car there, and he drove me to his house. I talked a little bit with Burt while Kurt changed, then we (Kurt, Finn, and my dapper self) headed over to Rachel's house. Breathing in deeply as Kurt knocked on the door, I mentally prepared myself for whatever was on the other side of the door. Rachel opened the door, surprised to see us, but she greeted us happily enough, whispering something to Finn as we went downstairs. I assured her I wasn't there to spy, which seemed to loosen her suspicions a bit. As she ushered us over to give us some drinking tickets or something like that, I found myself agreeing with the first of Kurt's assessment—boring party. People were about to leave, when Puck stepped up to talk to Rachel. I didn't hear what he said, but after a minute, Rachel yelled, "Let's party!", and everything went wild.

I don't remember much from that evening after that point, only a few moments:

_Puck handing me a drink that tasted soooo good, I kept going back for more..._

_Dancing like a maniac, hair becoming even further ungelled with with every wild shake of my head..._

_Hanging onto Finn, drunkenly amazed by his gigantic height, Kurt laughing at me..._

_Half-falling onto Kurt when stumbling onto the dance floor..._

_Sitting down to play spin-the-bottle, itching to get up and dance again..._

_Trying to wonder if the people who were kissing (I think they were blonds) were actually dating..._

_Rachel's lips, soft and warm, moving against mine..._

_Singing (how did I ever manage that?) 'Don't You Want Me', staring forcefully into Rachel's bright eyes..._

_Kurt pulling me away from the party and into his car, driving me to his house..._

_Falling onto Kurt's bed, a deliciously warm weight beneath me..._

The next morning, I woke up to a loud noise talking to Kurt, sat up, then flopped back down on whoever's bed this was. About fifteen minutes later, Kurt woke me up, pulling away all the sheets and blankets until I got up, cold. After giving me glasses of water and two Advil, we went out to coffee, hoping that the caffeine would help my amazing hangover. 

Less than fifteen minutes later, I was out of there. How could Kurt be such a bigot? Couldn't he understand that I was questioning myself, and completely confused? ...Did he know that I almost wished I was straight, as if I wasn't actually gay, I wouldn't have to deal with so much crap anymore from bullies? I had thought that Kurt, of all people, would understand. But apparently he didn't.

Maybe it's just because it's Rachel, I reasoned. He's being a good friend—he doesn't want her to get hurt if it turns out I really am gay. Yes, that must be it.

But, _I didn't know_! I didn't know?! I'd always thought I was gay, and I was pretty sure that I still thought guys were attractive (quickly, I whipped out my phone, and looked up a picture of Jensen Ackles...yep, I definitely still like guys), but what if I was bi? Kissing Rachel had felt good, and I didn't want to believe it had all been some drunken fluke. But until I figured it all out, I'd just have to hope Kurt would understand...

The next day at Dalton, Kurt avoided me. Or maybe I avoided him—I'm not sure. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David all commented it at different times throughout the day, but when I constantly refused to talk (this time to David during study hall), they shooed me off, saying they wanted to plan a double-date. I don't know if that's what they actually discussed, but after a few minutes, Wes and David came to hang with me in my dorm, while Nick and Jeff disappeared, probably to talk and/or hang with Kurt.

This pattern repeated the next day, only I left immediately after school to go on my date with Rachel. Surprisingly, I had an amazing time with Rachel. When she wasn't talking about her talent, she was fun to be around, and we had a great time at the musical. She knew all the words as well (I would've been shocked if she didn't!), so we spent the time mouthing along to all the lines, deciding afterwards that while the cast were all great, we would have been even better (she decided, I went along with it, actually).

I didn't kiss her, not wanting to overstep my boundaries, but drove back to Dalton, convinced that if I did turn out to be bi, Rachel would make an excellent, fun girlfriend.

After school the next day, I searched for Kurt, wanting to talk to him and resolve our argument, but I couldn't find him anywhere (and believe me, I frantically searched everywhere: his dorm, Niff's dorm, Wevid's dorm, Tren'ts dorm, the cafeteria, Dalton's cafe, the library, the rehearsal room, the room where we'd sung _Baby, It's Cold Outside_, and all the hallways). When I finally realized to ask Nick and Jeff, they gave me a weird look. "He's in Lima—he wanted to talk to Mercedes or something."

"Oh." I said, disappointed, and frustrated I'd spent all that time searching for nothing. At least he wasn't talking to Rachel about me—that'd be awkward.

Exiting the room, I went back to my dorm, flopping on my bed, emotionally tired. I missed Kurt, I missed having my best friend with me to laugh and watch Disney movies with. Without Kurt, life was boring, and I was bored. Groaning, I dragged myself to my desk, trying to get myself in a homework-doing mood.

About two hours later, I got a text from Rachel—we had been texting since our date on Tuesday night.

**Hey cutie! Do you wanna get coffee at The Lima Bean tomorrow after school? -Rachel**

Smiling, I responded, **Sure, I'd love to! Meet you there at 5:30? -Blaine**

I hesitated, then put an '**xo**' at the end of the text after my name. We were kind of dating, right?

Instantly I got a reply back from Rachel. **See you then, Blaine Warbler! -Rachel xo**

Smiling fondly at my phone, I set it aside, and headed down to dinner.

The next day was...interesting, to say the least. During school, Kurt and I exchanged small talk, mainly about schoolwork (neither of us wanted to breach the _other_ topic), and caught each other's eye during class occasionally. After school, I left for The Lima Bean. Weirdly enough, I could have sworn I saw Kurt's car once or twice ahead of me on the freeway, but both times it was just a glimpse, and I never got close enough to even see what color the license plate was.

Stopping briefly for gas, I stepped into my favorite coffee shop at about 5:35, and went into the growing line, deciding to order first, then search for Rachel. A second later, I saw her walking towards me forcefully, and I smiled.

"Hey, Rachel! What's going on?" I greeted her, then tried not to flinch in shock as she titled her head up to kiss me directly on my lips.

In that second, even the second before her lips landed on mine, I knew—there was no way I was straight, or even bi. It just felt so...wrong...forced...boring. Her lips felt foreign and waxy as they moved over mine, and it felt so different from what I'd remembered from the party.

After a moment, she released me, and, stunned, I looked at her. "Huh. Yup, I'm gay. 100% gay. Thank you so much for clearing that up for me, Rachel." I thanked her.

She was staring at me in shock, and I decided I should get out of there. "Listen, save my spot for me, will you? I've got to hit the restroom."

Quickly, I walked towards the bathroom, leaving her standing there, staring at me. Oops, so maybe that could've gone better, but at least now I knew for sure I was truly gay.

I stayed in the bathroom for a few minutes (making sure to wipe all of her chapstick off my lips), then went back into the general shop area. Not surprisingly, Rachel had left (I would've if that had happened to me), but what was surprising was Kurt sitting at our table, two cups of coffee and a biscotti in front of him.

Smiling, I went over to join him. "Hi." I said gently, not wanting to startle him.

"Oh, hey Blaine, fancy seeing you here." he said, not startled in the least.

Yeah right, he knew I'd be here. "How are you doing?" I checked, wanting to have asked this before we breached the heavier topic.

His eyes twinkled slightly. "Just dandy, thanks. You, however, should be nervous." he added mysteriously.

"Why?" I asked, alarmed. Was Finn going to beat me up for toying with Rachel's feelings? Was Kurt?

Kurt giggled. "Rachel has decided to use this experience as song-writing inspiration." he informed me.

Not knowing whether to be flattered, horrified, or both, I settled on raising an eyebrow. "And you know this how?"

The corners of Kurt's mouth twisted up. "I was here with Mercedes, but she had to leave early, so I was talking to Rachel. I comforted her when you left, and she told me. She was quite excited." he laughed.

I smiled, having missed that laugh. "I am sorry for having led her on. I was just confused." I explained again.

Shrugging, Kurt grimaced. "I'm sure in a wasted haze, everything feels good." he said, and I looked at him, unsure if he was trying to hint anything.

"Did something else happen that night?" I asked him, unsure.

He hesitated, then told me, "No."

I considered this thoughtfully. Kurt didn't lie to me, and I didn't really have any reason to believe he was lying to me now. And if he was lying, there had to be a good reason...

"So, should we talk?" I asked nervously.

Nodding, Kurt started off with, "I didn't mean anything I said. I've just always thought of you as a mentor, and the thought that you weren't sure about yourself scared me. And I still believed you were gay, so I didn't want Rachel to get hurt."

"So you don't have anything against bisexuals?" I cleared.

He nodded his head. "I don't have anything against bisexuals. Do you think I'm like him?" he asked, his voice hardening with his last question.

Frantic, I shook my head. "No, NO, of course not. I didn't mean anything I said either, I was just scared, and confused, and hungover, and I didn't know what I was saying." I told him, hoping against hope that he'd believe me.

After a long second, Kurt nodded his head. "Friends?" he asked, smiling.

I smiled back. "Friends." I agreed, then, grinning, stole his biscotti. Everything was back to normal.

**A/N: Or so Blaine thinks! Anybody else want to smack him something fierce right now? But hey, at least most of the awkwardness is over (we only have Sexy, then onto Original Song!) Whoooooot! I'm happy, can you tell? Anyway, please review, and let me know your thoughts! Thanks a bunch!**

**Oh, and sorry for the shortness, but it is the second chapter in a day, and an awkward one at that!**


	28. Chapter 28 Top Secret Intel

**A/N: First, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm now at 112, and so excited! So, here is the final chapter before Original Song! I hope you enjoy it! I was re-watching it, and just cringing through the entire thing...oh dear! Anyway, enjoy, and if I get up to 125 reviews, I might update again...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 28—Top Secret Intel

After the awkwardness of the last few weeks, I was glad everything seemed to be truly back to normal. I sang pop songs to the Warblers, dancing around Kurt; we ate lunches together, going to Lima sometimes for coffee, and sometimes only going as far as the cafe in Dalton; we studied together, not in the same classes, but it was more fun to be with someone; and finally, we watched movies (generally Disney) at night, sometimes falling asleep in each other's bed/room. Gone was the craziness of Valentine's Day, gone was the insane part of me that came out when I was drunk, and best of all, gone was all the awkwardness that had popped up between Kurt and myself. We each knew where the other stood, so everything was fine!

However, all of that seemed to go out the window one day, when Kurt got another call from the Warbler's line. This time, we knew where the phone was, and Wes picked it up on the third ring. "Hello, Head Warbler Wes here." he said into the phone as we all stared.

After a second, his expression grew extremely incredulous. "That's rude!" he exclaimed, then, as we all looked on in confused, replied, "We may very well beat you guys, so I'd leave that sort of talk for afterwards. Now, what do you want?"

By this point, Kurt got up, and went over to Wes, holding out a hand. Shaking his head in disbelief, Wes gladly handed over the phone, hitting speakerphone though.

Kurt accepted the phone, then asked, "Okay, is this Satan or Rach?"

An indignant reply came through to us, "Santana's too busy sucking face with Sam to talk, of course it's Rachel!"

Kurt's eyes widened. "When did that happen?" he asked excitedly.

"A couple of days ago. Sam finally figured out that Quinn had cheated on him with Finn, so dumped her, and moved on to Santana." Rachel informed him.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt figured, "So Santana convinces Sam that Quinn cheated on him, and now is using him to upset...oh, nevermind."

Rachel picked up on his slip right away, while the rest of us were still confused (actually, I was still hanging in there), and asked quickly, "Wait, who's she trying to upset?"

"Like I said, nevermind what I said." Kurt told her easily. "So am I right?"

She sniffed. "Unfortunately, yes. Finn's being an idiot again. Am I the only one who remembers what Quinn did to him last year?" she asked rhetorically, but Kurt answered anyway.

"Yes, but remember all that 'first love' crap? Kinda applies here. And I thought we had already agreed that when it comes to girls, Finn's a major idiot." Kurt reminded her.

"Hey!" Rachel cried, indignant.

"Other than you." Kurt remedied, and she calmed down.

"That's better. And yes, Finn is an idiot when he comes to girls other than me." she agreed.

Hesitating, Kurt reminded her gently, "Rach, you did cheat on him, honey, and with Puck..."

"He slept with the devil!" Rachel retorted angrily, and everyone looked around in confusion, asking me with their eyes if I knew what was going on. Smiling, I nodded, and mouthed, 'I'll explain later'. They nodded, then went back to listening in on Kurt's conversation.

"Yes, yes, we can discuss this, again, in greater length another time. Now, why are you calling me during rehearsal?" Kurt asked.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Okay, brace yourself. Remember Aural Intensity?" she asked.

Nodding, Kurt replied, "Yeah, we competed against them last year at Regionals—they were okay. And we're all competing against them at Regionals, right?" he checked.

"Exactly." Rachel replied, then hesitated. "Well, they have a new coach." she informed him.

Shrugging, not finding this weird, Kurt asked, "Why, what happened to the last one?"

"He got pushed down a staircase by the new coach." Rachel told Kurt bluntly.

My jaw dropped open, trying to comprehend this. Someone had hurt the old coach, and wasn't in jail or something? Who was this?

Kurt, instead, had gone pale(r). "Is it...?" he asked, trailing off suggestively.

We could practically feel Rachel wince. "Yeah. Even though you're the competition, you're still my best gay, and I thought you should know, what with your history with her." she explained.

Kurt half-smiled, half-gulped. "Oh lord. Thank you for telling me, though."

"No problem. Do you think she'll do anything? I mean, you led her to Nationals once, you could do it again." Rachel suggested, and I began to think, Oh no...

Considering this for a second, Kurt shook his head. "No, she's already tried that. Do you know, after the game, she called me, trying to get me to perform for Regionals? I turned her down, cause I don't go to McKinley anymore."

With this, everyone suddenly realized who Kurt was talking about, and started whispering among themselves. Wes rapped his gavel, restoring order, then gestured for Kurt to go on.

"She really did that? Well, I can believe that. I'm fairly sure that if you weren't so flaming, all the girls would be all over you. I mean, Mercedes was crushing so badly on you in the beginning, she wouldn't even listen to Tina and my intervention." Rachel told him.

Kurt made a strangled sound. "You tried to give her an intervention? I'm not sure if I should be annoyed, or flattered...I'll go with indifference. And thanks." he laughed.

"No problem. Now, I'd better go, Ms. Holliday is back, and she's giving us lessons." Rachel said.

Giving a little clap, Kurt excitedly asked, "Ms. Holliday's back? Tell her hi from me, okay? And bye!"

"I will. I'll talk to you soon!" Rachel told Kurt.

"Got it. Bye. Have fun!" Kurt signed off, then hung up the phone, and turned to us.

He smirked at our amazed faces. "Okay, guys, it's not like I was talking to the president or something, stop being so shocked by public school." he laughed.

"If I understood this Rachel girl correctly, crazy phone lady from before is now our competition's coach?" David asked, stunned.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "We had better get back to rehearsal." he advised, and, as Wes agreed, we began a serious conversation about Regionals.

When we were next in the Lima Bean, we found all this out again. We had merely been standing in line, when someone, Coach Sue—crazy phone lady, crept up behind us. As can be expected, Kurt was less than pleased to see her. We had been talking (Kurt had suggested something regarding a Joan woman's medley, which I had told him no one knew who she was), when a voice interrupted us.

"Well well, if it isn't my sweet, sweet Porcelain." she purred.

Looking at Kurt's face, it twisted in some weird expression, then flattened out. "Coach Sylvester, what are you doing here?" he asked, turning away.

"Just picking up some coffee—I like my enemas piping hot." she replied. Enemas? What the hell was she talking about? She went on, "Actually, boys, I heard this was a Dalton Academy hangout, and I come in a spirit of fellowship." Turning to Kurt, she said, "As you've no doubt heard, I've taken over for the coach of Aural Intensity."

Quickly, Kurt commented, "We heard you pushed him down the stairs."

"You can't prove that." she retorted smoothly, and just as quickly.

Seriously? People could just get away with that sort of thing? What? Seeing my confused look, Kurt explained, "This is just sorta how she talks."

Like that made it any less disturbing?!

"Well, I have some top secret intel." she informed us, then went on as we ordered and received our coffees. "Will Schuester has finally realized that his glee club's Achilles' heel is their utter lack of sex appeal. The New Directions are getting sexy, and the key to Regionals, is out-sexing them. And I suspect that the judges are scoring extra high for it this year. So Porcelain, quid pro quo, what do you have for me?"

While I heard everything she said in the corner of my mind, in the now, I was focusing on all the crap she was putting in her coffee. Who drinks coffee with sugar, salt, vinegar, and whatever else she threw in there (umm, the paper bags, huh?)? Who was this lady?

As I wasn't saying anything, Kurt told her sarcastically, "I'm sorry, Coach, but you and I are not in cahoots."

She glared at us, then told him, "Well, you should've nailed that down before I gave you my top-secret intel. Porcelain, you just made yourself a powerful enemy." she narrowed her eyes, then left dramatically.

Finally, all her previous comments came crashing down onto me. "We gotta hold an emergency meeting." I informed Kurt.

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"Weren't you listening?" I asked. "The judges have an eye out for something new, which means," I grinned, "the Warbler's gotta do something sexified!"

The look Kurt gave me said it all (something along the lines of—you're insane, do I know you?).

"Do you want to win and beat the New Directions?" I asked him.

Shooting me an awkward look, Kurt replied, "I don't know." and we fell silent for a second, before picking up a new topic.

Selling the idea of a sexy performance to the council wasn't actually as hard as I thought it'd be. For one, all the guys agreed enthusiastically (Nick and Jeff making bets on which one of them would get more girls to swoon if they acted straight), and David and Thad also liked the idea (Wes was a little less enthusiastic, surprised?, but was convinced by David's grin). Nick and Jeff, realizing that they needed to actually have girls watch us to have real competition, suggested inviting a bunch of girls from our sister school (Crawford Country Day), to watch us. All the guys agreed with this (one or two of them actually had girlfriends at that school), so we now had to move on to the question of where. Our rehearsal room wasn't big enough, and we wanted to do something interesting. After about half an hour of people randomly blurting out locations and/or ideas, Thad spoke up. "What about an abandoned warehouse?" he suggested, and we all looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Umm, why?" Kurt asked.

Thad shrugged. "Well, there'd be plenty of room, and I know one with this cool raised platform thing that we could use. It'd be really sexy..."

Wes looked less than convinced, them David gave him a puppy-dog look. "Please, Wessie..." he begged, and Wes sighed.

"Okay, fine, let's figure out a song, then we can go there, and work out some choreography." he allowed, and we cheered.

Once the cheering died down, Trent muttered, "coughwhippedcough." and Wes turned to glare at us.

"Who said that?" he demanded, blushing.

We all looked around at each other, smiling to ourselves, but none of us gave Trent up. Finally, Wes waved a hand in defeat. "Songs?" he asked.

After another fifteen minute debate, we had settled on the Neon Trees' _Animal_, and I was getting pretty excited. I mean, I was the lead soloist, that meant I generally automatically got the solo, and I loved _Animal._ It got even better when Nick raised his hand.

"Yes?" Wes asked, pointing the gavel at Nick.

He lowered his hair, then grinned. "I have a suggestion for _Animal_." he informed the council.

Wes leaned forward, interested. "Go ahead..." he invited.

Twisting his hands slightly in his lap and giving me a quick look, Nick suggested, "Why don't we turn _Animal_ into a duet. I think the lyrics would allow that, and it'd make it even more fun."

Intrigued, I leaned forward as well, watching Wes and the council's reaction. Nick was right—a duet could be fun, but who would I sing it with?

So fast that I almost missed it, Wes looked intensely at Nick and Jeff, Jeff nodded slightly, then Wes turned to smile at David, who had also seen all of this. "I think that's an amazing idea." David told Nick, grinning evilly.

"Obviously, Blaine will get one half," Jeff put in, "maybe the council can take a minute and decide who'll get the other half."

Trading a not-so-secret glance with Thad and David, Wes nodded. "Alright. Why don't you guys take a quick break—get some coffee or something, chill, do whatever, but be back here in fifteen minutes, okay?"

Obligingly, we all nodded, and trooped out. "Nick and Jeff, you two hang back for a moment." David called, and they sat back down.

Walking out with Kurt, we went over to Dalton's cafe, and ordered our usuals. "So, what do you think about the song?" I asked him.

Kurt considered for a second. "It's not my type of song, but it's not that bad for a pop song. The lyrics could be considered fairly specific, but for others, they could extremely generic, and once again, I'm reading too much into it...it's a nice song." he finished, blushing.

"Hey, I love that you read so much into lyrics. I never really think about them at all." I told him, smiling, and giving his arm a light punch.

We quickly finished our coffees, then hurried back to rehearsal. We were about a minute early, but the council had finished discussing the duet, and was waiting for everyone to come back. Chatting with Nick and Jeff for a minute or two while everyone filtered back in, they refused to give us any information on the duet, only grinning secretively.

Once everyone was back, Wes rapped his gavel, silencing the chatter. "Order!" he called, and we all focused on him. He smiled. "So, the council has decided to assign the duet, and not hold auditions. Does anyone have any objections?" he checked.

Trent raised his hand. "Can you tell us who has the duet, then we can decide?" he requested.

Turning to check with the council (yeah, right, you did not need to do that, Wes), he nodded. "Okay. The duet will be going to Blaine and Kurt."

My heart leaped wildly. I was duetting with Kurt? That was amazing! We always had so much fun, and we sounded perfect together, and this was finally his time to shine! Looking at him, I saw his face light way up, and he started bouncing. "Really?" he asked, his voice going up an octave (or maybe two!).

David smiled. "Really. You have a great voice, and it sounds really great mixed with Blaine's. Also, we could use your range." he added.

Kurt grinned. "Thank you so much!" he thanked them profusely, and the council all grinned.

"No problem." they chorused, then Wes asked the rest of us, "So, does anyone want to hold auditions instead?"

Everyone looked at each other, smiling. Trent grinned. "I think I speak for everyone when I say—hell no!"

Kurt grinned, and I smiled at him fondly, glad his talent was finally being appreciated. Wes smiled, then addressed all of us again. "Okay, so we need to get sheet music to start with, so you're all dismissed for today. Go back to your dorms, do homework, and listen to _Animal_ on repeat, okay?"

Everyone nodded, and filed out of rehearsal, talking animatedly. Kurt turned to me, and hugged me excitedly. "Oh my god, we have a duet!" he half-shrieked.

"I know!" I answered, amused by his level of excitement.

"What do we do?" he asked.

Taking him by the arm, I started to lead him back to his dorm. "We do what they said—homework, we get more coffee and a celebratory cookie, and we listen to _Animal_ until we're almost sick of it, but know all the lyrics by heart. Deal?"

Kurt nodded. "Yay!" he cheered.

"You're really excited, aren't you?" I asked, thoroughly amused.

Nodding eagerly, he reminded me, "This is my first solo experience here, and if it's good enough, then it could go to Regionals!"

"Yeah, that'd be cool. Now, what type of celebratory cookie do you want?" I asked him, grinning at his enthusiasm.

This was gonna be awesome!

The next day at Warbler's rehearsal, we got the sheet music and perfected the vocal part of the equation. After two hours, we had all the harmonies worked out, and Kurt and I sounded absolutely amazing together. Everyone was very impressed at how well our voices blended and complimented each other, Jeff quickly saying at one point, "Just like your personalities!", to which I grinned, as it was true (that's why Kurt and I were such awesome friends!).

After that was all worked out, then Thad drew out a diagram of the platform thing, and we all worked out a fun choreography for it (mainly just for Kurt and me, with the others getting into positions, then dancing from there). Thad gave us all the address, and we planned to meet there after school the next day.

It took only an hour to work through choreography (we left it loose for Kurt and myself so we could go with the moment), then called over the girls. We hung out for an hour while they came over, then once they were there, we performed.

Boy, was that awkward. Every time I looked at Kurt, he was making these weird faces like he was in pain, which I didn't quite understand. He loosened up a little when we sprayed everyone with bubbles, but afterwards while everyone was leaving in groups, he went over to sit on the risers, straightening his hair.

Two of the Crawford girls came up to me, holding out their numbers, telling me to, "Call us." I took the numbers, but gave them a nice smile. "Sweet, but not on your team." I told them.

Groaning, but accepting the answer easily, they walked away, and I went over to Kurt. "Are you okay, cause you kept making those weird faces the whole song..." I asked him.

Wide-eyed, Kurt replied, "Those weren't weird faces, those were my sexy faces."

Awkwardly, I told him, "It just looked like you were having gas pains or something."

Oh, great, Blaine, really smooth, go ahead and damage whatever self-confidence Kurt had left.

"Great." Kurt said, fed up. "How are we supposed to get up on the stage at Regionals and sell sexy to the judges when I have as much sexual appeal and knowledge as a baby penguin?!"

"We'll figure something out." I assured him, and he gave me a weird look. Chuckling, I suggested, "How about this—I'll come over to your dorm after school tomorrow, okay?"

Reluctantly, he nodded, and, giving him a pat on the shoulder, I walked back to my car.

Twenty four hours later, I was walking out of Burt's car shop, amazed by how awkward the conversation I'd just had could be. I had gone over to Kurt's dorm as planned, but he seemed incapable of dealing with the topic without blushing profusely, and throwing me out of his room. Good friend that I am, I couldn't let Kurt be kept in the dark about such important issues, and so had done the next best thing—told his dad. Boy, was that awkward, but he and Kurt had such an (enviably) amazing relationship, I knew he could help Kurt, and wouldn't let anything Kurt did deter him (like singing loudly with his hands in his ears).

Kurt went home for the weekend, and when I asked him on Sunday night how it had been, he had only blushed, and told me, "Fine" instead of going into detail as he was oft to do. Smiling, I let it go, knowing that Burt had done his part. Kurt was educated, at the very least, and now I didn't have to worry about someone taking advantage of him. Ah, the things I do for my best friend!

**A/N: Okay, guys, recap. The next couple of chapters is going to be during Original Song (does anyone else watch that episode on constant repeat, or am I the only one truly obsessed with that episode?!), and that's where I'm planning on ending it. I had always wanted this to be Blaine's point of view from when he met Kurt to when he first got together with Kurt. However, if there's (a) certain scene(s) that I didn't cover that you wanted me too (even during the episodes I already wrote), then please, in a review or PM, tell me, and I would gladly write it up for you!**

**I personally loved Kurt's call with Rachel (I wish that had actually happened...I was laughing as I wrote it...) Anyway, please review, and I might update again (if I get enough...) (hinthint)**


	29. Chapter 29 What the Hell?

**A/N: Okay, so here it is—the start of Original Song...it actually covers a few chapters (this goes a little past Blackbird...) Anyway, enjoy, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize!**

Chapter 29—What the Hell?

Regionals was coming up. It was only two weeks away, and we still didn't know for certain what songs we were singing. We had abandoned _Animal_ as it had made Kurt uncomfortable, and were considering instead doing a P!nk song, along with Maroon 5's awesome _Misery_. However, as we still weren't completely convinced about _Misery_, Wes decided we should do another impromptu performance, kinda like the one Kurt had once spied on. And so it was that on Monday, I burst into study hall throwing a bunch of sheet music in the air. Getting into my performance zone, I lost all focus on individuals, and it all became a game.

_So scared of breaking it that you won't let it bend,_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I won't ever send._

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper then they seemed,_

_You'd rather cover up, I'd rather let them be._

_So let me be,_

_And I'll set you free..._

_I am in misery, _

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me, _

_Oh yeah,_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me,_

_Oh yeah!_

_Girl, you really got me bad,_

_You really got me bad._

_And I'm gonna get you back,_

_I'm gonna get you back. _

Dancing around like a madman, I thought briefly—this is where I belong, this is what I was made for.

_You say your faith is shaken,_

_And you may be mistaken,_

_You keep me wide awake and waiting for the sun._

_I'm desperate and confused,_

_So far away from you,_

_I'm getting there,_

_I don't care where I have to roam._

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?_

_Why do you do what you do to me, yeah?_

_Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah?_

_I am in misery,_

_There ain't nobody to comfort me,_

_Oh yeah, _

_Why won't you answer me, _

_The silence is slowly killing me,_

_Oh yeah!_

_Girl, you really got me bad,_

_You really got me bad,_

_And I'm gonna get you back,_

_I'm gonna get you back. _

We ended well, and I smiled, ecstatic with the way it had turned out. It was so much fun—the song, the choreography, the dancing around with Kurt.

Pumped up on adrenaline from the performance, I shouted, "Hey Regionals? You just met our opening number!"

All the other guys cheered and scattered, except for Kurt, who smiled (but it didn't seem that genuine...huh...), and started to pack up his things.

Approaching him, I asked, "How did you manage to find a Burbury-esque canary cage cover?", smiling at the absurdity of it. So of course Kurt would have one!

"Canaries don't like cold weather. Especially Pavarotti!" Kurt deflected, smiling down at his bird.

"So, what did you think of the song?" I asked, excited to hear his opinion, and unable to control my happiness.

However, Kurt hesitated. "Can I be _really_ honest with you? Because it comes from a place of caring." he added, holding a hand to his heart.

Oookay, this didn't sound promising, but as I respected his opinion (whatever it was), I nodded confusedly.

Kurt winced slightly. "Been there, done that." he told me, and I couldn't believe my ears. Kurt didn't like it when I soloed? I mean, sure, I got most of the solos, but that was because I was the lead soloist! I had _earned _those solos!

Seeing my dumbstruck look, Kurt continued, "Look, you're amazing, Blaine, and your solos are breathtaking," I nodded and smiled, already knowing that, but still loving the praise, "they're also numerous." Kurt added, dropping the bomb.

He started to walk away while I wrapped my head around the fact that Kurt, my supportive best friend, was basically telling me I was being a solo-hog. "Kurt, the council decides who gets the solos." I reminded him, walking after him, not able to let that go. He turned back towards me, looking at Pavarotti cutely. "Do I detect a little jealousy?" I asked, not wanting this to be the case, but sure it had to be the answer.

Imagine my incredulousness when Kurt retorted, "Oh, you detect a lot of jealousy."

Open-mouthed, I listened as Kurt continued on (in a slightly softer tone), "Look, Blaine, sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers—I feel like we're Blaine and the Pips."

With that, he did walk away, leaving me contemplative and shocked behind. Kurt didn't like the Warblers? Or more like, he didn't like me being lead soloist? I knew I got most of the solos, but I also knew that my voice fit all of those songs well, and nobody ever got indignant about it. Well, not until now, I guess.

And what was I supposed to do? Give up all my solos? NO! I loved soloing—I was good at it, and other people liked me to do it too. I wasn't going to give them up just because Kurt picked the most inopportune time to become jealous of me.

But what to do about Kurt? Maybe something was going on in his life that was making him stressed, and that was why he was harping on me. Well, I wasn't giving up my solos, so Kurt could just learn to deal. If we beat the New Directions, maybe Kurt could get a solo at Nationals...

The rest of the week was fairly strained. Kurt didn't talk as much to me, and was silent during rehearsals. He ate lunch in his dorm while studying, he wouldn't watch any movies at night anymore, he didn't joke around in class—in short, he was falling back into the rut he had been in right before Christmas Break. As he was apparently mad at me, I couldn't do anything to help this time, and could only watch on the sidelines as Kurt went through the week miserable. Then, on Friday, Wes added a rehearsal on Saturday. This was the Saturday rehearsal we'd ever had, and Kurt spoke up, "Can't we move it to Sunday afternoon?"

"No, as we'll be having one then as well." Wes replied.

"So I have to drive to Lima Friday night, then back here on Saturday morning?" Kurt asked, unhappy.

Wes rolled his eyes. "You board here, Kurt, you can just stay overnight." he told Kurt.

Wincing, I realized that Kurt didn't want to miss Friday night dinner with his dad, Finn, and Carole. It sure made things inconvenient, but it'd be worth it in the end if we won.

"I have to be home for Friday night dinner!" Kurt retorted.

Rolling his eyes, Wes said impatiently, "You can skip it for one week, Kurt. Do you want to win or not?"

Freezing, Kurt looked Wes straight in the eye. "The last, and only, time I skipped a Friday night dinner to go see a musical with Cedes, my dad told me he was disappointed in me. You know what happened the next day?"

Intimidated by the forcefulness in Kurt's eyes, Wes shook his head, speechless. "He had his heart attack. Now excuse me for wanting to never miss another one again." Kurt told him woodenly.

As Wes seemed unable to speak, and we were all staring pityingly at Kurt, David spoke up. "Then go home, and come back. It's not ideal, but we're all making sacrifices." he said evenly.

Upset, Kurt finally nodded, and sank deeper into the couch he was sitting in. This was not going to be good...

Come Saturday, Warblers rehearsal started without Kurt. We had mulled around for about ten minutes, everyone chatting, while Wes, David, and I anxiously watched the door. I got more and more antsy as time went on while Wes got more and more irritated. Even David wasn't able to calm him down fully, but after fifteen minutes of this, Wes rapped his gavel.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to start now and not waste any more rehearsal time." he announced testily.

"He's probably just caught up in traffic." I hastily put in, not wanting the other guys to blame or be mad at Kurt.

"And that," Wes said shortly, "is why they invented phones—to call people and inform them where they are, and if they're gonna be late."

David cut in. "Okay, so Kurt's a little late, but hopefully he'll still make it. Now, what can we discuss first that we don't need Kurt for?"

Deflating slightly, Wes pursed his lips slightly. "Song selection?" he suggested wryly.

"We know what songs we're singing." I reminded him. "What about our uniform?"

"What about it?" Thad asked, instantly defensive.

Shrugging, I suggested, "Well, we could change the colors, maybe."

Instantly, there was a small uproar from the other Warblers (everyone loved the uniform for some reason, I just wanted to shake things up a little).

"Warblers, Warblers, I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with red piping, we wear jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition." I cut in to their noise, but my words didn't seem to appease them. Trent even went as far as to declare,

"This is a kangaroo court!"

All of a sudden, the double doors banged open, and in strode Kurt, sad-faced and teary-eyed. My first thought was—oh god, what happened? My second thought was—I really hope Wes doesn't beat him up about being late...

"Kurt, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

Standing there in a black suit ensemble (not the Dalton uniform), tear-tracks down his face, I just wanted to hug him and let him cry on my shoulder...then I remembered that we hadn't been talking, and my heart fell slightly.

"It's Pavarotti." Kurt answered, then, after hesitating, went on. "Pavarotti's dead. I suspect a stroke." he announced.

All of a sudden, I felt so cold. I had loved the little bird very much, but I knew Kurt loved him still even more, and he must be feeling terrible right now. Pavarotti had been there for him through everything and anything, and now he was gone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I told him, words unable to distress how I felt.

All the Warblers were looking at Kurt sadly, Wes' anger dissolved instantly, and some of them seemed thrown by this—no one could've dreamt of this happening.

Kurt nodded slightly. "I know it's really stupid to be upset about a bird, but...he, he inspired me, with his optimism and love of song. He was my friend." he nodded, looking around at us, then his gaze focused of me. "Now I know that today, we need to practice doo-opping behind Blaine while he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but," he took a breath, glancing slightly at my pained expression, "I would like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

Whipping out a cassette from his jacket pocket, he handed it to James, who, putting a comforting hand briefly on Kurt's arm, put the cassette into the cd player we kept in the room for when we (rarely) needed instrumental backing. Sitting down, I focused on Kurt, who took a deep breath.

The opening to the song came on, and I recognized it as the Beatles' _Blackbird_.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life you were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise._

He started out the first verse himself, his voice so pure and beautiful, his wistfulness almost tangible in the air. At the start of the second verse, however, we joined in, and I noticed then how well his voice sounded atop all of ours.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see,_

_All your life you were only waiting,_

_For this moment to be free._

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly._

_Into the light of the dark black night,_

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly,_

_Into the light of the dark black night._

As we reached the high note in our harmonizing, Kurt began to move, and he caught my eye. Unconsciously, I dropped out of the harmony, instead staring at Kurt. While the Warblers carried on with their harmony, I looked at Kurt, and thought, Even with his eyes welling with tears, and a sad expression, he was still the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

Wait, what? Beautiful? Where did that come from? Nobody thought their friends were beautiful! Good-looking, yes; kind, yes; caring, yes; amazing, yes; sweet, yes; beautiful, no.

Looking back at Kurt, I saw this creature in front of me who was all of those things, and many more. He was gorgeous, the way his chestnut hair gleamed slightly and his beautiful eyes changed in the light, he was...he was everything. Shifting slightly in my seat, I stared at him as he started to sing again, his voice angelic bells to my ears.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,_

_Take these broken wings and learn to fly,_

_All your life you were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise._

_You were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise,_

_You were only waiting,_

_For this moment to arise._

Smiling slightly, I looked up at the man I loved, and thought, Oh, there you are...I've been looking for you forever. And I had. All this time, I'd been searching for someone to love and to love me, and he had been right in front of me the entire time. How stupid was I?

The last note faded, and there was a moment of silence until Kurt, fresh tear-tracks down his face, nodded his head slightly. "Thank you." he said quietly, choked by his emotions.

"Kurt?" Wes asked tentatively. "Why don't we cancel rehearsal for today, okay? We can have one tomorrow, if that'll make you feel better."

Nodding, Kurt wiped his eyes. "Yes, please. Dad said I should stay here over the weekend, but I'd like to be alone." he said, then walked out of the room, still wiping his eyes.

The doors shut behind him, and we were all silent for a minute. Finally, David, noticing my face, asked me, "Blaine? Are you okay?"

Focusing in to see everyone now staring at me worriedly, I gave a small start. "Y-yeah, I'm f-fine." I stuttered, still affected by my unexpected epiphany.

"You don't look so great..." Nick told me, looking carefully at my stunned expression.

Clearing my throat, I managed to choke out, "I-it's nothing. Umm, I'll see you guys tomorrow." then ran out of the room.

Running to my dorm, I slammed the door, and flopped on my bed. What the hell was going on with me? All I knew for certain was—I was in love with Kurt, my best friend, and the guy who had once had a crush on me. Not only that, but also the boy whose best friend, female best friend, I'd once dated, and who I'd told wasn't sexy. What the hell should I do? It seemed like that with Kurt, I had made bad step after bad step, just because I was an oblivious idiot as to my feelings.

Well, the one thing I had to do was confess my feelings. I don't think I could bear to keep all my feelings inside my head or heart. Now I knew why I had always disliked Finn, why I had driven to Lima all those times just to be with him, why I had a special 'Kurt' playlist on my iPod that I listened to whenever I was sad...why I constantly used phrases like 'my heart' when it came to him. He was just so...special didn't even cut it. Unique was a given. Incredible, beautiful, sexy, and compassionate just barely started to cover the amazingness that was my love. He was just so...lovable. Everything about him was so perfect, and while nobody was perfect, he was the perfect kind of imperfect, and I wanted him all to myself.

Not able to do anything else, I laid on my bed, listening to my 'Kurt' playlist, wishing I had him with me in my arms. Soon, I wished fervently, soon.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Not so oblivious now, huh? I was really excited to write this, so please review and tell me how you guys think it is (the more reviews, the fast I might update the next chapter...!) Thank you everybody!**


	30. Chapter 30 A Talk With Friends

**A/N: Since you guys have all been amazing reviewers (and heck, it's Original Song!), I thought I'd update again today. You're welcome! I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who has said they want to hit Blaine over the head at some point for being so oblivious! And there's a fun Wevid/Niff/Blaine scene...!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I am forced to admit that I don't own Glee, or anything else I may mention or you recognize...**

Chapter 30—A Talk With Friends

By ten o'clock, I was so emotionally tired, I fell asleep, though I was plagued with dreams of Kurt. In every dream, I confessed my feelings, only for dream-Kurt to laugh in my face, or slap me, or push me aside. Every time, he would derisively insult me, saying things like, "Why would I like you?" "You missed your chance." and "You're such a blubbering fool, you know?". When I woke in the morning, extra early, I was sweating in my bed. Looking over, I saw Trent sleeping peacefully in his bed. Not wanting to disturb him, I slipped out of bed, threw on some exercise clothes, and went to the small gym Dalton had. In a back room, there was...let's just say, there were a bunch of hanging punching bags. As I was the only one in there (not very safe, but I needed this), I stretched carefully, then went up to one bag. I began a normal routine, but very soon, I was just punching my dreams out of my head. Once they were safely gone, I mulled through ideas for wooing Kurt.

Being such an amazing person, he deserved the best, and that wasn't what he was getting right now. 'Blaine and the Pips' still reverberated through my head, and suddenly, I knew. Step one—getting Kurt to be happy within the Warblers. Easy way to do that—give him a solo. Or rather, a duet. That way, I would have an excuse to spend even more time with him, ascertain whether he still had feelings for me, and if possible, confess my own.

Liking this idea tons, I smiled, and began to focus instead on what song. It had to be perfect, emotional, sweet, suitable, and fit both our ranges. Hundreds of song names started to flit through my brain, overwhelming me. Finally, I decided to go through my iPod when I got back to my room, sure I'd find a good one there.

Finishing up my whaling on the punching bag, I stretched again, then went back to my room. Trent was still asleep, so I slipped into the shower quietly, and didn't sing while I washed myself. By the time I was out, Trent was up (with some truly spectacular bed hair, by the way), and yawning.

"Morning." I said cheerfully.

"What's up with you?" Trent asked. Usually, I wasn't this nice or happy until I'd had my coffee. Oh, coffee, Kurt, bed hair, I wonder what Kurt's bedhead looked like...I bet it'd be really cute and stick up adorably.

"Huh? You there?" Trent waved a hand in front of my face, and I started, realizing I'd spaced out.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just...excited for Warbler's today." I replied airily.

He groaned. "Oh yeah, we have that this morning, don't we?" he checked.

"Yup." I answered, then started to get dressed. When my hair was gelled in place, and my uniform pressed neatly, I smiled at Trent.

"How do I look?" I asked.

He gave me a strange look. "Why do you care? It's just a rehearsal."

Shrugging, I bluffed, "Oh, just, I always want to look good."

Smiling slightly, he looked me over. "Speaking as a fellow gay, you still look hot as hell, okay? Now go let me shower and get ready." he prodded me.

Laughing, relieved, I gave him a slight hug, then grabbed my iPod and headed to breakfast. Sipping a cup of coffee, I poured through my iPod's song list, finally stopping on one song—_Candles_ by the Hey Mondays.

Perfect, I thought to myself triumphantly. It was emotional for sure, sweet, a ballad, a love song, and would fit our voices perfectly for a duet.

Soon, I was joined by Wes and David. "Hey, what are you doing?" Wes asked me genially, sitting down next to me.

"Oh, nothing." I started, quickly putting away my iPod.

"Listening to the songs?" David asked.

"Uh, yeah, I am." I lied quickly, not wanting them to know about my plan—it had to be a surprise for everyone..."Umm, I have to go. I'll see you at Warbler's in 30." I told them, getting up and dumping my barely-touched breakfast, but keeping my coffee. Today, instead of getting my customary medium drip, I had ordered a non-fat mocha, wanting to remember how he smelled (ok, I'm not a stalker, just obsessed).

Puttering around in the halls, I finally made my way to the Warblers rehearsal room, where a few people already where. Sitting down in the chair the council had placed in front of their table (customary courtesy for the lead soloist), I looked around at the guys who were already there. Nick was sitting in Jeff's lap, playing with his boyfriends hair while Luke and Cameron teased them, and the council was talking with each other seriously from behind their table.

Slowly, all the others trickled in. Kurt came in with the last wave of people, sliding onto a couch near where I was sitting. Looking him over with fresh eyes, I tried not to swoon at his gorgeous exquisiteness, and succeeding in merely giving him what looked like (hopefully) a friendly smile.

Rehearsal opened with cementing our song choice. "We should definitely do _Misery_." Wes started with.

As a few people started to speak at once, he rapped his gavel.

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original." Thad commented.

David, however, argued, "But it's not in his natural key."

Speaking up, Trent demanded, "How dare you?"

Suddenly exhausted by all of this, and seeing this as my opportunity (Kurt was looking annoyed, which I didn't like...he looked so much better smiling), I spoke up, "Enough. I'm tired of this."

Thad nodded. "I agree. I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing." he informed me.

Shaking my head, I clarified, "No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me." Wanting this to be official, I requested, "David, please make sure everything I'm about to say goes down in the official minutes."

David nodded, and lowered his pen.

Wanting this over with (at least the part concerning all Warblers other than the most spectacular, I bluntly stated, "We are going to lose at Regionals."

Instantly, there was another uproar, many exclaiming in surprise; no one had expected me to say that. Kurt looked quickly at me, then around, and I practically basked in his look. However, I needed to take care of this before it got too out of hand. Fighting to be heard, I said loudly, "I am—I am incredibly grateful for the belief you've all given me as a junior member to lead you all in these wonderful songs this year, but from what Kurt has told me about New Directions," I glanced quickly at Kurt, not wanting him to think I was selling them out, "I just know I can't beat them on my own."

Hesitating, I went on with, "Which is why I propose we rearrange our 11 o'clock number, and turn it into a duet—"

Again, they all reacted loudly, and several people yelled, "You're joking?!". Was it really that uncommon for me to share my solos. Actually, thinking about it, ashamed, it was.

Finishing over the uproar, I practically shouted, "to showcase other talent in this group!"

This didn't pacify anyone, and David said incredulously, "Why don't we just play it on kazoos?"

Standing up to gain attention, I yelled, "Point of order, point of order!"

Wes looked at me, his turn to be incredulous, as I was stealing his lines.

I went on, reminding them, "Now, we all lost one of our own this week. Pavarotti's voice was silenced by death, and I don't wanna silence anyone else's voices in this group." Looking quickly at Kurt, I told them, "I think Pavarotti would roll over in his tiny, tiny grave."

As Kurt added quickly, "The placement of which has yet to be determined." I tried not to smile, amazed by how sweet he was.

Trying to restore order, Wes declared, "All right, a vote. Who's in favor of Warbler Blaine's proposal, for a duel lead at Regionals?"

Immediately, I raised my hand in the air, and everyone followed me.

As an (adorable) aside, Kurt whispered to the council, "Can I, umm, put my name on that audition list?"

Before anyone could answer, I overrode Wes. "Uh, no. No auditions."

I didn't want anyone else to have even the possibility of beating Kurt in an audition, as that would ruin my whole plan. Though truly, who could compete with Kurt's spectacular, angelic voice?

Avoiding the death-glare I was sure Kurt was shooting my way, I took a deep breath, then declared, "I want to sing the duet...with Kurt." I smiled down at him.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. Looking around in shock, Kurt stated calmly, "That's ridiculous. I mean, there are so many great voices, and everyone deserves a shot at that honor." he turned to me, almost asking, 'Why me?'

Not wanting Kurt to defer this and knowing they would all back me, I asked, "All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?"

Everybody, even Wes, David, and Thad, raised their hands high, smiling down at Kurt. Banging his gavel, Wes gave Kurt a special smiled. "Decided."

Starting to pack up their things, Thad said, "Congratulations, Kurt."

There was a smattering of applause, Kurt looking around him as if this wasn't happening, but it was just starting to hit him. As people congratulated him, clapped him on the back, and smiled at him, I sat back in my own chair, clapping slowly, smiling as the man I loved was deliriously happy. If only I could always make him feel like that...

Now for the more delicate part...

Everyone filtered out of the room (Wes and David had told me to stop by their dorm in a few), leaving only me and Kurt. He was speechless for a while, and I couldn't bear to break the silence, as it allowed me extra time to just stare at him. Finally, finding words, he said, "Thank you so much for doing this, Blaine. I'm really sorry I harped on you earlier."

I shook that off quickly, not wanting him to feel guilty at all. "No, no, it's fine. You were right. I wanted to change that." I assured him.

He ducked his head, blushing slightly, and I realized that made him look even more beautiful, if that was possible. "So, what song are we singing?" he asked, curious.

Here was not the place to say, so I made up, "Um, I have to pick one out now. Is that fine?" I checked.

"Oh, of course! I'll sing anything!" Kurt agreed quickly.

Smiling softly to myself, I reflected that hopefully he'd like this song more than just 'anything'. "Well, how about this—I'll go back to my dorm, pick the song, then meet you in the parlor, okay?"

Nodding fervently, he instantly agreed with this. "Okay. How long do you think you'll be?"

"About an hour." I answered carefully, remembering that Wes and David had wanted to speak to me.

"Okay. Well, I'll meet you then." Kurt told me, and left the room.

Staring after him (he was extremely attractive, I had always known that, but not I was starting to appreciate it even more), I gave a slight sigh, and dragged myself over to Wes and David's dorm.

Knocking on their door, I jumped as it was thrown open instantly. Two pairs of hands grabbed me by my arms, and threw me onto a bed. Looking up in surprise, I saw Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff staring at me in delight.

Wes started it all off. "So, what exactly was that?" he asked, grinning evilly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied innocently.

"Yes, you do!" Nick retorted. "What was all that about 'Oh, I want to duet with Kurt, because I love him so much'?"

My jaw dropped. "I didn't actually say that, did I?" I asked nervously.

Looking at each other, they grinned. "You didn't deny it just now." David wheedled.

Blushing, I looked down. "Oh my god, what was it? That made you realize?" Wes asked, excited.

Blushing even harder, I mumbled, "_Blackbird_."

"Of course it was." Jeff rolled his eyes.

Wes asked me, "So, what are you singing with him? _Baby, It's Cold Outside_?" he suggested, smiling.

Shaking my head, I said, "No, I was thinking of _Candles_."

Nick pretended to swoon, and was caught by his grinning boyfriend. "Awww, so freakin' adorable! That'll surely throw him into your arms again!"

Biting my lip, I asked, "Are you sure? Because we've had a weird past and all..."

"Blaine, we know everything you've done to Kurt already. You're fine. Sure, you put the poor kid through hell, but this will make his life paradise, trust us." David informed me earnestly.

"Wait, what do you mean? What do you know?" I asked, stuck on their supposed knowledge.

"You sure you want a recap?" Nick asked. I nodded, and he sighed. "Okay, well, you suddenly announce to the world that you're in love, and he thinks you mean him, we all did. We only agreed to the GAP-Attack because we thought it was for Kurt, and when we found it wasn't, well, we couldn't back out. Then, he confessed his feelings, and you blew him off." I winced at this, but Nick continued ruthlessly, "So then, even though we're sure you just believed that you were flirting too much with him, you go on, flirting like crazy with him, not letting him go or move on. Then, you get yourself drunk, and start dating his best friend, who Kurt has always had to fight with, and who has always won."

At this, I did cut in. "What do you mean?"

Nick face-palmed. "Blaine, remember when Kurt had a crush on Finn?" Jeff reminded me. "Kurt never had a chance, but Rachel got Finn in the end. She also got _Defying Gravity_, and all that pizazz."

My face dropped. "Oh god..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"And then, to top it all off, you tell him he's not sexy." Nick finished.

My heart started to beat fast. "Oh god, oh god, he'll never like me again. I'm ruined! He'll just laugh in my face, and tell me to get lost, and that he'd never love me, and—"

"Wait, love?" David cut in, staring wide-eyed at me.

I'm fairly certain that I looked like a deer caught in a road. "Um, what?" I asked, trying to deflect.

David wouldn't let me. "You said love. Do you love him?" he asked excitedly.

Blushing red, I mumbled, "Yes."

The room erupted into cheers and catcalls. Jeff and Nick hugged me tightly. "Oh, finally! We're so proud of you, Blainey!" Jeff told me sincerely.

Shaking myself free after a minute, I muttered, "Well, it's not like he'll ever return my feelings anymore."

Nick slapped my face smartly. "What the hell?" I asked him, indignant.

"Don't talk like that." he ordered, shaking a finger at me. "Kurt will still love you back, and you need to tell him."

"Fine, geez, no need to slap me." I grumbled.

"That was soo hot." Jeff said, staring at him boyfriend.

"Aww, thanks, honey." Nick smiled cutely at his boyfriend, then focused back on me. "So go wherever he is, and don't let him go until you've confessed your feelings, okay? It'll go fine, we promise."

Nodding, I got up. "Okay. I'll go do that then. And thanks, guys, for your advice." they nodded.

As I headed towards the door, a thought occurred to me, and I swung around. "Wait, how did you guys know so much about this?" I directed this question to Wes, who had always said he knew everything. Smiling, he pointed to David, who pointed to Jeff, who pointed to Nick, who smiled meekly.

"Kurt needed someone to vent to, and I usually let myself be his guinea pig. He was going through a lot, poor darling. I told Jeff everything, as Kurt said I could, but only Wes and David when it concerned them or they could do something." he explained.

"Oh." I said in a small voice. "Is he, I mean, does he still...?" I trailed off, hoping that Nick would say yes.

Unfortunately, he didn't answer yes or no, only smiling, and saying me, "Go find out yourself."

Nodding, I left the room, and headed towards the parlor. Stopping for a second outside the doorway, I took a deep breath in, straightened my hair and my blazer, breathed out slowly, and walked in.

**A/N: Okay, sorry, but I had to include all of that...Blaine just had to be walked through exactly how oblivious he had been...and maybe I'm a little bit of a tease... ;) If you guys review a ton, I would consider updating again...maybe...it'd have to be a huuugggeee amount...! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**


	31. Chapter 31 You Move Me

**A/N: Okay, here it is! Sorry about the lateness (I was asleep...), but this is the last full chapter :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else you may recognize...**

Chapter 31—You Move Me...

Walking into the room, I immediately saw Kurt there alone (thank God for that) at a table leaning over a box, which he was gluing jewels and bedazzles onto. He looked so cute, scrunched over the box, focused completely on his project.

"What's that?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Giving a slight sigh, he informed me, "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket."

Glancing at his face then away several times, I told him, "Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number, and we should practice."

"Do tell." he implored eagerly, looking up at me in a look that should be illegal.

"_Candles_ by Hey Monday." I replied, still looking down, then finally catching those ever changing eyes of his.

Smiling brightly, Kurt told me, "I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40." he commented.

Uncomfortable with standing there awkwardly, I quickly replied, "Well, I just wanted something a little more emotional." There. I'd said it. Now let's see what he did with it.

Looking down, I missed how he looked away, then back at me, but I met his eyes again when he turned to ask hesitantly, "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

Here it was—here was the moment that I'd remember for the rest of my life. Oh god, I hope I don't screw it up...

Hesitating, I took a deep breath, then let my eyes rest on his. "Kurt, there is a moment," I began, "when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are,'" I looked up, mimicking, then back into his eyes, "'I've been looking for you forever'."

He was looking at me, wide-eyed, but not saying a word, so I decided to move forward a little. Shuffling forward slightly, I put my hand on his (soft, warm, beautiful, delicate, lovable, gentle, sofffftttt) hand, and tried not to swoon at the contact. Serious, Blaine, keep it serious.

"Watching you do _Blackbird_ this week," I looked into his eyes, and saw he was still staring at me wide-eyed, but was that the beginnings of a smile gracing his lips? "that was a moment for me," I told him, then added, "about you. I-" my mouth started to form those three words, but I changed them just in time to, "You move me, Kurt," not wanting to freak him out or anything, but added, "and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you." I sighed, admitting defeat. Great, now he'd think I was some sort of stalker. What fun.

With my declaration, his eyes grew even wider, and he was visibly shocked. Throwing all caution to the wind, I leaned forward, Kurt's eyes flickering slightly to my lips, and I kissed him.

Putting a hand to his cheek then dropping it slightly, I pressed my lips against him, breathing in slightly as I felt those incredibly soft, and warm, and _ohmygod amazing!_ lips of his. Frozen for a second, Kurt began to reciprocate, moving his lips against mine, putting his hand cup my cheek gently.

After a moment, I broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, looking at Kurt cautiously, before sitting back down in my chair. His hand fell to the table, and I couldn't help but glance to and from his face (and those talented lips...) a few times to see him staring, stunned, at me, amazed smile on his face. Unsure now of what to do, I put my hand to my face, then away. "We should-we should practice." I said uncertainly, smiling to myself. Give me a second here: OHMYGOD, I HAD JUST KISSED KURT HUMMEL, KURT FREAKING HUMMEL, AND HE WAS SMILING, AND HE KISSED ME BACK, AND IT WAS AMAZING, AND I WAS SOOO SURE NOW I LOVED HIM, AND HIS LIPS FELT SOOOO GOOD AGAINST MINE, AND OHMYGOD!

Kurt breathed in deeply, and I looked at him. He was smiling, no, grinning really, as he said in a breathy voice that drove me insane, "I thought we were."

Realizing what he meant a second later, I eagerly launched myself forward at him as he did the same, and kissed him even more passionately, my arms going around him, and his hand back on my cheek, where it belonged.

We kissed until we ran out of breath, then kissed again. Even though I knew he had no previous experience, he seemed to know exactly was he was doing, and with each second, I grew even more and more in love with him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but was probably only a hour, we separated, though still keeping our bodies close together. I couldn't believe how long it'd taken me to find Kurt—we could have been boyfriends for months already...oh, wishful thoughts.

Glancing up slightly, I saw his kiss-reddened and swollen lips, his bright glasz eyes, and his now sexily-tousled hair. At some point, my hands had gotten themselves tangled in his beautiful hair, and hadn't wanted to leave—running through it forever. Licking his lips slightly, Kurt smiled down at me. "What took you so long?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Blushing, I looked down. "I don't know." I admitted. "You were always special to me, I just only realized how so yesterday...just, seeing you sing _Blackbird_ just clicked something in me, and I knew you were the one I'd been waiting for."

He smiled, pecking me gently, lifting my face back up. "When was it for you?" I asked him, almost fearing the answer, but curious all the same.

Kurt didn't even have to think. "About when we first met. I knew for sure before Christmas vacation, though."

My eyes widening, I instantly apologized, "Oh, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I've been such an idiot."

"You're here, now." Kurt told me immediately, pulling me closer. "That's what counts to me."

Hugging him back tightly, I inhaled his scent, letting it wash over me (I really needed to steal something of his to keep in my room...). After a minute, he pulled back. "Who knew?" I asked, almost ashamed with myself.

Grinning, Kurt's eyes twinkled. "Umm, my family, Rachel, Mercedes, Wevid and Niff, all of the New Directions, and Mr. Schue, to name a few." he listed, smiling at my expression.

"How does Mr. Schue know? You discuss your crushes with your teacher?" I asked, trying to focus on that, and not the ohmygod-everyone-knows-how-much-an-idiot-I-am-what-do-I-do?

Smiling, Kurt asked me, "Do you remember when we sang _Baby, It's Cold Outside_?"

"Of course I do!" I told him.

"Well, he came in as you were leaving. He asked about you, if you were 'someone special'. I answered, 'No, he's just a friend, but on the upside I'm-'" here Kurt looked slightly thrown then transferred smoothly into, "'I have a crush on him, and he's actually gay.'" Whenever I was alone, I would remember that almost slip-up, and feel all warm again. Laughing at his words, I kissed his nose.

"You're adorable."

He grinned. "That I am. I think I also said something about, 'I call that progress', and he laughed."

Shaking my head playfully at my—wait, what was he? Had I asked him yet? Oh god, I hadn't.

"What?" Kurt asked, seeing me freeze.

"I just remembered something." I informed him.

Cocking his head slightly, he asked, "What?"

Smiling, I knelt on the ground, grinning at his shocked expression. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?" I asked him.

Giving a small shriek, he threw himself at me, knocking us both to the ground clutching each other tightly. "Oh my lord, yes, yes, yes!" he answered me excitedly.

Tilting on the floor so I was on my side, facing Kurt, I leaned down to kiss him again.

As he began to kiss me back, voices sounded behind us. "Well, finally!"

Startled, we turned to see Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David all crowded around the doorway, staring down at us, satisfied. Blushing, we both got awkwardly to our feet, leaning heavily on each other in the process.

"Oh, aren't they awkward. Remember when we were that way?" Nick asked Jeff, looking at us fondly.

"Oh yes. But don't worry, it only lasts for the first day or two." Jeff laughed, assuring us.

"Whoah, look at those lips. Somebody must've loved them good." David giggled, pointing to Kurt. As he blushed, I tightened my grip around his waist.

"I wonder who that was?" Wes gestured exaggeratedly.

Shaking my head, I told them, "Guys, cut it out."

The four of them looked at each other in mock-horror. "But I distinctly remember being teased for two whole weeks after Jeffy and I got together." Nick reminded me.

Kurt, smiling, turned to me. "He does have a point."

Staring at my now-boyfriend in shock, I asked, "You're taking their side?"

Winking, Kurt put his mouth to my ear, and I shivered as I felt his warm breath. "This way, everyone will know you're mine." he whispered.

"Oh, I like the way you think." I breathed back, and kissed him gently on the cheek.

A gagging noise caught my attention. Wes had his hands on his knees, bent over, while David patted him on the back. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked, starting forward (my body instantly rebelling at the lack of Kurt on my side) worriedly.

"Too...sickeningly...cute." Wes coughed out, and Kurt, smiling, reattached himself to my side.

"You were the same way." he reminded Wes, grinning.

Wes, thinking for a second, straightened. "True." he grinned.

"Shall we let them go?" David asked, winking at me.

"No way!" Wes and Nick declared at the same time, then turned to each other, laughing.

"They have to rehearse!" Wes reminded his boyfriend.

Looking at Wes strangely, Nick said, "Well, I was thinking more like triple-date to the movies..."

"He's got a point there." David said, pointing to Nick, and was then slapped on the shoulder by Wes. "Hey!"

"How about this?" Jeff suggested. "They rehearse their duet, which we all know will be extremely sappy now, then we all go to the movies, and hog the back row."

"I like what he said." I said, pointing to Jeff.

Kurt agreed, nodding his head and hugging me.

"But this won't count as a date, okay?" I checked with him.

"Why?" Kurt asked, tilting his head curiously to the side.

Smiling, I pecked him lightly on the nose. "Because," I whispered, "our first date should be special."

"I like the way you think." Kurt replied, spinning my line back on me.

Mama, can I keep him?

After rehearsing for about forty-five minutes, we concluded that we had the song down. So it might have been a little sappy, so what? And yeah, maybe we did take short breaks once in a while, but the music was soooo emotional, and Kurt caused it! But anyway, after we had it down pat, we rejoined Niff and Wevid in Niff's dorm.

"Okay, so what movie were you guys thinking of?" Kurt asked, opening the door.

"Oh, hey guys, how's the song?" Wes chirped.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt answered, "Very nice, thank you. Now, what movie are the six of us going out to see?"

"What about Iron Man 2?" Jeff suggested.

"Robert Downey Jr. is very cute." I agreed, earning a mock-glare from Kurt.

"I think we should see Eclipse." Kurt suggested, giving me a smirk. "I hear Taylor Lautner takes his shirt of all the time."

The jealous creature in my chest lifted it's head to growl, but Kurt only laughed. "I'm kidding, hon. Iron Man 2 sounds great." he kissed my forehead gently.

"Iron Man 2 it is." Wes decided, and, laughing, we all headed out to the car.

Hours later, as I laid in my bed, trying to sleep, I reflected that Iron Man 2 had been a great movie, and I'd really enjoyed it...at least the first five minutes...

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, but I hope the content makes up for it! Anyway, hopefully I'll be able to update the epilogue later today...random note—I've been toying with the idea of doing a sequel (maybe to the end of season 2) but I don't know yet...thoughts? Opinions? Ideas? Would you guys read it? (I would just add it to the end of this, but I do love the epilogue I wrote...even though it's about 300 words...) So, please review or PM me, and make my day (even if you just want to shriek about their cuteness—those are the best!)**


	32. Chapter 32 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor anything else you may recognize.**

Epilogue—Regionals

Regionals came and went in a gigantic blur. One moment, he's confessing how nervous he is (and being soooooo adorably cute in the process!), the next, we're singing our hearts out to each other, then finally we're burying Pavarotti, upset that we lost.

But as I had said, I wasn't that upset. I mean, we may have lost Regionals, and we may not be going to Nationals, but from all of this, I got Kurt, the man I love (though I haven't told him that yet...I want it to be special...). As I had said, that was worth exponentially more to me than a trophy. He was mine, all mine, and I had beaten everyone else to getting him. He was mine, and I was his, only his.

Niff and Wevid made jokes all the time about how sappy we were, but we only ever blushed and teased them back, feeling secretly proud of ourselves. The six of us were the best of friends, and that would never change. No matter where we went, if Kurt moved to New York before me, or if Wes actually did go to college in Boston like he wanted to, the six of us would persevere. We were family—a weird family of gay guys to be sure—but a family nonetheless, and I loved them all.

Smiling, I went over to my desk (Kurt was home for the weekend with his dad, Finn, and Carole, while Niff and Wevid were hanging in each others' dorms), and pulled out a piece of paper and my best fountain pen.

Biting my tongue slightly, I dipped my pen in ink, and wrote carefully:

_Dearest Kurt,_

_This may seem a little weird. I mean, why am I even doing this? I don't truly know, but I guess I'm just missing you, and wanted to be nearer to you. Kurt, it's just...I love you. Ever since Blackbird, ever since we first kissed, ever since I realized that you were the one for me. And you are, the one, I mean. I'm never letting you go, so get used to me. I love you, I will always love you, and even when times get tough, I'll still love you. You are the man of my dreams, and I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you._

_ Your incredibly oblivious boyfriend,_

_ Blainers_

**A/N: Cute, huh? I loved this ending! Okay, so here's the deal—I think I'm gonna do a sequel (starting with Born This Way, ending who knows when!). However, I don't know when I'll start/upload that, so it may be a while...sorry. I am still working on Strangled Words, and am trying to think of a way to end that...so to all of you who are following me (first, thanks!), you'll know when I publish the sequel, everyone else...happy hunting! Thank you everybody so much for reading this and reviewing—you guys really are all amazing!**


	33. Chapter 33 Author's Note

**Author's note/apology:**

**Hey guys. I've been trying to write a sequel to Blaine's Version of Events. I had a bit written out, but I unfortunately lost the file (I'm kicking myself right now, don't worry), so now I have nothing...Along with this, I have literally no time as late. So here's what I'm planning on doing—I'll take prompts from anybody for scenes that would've appeared in the sequel (that's from Original Song to the Purple Piano Project, and maybe in later Season 3 if I really like it...), and compile them in a collection under one name. The drabbles could also come from before or during Blaine's Version of Events, if you want me to do one from then. I don't know how often I'll update or be able to write, so bear with me please! Once again, I'm really sorry (I'm just as upset as you are...), and I hope to get some prompts from you guys! Thanks again!**


End file.
